


Конец всегда - лишь новое начало

by SexyThing



Category: Castle
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - History, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Murder Mystery, Noire - Freeform, Romance, Spoilers, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 61,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyThing/pseuds/SexyThing
Summary: Нью-Йорк, 1925 год. Кэтрин Соренсон, жена полицейского и дочь суфражистки, принимается за расследование трагической смерти своей матери. Судьба сводит ее с писателем-детективщиком Ричардом Каслом, и тот предлагает свою помощь. Но город Нью-Йорк хранит куда более серьезные тайны. Серьезные, мрачные и смертоносные…





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Ends Opening Into New Ends Always](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/235228) by recycled-stars. 



> 1\. Историческое AU;  
> 2\. Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними;  
> 3\. Насилие, смерти персонажей;  
> 4\. Содержит спойлеры ко всем эпизодам основной сюжетной арки сериала, а также отсылки к другим сценам;  
> 5\. Любопытный факт: автор написал свою работу до выхода эпизода «Голубая бабочка» (где события происходят параллельно в современном Нью-Йорке и в 40-х годах XX века) и задолго до эпизода «После шторма» (где раскрывается причастность спойлер), так что остается только поразиться его интуиции. Еще это объясняет смену имени главного злодея;  
> 6\. Название взято из стихотворения Карла Сэндберга «Circle of Doors», перевод вольный.
> 
> Выполнено для команды Неполицеских детективов на Фандомной Битве-2016.

« _Люблю, люблю его, шептал изгиб ее губ_  
 _И он знал: это еще не конец,_  
 _Ведь конец всегда – лишь новое начало_ ».   
Карл Сэндберг, «Circle of Doors», 1922 г. 

 

 _Нью-Йорк. Январь 1919 года._  
С тех пор, как его отослали домой из Франции с парой лишних немецких железок в теле в качестве сувениров, прошло полгода. Ранение было болезненным и уродливым: вся левая сторона лица была обожжена, и кожа только начала затягиваться, а правую ногу украшал грубый длинный шрам, растянувшийся от лодыжки до бедра. В местах, где хирурги сшили края, виднелись похожие на зубастый оскал рубцы. Он помнил, как неделями сидел в госпитале, линейкой расчесывая кожу и цепляясь за швы под бинтами. Нога более-менее зажила, хотя и болела холодным утром. Но с фронта он вернулся не поэтому. После «инцидента» его командующий офицер поделился с врачами своими опасениями, и они согласились. Во всем обвинили психологический стресс и нагрузку войны, но ни в чем ему не было равных так, как в кровавой бойне. Она истощала других, опустошала их, но он среди хаоса и стрельбы чувствовал себя в родной стихии.

Недели, проведенные на больничной койке, пока закрывались и заживали его раны, были настоящей пыткой. Позже французский госпиталь ненадолго перебрался в Англию. Там он познал единственную эффективную форму обезболивающего – опиум. Он успокаивал тело и разум, приглушал настойчивый и иногда непереносимый шум в голове. Он был хорошей заменой убийствам на войне – только тише, спокойнее. Не раз и не два он подумывал о том, чтобы нырнуть в это блаженное забытье. Такое часто можно было увидеть: наркомана, забредшего в сомнительные заведения, окруженного другими такими же наркоманами, слишком отрешенными, чтобы волноваться о чем-нибудь в этом мире. Но нет, он считал себя выше этого.

Он вернулся в Штаты, но не отправился домой. Монотонная жизнь в фермерском городке, где он вырос, казалась удушающей, поэтому он нашел жилье в ночлежке в Нижнем Ист-Сайде, на Манхэттене, и отправил матери поддельное письмо, сообщавшее о его смерти на фронте. Оно выглядело вполне официально, да и в реестрах наверняка содержалось бесчисленное количество ошибок. Траншеи были наполнены телами. И опознавать их под треском пулеметного огня было некогда.

Исчезновение было идеальным. Даже он сам не узнал своего лица, изуродованного огнем. Он отпустил волосы, чтобы скрыть часть уродства, но полностью спрятать шрамы было невозможно. Со временем рана заросла, затянувшись тонкой паутиной кожи. Наконец, однажды ночью он сжег над очагом кончики пальцев, избавившись от отпечатков. Шрамы заменили круги и кольца, по которым его можно было бы опознать, и так завершилось его погружение в низы общества.

Для того, чтобы выжить, он по большей части шарил по чужим карманам, но вскоре затраты на трубку превысили месячный бюджет. Без наркотика в голове становилось невыносимо громко. Словно кто-то кричал ему в самое ухо каждое мгновение его жизни. Он так и не смог понять, где кончаются воображаемые крики и начинается реальный мир. Но окружавший его туман становился все гуще, все громче, пока не достиг пика, и он не почувствовал, что вот-вот сорвется.

Через два месяца после прибытия в Нью-Йорк он стоял в переулке за борделем, и именно тогда это случилось. Проститутка курила рядом, и запах раздражал его. Не успев сложить воедино мозаику событий, он уже сжал руками ее горло, заставив подавиться криком. Армейский нож все еще скрывался в сапоге, и окружавший его мир вдруг стих. Вонзив лезвие сквозь ее юбки в живот, он облегченно всхлипнул и уселся на асфальт, держа ее тело в руках, чувствуя, как теплая кровь стекает по рукам, облегчая боль.

После этого срыва он возродился.

Отчаянно нуждаясь в профессии, он наткнулся на вакансию, о которой совсем забыл. Кромсать немцев – это одно: наслаждение смертью в армии даже поощрялось. Здесь все было по-другому. Эту опьяняющую власть можно было почувствовать лишь с меркнущим пульсом, с глядящими на него пустыми неподвижными зрачками, с последним, с трудом отвоеванным у смерти вздохом, покидающим легкие. Выстрелить, убить издалека было недостаточно: чтобы чувствовать себя живым, он должен был видеть смерть вблизи. Он продал свой талант, отточенный за проведенные в Европе два года, самому щедрому покупателю.

Это был прибыльный бизнес. В нем был смысл. Так он сохранял незамутненный разум.

Нога его беспокоила. Он следил за этой красивой, опрятно одетой женщиной с того самого момента, как этим утром она вышла из дома, на улице стоял колкий мороз – и от этого сочетания рана обострилась. Он надеялся закончить работу поскорее, чтобы добраться до Чайна-тауна и облегчить боль, но возможность все не подворачивалась. Он начал прихрамывать, опираясь на левую ногу.

Он заметил, что в нескольких кварталах впереди цель нырнула в переулок, скорее всего, чтобы срезать путь, и он свернул в ближайшую аллею, чтобы встретить ее. В заходящем вечернем солнце здания отбрасывали длинные тени. Дыхание выходило белыми облачками пара. Прижавшись спиной к кирпичной стене, он считал ее шаги.

Один. Два. Три. Четыре. 

Он улыбнулся и, стоило ей приблизиться, повернулся к аллее. Любому прохожему могло бы показаться, что они просто случайно столкнулись, но в руке, спрятанной в кармане пальто, он сжимал нож. Быстро окинув взглядом улицу, он убедился, что они остались одни. Зайдя со спины, он закрыл ладонью ее рот, вжав пальцы между зубами, чтобы подавить крик. Она с силой прикусила их, но с тех пор, как он сжег отпечатки, он не чувствовал боли.

Он притянул ее к себе, одновременно выбросив вперед лезвие. Нож вошел в нижнюю часть спины, точно попав в цель – в почку. Он держал ее, пока она не обмякла, в близких, тесных объятиях, зарывшись носом в ее волосы. От них слабо пахло вишней. Внутри все замерло, сосредоточенно вслушиваясь в два сердцебиения. Два пальца его руки, вжимавшиеся в шею, ощущали замедляющиеся удары пульса в сонной артерии. Адреналин пронесся по венам, брызнул в его собственное сердце, мышцы нервно сократились. Стук сердца эхом отдавался в ушах. Мир снова стал беззвучным, терпимым. 

Убедившись, что она мертва, он повернул ее в жутком танце, несколько раз в случайных местах скользнув ножом по платью спереди, а затем усадил у стены. Он вытер нож о ее юбку, снова спрятал в потайном нагрудном кармане и застегнул пальто, чтобы скрыть пятна крови.

Завершив свое дело, он засунул окровавленные руки в карманы и торопливо направился домой.


	2. Часть I - Зима

_Нью-Йорк. Январь 1925 года._  
Музыка была громкой, но шепот почему-то казался еще громче. Словно испанская лихорадка 1918 года, он переносился из одного конца бара, у лестницы, в другой, где Рик Касл искал на дне стакана с виски ответ на давно забытый вопрос. Он уже собирался было повернуться к соседнему столику и спросить Райана, откуда такая суета, когда заметил ее. Она сняла меховое пальто, и тающий снег превращался в мелкую лужицу под ее каблуками. Она стояла спиной, и он видел шов на ее чулках, змеящийся от пяток и исчезавший под юбкой. Он смерил шов взглядом.

Райан наклонился и толкнул его в плечо, но он не отвел взгляда.

– Видишь ту юбку? Она жена фараона. Ищейки. Хавьер сказал быть готовыми быстро свалить, – сказал он с американо-ирландским акцентом.

Хавьер Эспозито был барменом-иммигрантом, решившим, что снабжение добрых жителей Нью-Йорка алкоголем было более прибыльным и многообещающим делом, чем работа в Калифорнии или труд на производстве в Детройте. Благодаря паре умело пущенных лживых слухов, он стал живой легендой, и именно его репутация позволяла сохранять поставки и держать менее пикантные элементы бизнеса подальше от бара. Он обладал экзотическим акцентом и умел смешивать достойный мартини. Его барные навыки были сравнимы лишь с умением вытягивать из людей секреты, которые он с удовольствием продавал за достойную цену – если, конечно, не был твоим другом. Федералы закрывали его восемь раз, но уже через неделю бар открывался снова*.

Касл пожал плечами.

– Может, она пришла выпить, как и мы все.

– Ммм, – Райан прикончил напиток одним глотком. – Неа, говорят, она задает вопросы.

Касл еще раз перебрал свои записи, выбирая, что оставить, а с чем он с радостью расстанется.

– Это не к добру.

– Угу, так что кончай пялиться и допивай.

Он свернул нужные бумаги и убрал их в карман, а затем сделал большой глоток виски. Почувствовав на себе чей-то взгляд, он замер, но не поднял глаз. Вместо этого он продолжал изучать пол и носки ее туфель. Райан вдруг в самом деле поднял руки над столешницей. Она закатила глаза.

– Расслабьтесь, мальчики, – протянула она, и поступить иначе стало как-то страшно. – Я здесь не для того, чтобы испортить вам веселье.

Он поднял голову и взглянул ей в лицо. Она была похожа на фарфоровую куклу: красивая, но смертельно опасная за покерным столом. Ее фигура моментально привлекла его интерес, а таинственность превратила ее во многообещающую одержимость.

– Тогда зачем вы здесь?

Она положила на липкую столешницу потрепанную черно-белую фотографию.

– Узнаете ее?

Касл медленно кивнул.

– Это вы, нет, ваша родственница. Можно?

С тревогой следя за его действиями, она коротко кивнула.

Он повертел фотографию в руках. На обороте мелким почерком была проставлена дата: ноябрь 1915 года. 

– Это точно не вы, она слишком взрослая. Слишком взрослая даже, чтобы быть вашей сестрой. Это ваша мать, – заключил он. – Но, прошу прощения, я ее никогда не видел.

– Ну, вы для этого слишком молоды. – Она быстрым резким движением выхватила фотографию и аккуратно спрятала ее в сумочке. – Она умерла…точнее, была убита шесть лет назад.

– Вот как? – Он слабо улыбнулся, провожая глазами округлую линию жемчужного ожерелья на ее шее. Она спускалась низко, опускаясь в ложбинку между грудями. Леди послала ему нетерпеливый укоряющий взгляд. Он запоминал детали: красный изгиб ее губ, мягкие кудри волос, отведенных за ухо, ее руки, сжимающие замок расшитой жемчугом сумочки. Эту плохую привычку он завел, когда начал писать свои романы. Он изучал людей, пытаясь сочинить новые истории, объяснить, как они попали на этот путь.

Она замяла вопрос и перешла к другому.

– Вы когда-нибудь видели здесь мистера Локвуда или мистера Пулгатти?

Райан у них за спиной кашлянул. Кашель подозрительно смахивал на слово «гангстеры». 

– Это очень дурные имена. – Он повертел стакан в ладонях. – Зачем такой милой девушке, как вы, задавать такие вопросы в такой забегаловке, как эта?

– Убийцу так и не поймали. – Ее голос был певучим, но звучал точно выверенным, рассчитанным для наиболее сильного воздействия. Ей нужна была информация, и она собиралась добиться ее своим очарованием.

– У куколки есть имя?

– Есть, – резко отозвалась она. – А вам что?

– Ну, видите ли, загадочные убийства – это вроде как моя профессия. – Увидев ужас в ее глазах, он поспешил исправиться: – Я хотел сказать, я писатель-детективщик. Я могу помочь.

Он протянул руку.

– Ричард Касл.

– Кэтрин Беккет. – Она крепко пожала его ладонь. – Простите, Соренсон.

– Я тоже иногда забывал, что женат, – усмехнулся он. – Итак, Кэтрин Беккет-простите-Соренсон, могу я угостить вас выпивкой? Я бы хотел послушать об этой вашей тайне.

– Простите, мистер Касл. – Она поспешно убрала руку. – Не думаю, что это здравая мысль. Мне пора возвращаться домой.

– Тогда позвольте вас проводить. – Он встал и шлепнул Райана по плечу. – У меня появилась идея, и я должен немедленно ее записать.

– Не смею задерживать, – понимающе усмехнулся Райан в свой стакан с виски. Второй шлепок по плечу был чуточку сильнее, чем нужно.

– Не стоит, мистер Касл. – Кейт Беккет-Соренсон осторожно переступила с одной ноги на другую.

– Я все равно вас провожу. – Он поднял руку над ее талией, провожая к выходу, но не касаясь ее.

Когда группа доиграла песню, Кевин Райан поднялся и проследовал по их стопам. Наклонившись над деревянной стойкой, где Хавьер обслуживал постоянный поток посетителей, он зажег сигарету. Уменьшенный септаккорд, завершавший сольное выступление трубача из Гарлема, ласкал слух. Опущенная в карман рука погладила значок. Райан был прилежен в дневной работе. Он редко выпивал лишнего, ходил в церковь по воскресеньям и регулярно писал матери. Пороки его были скромными: виски, достойный родины, и приличный джаз. Он был склонен к тому, чтобы скорее влюбиться в девушку, чем использовать ее. Так что, даже если он иногда и натыкался на заведение или кабак, продающий алкоголь, и за несколько баксов закрывал глаза на нарушения, он все равно считал себя сбалансированно хорошим человеком. 

– Ты это видел? – Хавьер наконец выделил минуту посплетничать.

Райан кивнул.

– Да за милю было видно.

– Она же замужем, – бармен наполнил его стакан и взмахом руки отказался от платы, – За ищейкой.

– Угу.

– А Рики тут же принялся строить ей щенячьи глазки.

– Угу.

– Она спрашивала про очень плохих ребят.

– Угу.

– Этот парень запорет мне всю операцию.

– Ладно тебе, Хавьер, подумаешь какая-то куколка явилась и стала расспрашивать про убийство. Мы переживали и не такое.

– Говорю тебе, Райан, эта парочка, то, как он на нее смотрел, – все это кончится серьезными проблемами.

– Ну, тут я с тобой согласен. – Райан вернул виски.

– Ставлю что угодно, Рики завтра заявится сюда злым и ворчливым и начнет расспрашивать про нее. – Хавьер вытер стойку тряпкой и закинул ее на плечо.

– Я не азартен, Хавьер. – Райан запустил руку в карман и нацепил перчатки. Хавьер уже держал его пальто. Он взял его с благодарным кивком. – Но если бы был, я побоялся бы принять это пари.

Они рассмеялись и попрощались. Райан неуклюже вскарабкался по лестнице и вывалился на темную снежную улицу.

 

Ричард никогда не умел оставлять вопросы неотвеченными и всегда был предсказуемым – и потому все следующее утро он провел у порога бара Хавьера, куря одну сигарету за другой и ковыряя ногой землю. События прошлой ночи никак не желали его отпускать – особенно те полчаса, что они провели на морозе, ожидая ее такси. Все попытки начать разговор – с заигрываниями или без – она вознаграждала равно добродушными и едкими отповедями. Она напрочь отказалась делиться деталями убийства, которое пыталась расследовать. Наконец, она приняла предложенную сигарету, и, закурив, они погрузились в притворно уютное молчание. Касл открыл перед ней дверь такси, она вежливо пожелала ему доброй ночи, а затем десять кварталов до дома он прошел по холоду, глубоко засунув руки в карманы и пытаясь ее разгадать. Когда он проснулся на следующее утро, он никак не мог выбросить ее из головы, и потому Рик оделся и, выпив свой утренний кофе, направился прямиком к Хавьеру. Три часа спустя он начал терять терпение. Хавьер никогда не открывался до одиннадцати часов, но время близилось к полудню, и он проголодался.

Только когда он уже собирался бросить все и зайти куда-нибудь за сэндвичем по дороге домой, Хавьер подъехал на грузовике, забитом нелегальным джином.

– Касл, – усмехнулся он про себя, увидев подтверждение своим догадкам. – Так и знал, что ты явишься с утра. Давай, – он поднял ткань, прикрывавшую дальнюю часть грузовика, – помоги разгрузиться.

Касл подчинился, с трудом волоча ноги.

– Прошлой ночью сюда заходила дама, – начал он, подняв первый ящик и оперев его на бедро. – Настоящая цыпочка…

– Угу, жена федерала. – Хавьер сжал губы, стараясь не выдать улыбку. – Райан сказал, что ты на нее клюнул.

– Ничего подобного, – неубедительно отозвался он и опустил груз у задней двери спикизи**.

Хавьер понимающе покачал бровями. Ричард ощерился.

– Миссис Соренсон, – подтвердил он. – Ты знаешь ее мужа?

– Да, он работает в Бюро Международных Доходов, раз в пару месяцев пытается нас накрыть. Правда, больше для вида, я слышал, он частый гость у Луи, что вниз по улице.

– Адрес есть?

– Ты что, преследуешь эту милую девочку, Рики?

– Прошлой ночью она спрашивала про убийство. – Рик изо всех сил пытался выглядеть оскорбленным, хотя, если честно, Хавьер слишком хорошо его знал. – Я сделал пару телефонных звонков и попросил доктора Мюррея из городского морга поднять для меня это дело.

В определенных кругах доктора Кларка Мюррея знали очень хорошо: днем уважаемый судебно-медицинский эксперт, ночью, как он любил себя называть, – химик-экспериментатор. Он использовал принадлежавшую Рику собственность – помещение в доках, – для создания довольно жуткого на вкус самогона, намешанного с различными опиатами, на какие только доктору удавалось наложить руки. Еще он был одним из заслуженных информаторов Рика. Его глубокий интерес в новейшей зарубежной науке толкнул его к более чем добровольному участию в написании американских бульварных романов, наполненных мрачными и мерзкими деталями, которых гнушалась британская публика, и его всегда можно было найти у Хавьера, чтобы быстро расспросить о том, что случится, если человеку отрезать руку или пустить пулю в грудь.

– А, добрый доктор! – усмехнулся Хавьер. – Ты не спросил, когда он принесет новую партию? Она, конечно, не для всех, но приверженцы имеются.

Рик скорчил гримасу.

– Эта дрянь кого-нибудь ослепит.

– Возможно. – Хавьер казался очень веселым. – Но мне как-то все равно, если при этом они сумеют найти дорогу сюда. Ну что, Касл, замужняя дама, а? Ты ужасен. И что, док выдал тебе грязного белья по убийству нашей знакомой?

– Он что-то нашел, – уклончиво ответил он. Хавьер с мольбой воззрился на него. – Займись своими делами, Хавьер.

– Эй, мужик, я же бармен. Чужие дела – мое дело. Эта куколка спрашивала про очень дурных ребят.

– Шесть лет назад ее мать убили – зарезали. Док говорит, что она такая не единственная. Он просмотрел все дела, проходившие через его лабораторию в 1919-м, и нашел еще несколько похожих убийств. – Он протянул Хавьеру хрустящую банкноту. – Эта информация останется между нами. Если что услышишь, надеюсь, ты поставишь меня в известность.

– Не надо платить мне за конфиденциальность, Рики, – сказал Хавьер, но купюру взял, сложил и засунул в карман брюк. – Но бизнес особого дохода не приносит. Так что от зеленого Эйба не откажусь.

– Мм, врешь, – обвиняюще проговорил Рик. – Еще, надеюсь, вечером мне подадут что-нибудь высококлассное.

– Дама пьет джин, – Хавьер стукнул себя по носу пальцем. – А дом Соренсона на 68-й Уэст и Колумбус. 

– Спасибо, Хавьер. – Рик хлопнул его по плечу. – Ты хороший человек.

– Отвали, Касл, мне надо работать.

Он махнул через плечо и двинулся по аллее по направлению к главной улице.

 

На звонок в дверь ответила служанка, уже собиравшаяся уходить домой. Она позвала хозяйку, скрывавшуюся где-то в доме, и недвусмысленно велела ему подождать в гостиной и ничего там не трогать. Он выполнил первое, но полностью проигнорировал второе, так что, когда она вошла в комнату, он поспешно пытался уложить обратно на письменный стол в углу письма Уильяма Соренсона.

– Мистер Касл. – Она была удивлена увидеть его. – Что вы здесь делаете?

– Разве так встречают гостей? – пожурил он ее. – Миссис Соренсон, рад вас видеть.

– Как вы… – начала было она, но покачала головой. – Нет, я даже не хочу знать. Учитывая, где я вас нашла вчера, вы и не захотите рассказывать. Простите, не хочу проявлять грубость, но я не понимаю, зачем вы здесь.

– Мы можем поговорить? – Он указал на диван в середине комнаты. – То есть, здесь еще кто-нибудь есть?

– Нет, мистер Касл. – Садясь, она разгладила юбку ладонями и жестом предложила ему присесть. – Мой муж на работе, а Эльза, как вы сами видели, ушла. А что?

– Вчера вечером, – он откинулся на спинку кресла, рассеянно поглаживая пальцами ткань обивки, – вы торопились домой, к тому же, ваш муж – полицейский. Полагаю, он не знает об этом вашем маленьком расследовании?

Она взглянула на него, осторожно подбирая слова.

– Нет, – подтвердила она. – Уилл не знает. Я думаю, он бы этого не одобрил.

– Вполне понятная реакция, – усмехнулся он. – Такая красивая женщина, как вы, не должна бродить по городу и его темным закоулкам, не так ли? Будь вы моей женой, я бы этого не потерпел.

– К счастью для вас, я не ваша жена, – ощетинилась она.

– О, сомневаюсь, – он оглядел ее с головы до пят уголком глаза.

– И мне не нужна защита, – поспешно продолжила она, чтобы скрыть смущение. – Если вы здесь для этого.

– Уверяю вас, ни о чем подобном я и не думал, – заверил он. – И я здесь не поэтому. Как я говорил, убийства – мое ремесло, миссис Соренсон. Я здесь ради истории, и ваша история меня заинтриговала.

Их взгляды встретились и задержались, пожалуй, на слишком долгое мгновение. Она пыталась разгадать его, и в ее лице скользнуло странное выражение, за которое он тут же зацепился. Она ощущала себя, словно углеродная нить Эдисона в вакууме, гудящая от накопленного напряжения, ждущая своего мгновения, чтобы воспламениться. Медленно сглотнув, она моргнула пару раз и опустила взгляд на свои руки.

– И вот, – продолжил Касл, глядя на стену позади нее, – я навел для вас справки о миссис Беккет, убитой в 1919-м году.

– О? – Она приподняла бровь.

– У меня есть один знакомый парень, – усмехнулся он. – Хотите знать, что он нашел, или нет?

– Хорошо, мистер Касл. – В ее голос вернулись насмешливые нотки. – Давайте заключим пари: если расскажете мне что-то, чего я не знаю, я позволю вам помочь мне.

– Идет. – Рик протянул руку, и Кэтрин ее пожала.

– Отлично. – Он вытянул из кармана папку. – Смотрите. В тот год, когда была убита ваша мать, было совершено еще три убийства: все три были совершены тем же способом. На профессиональный взгляд моего знакомого, все три совершил один и тот же человек.

Когда он передавал ей папку, на ковер высыпалось несколько черно-белых фотографий с места преступления. Пару мгновений она смотрела на снимки у своих ног, затем нагнулась и провела пальцами по ранам, убившим ее мать. Он опустился на корточки, чтобы собрать остальные, сложив их наподобие колоды карт. Она подняла последнюю, изображавшую сверхъестественно-неподвижное лицо ее матери.

– Простите, – неловко пробормотал он, протягивая ей стопку фотографий, словно оливковую ветвь.

– Я не кисейная барышня, которая в слезах бросится вам на плечо, мистер Касл, – ровным голосом проговорила она, перевернув фотографию и бросив ее себе на колени, но Рик заметил сверкнувшие в ее глазах слезы. Кейт несколько раз яростно моргнула и решительно посмотрела на него. – Я не знала о других убийствах, так что позволю вам помочь, но это дело – мое, это убийство моей матери, и я не хочу, чтобы какой-нибудь ленивый придурок-любитель влез и украл у меня штурвал. Мы партнеры, равные, и не надо со мной нянчиться.

– Простите, партнер. – Хотя никто больше не мог их слышать, голос его был низким, а слова явно предназначались для нее одной. – Об ином я и думать не смел.

Смущенная его реакцией, Кейт вздохнула и кивнула.

– Хорошо.

– Но позвольте сказать одно: если бы я сидел здесь и смотрел на подобные фотографии своей матери, – их пальцы встретились, когда она забирала фотографии из его рук, и он на мгновение продлил это прикосновение, – я бы не выдержал. И в этом нет ничего стыдного.

– Мы не так хорошо знакомы, мистер Касл, – пояснила она, хотя в этом не было никакой необходимости. – А я предпочитаю, чтобы мое горе было только моим.

– Хорошо. Просто хотел, чтобы вы знали, что я не считаю проявление эмоций слабостью. Если честно, я думаю, нужно быть невероятно сильным, чтобы подвергаться такому давлению и вести себя так, словно ничего не случилось.

– Вы упоминали, что вы писатель. – Она смерила его долгим взглядом, сопровождаемым хитрой улыбкой. – Пристрастие к поэтическим речам – один из симптомов этого заболевания?

Он с достоинством принял колкость и ответил ей заговорщической улыбкой. В эту невидимую игру они играли вдвоем.

– Пожалуй.

– Бумаги по другим убийствам, которые вы обнаружили, случайно не полицейские документы? – спросила она через мгновение, возвращаясь к насущной проблеме. Рядом с ним Кэтрин ощущала себя до странного легко. Конечно, она все еще не слишком ему доверяла и не считала его показателем добродетели, но в их взаимоуважении была абсолютно уверена, словно могла точно предсказать, как он поступит в тот или иной момент. К тому же, будучи мастером слова, Касл представлял собой хорошего партнера для спора. Их спортивная беседа ей нравилась. Рик же чувствовал, как что-то в ней притягивает его – в буквальном и переносном смысле, – хотя и старался выкинуть из головы последнее и сосредоточиться на первом. В паузы между репликами в его голове начинал формироваться текст, бесконечный поток слов, описывающих их встречу. Таково было бремя его профессии: он был вынужден без конца пересказывать собственную жизнь. Он постарался направить мысли на факты, которыми они располагали.

– Да, – подтвердил он. – Мы… эм… _позаимствовали_ их без разрешения, хотя, по словам моего знакомого, эти дела давно закрыты или повисли, так что их вряд ли хватятся. Как только вы с ними закончите, я выпишу все необходимое и верну их.

– И, конечно, вы их уже прочитали, – проговорила она скорее утвердительно, чем вопросительно, но он решил принять это как вопрос.

– Да, хотя без собственного расследования трудно будет найти связь между жертвами, за исключением, конечно, способа убийства. Возможно, вы сможете с этим помочь: вы хорошо знали друзей матери?

– Когда она умерла, мне было семнадцать, – сказала Кейт. – Это было еще до того, как я вышла за Уилла. Я была близко знакома с некоторыми ее друзьями, особенно с политическими союзниками.

В его молчании ясно слышался вопрос.

– Моя мать была суфражисткой****, мистер Касл, – пояснила она. – Перед смертью она активно участвовала в деятельности Национальной Женской Партии.

– Также, как и остальные жертвы, – взволнованно воскликнул он, быстро сложив два и два. – Диана Кавано, трагически погибшая… – он потянулся к стопке документов и вынул нужную папку, – в воскресенье, седьмого марта 1919 года, рядом с шестьдесят пятой и Амстердам. И Дженнифер Стюарт, убитая двадцать первого мая в Центральном парке. 

– Эти имена мне незнакомы. – Она склонила голову набок, словно пытаясь припомнить всех своих знакомых. – Отец сохранил мамины вещи. Они все в нашем старом доме. На этой неделе я поеду к нему и могу их поискать. Она вела журнал и держала адресную книгу.

– А третье имя вам знакомо? – спросил он. – Скотт Мюррэй?

– Мистер Мюррэй был другом семьи, адвокатом, она работал с моим дедом и помогал маминой организации подавать петиции в Конгресс. Я думала, его убили во время драки в баре. – Она пролистала папку. – Здесь сказано, что убийство приписали известному преступнику, которого он на несколько лет раньше не сумел оградить от тюрьмы. В тот же день, когда убили мисс Кавано на него напали на улице рядом с баром – сейчас он, конечно, уже закрыт, – и четыре раза ударили ножом.

– Мой знакомый – у Хави его называют док – городской медэксперт. Он просмотрел отчеты и считает, что этого человека убил тот же преступник, что и вашу мать. Только взгляните, по каким доказательствам осудили этого бандита – они нашли окровавленный нож в его квартире! Он же был настоящим преступником, множество раз избегавшим обвинительного приговора. Разве он мог совершить такую очевидную ошибку?

– Если мотивом преступления была месть, он мог поддаться эмоциям, – возразила она. – Но я понимаю, что вы имеете в виду. Все слишком просто, слишком гладко, и, если взглянуть на даты отчетов, полиция практически ничего не расследовала. Дело было открыто всего три дня, свидетелей нападения не было, осужденный не сумел предоставить твердого алиби, зато его видели той ночью в баре.

Она положила папку на стол и сложила руки на коленях. 

– Но эта новая информация дает мне несколько хороших зацепок. Людей, о которых я говорила в прошлый раз, мне выследить не удалось.

– И радуйтесь, – коротко заявил он. – Где вы вообще взяли эти имена?

– Несколько недель назад я получила письмо. – Она встала, на несколько минут исчезла в соседней комнате и вернулась со вскрытым конвертом, в котором лежал единственный листок бумаги. Письмо было написано убористым почерком и упоминало Хэла Локвуда и Джо Пулгатти. Подписи не было. Он повертел конверт в руках – оборот оказался пуст.

– Почтовых марок нет, – заметил он.

Она кивнула.

– Оно пришло несколько дней назад, позже обычной почты. Я тогда была в библиотеке.

– Анонимное сообщение с доставкой на дом. Интригует. – Он задумчиво погладил бумагу. – И почти пугает. Он знает, где вы живете.

– То, что автор мужчина, – всего лишь предположение.

Она забрала у него письмо и убрала обратно в неприметный конверт.

– Верно, – вежливо согласился он. – Каков наш следующий шаг?

– Ну, вы очевидно считаете, что мне не стоит руководствоваться этим письмом, – начала она. – Что в любой другой ситуации только подтолкнуло бы меня к обратному, но, раз уж вы здесь, добровольно предлагаете свою помощь и явно боитесь больших и страшных гангстеров, думаю, я отдам бразды правления вам.

В ее улыбке было нечто, из-за чего слова ее не казались такими колкими, или Каслу просто так показалось. Сильные и привлекательные женщины всегда были его слабостью. Он подозревал, что все это можно было объяснить теорией Фрейда, но не считал разумным разбираться и предпочитал применять новейшие изыскания в области психоанализа исключительно к своим персонажам.

– А я завтра днем навещу отца и покопаюсь в вещах мамы. Может быть, найду какое-нибудь упоминание обнаруженных вами имен.

– О, я могу помочь? – Он воспринял перспективу порыться в коробках, затянутых толстым слоем пыли и паутины, со слишком уж большим энтузиазмом.

– И как я объясню отцу такого провожатого? – Она вздернула бровь в каком-то совершенно уникальном, по его мнению, жесте. (Казалось, этот жест принадлежал лишь ей одной. Рик не знал актрисы, которая смогла бы повторить его, а актрис он знал слишком много).

– Нет, – решительно отказалась она. – К тому же, вам наверняка тоже будет чем заняться.

– Не особо, – пожал плечами Рик. – Я схожу к Хавьеру, поспрашиваю его, пообщаюсь с Кевином Райаном, вот и все.

– И таким образом вы надеетесь найти какую-нибудь информацию? – И снова этот недоверчивый тон. Он начинал думать, что она не воспринимает его всерьез.

– Они меня никогда не подводили, – похвастался он. – И даже если так, у меня есть пара запасных идей.

– Хорошо, – Кажется, она впервые одобрила хоть какое-то его предложение. – Каким образом вы расскажете мне о находке?

– Полагаю, нам нужно будет где-нибудь встретиться, – проговорил он, не пытаясь скрыть намека.

– Вы хотите встретиться в этом спикизи, который держит ваш друг, да? – Она нахмурилась. Ему вдруг остро захотелось потянуться и разгладить ее лицо, словно это могло так же легко стереть причину напряжения.

– Люди имеют привычку забывать о том, что видели у Хавьера, – пояснил он. – В отличие от соседей-сплетников. Только, пожалуй, в следующий раз вам стоит войти менее приметно, хотя я и сомневаюсь, что мы привлечем внимание.

– Ладно, – сказала она. – Завтра вечером, в восемь. Но я буду ждать ответов.

– Я постараюсь.

– Спасибо.

Они встали. Кейт аккуратно сложила бумаги и держала стопку на сгибе локтя. 

– Кажется, я сказала это впервые. Люди нечасто проявляют интерес к бедам незнакомцев. Даже не знаю, чем вы так отличаетесь – вы либо невозможно благородный человек, либо немного странный.

Прежде чем открыть дверь, он протянул ей руку.

– Всегда рад помочь.

– Доброго дня, мистер Касл.

– До завтра, миссис Соренсон. – Он с таинственной усмешкой коснулся своей шляпы. – Разве не может быть и того, и другого?

Вполне может быть, подумала она, закрывая за ним дверь.

 

У Кэтрин Беккет Соренсон имелся ключ от дома ее отца – дома ее детства, – но она все равно позвонила в дверь. Отворившая ее Лэйни Пэриш была скорее членом семьи, чем прислугой. Они росли вместе – раньше эту должность занимала мать Лэйни, – и Кейт считала ее своей наперсницей и почти что сестрой. Ступив через порог, она взяла ее за руку.

– Лэйни.

– Ох, девочка моя, ты потрясающе выглядишь. Кто ее сделал? – Лэйни с улыбкой коснулась ее шляпки. – Просто божественно.

Кейт сжала губы, сняла шляпку и пригладила волосы ладонями, затянутыми в перчатки. Затем протянула шляпку подруге.

– Не знаю. Там должен быть ярлычок. Я подарю тебе такую же на день рождения. Папа дома?

Лэйни покрутила шляпку в руках.

– Да, но он спит.

– Он опять пьет, – догадалась Кейт, пересекая гостиную по направлению к кухне. Стук каблуков по деревянному полу выдавал ее недовольство.

– Не сердись на него, – прошептала Лэйни, следуя за ней. – Ты же знаешь, он так и не оправился после смерти твоей матери.

– Прошло уже много лет, Лэйни. – Она стянула перчатки и положила их на кухонный стол. – И я тоже по ней скучаю, но я больше не могу кататься по городу и разыскивать его по забегаловкам.

– Я знаю, милая. – Лэйни похлопала ее по плечу. – Садись. Я заварю чаю.

Она согласно кивнула и уселась за кухонный стол.

– Птичка мне нашептала, что к тебе на днях заглядывал один писатель, – пропела Лэйни, зажигая плиту и ставя чайник. Затем повернулась к шкафчику в поисках чая.

– Мистер Касл, – весело ответила Кейт. – Да. И кто же эта птичка?

– Ну ты же знаешь моих знакомых и их сплетни. Нэлли слышала от Дороти, та – от Долорес, а она – от своей матери, которая работает у твоих соседей.

– Учитывая сколько в этой цепочке звеньев, история, должно быть, обросла деталями.

– Я слышала, что он нанес визит, когда ты была дома одна, просидел почти час и ушел с очень… довольным видом.

– Лэйни.

– Ой, тихо, милая, никто тебя не винит. Уилл ведь после войны сам не свой.

– Лэйни, все было не так. И, кстати, я рассказывала тебе это по секрету.

– Я никому ничего не сказала, клянусь. – Лэйни повернулась и подняла руку, словно приносила клятву. – Иисус мне свидетель. И ты же знаешь, я не хочу обидеть Уилла. Но если все было не так, то что тогда было?

– Лэйни, помнишь, я рассказывала, как перед новым годом ездила за папой и подслушала, как двое мужчин говорили об убийстве мамы? – Чтобы чем-то занять руки, она принялась поглаживать большим пальцем кожицу над ногтем. – Я тогда вернулась, стала задавать вопросы, но ничего не добилась, а пару недель назад я получила письмо. Там не было никаких подробностей. Просто сказано, что, если я хочу знать, что случилось с моей матерью, я должна найти двух человек.

– И одним из них был наш писатель?

– Нет, – почти рассмеялась она. – Боже, нет. Я отправилась туда, где можно раздобыть информацию о людях такого толка, и там встретила мистера Касла. Он… он предложил помочь.

– Правда? – Лэйни вздернула бровь.

– Увидим. – Кейт слабо улыбнулась. – Сегодня вечером мы встретимся, и он расскажет, что ему удалось выяснить.

– Ты уверена, что тебе не нужен провожатый?

Засвистевший чайник спас ее от необходимости отвечать на этот не слишком серьезный вопрос.

– Не знаю даже, что о нем думать, – призналась Кейт, потирая кончиками пальцев край деревянной столешницы, где отходила краска. – Он кажется… Иным.

– В смысле, своеобразным? – Лэйни разлила кипяток по чашкам и несколько раз окунула в них чайные пакетики.

– Знаешь, творческие люди могут быть немного, ну, – она покрутила пальцем у виска, – странными.

– Нет. – Кейт взяла предложенную чашку и откинулась на спинку стула. – Я не это хотела сказать. Он просто какая-то смесь крайностей.

Она подула на горячий чай и отставила чашку в сторону, чтобы он немного остыл.

– И все, что я о нем узнаю, резко расходится с первым впечатлением.

– Может, не стоит судить об авторе по обложке, – глубокомысленно заявила Лэйни, наливая в чай молоко и добавляя сахар.

– Я редко ошибаюсь.

– Дорогая, люди всегда могут удивить, если им это позволить.

– Может быть. Поэтому в данный момент я стараюсь не делать выводов, пока не узнаю его получше.

– Ты уверена, что это разумно? – Лэйни уже в сотый раз оглашала свои сомнения. – Бродить по городу, гоняться за убийцей?

– Это моя мать, Лэйни. Я не могу оставить все как есть. – Голос Кейт потяжелел.

– А я тебя и не упрашиваю. Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты своими розысками себя погубила.

– Кстати об этом. – Она скрестила ноги под стулом. – Мамины вещи все еще лежат в коробке под лестницей?

Лэйни кивнула.

– Ты же знаешь, он ни за что не позволит мне их выбросить. А что?

– Это мой следующий шаг, – сказала Кейт. – У Касла есть знакомый в полицейском департаменте. Он узнал, что примерно в то же время произошли еще три таких же убийства, и я хочу проверить, были ли они знакомы. Одна наводка у нас уже есть: знакомый Касла считает, что Скотта Мюррэя убил тот же человек.

– Ничего себе. – Лэйни грела ладони о керамические стенки своей кружки. – Ну, а у нас все по-старому, милая. Когда мы тут закончим, мне еще придется готовить завтрак твоему отцу.

– Завтрак? Лэйни, уже далеко за полдень.

– Он поздно вернулся.

– Ну, скажи ему, что я здесь. Я хочу поговорить.

– Ты опять прочтешь ему лекцию и испортишь настроение, – недовольно проговорила Лэйни. – А мне придется весь день отвечать только «да, сэр» и «нет, сэр», а потом он отвалит мне двадцать баксов, чтобы я до самого вечера сидела здесь и ждала, когда он вернется.

– За двадцатку можно купить ту модную шляпку, которая тебе так понравилась. – Кейт старательно прятала раздражение на отца. – Так что молчи.

– Ну, раз так надо.

– Лэйни, ты же знаешь, так не может продолжаться. У него в запасе больше алкоголя, чем в любой незаконной забегаловке в этом городе. И это не говоря уже о его здоровье!

– Знаю. – Лэйни встала и поставила чашку в раковину. – Если понадоблюсь, я буду здесь.

– Знаю, – улыбнулась Кейт. – Я буду в коридоре.

Лэйни кивнула и замахала руками, выгоняя ее из кухни. 

 

Остаток дня она провела, разбирая вещи матери – фотографии, драгоценности, письма – и уговаривая отца. Покидая дом, она была вымотана и опаздывала. Муж уехал из города по делам, так что дома беспокоиться никто не стал бы, но вот на то, чтобы переодеться, убрать волосы и накраситься, времени почти не оставалось. Она торопливо сменила дневную одежду на более приемлемое длинное, до колена, расшитое платье, попыталась пальцами накрутить и пригладить волосы, но, в конце концов, в раздражении сдалась. Через двадцать минут она уже ехала к бару Хавьера, задерживаясь всего на полчаса.

Когда она наконец добралась, рядом с ним на столе стоял вспотевший стакан с несколькими граммами джина. Свой виски он держал в руке.

– Ну и ну. – Завидев ее, он поставил виски и поднялся навстречу. – Миссис Соренсон, шикарно выглядите.

– Здравствуйте, мистер Касл, – ответила она на этот комплимент, бросив на него веселый взгляд и с подозрением посматривая на выпивку. – Должна предупредить, я не принимаю выпивку от незнакомцев.

– Я Ричард Касл, писатель. Моя мать – Марта Роджерс. Я живу в Верхнем Вест-Сайде с ней и моей дочерью, Алексис. В войну отслужил во втором отряде Американских Экспедиционных Войск. Ненавижу брюссельскую капусту, мой любимый цвет – синий. Ну вот, теперь мы знакомы, так что пейте.

– Но вы все еще странный. – Уголки ее губ слабо изогнулись, она скользнула на соседний табурет.

Лед в ее стакане постукивал по стенкам. Она языком помешала напиток во рту. Он был приятно горьким.

– Итак. – Она поставила стакан и сцепила руки на коленях. – Что вы нашли?

– На Локвуда – ничего, – признался он. – Но даже пустота может кое о чем поведать. Это имя многих самых прожженных преступников в этом городе пугает до дрожи. Настолько, что никто не захотел о нем говорить.

Этот результат ее явно огорчил.

– Это нам особо не поможет. Вы не смогли его разыскать?

Ричард подавился виски.

– Когда такие люди его боятся? Да я все на свете отдам, лишь бы с ним не пересечься. Но я в самом деле поспрашивал, где его найти – никто не знает. Он здесь что-то вроде легенды.

– А Джо Пулгатти?

– А, ну, тут я кое-что раскопал. Пулгатти в местах не столь отдаленных. – По мере рассказа глаза его загорались все ярче. Кейт с восхищенным любопытством следила за его натренированной речью.

– Он сел еще до смерти вашей матери. Так что он не наш убийца. 

– За что он сидит?

– Убил полицейского. – Он вынул из кармана блокнот и перелистнул несколько страниц. – В 1913 году. И с тех пор сидит.

– Как его еще на электрический стул не посадили.

– Он ткнул пальцем в пару сообщников. Настоящее чудо – это как его не кокнули в морозилке. Те, с кем я пообщался, в число его фанатов не входят. Детектив Райан принес мне его дело. – Касл похлопал по карману пальто. – Но здесь я вам его не покажу. Что-то тут не так. Полиция арестовала Пулгатти раньше, чем вообще нашла доказательства его причастности. Думаю, нужно навестить его в Синг-Синг. 

– Я бы хотела сначала закончить дела в городе. – Кончиками пальцев она проводила линию стекавшего по стенкам стакана конденсата. – Иначе придется снова дожидаться, когда Уилл уедет. У него сейчас какое-то серьезное расследование в Атлантик Сити. 

– Он часто уезжает? – с четко отмеренным безразличием спросил он, сжимая в ладони свой виски.

– Раз в пару месяцев, с тех самых пор, как поступил на службу в Бюро, – уклончиво ответила она. – И это довольно удобно для наших целей. Еще что-нибудь?

– Только пустой стакан и жгучее желание узнать правду. – Он поднялся. – Я возьму нам еще по порции, и вы расскажете, что нашли.

– Я… – попыталась было запротестовать она, но Касл уже ушел. Она уставилась в свой джин, мерно пристукивая ногой в такт музыке. Заметив у барной стойки рассматривавшего ее Кевина Райана, Кейт смущенно потупилась. Через очень долгое, по ее меркам, время вернулся Касл и поставил два новых стакана на стол.

– Кто ваш друг? – спросила она, кивнул на Райана.

– Это просто Райан. – Касл послал полицейскому недовольный взгляд. – Это мой знакомый из полиции. Он ирландец. Я скажу ему, чтобы занялся своими делами.

– А. – Она пригладила ладонями юбку. – Нет. Я просто рада, что он друг. Он так на меня смотрел, что у меня мурашки побежали.

– Он безобидный, – заверил ее Касл, пододвинув к ней стакан. – Ваша очередь. Нашли журнал матери?

Она потянулась к сумочке, лежавшей между ними, и вынула небольшую книжку в черной кожаной обложке.

– Да, и адресную книгу тоже. Но найденных вами имен, кроме, как я и ожидала, мистера Мюррэя, там нет.

– У нее не было адреса мисс Кавано?

– Нет. Мама была скрупулезной. В этой книге записаны все ее знакомые.

– Значит, они работали на одно политическое движение, но друг друга не знали.

– Они могли встречаться, – проговорила Кейт. – Но обратное также вполне возможно. Единственный способ узнать наверняка – спросить у дам. Я встречусь с кем-нибудь из них.

– А что насчет журнала? Перед самой смертью у нее не было каких-нибудь странных встреч? 

– Я так и не смогла разобраться в ее системе, – призналась Кейт. – Там все зашифровано так, что и тайному агенту не разобраться. А, так как все это было много лет назад, я не могу точно припомнить, чем она занималась в то время. Но ее смерть была для нас шоком, мистер Касл. Ни отец, ни я не подозревали, что что-то не так.

– Тайный агент, говорите. – Он на минуту задумался. – Вы уверены, что она не была шпионкой? Во время войны многие женщины занимались шпионажем, роковые женщины, крадущие секреты у немцев. 

– Давайте серьезнее, мистер Касл. – Она стерла с края стакана след своей помады. – Моя мать не была шпионкой. Она не бывала нигде дальше Аппалачи***** и Линии Мэйсона-Диксона******.

– Значит, мы не знаем, как связаны между собой эти убийства.

– И связаны ли они вообще.

– Нет, док – человек, изучавший дело вашей матери, – считает, что это была работа профессионала. Говорит, он убивал одним ударом, а все остальные раны были нанесены для отвода глаз.

– Чтобы для патологоанатома это выглядело как дело рук любителя, – поняла она.

– Именно, – кивнул Рик.

– Значит, это мог быть наемник, кто-то, кто зарабатывает на жизнь убийством.

– Да, но что-то мне подсказывает, что они связаны. – Он постучал пальцами по своему блокноту. – Все убийства, кроме вашей матери, произошли в течение двух недель. Уверен. Если мы копнем поглубже, то обязательно найдем связь между жертвами.

– Я спрошу у дам, что они знают об этих двух женщинах. – Она размышляла, и он практически видел по лицу, как мысли в ее голове встают на место. – А у Скотта Мюррэя остались жена и дочь. Я их знаю. В детстве мы с его дочерью ходили в школу. Я постараюсь устроить нам визит к ним.

– Нам? – переспросил он, приподняв бровь, хотя это выражение лица ей шло больше.

Она скорчила гримасу.

– Вы же, кажется, хотели помочь.

– А вы не боитесь, что по городу пойдут слухи? – насмешливо спросил он.

– Так вы пойдете или нет? – сощурилась она в ответ.

– Да, разумеется.

– Вы доказали, что можете быть умеренно полезным, так что к черту город и слухи. – Она поднялась, оставив на столе банкноту. – Уже поздно, мне пора. Когда понадобится встретиться, я пришлю Эльзу с запиской.

– Я вас провожу, – поднялся он.

Кейт смерила его взглядом.

– Не стоит. Доброй ночи, мистер Касл.

– До завтра, – рассеянно проговорил Рик, пожимая ее ладонь.

Она прошествовала к выходу, поднялась по лестнице и скрылась на улице. Он смотрел ей вслед, пока Райан не щелкнул пальцами у него перед лицом. Он вознаградил друга угрюмым взглядом.

– Ох, Рики. – Райан ухмыльнулся в свой виски. – Ты безнадежен.

– Не знаю, о чем ты, – отозвался он. – А ты мог бы быть поскромнее, ты своим любопытством ее до смерти напугал.

– Я просто присматриваю за другом.

– И что тебе дала эта стратегическая слежка? Много услышал?

– Достаточно.

– Не зли ее, она свирепая.

Вместо ответа Райан откинулся назад и смерил его самодовольным взглядом.

– Что?

– Ты _и правда_ на нее запал.

– Нет.

– Ммм, да, точно.

– Она замужем.

– Тебя это раньше не останавливало.

– За первый же подкат она меня убьет на месте.

– И это тоже.

– Это неважно, потому что мои намерения абсолютно чисты. Я просто хочу помочь.

– Ну, конечно.

– Отсохни, Райан.

– Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был осторожен. Дамочкам вроде нее достаточно недели, чтобы прибрать к рукам олуха вроде тебя.

– Судя по твоему опыту.

– Нет, судя по кольцу, которое ты носишь в кармане, и девчушке у тебя дома. Не говоря уже обо всех твоих благотворительных проектах.

– Ты о моей матери? – отшутился Касл. – Слушай, мне понадобится твоя помощь. Я возьму твое неодобрение на заметку, но я ведь могу на тебя рассчитывать, так?

– Рики, ты никогда не обращаешь внимания на мои предупреждения и всегда принимаешь колоссально неверные решения, но это меня от тебя так и не оттолкнуло.

Они обменялись дружелюбными улыбками.

– Сказать по правде, я даже рад отойти в сторону и позволить тебе залезть в кипяток. Это бесконечно занимательное зрелище.

– Спасибо, Райан.

Кевин поднял свой стакан.

– Рад помочь.

 

В феврале, в четверг, они навестили вдову Скотта Мюррэя. Это была привлекательная женщина сорока лет. Она приветствовала Кейт, как родную дочь, а к Каслу поначалу отнеслась с подозрением. Впрочем, стоило ему упомянуть название одной из последних своих книг, она заметно потеплела и даже признала себя поклонницей, чем заметно польстила его самолюбию. Кейт закатила глаза, заметив, как на него повлияла похвала. Переводить разговор на убийство было неприятно, но когда она объяснила, что Касл помогает ей в расследовании смерти матери, беседа потекла легко.

– Ты правда думаешь, что они как-то связаны, дорогая? – спросила миссис Мюррэй, подавая чай под звон дорогого китайского сервиза.

– Ну, в то время мама помогала мистеру Мюррэю подавать петицию в Конгресс, – напомнила Кейт. – А друг мистера Касла, медэксперт, считает, на основании нанесенных ран, что их убил один и тот же человек.

– Кажется, это случилось через пару месяцев после смерти Джоанны, – задумалась женщина, не донеся чашку до рта. – Ужасный случай. Бумаги мистера Мюррэя в его кабинете. Если думаешь, что они тебе помогут, дорогая, можешь взглянуть.

– Спасибо, – вежливо улыбнулась Кейт.

Касл, как всегда, не подумал, прежде чем задать вопрос:

– Мистер Мюррэй когда-нибудь обсуждал с вами свои дела, мэм?

Кейт повернулась и метнула в него предупреждающий взгляд, боясь, что неосторожность может лишить их разрешения изучить документы.

– О нет, дорогой, – рассмеялась вдова. – Я для этого недостаточно умна. Джоанна проделала замечательную работу, и я помогала всем, чем могла, но, боюсь, я далека от политики. Хотя, раз уж вы об этом упомянули, твоя мать звонила пару раз незадолго до своей смерти. Не скажу точно, когда. Помню только, что, когда мы услышали печальную новость, я подумала, как это странно: я ведь буквально вчера наливала ей чай. Это было так обыденно, жаль, что это больше не повторится. Но ты понимаешь, о чем я. – Миссис Мюррэй похлопала ее по руке. Кейт изо всех сил старалась натянуть на себя подобающе тоскливую маску.

Они допили чай, и их проводили в кабинет. Миссис Мюррэй сказала, что оставит их, предупредила, что она будет на кухне, и что они могут позвать ее в любой момент.

Каслу она понравилась.

– Она очень старается помочь, – сказал он, изучая книжные полки мистера Мюррэя.

Кейт уселась в кожаное кресло у стола и пробежалась пальцам по тонкому слою пыли, собравшейся на столешнице за долгие годы.

– Сейчас – да. Но ее совсем не обеспокоило то, что я начала расследование смерти матери. Уверена, ей будет что рассказать в определенном кругу.

Он взглянул на нее через плечо.

– А это что еще значит?

– Это значит, мистер Касл, – проговорила она, изучая каждый укромный уголок и трещинку в столе красного дерева и совершенно исчезнув из поля зрения, – что, стоит нам уйти, она бросится сплетничать об этом со своими подругами. И расскажет им, что я брожу по городу в компании незнакомца и занимаюсь мужским делом, потому что мой муж не сумел подарить мне ребенка.

Когда ее лицо показалось над столешницей, она выглядела негодующе.

– Как будто это единственная причина, по которой я хочу поймать убийцу своей матери.

Касл тактично отвернулся, возвратив взгляд к книжной полке.

– Ничего не вижу. – Она поправила прическу и с раздраженным вздохом откинулась на спинку кресла. – Только его журнал и ежедневник. Незадолго до смерти моей матери он встречался с ней несколько раз в течение нескольких месяцев, но это я уже знаю. Они работали над документами суфражистского движения.

– Вы уверены, что их убили не поэтому? Может, кто-нибудь хотел помешать женщинам победить в голосовании?

– К тому моменту движение уже приобрело большой размах, мистер Касл. Смерти четырех относительно малозначительных игроков уже ничего бы не изменили.

– В его ежедневнике не упоминаются две другие жертвы?

Она торопливо пролистала несколько страниц.

– Нет. Что вы там делаете?

Рик снял с полки том « _Пробуждения_ » и показал ей.

Кейт покачала головой.

– Не слышала.

– Вам наверняка запретили ее читать из-за вызванного ею скандала. – Он раскрыл книгу на первой главе. – Американская « _Мадам Бовари_ ». Обществу она не пришлась по душе. Это неслыханно, видите ли, чтобы женщина писала о сексе.

– Мужчины, должно быть, боятся узнать что-нибудь новое. – Она наполовину задорно вздернула бровь.

Он пролистал книгу и остановился на середине, издав взволнованный восклик.

– Что там? – спросила она, чувствуя смесь любопытства и тревожного ожидания ответа, который наверняка будет непристойным.

– Письма, – сказал он, вынув конверты из книги и пристроив ее обратно на полке. – Адресованные мистеру Скотту Мюррэю некоей Джоанной Беккет.

Она выскочила из кресла и оказалась рядом прежде, чем он успел открыть хотя бы одно из них, и торопливо вырвала письма из его рук. Они молча принялись читать.

Первое открытое письмо Кейт заглотила торопливо и яростно, провожая пальцами чернильные строчки, складывавшиеся в такой знакомый почерк ее матери. 

– Это точно мамины письма, – задумчиво проговорила она.

– И они все посвящены этому вашему Джо Пулгатти, – добавил он, осторожно сворачивая второе письмо и вкладывая его обратно в конверт.

– Они такие неопределенные, – простонала она, сложив последнее и запихнув его в конверт чуть сильнее, чем следовало. – Она намекает, что добыла какую-то новую информацию, но не сообщает ничего конкретного. И он явно писал ей довольно любопытные ответы.

– Вы не нашли в вещах матери письма от мистера Мюррэя?

– Нет. Несколько любовных писем от отца, пара – от ее сестры, но остальную корреспонденцию она, кажется, не хранила.

– Судя по тому, что я прочел, она считала Пулгатти невиновным, – пробормотал Касл. – И, похоже, первыми тремя письмами она мистера Мюррэя не заинтересовала – по крайней мере, это подтверждают даты.

– А значит, в декабре 1918 года она нашла нечто, что привлекло его внимание, – заключила Кейт. – Вот здесь она поздравляет его с рождеством, а позже благодарит за то, что он решил рассмотреть этот вопрос.

– А через шесть месяцев они все умерли.

Кейт положила письма в сумочку.

– Не говорите миссис Мюррэй, что мы что-то взяли.

Он покорно поднял руки.

– Не понимаю я принципы функционирования женского общества.

– Оно ничем не отличается от мужского, – чинно проговорила она. – Только вместо пистолетов и кулаков мы используем правильно подобранные слова.

Прощаясь с миссис Мюррэй, Кейт послала ей самую милейшую улыбку, которую ему доводилось когда-либо видеть. Не зная всей подноготной, можно было предположить, что Кейт души в ней не чаяла. Он подумал, что, хотя у пистолетов и кулаков и были свои недостатки, они, по крайней мере, были прямолинейны.

 

Поиски семей Дианы Кавано и Дженнифер Стюарт и визиты в их дома заняли в общей сложности две недели и однажды даже потребовали небольшое вторжение со взломом, в ходе которого Кейт пришлось открыть архив Национальной Женской Партии с помощью шпильки. Наконец им удалось бегло допросить мать Дианы Кавано и сестру Дженнифер Стюарт. Но все, что им удалось выяснить – это то, что Диана работала секретаршей в здании суда, где проходило слушание Джо Пулгатти.

Все дороги вели за тридцать миль вверх по реке Гудзон, к Джо Пулгатти. Каслу не терпелось встретиться с арестантом, но Кейт все время откладывала визит. Уилл Соренсон возвратился из деловой поездки в Атлантик Сити и собирался провести в Нью-Йорке остаток месяца.

Касл в раздражении принялся по ночам сочинять детальные решения загадки. С каждым новым черновиком сюжетные повороты становились все путанее, а убийца – все неправдоподобнее. Однако у полуночного бумагомарания была своя положительная сторона – набросок новой книги о женщине-детективе, поразительно напоминавшей Кэтрин Соренсон. Остаток февраля он провел равно за двумя занятиями: нервно ходил из угла в угол, ожидая ее посланника, и яростно писал. Итогом стал полузаконченный роман и смутное, но неотвязное ощущение, что он должен был спросить у нее разрешения так откровенно списать свой персонаж с нее и их совместной работы.

В конце концов, Касл написал ей письмо. Оно было длиной в три страницы, новости о романе он вставил в середину, а закончил несколькими абзацами совершенно прозрачных комплиментов. Он надеялся, что, закончив читать, она совершенно забудет о содержании письма, или, по крайней мере, уже не так отчаянно захочет его убить.

Она послала ему ответную записку с несколькими простыми словами: « _Встретимся шестнадцатого у Хавьера_ ». Конечно, далеко не гомеровский эпос. Но, по крайней мере, она приглашала туда, где подавали жидкую храбрость. Его терзало смутное ощущение, что ему понадобится немного старой доброй анестезии, прежде чем она забьет его насмерть.

Ранним вечером он встретился с Райаном за обедом и поделился своим тяжелым положением. Ирландец откинулся на спинку стула, с широкой ухмылкой потягивая вино.

– Ох, Рики.

– Думаешь, она разозлится?

– Вполне возможно.

– Ну, я ведь сделал это не _специально_ , – настойчиво защищался Касл.

– Чего там больше: фактов или фантазии?

– То есть, написал ли я любовные сцены между главными героями?

– Ты меня слишком хорошо знаешь.

– Эм. Да. Но они вполне целомудренны!

– Правда?

– В основном.

– Она тебя убьет. – Райан выглядел чрезвычайно обрадованным этой вероятностью. – И мне даже не придется ее арестовывать, потому что это убийство при смягчающих обстоятельствах.

– Слушай, я могу вырезать _эти_ фрагменты еще до сдачи рукописи издательству.

Райан рассмеялся.

– Ох, Рики. Ты не догоняешь. Это неважно. Любой, кто знает ее и тебя, сумеет сам заполнить пустоты.

– То есть, они решат, что мы, ну, близки.

– Ты пишешь ей любовное письмо.

– Неправда. Это детектив с убийством. С обезглавливанием. С довольно мерзкими описаниями. Разве это можно назвать романтическим сюжетом?

– Как скажешь. – Райан допил вино и заново наполнил бокалы.

Через час Райан был уже порядком пьян и доволен этим, а Касл при каждом удобном случае опустошал свой бокал в его. Вряд ли стоило напиваться перед встречей с трагической судьбой. Как всегда, она явилась в обычное время и ни минутой позже, и еще не успела спуститься по лестнице, а на другом конце бара ее уже ждал Хавьер со стаканом джина. Она взглянула на бармена с приподнятой бровью. Он усмехнулся.

– Рик настоял.

– Ну, конечно. – Она сжала губы в тонкую линию и забрала стакан со стойки. – Ладно. Спасибо, мистер Эспозито.

Когда она подошла ближе, Касл попытался аккуратно намекнуть Райану, чтобы он исчез, но намеки уже не помогали. Наконец, от велел ему свалить, и Райан, ворча, перебрался за стойку, где Хавьер налил ему кофе.

– Мистер Касл, – проговорила она из-за спины, и он застыл, даже несмотря на то, что знал о ее приходе. Она села напротив и сделала небольшой глоток.

Касл взглянул на нее полным раскаяния взглядом и, не успев толком поприветствовать, тут же пустился в извинения.

– Простите, что не спросил раньше, – выдавил он, окончательно растеряв все слова. – Я знаю… ну… клянусь, когда мы встретились, я вовсе не собирался писать про вас.

– Никаких имен, – проговорила она, помолчав достаточно долго, чтобы насладиться его страхом и смущением. – И постарайтесь избежать прямых намеков.

– И это все?

– А что еще? Вы вольны писать, что хотите. Я не могу вам запретить.

– Ну, просто после публикации предыдущего романа у меня полностью пропало вдохновение. А эти несколько недель, эта работа с вами была очень вдохновляющей.

– С чего бы? Мы не нашли ничего более-менее волнующего.

– Это не совсем верно, мы все-таки немного продвинулись, – возразил он. – И, к тому же, дело в основном… в вас.

Она выглядела испуганно.

– Нет, нет, не так. Просто вы… вы меня заинтриговали, вот и все. Вы интересная женщина.

– Полагаю, это комплимент.

– Так и есть. Вы словно муза.

– Даже не знаю, намекаете ли вы на то, о чем я думаю, – сказала она, вздернув брови. – Но, уверяю вас, я совсем не хочу становиться вашей музой, мистер Касл.

– Нет-нет, никаких намеков. – Он одарил ее самой очаровательной своей улыбкой, которая, к ее небывалому удивлению, в самом деле работала, хотя она и притворялась, что это не так. – Может, тогда неохотной музой?

Эта ситуация ее веселила, но она старательно прятала улыбку за стаканом с джином.

– Ну, надо так надо.

– Мне бы хотелось, чтобы вам это хоть немного польстило.

– Польстило? Вы представляете, что обо мне будут говорить? Что обо мне уже говорят?

– Обо мне ходили слухи похуже.

– Это не обнадеживает.

– Слушайте, моя мать не знает, кто мой отец. Поверьте, моя жизнь началась со скандала, и с тех пор я спровоцировал их еще немало. Главное – не принимать это близко к сердцу. Если в этом городе и можно на что-нибудь рассчитывать – это на то, что к концу недели кто-нибудь совершит что-нибудь более интересное и отвлечет от вас внимание. К тому же, я еще даже не отправил черновик издателю.

– Я хочу его прочесть, – потребовала она, – раньше остальных.

– Даю вам право на вето, – уверил он ее. – В пределах разумного.

– Я читала другие ваши книги, – призналась она. – Они неплохи. Вы знаете, как воззвать к читателю.

– Чувствую тут некое «но».

– Вы не поэт, – пожала она плечами. – Хотя мне это и нравится. Литература стала слишком поэтизированной. Проза, имеющая дело с такой тематикой, не должна быть чересчур сложной. 

– Мне нравится думать, что у меня бывают моменты вдохновения. – Касл чувствовал себя задетым.

Кейт улыбнулась, чтобы загладить вину.

– Так и есть.

– Ну что ж. Моя неохотная муза не желает потанцевать?

– Не испытывайте судьбу, мистер Касл.

Однако их обычного танца избежать не удалось: банкнота на столе, Касл, суетливо помогающий ей надеть пальто. Их шаги были выверены и хорошо отрепетированы за несколько встреч у Хавьера. Кейт поправила ремешок сумочки на плече и пожала его руку. Он облокотился на барную стойку, глядя, как она поднимается по лестнице. Все, как обычно. Он гадал, заметила ли она это.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * С 1920 по 1933 год в США действовал «сухой закон» – национальный запрет на продажу, производство и транспортировку алкоголя. Массовое пренебрежение к закону генерировалось безудержной коррупцией среди политиков и в рядах полиции.  
> ** Спикизи – нелегальные питейные заведения или клубы, в которых подавались крепкие алкогольные напитки во времена сухого закона (1920—1933) в США.  
> ***«Зеленый Эйб» – сленговое название пятидолларовой купюры, на которой был изображен Абрахам (Эйб) Линкольн.  
> ****Суфражистки - участницы движения за предоставление женщинам избирательных прав, против дискриминации женщин в целом в политической и экономической жизни.  
> ***** Аппалачи - горная система на востоке Северной Америки, в США и Канаде.  
> ****** Линия Мэйсона-Диксона – граница, проведённая в 1763-1767 годах английскими землемерами и астрономами Чарльзом Мэйсоном и Джеремайей Диксоном для разрешения длящегося почти век территориального спора между британскими колониями в Америке: Пенсильванией и Мэрилендом.


	3. Часть II - Весна

_Нью-Йорк. Апрель 1925 года._  
Все со временем меняется. В апреле Нью-Йорк начал медленно сбрасывать с себя зиму вместе с тающим снегом. С наступлением весны Уилла Соренсона на три месяца перевели в Атлантик Сити. Смешанные чувства по отношению к новому назначению мужа рождали в душе Кейт Беккет Соренсон новые смешанные чувства. С одной стороны, она искренне жалела, что ему пришлось уехать, и обещала писать как можно чаще. И в то же самое время его отсутствие знаменовало волнующую независимость и возможность свободно расследовать убийство ее матери. Отсюда исходило счастливое нетерпение, приносившее с собой угрызения совести, которые, в свою очередь, рождали грусть, и так по кругу, раз за разом. 

Когда он уезжал, Кейт поцеловала его на прощание и прислонилась к закрытой двери, осознавая, что чувство вины и тоска были лишь привычкой, обыденностью. Их нужно было чувствовать – и она чувствовала. (Она большую часть своего брака поступала так, как было нужно. Этот секрет стал первым).

Когда-то мама советовала ей не выходить за Уилла. Он хотел пожениться сразу, еще до ухода на войну, но мать сказала ей подождать хотя бы до его возвращения, что выйдя замуж не за того она навсегда обречет себя на заключение, что для свободной и независимой жизни нужно осторожно подходить к выбору спутника. Но ей было семнадцать лет, и иметь возлюбленного на фронте казалось таким романтичным. И она согласилась. Она ни секунды не сомневалась в своем решении, пока не получила то письмо в январе. Уилл был сложным человеком. Он хорошо с ней обращался и любил так, как умел. Однако он считал, что ей не стоит заниматься поисками убийцы, и именно так и заявил, когда вернулся в 1919 году и застал ее за лихорадочным сбором всевозможных фактов о смерти матери. Погруженная в свое горе, она не сразу заметила тревожные признаки: Кэтрин Беккет не любила, когда ей указывали, что делать и как думать.

Выпив утренний кофе и ополоснув чайник, Кейт решила позвонить Каслу и организовать поездку к Джо Пулгатти. Остальные источники в городе они исчерпали, а интервью с гангстером давно стояло в списке их дел, и это был надежный источник информации о смерти ее матери. На улице стоял холодный солнечный день, последний день отступающей зимы, и она на ходу заворачивалась в пальто.

Дверь открыла мать Касла. Они еще не встречались, но, когда она представилась, лицо рыжеволосой женщины осветилось.

– О, дорогая, проходите, Ричард столько нам о вас рассказывал.

Марта обняла ее за плечи и проводила в гостиную, словно члена семьи. Этот прием искренне тронул Кейт.

– Я скажу Ричарду, что вы здесь. – Она похлопала Кейт по руке. – Не желаете чего-нибудь? Может, чаю?

Она покачала головой и оправила юбку.

Услышавший их еще в коридоре Касл явился прежде, чем мать успела позвать его.

– Миссис Соренсон, – он махнул рукой, заметив, что она собиралась встать, чтобы пожать ему руку. – Мама, это миссис Кэтрин Соренсон, миссис Соренсон, моя мать, Марта Роджерс.

– Да, мы встретились у дверей. – Мать коснулась его руки. – Я вас оставлю. Вечером мы зачитываем сценарий в театре, а я ужасно отстала.

– Столько суеты из-за короткого монолога во втором акте, – пробормотал Касл, пока она грациозно выплывала из комнаты.

– Я все слышала, – раздался голос Марты из коридора.

Кейт усмехнулась, наблюдая за этой семейной перепалкой.

– Теперь ясно, откуда это в вас.

– О, радуйтесь, что я позаимствовал часть характера у второй половины своего наследия.

– У таинственного мистера Касла?

– Нет, это псевдоним. Она говорит, что не знает, кем он был, так что даже мое имя не поможет установить отцовство. Но вы наверняка не затем сюда пришли, чтобы обсудить мое семейное грязное белье. Чем обязан такому удовольствию?

– Уилл уехал по делам, – сказала она. – До конца мая. Я подумала, что сегодня можно навестить мистера Пулгатти.

– А вы времени не теряете.

– Напротив, мы потеряли довольно времени. Я хочу начать как можно раньше. Думаю, вы согласитесь, что в городе мы больше ничего не найдем.

– Верно. – Он поднялся и взглянул на часы. – Если выедем сейчас, будем на месте до обеда. Я только предупрежу мать и убежусь, что кто-нибудь встретит Алексис, когда она вернется из школы. Вы готовы ехать?

– Как можно скорее, – подтвердила она.

Марта была недовольна тем, что ей придется взять Алексис на репетицию, но Касл пообещал вернуться как можно скорее, и после пары удачно вставленных комплиментов стареющая дива смягчилась. Через час они уже были в дороге, Касл вел машину, Кейт сверялась с картой. Не успели они покинуть Манхэттен, как роли сменились. Добрых несколько миль Касл дулся, и Кейт послала ему извиняющуюся улыбку и спросила, как продвигается книга. Оставшуюся половину пути он без передышки расписывал вероятные пути развития нового персонажа. Они хорошо укладывались по времени, она метко развеивала его глупые выдумки железной логикой и даже находила в этом определенное удовольствие, как вдруг он случайно сболтнул имя своего персонажа.

Кейт ударила по тормозам.

– Воу! – воскликнул он, словно она была лошадью. – А что если бы за нами кто-нибудь ехал?

– Там никого нет. Мы уже несколько миль как одни.

– Вам не нравится?

– Это… Я слышала менее провокационные имена у танцовщиц и _проституток_.

– Откуда бы? – с ехидной улыбкой спросил он.

Кейт с силой ущипнула его за плечо, и он вскрикнул.

– Измените его.

– Нет, – Рик скрестил руки на груди, стуча ногой по полу.

– Измените его.

– Нет.

– Ладно, измените только фамилию.

– Нет.

– Богом клянусь, я… – Она так крепко сжала руль, что костяшки пальцев побелели. – Это сущий кошмар. Кто вообще воспримет серьезно детектива по имени Никола Жара?

– Если немедленно не вернемся на дорогу, пропустим часы приема, – отрезал он, а затем отвернулся, пристально разглядывая вид за окном.

Весь оставшийся путь она молча злилась, а он представлял, как ее книжный двойник останавливает машину, стреляет в своего напарника и сбрасывает его в канаву.

К тому моменту, когда они наконец добрались до тюрьмы, Кейт отбросила злость. Она заявила об этом резким тоном, явно свидетельствовавшим об обратном, но он мудро решил не продолжать разговор, рассудив, что чуть позже все же сумеет склонить ее на сторону Никки Жары. Припарковав машину, она открыла дверь, но он протянул руку и придержал ее на месте. Кейт метнула в него твердый взгляд.

– Простите, – он в защитном жесте поднял руку. – Я просто подумал. Зачем мы здесь?

– Чтобы допросить Джо Пулгатти? – озадаченно свела брови она.

– Нет, что мы им скажем? Вряд ли всем и каждому дозволено приезжать в тюрьму и допрашивать заключенных.

– Серьезно? Может, притворитесь частным детективом?

– У меня есть идея получше. – Он выскочил из машины и в четыре широких шага обошел ее, чтобы помочь Кейт выти. Она проигнорировала протянутую руку.

– И какая же? – спросила она, выстукивая ногой по пыльной тюремной парковочной площадке. – Идея, – надавила она, не дождавшись ответа.

– Мы из церкви Джо Пулгатти. – Он выудил из кармана блокнот и ручку и нацарапал короткую записку. – Видите?

Она быстро прочла.

– Брат Джо Пулгатти послал нас помолиться вместе с ним?

– А я священник.

– Это не сработает.

– Сработает.

– Ни за что.

– Спорим на три доллара и порцию выпивки у Хавьера?

– Отлично. – Она двинулась в противоположный конец площадки.

– Отлично. – Он побежал за ней.

Несмотря на циничный настрой, она отыграла свою роль. Сработало блестяще. Они подписали нужные бумаги, и их проводили в комнату для свиданий. За столом сидел закованный в наручники мужчина с жестким лицом. Касл протянул за деньгами ладонь, и Кейт с ненавидящим взглядом вложила в нее три хрустящих купюры. 

Он убрал их в карман и расположился напротив гангстера, сдвинув стул так, чтобы его партнерше было удобно сесть.

Тюремные стулья были жесткими и неудобными. Касл по своему обычаю ждал, когда Кейт начнет разговор. Она выложила несколько потрепанных фотографий жертв, он принялся наблюдать за лицом противника. Джо Пулгатти узнал как минимум одну из них – это было видно по мимолетной перемене в его лице, по напряженным мышцам. Впрочем, гангстер общался вполне открыто и старался помочь, так что делиться этим наблюдением необходимости не было.

– Да, я их знаю, – проговорил Пулгатти с сильным американо-итальянским акцентом. – Полагаю, вот эта женщина – ваша мать. Джоанна Беккет, она иногда приходила сюда с церковниками. Разумеется, с протестантами, хотя сам-то я убежденный католик, но она знала священное писание и умела поспорить на духовные темы. Когда она перестала приходить, мне стало ее не хватать: другие церковники не такие. Это было где-то шесть лет назад, перед ее смертью.

– Что вы об этом знаете? – настойчиво спросила Кейт, старательно пряча свое нетерпение и тихо выстукивая под столом носком туфли.

– Слышал, ее и ее дружка-юриста, вот этого, укокошили. – Он откинулся на спинку. Его наручники гулко звякнули о стул. – Они задавали слишком много вопросов.

– О чем?

– О том, почему я здесь, – ухмыльнулся он. Это была улыбка хищника. Касл с легкостью узнал в нем хорошего рассказчика: гангстер собирался водить ее вокруг да около как можно дольше. Откинувшись назад, он стал внимательно наблюдать, оценивать мастерство противника.

– Об убийстве Роберта Армонда? – Кейт рассеянно поглаживала кончиками пальцев затертые края фотографий. – Полицейского, которого вы застрелили?

– Это не я кокнул Бобби, дамочка. – Пулгатти подался вперед. – Он был другом. Любил перекинуться в карты и время от времени в час нужды занимал пару баксов. И отрабатывал их, прикрывая некоторые мои грешки. Нет, Бобби застрелил другой фараон. Но это видели только мы с Бобби, а он уже не сможет это подтвердить, не так ли?

– Вы знаете, кто это был? – спросила она. – Кто его убил?

– Да, я его узнал. Это был Гарри МакАллистер, еще один коп. Сперва я подумал, что он просто злился на то, что Бобби переметнулся, но потом вспомнил, что знаю его, и понял, что дело не в этом. У него была привычка крутиться в дурных местах с какими-то деловыми ирландцами, так что он и сам был не святой.

– Значит, один коррумпированный коп застрелил другого, – подумал вслух Касл, открыв рот впервые с того момента, как они вошли в комнату. – Зачем? Ни один из них не мог заложить другого: если они знали о криминальных делах друг друга, это было идеальной страховкой.

– Э, нет, это было связано с бизнесом. Кому-то понадобилось убрать Бобби, и его убрали. А когда Джоанна Беккет и ее дружок-адвокат стали разнюхивать, он занервничал. Полагаю, когда ваша мать отказалась от денег, он решил подойти к делу творчески.

– Кто? – спросила она. – Кто заказал эти убийства?

– Не знаю, – ответил он.

Она смерила его недоверчивым взглядом.

– Не, честно. Если бы я знал, то давно бы уже с этим разобрался. У меня для таких парней есть эффективное семейное лекарство. Но этот кто-то обладает большой властью как в рамках закона, так и вне его. Он умный. Единственные, кто знает правду, – это его люди и я. Единственная причина, по которой меня до сих пор не грохнули в камере – это то, что у меня есть братья, а у моих братьев есть друзья.

– Городской медэксперт считает, что эти убийства совершил профессионал. Вы знаете, кто может владеть подобным ремеслом? – Кейт протянула ему фотографии из полицейского дела.

Он покачал головой.

– Я его услугами не пользовался. Но я давно уже не у дел. Хотите знать – спросите моих братьев. Их можно найти в Бауэри. Там есть одно местечко под названием «У Палермо». Скажите, что я вас послал, и проблем не будет.

– Благодарю за помощь, мистер Пулгатти. – Казалось, Кейт испытывала сомнения по поводу его намерений. 

– Мне нравилась ваша мать, мисс Беккет. Она была шикарная – и храбрая. Если понадобится, я буду только рад поспособствовать торжеству справедливости. Поговорите с моими парнями. – Он сверкнул железной улыбкой. – Они вам помогут. И защитят. И не вздумайте забивать себе голову высокими моральными ценностями. Люди, на которых вы вышли – они шутить не любят. Не будете осторожны – и вы вместе со своим помощничком окажетесь в земле.

– Я учту, – без капли страха в голосе отозвалась она.

– Ах, вы так похожи на мать, – каркнул он. – Не в меру храбры и слишком упорны. Берегитесь, мистер Касл: эта куколка никому не позволит собой помыкать.

Касл уныло потер плечо, прекрасно осознавая, насколько это было верно.

– Да уж, я в курсе.

– Если бы у меня была такая жена, как вы, у меня не было кралей на стороне. – Пулгатти перевел на нее горячий взгляд, и Касл ощетинился. Она мысленно закатила глаза. Этот писатель мог болтать сколько угодно, но она прекрасно видела, что насилие было не в его природе, в отличие от их новоявленного криминального друга. Одна только мысль о том, как эти двое сходятся один на один с поднятыми кулаками, была смехотворной.

– А. – Казалось, их реакция забавляла гангстера. Она понимающе усмехнулся. – Вы еще доставите друг другу немало проблем.

– Ну, про него и не то еще можно сказать. – Кейт искоса бросила на Касла взгляд. – Мистер Пулгатти, вы можете еще что-нибудь рассказать?

Он отрицательно покачал головой.

– И я всерьез предлагал помощь, мисс Беккет. Вам она понадобится.

– Вообще-то, я миссис Соренсон, – поправила она, разорвав неуютную тишину.

– Любопытно. – Пулгатти бросит на Касла быстрый взгляд.

Тот упорно не желал встречаться с ним глазами. Он старательно разглядывал комнату на случай, если когда-нибудь в одной из его работ придется описывать тюрьму.

– Я знала, что эта поездка принесет пользу, – проговорила Кейт, покидая Синг-Синг. Все предыдущие споры были забыты, а дурное настроение отброшено в сторону – как бывало со многими до нее. Даже зарядивший апрельский дождь, слегка затянувший обратный путь по скользкой дороге, не изменил ее настрой. Касл же задумчиво перебирал в голове полученную информацию. Казалось, он сооружает новые и новые безумные теории, ища хотя бы одну, которой стоило бы поделиться. Кейт это подходило идеально. Обратный путь прошел в тишине.

 

Ранним утром они отправились в Бауэри. Улица казалось вялой и сонной, словно весь район страдал он ужаснейшего похмелья. Разбросанный тут и там мусор свидетельствовал об активной ночной жизни, надежно прикрытой более законными дневными делами.

Джо Пулгатти, видимо, случайно забыл упомянуть пару фактов об «У Палермо». Первый: его мрачный заброшенный фасад был, слабо говоря, неприветлив. От спускавшегося в подвал входа несло кислым пивом и мочой. В углу у лестницы громко храпел, свернувшись калачиком, одинокий пьяница. Оглядев окружение, Кэтрин Соренсон с едва заметным отвращением на лице спустилась по лестнице. Когда они вошли, обозначился факт второй: «У Палермо» был борделем. Обстановка в комнате была дорогой, но изношенной, украшена красным деревом и тканями цвета красного вина. Парчовые драпировки в основном зале закрывали окна.

Час стоял ранний, и дело явно не шло. Бар в углу пустовал, если не читать стареющей дамы, сгорбившейся над стойкой со стаканом виски в руке. Она дремала, скрестив ноги, и из-под юбок виднелись чулки. Несколько почти что обнаженных девушек все еще работали, разлегшись в кабинках. Они выглядели так, будто только собирались одеться. Это сочетание аккуратно убранных волос, ярко накрашенных губ, крупных украшений, высоких каблуков и дорогого белья показалось Кейт странным, но, возможно, это все было частью образа. Она чувствовала смущение женщины, вторгшейся в чужое, совершенно неподходящее ей пространство, но упрямо старалась отбросить это ощущение.

Используя свое вечно живое обаяние, Касл быстро втерся в доверие к девушкам и вскоре, после недолгого неловкого выяснения, был ли он клиентом или нет, уже весело болтал с ними об их опыте. Кейт гадала, неужели она была единственной женщиной на свете, обладавшей иммунитетом к этому спектаклю. Впрочем, возможно, шлюхи были просто хорошими актрисами и имитировали интерес к мужскому вниманию. На мгновение она ощутила укол ревности, но отмахнулась от него, не дав себе возможности даже задуматься над этим чувством: это было нечто среднее между жалостью и завистью по отношению к тому, как легко эти женщины раскрывались. Кейт растили с верой в суфражистское движение, и, хотя она и отвергала некоторые идеи матери, их мгновенно заменяли другие, более радикальные, рожденные современными реалиями. Но внутри у нее происходила вечная борьба между ее убежденностью в полном равноправии полов и архаичной верой в то, что общество лишь начинало делать первые шаги к массовой культурной революции. Ко всему этому примешивался тонкий отголосок собственничества по отношению к ее партнеру, но Кейт сознательно не обращала на него внимания.

Касл задал дамам несколько наводящих вопросов (кто здесь главный и где можно найти мистера Пулгатти?), и его проводили в служебную комнату. Как и Кейт, хоть для этого и понадобился легкий, но настойчивый толчок под локоть.

Там их встретил приятный горький аромат эспрессо и тяжелый, крепкий итальянец, пересчитывавший банкноты. По наблюдениям Касла, он был лет на пять моложе своего брата, но выражение лица и глаза выдавали общие корни.

– Белль, ты кого сюда привела? – рявкнул он. – Я веду подсчеты.

– Ну мне-то откуда было знать? – пропищала шлюха с ярким бруклинским говором.

– Я это делаю каждое утро. – Он махнул рукой. – Вали отсюда.

– Простите, что помешал. – Касл придержал Кейт, не дав ей приблизиться. – Мы не знали, что вы заняты.

– Вы что-то больно вежливы для человека, ворвавшегося к гангстеру, когда он считает свои деньги. – Он оглядел Касла, явно решая, как ему следует себя вести, и решил остановиться на кривой, но веселой усмешке.

– Я здесь не для того, чтобы вас ограбить. – Касл поднял руки. – Мы с этой леди на днях навестили вашего брата в местах не столь отдаленных. Он сказал, что вы можете нам помочь.

– Это смотря что вы ищете. – Мужчина забросил деньги в небольшой сейф, запер его и кивнул на пару стульев напротив. – Садитесь.

Они подчинились. Беккет незаметно бросила на Касла вопросительный взгляд, но он лишь слабо покачал головой. Впервые за время их партнерства он брал на себя псевдо-допрос, но, рассудив здраво, он решил, что сможет разузнать больше в беседе _da uomo a uomo_ *. Очевидно, Кейт была с этим согласна, потому что не стала это никак комментировать.

– Я Рик Касл, – представился он, протянув руку. Мужчина подался вперед и пожал ее толстыми, как сардельки, пальцами с сильной бульдожьей хваткой. – А это миссис Соренсон.

Она коротко кивнула, но не опустила глаз под его жадным взглядом. Это было одно из тех качеств, которые ценил в ней Касл. Отметив это с определенным удовольствием, он повернулся к молодому Пулгатти, чтобы оценить его реакцию.

Тот улыбнулся.

– Чарли Пулгатти. Так что привело вас в мою часть города? – спросил он, сцепив пальцы на столе.

– Мы расследуем убийство, из-за которого ваш брат оказался в тюрьме. – Касл решил, что правильнее всего будет прямой подход. Чарльз Пулгатти не казался человеком великого терпения. – Которого, как нам кажется после вчерашнего разговора с ним, он не совершал.

– Это верно. – Чарли откинулся на спинку стула. – Полжизни гробить людей – заметьте, других бандитов, которых приличными людьми назвать язык не повернется, – и угодить в камеру за преступление, которого не совершал. Вот вам и ирония.

– Точнее, трагедия, – заметил Касл. – Похоже, ваш брат стал козлом отпущения.

– Мы наткнулись на дело вашего брата, расследуя другое преступление. Убийство женщины, совершенное в 1919 году. – Он сделал Кейт знак показать фотографию. Он был уверен, что она всегда носила ее с собой: об этом ясно говорили смятые и истертые края и складки. Она вытянула фотографию из сумочки и положила на стол.

– Джоанна Беккет. Вы ее знаете?

– Нет, но имя мне знакомо. Это та Джейн, которая приходила к Джоуи. Она ему нравилась, хоть и была слишком уж шикарной. Он был очень зол, когда ее грохнули.

– Вы знали, что ее убил профессионал?

– Ну, мы поняли, что к чему, когда кто-то принялся закапывать всех, кто спрашивал про дело Джоуи. Кому-то это было нужно. Поначалу мы думали, что это дело рук Сполано. Для них это, видите ли, было полезно. Но мы покопались, пару раз влезли к ним, и они клялись, что непричастны. А другие, эм, _заинтересованные группы_ , скажем так, вообще ничего не знали. Так что я задумался: кому так влезло посадить Джоуи, что они решили укокошить эту женщину и ее друга-адвоката? Мы решили все изучить, ну, примерно, как вы. Но ничего не нашли. Никто не хотел говорить. Они чего-то боялись, или кого-то, даже сильнее, чем моих ребят. Но я подозревал, что дело вовсе не в бедняге Джо. Он просто оказался не в том месте не в то время. В ночь, когда умер Бобби, с ним мог оказаться любой из нас.

– Вы не нашли ничего, что могло бы нам пригодиться? – наконец заговорила Кейт. – Мою мать убили, мистер Пулгатти. Я хочу справедливости, она мне _нужна_.

– Этот коп, ну, тот, что расследовал убийство Бобби, Рэглан. Он что-то знает. Но молчит. Может, решил унести это в могилу. По моему опыту, если мужик не может и рта раскрыть под страхом смерти… он и не пикнет.

– Мы с ним поговорим. Спасибо за потраченное время, мистер Пулгатти. – Касл поднялся, но Пулгатти не сводил глаз с Кейт. Она встретилась с ним холодным взглядом. 

– Что-то еще, сэр?

Касл замер на месте, услышав ее голос, и развернулся к ним.

– Джо сказал, что сделал вам предложение, милочка.

– Да.

– Еще он сказал, что вы отказались, что, конечно, делает вам честь, но также это очень глупо. Впрочем, не буду вас отговаривать, у меня и без того забот хватает.

– Я не собиралась отказываться, – спокойно проговорила она с железной решимостью в голосе. – Одно условие: когда мы найдем человека, который убил мою мать и посадил вашего брата, я хочу встретиться с ним первой. Если официальные власти окажутся бессильны, я скажу вам, где его найти. Взамен, когда понадобится, вы окажете нам помощь.

– И какого же рода помощь вам может понадобиться?

– Пока не знаю. – Она постучала пальцами по юбке. – Может быть, защита или информация о людях вашего круга. В этом роде.

– Обычно это дорого стоит, – проговорил он, поворачивая обручальное кольцо на пальце. – Но друг Джоуи – мой друг. А вам друзья понадобятся.

Кэтрин Соренсон коротко кивнула и поднялась.

– Спасибо.

Главная зала не изменилась. Пожилая женщина за стойкой начала тихо похрапывать. Стакан с виски оставался нетронутым, хотя на краю его и виднелись тонкие округлые отпечатки губной помады. Курившие в кабинке девушки, хихикая, пожелали Каслу доброго дня. В этом месте царила всепоглощающая апатия. Лишь яркому дневному свету удалось вырвать ее из этого ступора, когда они вышли на лестничную площадку. Кейт подняла руку и загородила глаза.

– Из всех известных сделок с дьяволом, – заметил Касл, когда они оказались на оживающей улице, – эта была не самая плохая.

– Вы же знаете, что говорят о дьяволе, мистер Касл, – отозвалась она. – Лучше принять его предложение. Если этот человек и правда так опасен, это соглашение может оказаться полезным.

– Кэтрин, они убьют его, если найдут. – Низким, серьезным голосом проговорил он, оглядевшись по сторонам, прежде чем ступить на нижнюю ступеньку. – И это будет на вашей совести. Вы сможете с этим жить?

Она смущенно замерла, бросив на него тоскливый взгляд. То, что она увидела, ей не понравилось, или она просто не нашла то, что искала – Кейт быстро опустила глаза, уставившись на свои туфли. Наконец, после нескольких шагов, она вздернула подбородок, не отрывая взгляда от чего-то впереди. Подняв руку, она коснулась невидимой цепочки на шее, уходившей под воротник, чувствуя под пальцами успокаивающую тяжесть обручального кольца матери. Затем честно ответила:

– Не знаю, мистер Касл. За последние шесть лет я, к своему удивлению, многое узнала о том, какой вес мы способны нести по жизни.

 

Заслышав шаги почтальона, Кейт поспешила к почтовому ящику, но, к своему разочарованию, не нашла среди писем ни одного ответа на недавние запросы относительно убийства ее матери. Она совершенно безуспешно пыталась разыскать Джона Рэглана. Он вышел в отставку больше года назад, и никто из бывших коллег не знал его нынешнего адреса. Она даже попросила Хавьера расспросить своих клиентов, но все без толку. Не в силах сдержать расстройство, она яростно вскрывала письмо от Уилла, как вдруг раздался дверной звонок.

Когда она открыла дверь, на пороге обнаружились Кевин Райан и Рик Касл, оба с необычайно самодовольными лицами, словно два кота, сожравшие канарейку.

– Миссис Соренсон, – поприветствовал ее полицейский. – Недавно я рассказал Рику кое-что настолько интересное, что он настоял, чтобы мы немедленно сообщили вам об этом.

– О, – моргнула она. – Что ж. Входите.

Она отошла в сторону и пропустила их в дом, предложила напитки, от которых они вежливо отказались.

– Что ж. – Она проводила их в гостиную. – Присаживайтесь.

– Сегодня во время моего дежурства полицейские нашли несчастного парня, которого зарезали на улице, – начал Райан. Касла эта новость, казалось, невероятно радовала.

– Переходи к хорошим новостям, – сказал он.

– Потерпи, – отрезал Райан. – Так вот, думаю, мэм, вас это заинтересует, потому что, когда я был у доктора Мюррея и показал Каслу тело, он немедленно узнал ранения. Похоже, их нанес тот же человек, который убил вашу мать.

– Глубоко сочувствую жертве, – сумела наконец выдавить она. – Что еще вы нашли? Есть какие-нибудь зацепки?

– Мы установили личность жертвы. Его имя Джек Кунан. Он был членом банды Оуни Мэддена**, крутившихся в районе Адской кухни***. Мы сейчас проверяем его знакомых.

– У него была семья?

– Родители живут в Огайо. Был брат, Дик Кунан, он умер во время войны. Полагаю, после изучения его связей что-нибудь всплывет. Если кто-то нанял киллера, чтобы уладить деловой спор, мы скоро узнаем, кто это. Мы арестуем его и узнаем имя убийцы.

– А что потом? – спросила она у сидевших напротив мужчин.

– А потом, мэм, я посажу его в тюрьму.

Райан открыл было рот, чтобы сказать что-то еще, но передумал.

– Что ж, мне пора возвращаться к работе.

Она поднялась, чтобы проводить его, и оставила Касла одного в комнате, отчаянно надеясь, что он не станет копаться в ее вещах в поисках чего-нибудь унизительного, хотя надежды на это было мало. С того самого дня, когда он решил написать о ней роман, он без устали копался в ее личной жизни. Он называл это исследованием для персонажа. Ей было неуютно. Проводив Райана, поблагодарив его и пожелав доброго дня, она поспешила назад.

– Ну вот, а теперь, когда мы остались наедине, я кое-что добавлю, – заговорил Касл самым драматичным своим тоном. – Мы еще узнали кое-что любопытное о Джоне Рэглане. Угадайте, кто был его напарником?

– Даже не знаю. Брэндон Херст****, – саркастично предположила она.

– Так прекрасна в гневе, – пробормотал он себе под нос. – Нет, Гарри МакАллистер, – уже громче добавил он. – Сегодня в участке мы пообщались с несколькими пожилыми копами, и они припомнили, что МакАллистер и Рэглан были заядлыми картежниками.

– К чему все это? – сощурилась она. – Мне это не понравится, да?

– Зависит от того, какие у вас планы на вечер, – счастливо ухмыльнулся Касл. – Как насчет проследить за МакАллистером в покерном клубе в Чайна-тауне? 

– Думаете, он выведет нас на Рэглана?

– Думаю, он выведет нас на Рэглана, – кивнул он. – Или, по крайней мере, сможет сказать, где его бывший партнер сейчас обретается. Может, он даже знает что-нибудь о деле вашей матери. Мы проверили отчеты – и, поверьте, унылая это была работа, а дамочка на входе в упор не желала пускать меня с Райаном, – но МакАллистер и Рэглан оба были в патруле в ночь, когда арестовали Джо Пулгатти.

– Так что надевают для нелегальной игры в покер в Чайна-тауне, мистер Касл?

– Что-нибудь для отвлечения внимания, – ответил он. – Я не хочу слишком сильно проиграться.

 

Как они и договаривались, Кейт прибыла к его дому в восемь часов. Она была одета в зеленое шелковое платье, отороченное вышивкой, мгновенно притягивавшей взгляд к декольте. Касл все еще возился с галстуком, так что она повернулась и сама выскользнула из мехового пальто, под которым у платья обнаружился глубокий V-образный вырез на спине, открывавший кремовые гладкие плечи. Ассиметричный подол спускался от бедер почти к самым лодыжкам, но при ходьбе из-под него время от времени выглядывала линия чулок. Он решил, что костюм был самый подходящий.

– Так. – Кейт раздраженно сжала губы в линию, глядя, как он мучает галстук. – Позвольте мне.

Ее губы были умело очерчены алой помадой, а волосы, если не считать нескольких обрамлявших лицо завитых локонов, забраны в тугой пучок у шеи, который скрепляла золотая заколка, украшенная жемчугом. Заметив направленный на нее взгляд, она посмотрела на него из-под длинных ресниц.

– Что?

– Ничего. – Он отступил назад, вырвавшись из-под ее пальцев, и завязал начатый ею узел. – Вы замечательно выглядите. Я сейчас, только возьму пальто и попрощаюсь с Алексис.

Он провел ее в гостиную, где его дочь спала, свернувшись на коленях у бабушки.

– Я ненадолго, – тихо проговорил он. – Присаживайтесь.

Он нагнулся, подобрал дочь на руки и улыбнулся, когда она пробормотала что-то во сне. Она зашевелилась и, моргнув, открыла голубые сонные глаза.

– Пожелай бабушке и миссис Соренсон спокойной ночи, – сказал он.

– Доброй ночи, – зевнула Алексис и помахала рукой над плечом отца.

– Спокойной ночи. – Кейт наблюдала за этой сценой со все растущим удивлением. Почему-то этот контраст между тем, каким он был в кругу семьи и каким – во внешнем мире, казался значимым. 

– Миссис Соренсон, – улыбнулась Марта, когда отец и дочь скрылись в коридоре, и похлопала ладонью по подушке дивана рядом с собой.

– Мисс Роджерс, – вежливо кивнула Кейт и присела.

– Куда вы сегодня собрались? – Марта отняла взгляд от сценария и наклонилась к ней, словно к старой подруге. В любой другой компании Кейт почувствовала бы себя так, словно кто-то нежеланно вторгся в ее личное пространство, однако с пожилой актрисой это казалось нормальным, если не привычным. – Кстати, ваше платье прелестно. Замечательно оттеняет глаза.

– Спасибо, – ответила она, наградив женщину улыбкой. – Мы просто изучаем зацепку. Если честно, это была идея Касла.

– Надеюсь, он действительно помогает, а не просто висит мертвым грузом. Иногда это трудно понять.

– Ну, – тихо рассмеялась Кейт, – всего понемногу. Он очень помог моему расследованию. Я беспокоюсь из-за всего остального. Эта книга? – Она беспокойно поерзала. – Я боюсь даже представить, о чем он пишет.

– Об убийстве, дорогая. – Марта похлопала ее по плечу. – И не беспокойтесь, он слишком уважает вас, чтобы по-настоящему сконфузить. Я уверена.

– Ты рассказываешь ей обо всех моих ошибках, мама? – На пороге появился Касл с пиджаком, перекинутым через локоть.

– Только о хорошем, поверьте, – заверила его Кейт. – Алексис уснула?

– Я рассказал ей самую короткую на свете сказку, – кивнул он. – Она уснула даже прежде, чем принцесса, к огромному удивлению принца, помогла сразить дракона.

– Интересный сюжетный поворот. – Ее губы изогнулись в улыбке при этих словах.

– А она его даже не слышала, – чуть разочарованно протянул он. – Мама, я вернусь не слишком поздно, и, если к тому времени ты все еще будешь зубрить текст, я с удовольствием сыграю твоего злейшего врага.

Он нагнулся и поцеловал мать в щеку.

– Доброй ночи, мисс Роджерс. – Кейт поднялась.

– Зовите меня просто Марта, дорогая, – помахав им, сказала та. – Повеселитесь и постарайтесь уберечь Ричарда от неприятностей.

– Сделаю все, что смогу, – пообещала Кейт.

В 1925 году манхэттенский Чайна-таун был растущим районом к востоку от Пяти Углов*****, широко известным тем, что главенствовали в нем китайские банды, смешанные политические группы и преступные синдикаты. Карточные игры проходили в задней комнате ресторана под названием «Золотой дракон», который по совместительству был также относительно бесстрашным спикизи и опиумным притоном. Кэтрин Соренсон редко в своей жизни чего-то боялась, даже в опасных районах города. Но, когда их проводили вниз по лестнице, она впервые радовалась прикосновению руки Касла к ее спине.

Касл занял столик у барной стойки и купил им выпивку. Понюхав странную смесь в своем бокале, она с отвращением поморщилась.

– Что это такое?

– Френч 75******, или его версия от местного бармена. Они добывают джин в одном из местных кабаков. Поверьте, эту дрянь неочищенной лучше не пить.

– Я и очищенную пить бы не стала. – Она покрутила стакан в руке, но пробовать не стала.

– Они все равно нужны больше для галочки, – сказал он. – Чтобы мы не слишком выделялись. Мы сидим здесь, чтобы видеть каждого, кто подходит к бару, а в таком обществе, полагаю, здесь к нему подходят все.

Но он ошибся. Истек час, а они все также сидели, осматривали толпу, но не обнаружили ни следа МакАллистера или Рэглана. Кейт рассеянно перебирала в пальцах цепочку на шее.

– Постарайтесь не смотреться так уныло, – сказал Касл.

– Может, дело в нашем не слишком увлекательном разговоре. – Ей начинало казаться, что она просто зря тратит время, которое могла бы применить с большей продуктивностью: например, свернуться под одеялом и почитать книгу.

– Вы не сказали и пары слов, – начал было он, но тут же умолк на середине предложения и принялся что-то пристально рассматривать у нее за спиной.

– Ну, может, если бы вы… – она затихла, заметив, что он не обращает на нее внимания. Она толкнула его ногой под столом. – Эй!

– Что? – спросил он, моргнув пару раз.

– Куда вы смотрите? – Она не стала поворачиваться, чтобы проследить за его взглядом, боясь, что его цель могла их заметить. – Это МакАллистер?

Он покачал головой, вынул из кармана торопливо проявленную фотографию и подтолкнул ее к Кейт лицом вниз.

– Жертва с сегодняшнего убийства, которое расследует Райан.

Она перевернула фотографию и изучила лицо мужчины на ней. Ей довелось опознавать тело матери в морге и видеть места других убийств, которые обнаружил Касл. Так что ей не составило большого труда узнать по теням вокруг губ и цвету кожи, что изображенный на ней человек был мертв.

– Вам ее дали? – спросила она, снова перевернув фотографию лицом вниз и вернув ее Каслу.

– Нет, и не говорите Райану. – Он убрал фотографию в карман пиджака, но на лице его, против обычного, не отразилось ни грамма знакомого озорного выражения. Он был слишком занят своими мыслями. – Я вынул ее из дела, когда он отвлекся.

Ругаться на него смысла уже не было. Впрочем, она все же сощурилась, и он сразу понял намек.

– Почему вы сразу ее мне не показали? – спросила она.

– Ну, быстро взгляните налево и скажите, что видите.

Она подняла стакан к губам, метнула взгляд налево, быстро изучив лицо мужчины, на которого кивнул Касл, и едва не подавилась от удивления.

– Это же человек с фотографии, – сказала она, прокашлявшись.

– Я тоже так подумал, – задумчиво проговорил Касл. – Но сегодня днем я его видел, и он был вполне себе мертвым, а этот человек у бара довольно-таки живой. До недавнего времени эти понятия были взаимоисключающими.

– Действительно. – Она упорно старалась не пялиться, но ловила себя на том, что взгляд то и дело возвращался к ожившему призраку. – Погодите, Касл, если подумать, этому есть логическое объяснение.

– Некромантия? – с надежной предположил он.

– Нет, генетика, – отозвалась она. – У него на левой стороне лица обширные шрамы. Думаю, это якобы почивший брат Джека Кунана. Двоюродный брат не может быть так на него похож. На войне было так много погибших, должно быть, произошла какая-то ошибка с документами. 

– И что же брат Джека Кунана забыл в общеизвестном криминальном притоне в день убийства его брата?

– Совпадение? – предположила она. – Может, он живет поблизости.

– Хороший писатель не верит в совпадения, – возразил Касл. – Думаю, Райан должен об этом узнать.

– Согласна. – Она вдруг увидела что-то за его спиной. – Но, пожалуй, это может подождать, у нас есть дело поважнее.

Он обернулся, едва успев увидеть, как МакАллистер скрывается за занавесом в дальнем конце зала. Они торопливо последовали за ним. Кейт даже на каблуках сумела обогнать Рика, но он придержал ее.

Она смерила его злым взглядом, но прежде, чем она успела возразить, он накрыл ее губы пальцем.

– Если хотите туда войти, молчите и не устраивайте сцену, если я назову вас своей кралей. 

– Я, может, и новичок в этой игре, – сказала она с легкий надменным вздохом, – но я быстро учусь. 

Затем она с победной улыбкой обвила рукой его руку и прислонилась к его плечу.

– Давайте покажем им спектакль.

Он с изумлением уставился на нее, но Кейт уже смотрела на крепкого на вид иммигранта, застывшего у занавеса.

– И как мы пройдем мимо него? – спросила она, бросив на Касла быстрый взгляд из-под ресниц. Ему в голову пришла неожиданная мысль, что его мать, возможно, не была лучшей актрисой в его жизни.

– За деньги можно подвинуть кого угодно, – легко проговорил он, стараясь не фокусироваться на мучительном ощущении ее веса на его руке.

Чтобы вступить в игру, он бросил на стол внушительную пачку денег, чем заслужил ее возмущенное шипение, когда они на мгновение остались одни. Он отмахнулся. Для него это была не такая большая сумма. Книги хорошо продавались, к тому же Хавьер предоставил ему долю в паре сторонних, менее прибыльных ответвлений своего бизнеса. 

– Просто побудьте моим талисманом, – сказал он, похлопав ее по ладони, все еще сплетенной с его рукой. – И помогите отыграться. 

– Предлагаете мне помочь вам смухлевать? – едва слышно прошептала она, оглядывая комнату. – Во-первых, мне не позволит совесть, а во-вторых, что страшнее, я не хочу думать о том, что сделают с нами наши противники, если пронюхают об этом.

– Я предлагаю вам поцеловать меня на удачу, – заискивающе отозвался он, – когда я сяду. А потом стоять рядом, выглядеть красивой и отвлекать игроков.

К его удивлению, она так и поступила. Она коснулась губами его щеки, одарив его при этом свирепым взглядом.

Во время игры в покер они мало что узнали об игроках, хотя Касл и пытался завязать беседу. Она стояла напротив и время от времени качала головой, когда его попытки выудить информацию становились чересчур навязчивыми и начинали вызывать подозрения. Чаще всего он неверно истолковывал ее сигналы и продолжал делать ставки даже тогда, когда этого делать не стоило. В конце концов, она унизительно закатила глаза, глядя на его быстро скудеющую стопку фишек. Впрочем, потери были не так уж велики, хоть ему и пришлось вскоре выйти из игры и отправиться зализывать свои раны. Когда он в последний раз спасовал, МакАллистер встретился с ним взглядом и удовлетворенно усмехнулся.

– Это научит богатеньких парней вроде тебя, что не стоит вваливаться в подобные места и разбрасываться деньгами.

Касл самокритично пожал плечами и подтолкнул фишки к бывшему полицейскому. Нужно было признать, старик умел следить за лицом во время игры. 

– Что ж, тогда, пожалуй, я вас оставлю. Моя дама, должно быть, устала. – Он поднялся и протянул руку каждому игроку по очереди.

Все, кроме МакАллистера, пожали ее. Бывший коп покосился на его ладонь и предложил ему денег взаймы, чтобы он мог продолжить игру, но Касл отказался.

– Я знаю, когда нужно заканчивать игру.

– Вот как?

– Да.

Между ними повисла напряженная тишина. Кейт была уверена, что цель их раскрыла. После долгой паузы МакАллистер наконец пожал ладонь писателя, хитро улыбнулся и хлопнул его по плечу.

– Что ж, путь это избито, но, кажется, мне тоже стоит уйти, пока удача не отвернулась, – сказал он.

Они вышли в основной зал втроем, и Кейт, к удивлению Касла, потянула его за руку, уводя прочь от направившегося к барной стойке МакАллистера.

– Что вы делаете? Он почти раскрылся, – в смятении спросил он.

– Он знает, что мы что-то задумали, – возразила она. – Он совсем закроется, а мы слишком мало знаем, чтобы различить правду и ложь.

– И что вы предлагаете?

– Вернуться потом. Когда он познакомится с вами поближе, он может раскрыться сам, или, что более вероятно, к тому моменту мы узнаем достаточно, чтобы задать более конкретные вопросы. К тому же, мне это место не нравится. Видели этих людей за столом? Они дружелюбными не казались. Честно говоря, я рада, что вы проиграли. Если бы вы выиграли их деньги, они бы вытащили вас в подворотню и отняли бы их.

– Тут вы правы. Здесь честных людей нет.

– Так что вряд ли будет разумно допрашивать МакАллистера на глазах у его дружков, особенно если он причастен к убийству Армонда или, если уж на то пошло, моей матери.

– Ладно. Убедили. Я отведу вас домой, – предложил он. – И даже не думайте возражать, сегодня и в таком месте это не сработает.

Кейт по привычке закатила глаза. Говорить о том, что она полностью с ним согласна, она не собиралась.

 

Райан был так благодарен за новую информацию, что поспрашивал вокруг и нашел адрес бывшего офицера Рэглана. Следующим вечером у Хавьера он передал Каслу помятый листок бумаги и сообщил, что они сверились с данными военных: нигде не было ни единой записи о смерти Дика Кунана. Где-то в начале войны он был с позором уволен из армии после ранения и отправлен домой. Похоже, его семья получила сообщение о смерти по ошибке, хотя с тех пор они его и не видели. Касл мгновенно уцепился за новые сведения и вскоре вывел совершенно другой, более драматичный сюжет: сообщив семье о своей смерти, Кунан мог с легкостью сменить имя и личность. А новое имя означало одно: преступную жизнь. Райан пообещал, что как следует проверит эти предположения.

Тем временем, Касл и живое воплощение его книжной дамы-детектива изо всех сил старались добиться интервью с Джоном Рэгланом. Но тот упорно избегал встречи, всегда отсутствовал дома, когда они приходили, и не отвечал на письма Кейт. Следующая неделя расследования текла медленно, и Касл, вечно нуждавшийся в стимулировании своего воображения, одну за другой сочинял дикие, неправдоподобные теории. Одну половину своего досуга он тратил на то, чтобы записывать их, другую – чтобы забрасывать ими Кэтрин Соренсон. Его попытки ничем не помогали расследованию и раздражали ее, а выдуманная им совершенно фантастическая биография Дика Кунана только подливала масла в огонь.

В конце недели Райан нашел Кунана в «Золотом драконе» за трубкой с опиумом. Погрузившись с головой в наркотический дурман, тот оказался неожиданно полезен на допросе. Полиция бросила все силы на поиски таинственного наемного убийцы, на которого в разговоре намекал Кунан. По ночам, сидя при приглушенном свете в баре Хавьера, Райан посвящал их в детали. Однажды миссис Соренсон заявила, что они должны сами поговорить с Кунаном. Полиция так и не спросила у него о людях, связанных с ее расследованием, а Касл всегда был рад лишний раз пообщаться с преступником. Кейт была убеждена, что преступления слишком волновали и привлекали его, и начинала всерьез гадать, на какие средства он арендовал свой большой кирпичный дом. 

Они договорились встретиться со своим ходящим мертвецом у Хавьера в дождливую субботу. Над Атлантикой бушевала гроза, проливавшая на город тонны воды, мусор и сигаретные окурки плавали в быстро набиравшихся лужах. Они встретились у неприметной двери, обозначавшей вход в джаз-клуб. Касл подошел и предложил ей руку, помог перепрыгнуть через широкий ручеек. Их промокшие зонты столкнулись.

– Вы могли подождать внутри, – с укором проговорила Кейт, когда он постучал и дверь открылась. Она обогнала его на лестнице, мокрой от количества прошедших по ней ног, и повернулась, чтобы он мог ее услышать.

Он пожал плечами.

– Мне не пришлось долго ждать.

Из-за дурной погоды толпа внутри была значительно реже. Касл забрал у нее зонт и, приветственно кивнув Хавьеру, спрятал его вместе со своим за барную стойку. Кейт остановилась на нижней ступеньке и оглядела знакомую залу с приглушенным освещением и широкими потолочными балками. Группы этим вечером не было, только одинокий пианист что-то наигрывал на инструменте, уже полгода как требовавшем настройки. Нижние октавы звучали все глуше и глуше, но это только добавляло шарма сложной мелодии. В зале сидели лишь самые верные завсегдатаи – нескольких из них она даже узнала. Несколько пар медленно двигались по паркету танцпола, но даже их движения казались сдержаннее. Может, в этом танце просто было что-то личное.

Она направилась было к их привычному столику в дальнем конце, но Касл перехватил ее локоть и кивнул на Дика Кунана. Хотя свет над барной стойкой выделял его иссеченное шрамами лицо лишь наполовину, его невозможно было пропустить. Подходя к нему, Кейт спиной чувствовала присутствие своего партнера.

Когда они покончили с принятыми приветствиями, а Хавьер принес выпивку, Кунан зажег сигарету и затянулся. Они начали допрос. Это было настоящее искусство. Она точно знала, с какой скоростью вести его, как формулировать вопросы, Касл знал, когда встрять, а когда умолкнуть (хотя это ему помогало не всегда).

Это было лишь повторением услышанного от Райана. Каждую попытку разузнать больше об убийце Кунан встречал лаконичными бесполезными ответами.

– Как вы его нашли? – спросила она.

– Он был старым армейским дружком.

Касл чувствовал, как растет ее раздражение.

– Он участвовал еще в какой-нибудь преступной деятельности?

– То есть, кроме убийств за деньги? Даже не знаю, мэм. Вполне возможно, но, как я уже сказал, мы об этом не говорили. Мы говорили о войне, о задании. Я заплатил ему наличкой в ресторане на Канал Стрит. Названия не помню, я был там лишь раз.

– Как он выглядел?

– Средне. В толпе не выделяется. Почему такая прелестная дамочка задает столько вопросов про убийцу? – Он бросил взгляд на ее руки. В раздражении она крепко сжимала ладонями стакан. – Что, хотите избавиться от мужа, миссис… как вас там? Соренсон? – Он усмехнулся ее реакции. – Это стоит денег.

– Нет, – ответила она ледяным тоном. Если бы Касл не знал ее так хорошо, он бы подумал, что она вот-вот начнет драку. – Этот ваш наемный убийца убил дорогого мне человека. Я очень хочу его найти.

– Ну, боюсь, я вам тут не помогу. – Кунан поднялся и принялся отсчитывать купюры. – Мне жаль, что она погибла, мэм.

Он ушел, не сказав больше ни слова. Она сделала несколько шагов вслед за ним, обиженно открыв рот. Несколько секунд они оба обдумывали произошедшее. Ее взволновали последние слова Кунана. Кейт не упоминала имени матери; она даже не говорила, что была убита именно _ее мать_ , это казалось не таким важным.

– Касл, я думаю, это он, – воскликнула она в тот же момент, когда он пришел к такому же заключению. – Это он.

Касл среагировал быстрее, чем она, его руки взлетели и схватили ее за плечи, поворачивая к выходу. Ничего не объяснив, они припустили вверх по лестнице, и Хавьер смущенно уставился им вслед. Взбегая вверх, перескакивая через две ступеньки, она подобрала юбку до самых колен. Касл мчался следом, и вместе они выбежали на улицу.

Кунан стоял в нескольких шагах от входа, видимо, остановился покурить перед возвращением домой.

Она позвала его.

– Мистер Кунан, подождите, еще один вопрос.

Он остановился, медленно повернулся и дал им нагнать его. Она затормозила в паре шагов, не желая вторгаться в его личное пространство.

– Кто нанял вас убить мою мать?

Он уставился на нее в изумлении, что его раскрыли, и уже собирался броситься прочь, но она схватила его за пиджак, завернув в ткань ладони. Касл обеспокоенно следил за ними.

– Не стойте столбом! – крикнула она, с трудом удерживая вырывающегося Кунана. – Помогите.

Вырвавшись из ступора, Касл бросился к ней. Выглядело это не слишком грациозно и довольно тяжело, но им удалось прижать руки Кунана к бокам. Затем они переглянулись: что теперь? Касл потянулся и занял ее место.

– Идите вниз и позовите Райана, – велел он сквозь сжатые зубы. Ботинок противника врезался ему в бедро. Профессиональному убийце не понадобилось много времени, чтобы вырваться из хватки писателя, но гордость была сильнее самосохранения, к тому же, у них был друг в полиции. Вместо того, чтобы бежать, он потянулся к ботинку.

Касл видел ее спину, ее руку на ручке двери, когда ощутил прикосновение ножа к горлу. Она могла бы и не обернуться, если бы он не позвал ее по имени. Это был отчаянный и неконтролируемый крик, громко разнесшийся эхом по переулку.

– Кейт!

Она развернулась не сразу, но в этот миг небо осветилось яркой вспышкой, знаменовавшей начало яростной грозы, и он увидел, как застыло ее лицо, как ее вызывающий взгляд вперился в лицо Кунана. Она сжимала в руке пистолет, свободно и привычно, словно делала это всегда. Это значило, что она умеет стрелять, по крайней мере, так надеялся Касл. Нож убийцы сверкнул у его горла. Затем снова стало темно.

– Отпусти его, – приказала она, вытянув вперед руку. – Отпусти его, и я отпущу тебя.

Она медленно сделала шаг.

– Не советую. – Нож врезался в его кожу, и державший его человек шагнул назад. – Я могу убить его в считанные секунды. К тому же, он слишком близко. Что если ты промахнешься? Я видел, как ты на него смотришь, когда думаешь, что он тебя не видит.

– Я не промахнусь, – пообещала она. – Но я не знаю, о чем ты говоришь.

Она все еще умудрялась негодовать, даже перед лицом куда больших, по мнению Касла, неприятностей. Например, ножа, находившегося в опасной близости от его сонной артерии.

– Не глупи, Кунан. Если ты его убьешь, я выстрелю, а потом вернусь туда и скажу детективу Райану все, что знаю: что это ты убил своего брата. Они знают, где ты живешь. Даже если я не попаду тебе прямо между глаз – что, признай, с такого расстояния маловероятно, – копы схватят тебя раньше, чем ты успеешь сбежать.

– Я уже исчезал раз, – возразил он, пытаясь вывести ее из равновесия. – Сделаю это снова. Мои таланты нужны всем.

Снова ударила молния, на этот раз гораздо ближе. Ветер погнал дождь в сторону, но Касл все еже успел рассмотреть гнев в ее лице. На мгновение ему подумалось, что Кейт готова забыть про стрельбу и ударить Кунана рукоятью оружия.

Последовавший за молнией раскат грома испугал их всех. Оглушительный треск сотряс стекла окон, выходивших в переулок, они подскочили. Касл первым пришел в себя и, воспользовавшись появившейся возможностью, вырвался из хватки Кунана. Новая вспышка молнии осветила улицу, Кунан рванулся за своим заложником, но у Кейт появилась возможность выстрелить, и она сделала это без размышлений. Грохот выстрела потонул в очередном раскатистом громоподобном треске. Земля легонько сотряслась у них под ногами. 

Кунан рухнул на землю под ноги Каслу, и тот отскочил в сторону, увидев лужу крови, начинающую собираться под телом. Кейт бросилась к поверженному противнику и прижала руки в ране, пытаясь остановить кровь. Это была инстинктивная попытка и немного слишком тесный контакт. Ее пальцы, пытавшиеся нащупать пулевое отверстие, мгновенно окрасились алым.

Касл посмотрел на тело у себя под ногами, а затем огляделся, подмечая и каталогизируя каждую деталь, но не в привычном литературном порыве. Он искал пути отступления. В этот миг из двери бара показался Кевин Райан. По правилам любого спикизи, из него вело несколько выходов, на случай рейдов, и Кунан выбрал один из самых спокойных, выходивших в тупик. Клиенты предпочитали два других, выходивших на оживленную улицу. В этом им повезло. Крови было много, это Касл заметил. Ее руки были покрыты ею, словно густым темным вином. Но, все же, на войне солдаты переживали и худшие ранения.

– Скорее, – крикнул он детективу, спокойно оглядывавшему обстановку. – Вернись назад и позвони доку, скажи, что мы сейчас будем.

– Док _внизу_ , – сообщил Райан. – Но вряд ли вам так повезет. Дамочка хорошо стреляет, а док, – он изобразил жадно пьющего человека, – соревнуется с боссом.

– Что же делать? – Кейт подняла голову, и на лице ее на короткое мгновение проскользнул страх.

Касл наклонился и накрыл ее руки своими, пытаясь сильнее надавить на рану в груди Дика Каунана. Несколько долгих, гнетущих секунд он оценивал ситуацию, но в конце концов сдался и опустил руки.

– Давай, поднимайся. Нет смысла превращать твою одежду в улики.

– Но мы же не можем его тут оставить, – запротестовала она, пока умирающий преступник делал последний рваный вдох. На его губах пузырьками выступила кровь. Последним усилием она надавила на его грудь, и алый поток просочился сквозь пальцы.

– Можем. – Он поднял ее на ноги. – Слушай, он был дурным человеком, настоящим преступником. Множество мафиози мечтали снести ему голову. Ты убила его из обычного пистолета, его никогда не найдут. Если оставим его в переулке…

Райан прочистил горло.

– Может, перетащить его в соседний квартал? Не то фараоны сунутся к Хавьеру.

– Точно, – согласился Касл. – К тому же, нас здесь видели, и, если полицейские сообразят, что мы сделали… что он убил твою мать… они решат, что у нас был мотив.

– Но у нас все равно нет алиби, – заметила она, но все же наклонилась, чтобы помочь ему поднять безжизненное тело Дика Кунана.

– Мы дадим друг другу алиби, – рассеянно проговорил Касл. – Райан, возвращайся вниз, пока тебя не хватились, и постарайся задержать каждого, кто сунется сюда.

– Я ничего не видел, – уверил их тот. – Я ведь сюда не приходил.

– Умница.

Мысль о том, что Касл собирался предоставить ей алиби, все еще злила Кейт.

– Остынь, – сказал он, заметив выражение ее лица. – У тебя мог быть любовник и похуже.

– Помогите мне его поднять, – наконец проговорила она вместо ответа, повысив голос, чтобы перекричать шум дождя.

Они оттащили тело на два квартала к югу и уложили около молочных ящиков и прочего мусора.

– Дождь смоет кровь, – заверил ее Рик скорее для самоуспокоения. – И я попрошу Хавьера на всякий случай вылить в переулке пару ведер мыльной воды.

Она молча кивнула.

– Еще нужно будет выбросить в реку твой пистолет и нашу одежду.

Она все же умудрилась натянуть на лицо оскорбленное выражение.

– Моя мать одолжит тебе что-нибудь, – ответил он с улыбкой. – Обещаю, подглядывать не буду.

– Уж постарайся, – предупредила она. – Ты же видел, что бывает с теми, кто меня разозлит.

Учитывая то, что она все еще была вся в крови, угроза прозвучала весомо. 

Они вернулись к Хавьеру и незаметно пробрались в складской подвал через служебную дверь. Свернувшись за ящиками с канадским пивом, он вдруг заметил, что ее трясет. Он убрал с ее лица локоны мокрых волос.

– Ты в порядке?

Она кивнула.

– Только жаль, что этого гада пришлось застрелить, – выдавила она сквозь сжатые зубы. – Я могла узнать, на кого он работает.

– Раз он мертв, это обязательно всплывет. – Он потер ее руки сверху вниз, чтобы согреть их. – В определенных кругах пойдут разговоры, надо только знать, где слушать.

– Мы же не можем поспрашивать в округе, – заметила она.

– Да, но гангстеры любят посплетничать не меньше старух.

Он снял промокший насквозь пиджак и накинул ей на плечи. Особенного толку от этого не было, но жест она оценила (не вслух, конечно, но в глубине души и чуть больше, чем стоило).

– Да ради бога, где же… Хавьер!

Бармен явился в легком облаке джазовой музыки и приглушенных разговоров в баре, принеся с собой теплый запах сигарет.

– Рики, – растерянно пробормотал он. – Что ты здесь делаешь? И… мисс Кейт. О. _О_.

– Не в этом дело, мистер Эспозито. – Кейт бросила на него рассерженный взгляд. – Мы…

На мгновение она запнулась, не зная, была ли правда лучше его предположения. Убийство в ее моральном кодексе все еще считалось хуже измены. Хавьер заметил пятна крови на ее одежде и посмотрел на Касла в ожидании объяснений.

– Разговор с Кунаном не задался, – пояснил тот. – Пошли за моей матерью, пусть подгонит машину к задней двери. И, если кто-то будет его разыскивать, запомни: мы о нем не говорили.

Хавьер потер лицо ладонью.

– Боже, Рики, надеюсь, ты не бросил труп гангстера у моего бара.

– Для этого у нас есть дом Сполано, – усмехнулся Касл. – Но плесни воды в переулок, на всякий случай.

– Вы только закопайте свою одежду поглубже, – посоветовал Хавьер. – Я пошлю Райана за твоей матерью.

– Спасибо, ты настоящий друг.

– Без проблем. – Хавьер протянул ему небольшую фляжку. – Качественная вещь. Судя по всему, вам обоим это сейчас нужно. И постарайтесь не заляпать товар кровью.

Рик сделал глоток и протянул остаток Кейт. Она покачала головой.

– Ты заслужила, – настоял он. – Пей.

Она скорчила гримасу, но подчинилась.

– Прости, – тихо проговорил он, когда алкоголь горячей волной опустился в желудок. – Все пошло не по плану, и я знаю, что только помешал. Я только радуюсь, что ты в сумочке носишь не только мелочь.

– Все в порядке, мистер Касл, – автоматически проговорила она, хотя тон выдавал ее мысли, явно слишком далекие от реальности. Она была растеряна.

– Кэтрин, ты только что спасла мне жизнь. – Он взял протянутую фляжку. – Думаю, ты можешь звать меня Ричард.

– Ладно. – Кейт стянула окровавленные перчатки, свернула их в комок и запихнула в сумку рядом с пистолетом.

– Скажи, что думаешь. – Он забрал у нее сумку и спрятал под своим пальто.

– Пока не знаю, – ответила она, потирая ладони, чтобы согреться. – Думаю, мы что-то упустили, но пока не пойму, что.

Он открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но что именно, она так и не узнала. Его прервало появление на вершине лестницы Хавьера, сообщившего о прибытии Марты. Касл поблагодарил бармена и напомнил выставить ему счет за уборку в подвале.

Поездка к дому Касла была молчаливой, тишину прервал лишь шум мотора и короткое приветствие его матери и сообщницы. Марта мудро решила не задавать вопросов касательно их одежды и позднего часа, впрочем, она видела достаточно, чтобы сложить два и два. Когда они оказались в безопасности за запертой дверью, Касл поцеловал ее в щеку.

– Спасибо.

Его мать кивнула.

– Не делай из этого привычки.

– Если полиция будет спрашивать… – начал было он.

– Ричард, у меня есть голова на плечах. Я скажу, что ничего не видела. А теперь живо идите отмываться на кухне, а я найду подходящее платье для Кэтрин. И разуйтесь здесь. Устроить вам побег – запросто, но я лучше умру, чем буду отмывать пол в два часа ночи.

Касл послушно стянул ботинки и поглубже затолкал в них носки.

– Она скорее умрет, чем будет отмывать пол в любое время суток, – заявил он, когда Марта отошла подальше.

– Отвернись, Касл, – велела Кейт и принялась стягивать чулки.

Когда она закончила, он помог ей выбраться из обоих пальто, повесил их поперек руки. Перебравшись на кухню, Кейт принялась с мылом отмывать с рук кровь под горячей водой, а Рик нашел в шкафу старый чемодан. Водрузив его на кухонный стол, он сложил внутрь пальто, обувь и ее чулки. Вскоре вернулась его мать с новым платьем, хотя, по его мнению, и слишком консервативно-водевильным на вкус его партнерши. Оставив одежду, Марта пожелала им спокойной ночи и удалилась.

– Постарайтесь не разбудить Алексис, – предупредила она и закрыла кухонную дверь.

– Переодевайся тут, а я пойду наверх, – сказал Касл. В конце концов, на его одежде пятен было меньше, и он мог спокойно принести их обратно, не оставив нигде кровавых улик.

Она кивнула.

Пятнадцать минут спустя Рик постучался в дверь кухни. От неожиданности Кейт испуганно подскочила, но тут же торопливо открыла.

– Я сложила вещи там, – сообщила она, и он добавил в кучу свой костюм.

– Все? – уточнил он.

– Даже деньги из карманов.

– Умница.

– И что теперь?

– Теперь поедем к Ист Ривер и найдем пару больших тяжелых камней, – решительно проговорил он.

– Откуда такие сведения? – спросила Кейт.

– Исследование для романа. – Он открыл дверь и подхватил ее, когда она поскользнулась в новых чулках. Туфли его матери она держала в правой руке. – Я посвятил вторую книгу подпольному азартному клубу под контролем гангстеров.

– И для этого понадобилось опрашивать мафиози и других преступников?

– Эй, насколько я помню, когда мы впервые встретились, ты собиралась сделать то же самое.

– Да. Но я хочу восстановить справедливость. А вы рассказали полиции то, что узнали у них?

– Мы говорили гипотетически. – Касл остановил машину, вынул чемодан и подтащил его к реке. – И, учитывая, что мы собираемся сделать, не нам их судить.

Кейт промолчала.

Они набили чемодан камнями так сильно, что Касл едва мог его поднять. Кейт наклонилась помочь. В первых лучах восходящего солнца он сумел разглядеть ее лицо: она выглядела решительной. Вдвоем им удалось столкнуть чемодан с края, тот прокатился по берегу и рухнул в реку. С тихим всплеском он ушел на дно, течение скрыло оставшиеся после него пузырьки воздуха.

– Мистер Касл, вы убивали людей на войне? – спросила она после долгой тишины, глядя на встающее солнце.

– Да. В ближнем бою, правда, немногих: мы больше просто стреляли и бежали сломя голову. – Он положил руку ей на плечо. – Потом они тебя преследуют, но рано или поздно свыкаешься даже с призраками.

– Этот человек убил мою мать, мистер Касл. – Она подняла на него взгляд, в котором плескалась ярость, о причинах которой он спрашивать боялся. – Мне жаль, что я его убила, но не жаль, что он мертв.

– Что теперь? – спросил Рик.

– Полагаю, нужно ехать домой, пока нас не увидели, – ответила она. – Мне нужно поспать.

– А то, что мы упустили?

– Меня это беспокоит. Почему Кунан отказался говорить, на кого работает? – Она повернулась и двинулась к машине. Поднявшийся ветер шевельнул непослушные локоны волос, которые ей не удалось заколоть. Касл несколько мгновений смотрел ей вслед, борясь с противоречивыми желаниями.

– Профессионализм? – предположил он.

– Может быть. – Она поправила прическу. – Но мне кажется, что это был страх. Может, отвезешь меня домой? Я ужасно устала.

 

На следующий день после полудня она вышла по делам, а он уже ждал ее на пороге. Кейт подумалось, что он стоял здесь несколько часов, что подтверждал отчасти инстинкт, отчасти – куча сигаретных окурков у его ног. Светло-голубое, без единого облачка, небо над головой разительно контрастировало с прошлой ночью. Воздух на улице был влажным от испаряющихся луж. Несколько мгновений она смотрела на него сверху вниз, уткнув руку в бок, пока наконец уголки ее губ не поползли предательски вверх. Тогда она перевела взгляд на свою обувь.

– Касл, что ты здесь делаешь?

– Не смог уснуть, – ответил он.

– На улице посреди дня? – Провести ее было не так просто, тем более такой нелепой ложью. – Неудивительно.

Он сделал вторую попытку.

– Я соскучился?

Она неодобрительно щелкнула языком. Он никак не мог понять, было ли ее недовольство искренним, или она просто считала, что он мог бы придумать оправдание получше.

– Моя мать снова репетирует финальную сцену в полный голос, и я не слышу своих мыслей в своем же доме? – Он мгновение помялся. – Кстати, это чистая правда, так что надеюсь, ты поверишь.

– Ты же знаешь историю про мальчика, который кричал «волки»? – Кейт обошла лужицу и спустилась к нему. Прикрыв глаза ладонью против полуденного солнца, она подняла на Рика взгляд. – У меня дела. Судя по всему, ты собираешься таскаться за мной весь день, так что идем.

– Может, мне стоит отойти на безопасное расстояние в пять шагов?

Она вздернула бровь.

– Хочешь, чтобы я передумала?

– Нет, мэм, – покачал он головой. – Как самочувствие?

– Устала, – безразлично ответила она. – Я уже и забыла, как трудно бывает уснуть после восхода.

– Ночь была тяжелая, – рискнул он, но риск, как и ожидалось, не оправдался.

Кейт, конечно же, сжала губы в тонкую линию и обожгла его взглядом.

– Полагаю, не стоит обсуждать это на улице. Но дело не в этом. Кое-что в расследовании все еще меня беспокоит. Мне все кажется, что мы стоим на пороге большого прорыва, но почему – сказать не могу.

Рику нечего было ответить. Трудно было сказать, что он не пытался найти ответ – он провел бессонную ночь, уставясь в потолок и пытаясь сложить кусочки головоломки, которые они обнаружили тем вечером. Поэтому он решил сменить тему.

– Куда мы идем?

– Мне нужно отправить несколько писем, а потом зайти к Лэйни. Она работает на моего отца, мы давние подруги.

– И ты берешь меня с собой?

– Чаепитие с Лэйни – гарантированное средство от любых болезней, – сказала она. – Думаю, мне придется взять себя с собой, раз уж ты решил внедриться во все уголки моей жизни. Думаю, ты ей понравишься. И она сумеет развеять все твои нелепые идеи.

– А твой отец?

– Ему нехорошо. Мне нужно его проведать.

– Жаль это слышать, – отозвался Касл. Эти слова прозвучали искренне, словно за ними скрывалась не только банальная вежливость, но и настоящее чувство. Она подняла озадаченный взгляд, но он умолк.

Через час они поднимались по лестнице к дому ее отца. Кейт открыла дверь своим ключом, кликнула Лэйни, втолкнула Касла в гостиную и велела ему сидеть смирно, пока она найдет подругу. Лэйни оказалась на кухне.

– Кейт, – испуганно подпрыгнула она. – Я не слышала, как ты пришла.

– Я звала, – извиняющимся тоном сказала Кейт. – Как он?

– Спит, – ответила Лэйни. – Но, уверена, он будет рад тебя видеть.

– Вообще-то, у нас гости. – Она кивнула в сторону соседней комнаты. – Подумала, может, ты посидишь с нами, мы попьем чаю. 

– Кто это? – Лэйни выглянула в коридор, словно силой одного только любопытства получила возможность видеть сквозь стены. Втайне семья Беккет всегда относилась к ней хорошо. Кейт даже не замечала различия в их цвете кожи, пока они не пошли в школу, и даже тогда была уверена, что общество глубоко заблуждается во мнении на этот счет. Впрочем, подобное доброе отношение могло многих удивить, а Лэйни не любила, когда о ней начинали сплетничать.

– Мистер Касл. – Кейт демонстративно уставилась на свои ногти, поглаживая столешницу и избегая ее взгляда. – Он настоял.

– О, – тон Лэйни был, по мнению Кейт, слишком уж заигрывающим.

– Не смейся, – предупредила она. – Я хочу, чтобы вы познакомились. Думаю, он тебе понравится, как и ты ему. К тому же, кто-то должен за ним присмотреть, пока я схожу к отцу.

– У него скользкие пальчики?

– Нет, – покачала Кейт головой. – Только пытливый взгляд и гиперактивное воображение.

– Я столкнулась кое с кем на улице, он говорил о тебе, – заявила Лэйни, зажигая плиту, чтобы вскипятить остывший чайник. – Я на него наехала, и он сказал, что он друг.

– Лэйни! Зачем ты это сделала?

– Я же должна защитить честь своей девочки. Он говорил детективу, что ты убила какого-то наемника. Это правда?

Сердце Кейт на мгновение застыло.

– Что это был за человек? – спросила она.

– Милая, да ты побелела, как простыня. Давай, сядь. – Лэйни пододвинула кухонный стул, и Кейт тяжело опустилась на него.

– Лэйни, кто это был?

– Он сказал, что его зовут Эспозито. На вид вроде мексиканец. И красавчик.

Кейт облегченно выдохнула.

– А этот детектив, он ирландец?

– Да? – Заваривая чай, Лэйни уткнула руку в бедро. – Откуда ты знаешь?

– Это друзья Касла.

– О.

– Они упоминали мое имя?

– Нет, но по тому, что они говорили, я поняла. Судя по твоей реакции, какая-то доля истины в их словах есть.

– Лэйни, у него был нож. Думаю, он убил мою мать, и он собирался убить Касла. Давай не будем об этом. Я не хочу, чтобы ты беспокоилась.

Как и следовало ожидать, когда она вернулась в гостиную, оставив Лэйни заваривать чай, Касл словно ни в чем не бывало осматривал письменный стол в углу. Согнувшись, он увлеченно ковырялся в деревянной панели у дальней стенки одного из ящиков. Кейт прокашлялась. Он немедленно подскочил, ударившись головой об угол стола.

Он робко потер ушибленное место.

– Касл, что ты делаешь? – нетерпеливо спросила Кейт.

– Ну. – Он наклонился и обеими руками извлек из ящика маленькую деревянную коробку. – Полагаю, я нашел нечто, что предыдущий владелец стола очень хотел спрятать.

– Он принадлежал маме. – Кейт заглянула ему через плечо, вглядываясь в деревянную шкатулку. – Что внутри?

Он перевернул шкатулку и рассыпал содержимое по столешнице. 

– Просто письма и вот это. – Он посмотрел на ее детскую фотографию, а затем вернул на место. Кейт уже схватила несколько писем и с нетерпением открыла первое.

– Они от мистера Мюррэя, – взволнованно воскликнула она. – Это его ответы на те письма. В них гораздо больше информации о деле мистера Пулгатти.

– А это другое. – Он едва взглянул на письмо и вновь закрыл его.

– Что? – спросила она, заметив неуверенность и грусть в его голосе. – Что там?

Он покачал головой.

– Не знаю. Я… – Он протянул письмо ей. – Оно адресовано тебе.

Она осторожно развернула письмо, обнаружив внутри изящный почерк матери. У Кейт внутри все застыло. Сделав пару шагов к дивану, она опустилась на подушки. Касл следил за ней взглядом, но не пошевелился. Он был непривычно молчалив. Кейт быстро прочла письмо, глаза ее нервно бегали. Письмо было коротким, всего на одной странице. Закончив, она свернула его и опустила на колени.

Прежде чем заговорить, она сделала несколько глубоких вдохов.

– Касл, она знала, знала, что за ней следят, знала, что ее хотят убить.

– Что там написано?

Она махнула рукой.

– Ничего… ничего, что касалось бы расследования. Просто совет, на случай, если она не сумеет дать мне его лично. Нечто, что она очень хотела бы мне сказать. Оно датировано днем ее смерти и… и это не все. Оно не закончено.

– Нужно внимательнее прочитать их. – Он собрал письма от Скотта Мюррэя в одну стопку и присоединился к ней на диване. 

Такими Лэйни их и застала: склонившимися над стопкой бумаг, обменивающимися теориями и домыслами. Несколько мгновений она наблюдала, хотя и знала, что не стоит этого делать. Впрочем, неясно, почему: в их разговорах не было ничего скандального, но ее преследовало ощущение, будто она вторгается во что-то личное. Она стояла, пока поднос и остывающим чаем не оттянул руки, а затем, незамеченная, вернулась на кухню.

 

С дня их ссоры на улице Лэйни начала посещать бар Хавьера с дерзким планом завоевать сердце бармена и, лишившись присутствия Уилла, Кейт непостижимым образом против воли превратилась в ее сообщницу. Впрочем, это спасало от одиноких ночей в большой квартире, казавшейся без Уилла совершенно пустой, и чтения первого, что попадалось под руку. Касл решил передать ей на проверку последние черновики приключений Николы Хит (и, как бы она ни старалась, он наотрез отказывался обсуждать имя детектива; казалось, эти отношения приобрели какой-то обратный характер). Но в последнее время он был слишком занят расследованием и писал медленно.

Она встретилась с Лэйни в половине девятого, та стояла в углу бара со стаканом виски в руке.

– Привет, – приветственно улыбнулась Кейт. – Надеюсь, я не слишком опоздала.

– Нет, нет. – Лэйни уже вовсю бесстыдно флиртовала с Хавьером, и Кейт чувствовала себя пятым колесом.

Она приняла у бармена стакан, но, в отличие от подруги, не решилась опереться локтем на липкую барную стойку, а вместо этого принялась потягивать напиток и осматривать публику.

– Ты пришла, – наконец обратила на нее внимание Лэйни. – Спасибо.

– Похоже, я тебе вовсе не нужна, – буркнула Кейт в свой стакан.

– Глупости, конечно нужна. К тому же, тебе полезно иногда выбираться из дома, даже если это не связано с этим твоим расследованием.

– Полагаю, тут можно поговорить, не вызывая особых подозрений, – немного смягчилась Кет. – Похоже, ты нравишься мистеру Эспозито.

– Мммм, – ее подруга сделала большой глоток виски. – О, он снова свободен, извини.

Она никогда бы в этом не призналась вслух, но Кейт была рада увидеть Касла и Райана за привычным столиком в дальнем углу. Она коснулась плеча Лэйни, тут же привлекла ее внимание и кивнула в их сторону.

– Я тебя оставлю.

Лэйни подмигнула.

– Повеселись, дорогая.

Кейт ответила полуулыбкой и стала пробираться к столику по краю танцпола. Отделанный бахромой подол юбки щекотал ее икры. Райан первым заметил ее и махнул на свободное место рядом с Каслом.

– Миссис Соренсон, – ухмыльнулся он пьяной улыбкой расслабляющегося после службы ирландского полицейского. – Какой приятный сюрприз.

– Кэтрин, – поприветствовал ее Касл. – Что привело леди в это гнусное заведение?

– Лэйни подкатывает к вашему бармену.

На лице Райана, как всегда, было написано озорное удовольствие.

– Не знаю, кто кого подкатывает. Хавьеру ваша девочка понравилась.

– К кому, – автоматически поправил его Касл, а затем повернулся к Кейт. – Я же говорил, что это начало великой истории любви.

– Похоже на то, – улыбнулась она и на мгновение спряталась за своим стаканом.

Райан быстро осушил свой виски, недоуменно взглянул на стакан, словно был удивлен тому, что он пуст, извинился и отправился к бару, чтобы оставить их наедине.

– Он прозрачен, как стекло, – сухо заметила она. – Он злится из-за Кунана? Наверное, мы застопорили его расследование. Поставили его в неудобное положение.

– Тебе нужно знать кое-что о Кевине Райане. – Касл наклонился и заговорщически прошептал: – Его уже не раз ставили в _неудобное положение_. По его мнению, если убийца не бегает на свободе, дело можно закрывать.

– Ясно. – Она явно была в хорошем настроении, это он заметил сразу.

– Миссис Соренсон, – протянул он, – кажется, ваш боевой дух высок как никогда.

– Может, и так.

– Джон Рэглан ответил?

– Нет, – покачала она головой. – Но теперь мы знаем, что Дик Кунан – наш убийца, у нас есть зацепки, и они могут привести куда угодно. Я просто рада, что мы не застряли в тупике.

– За это стоит выпить, – сказал он, чокнувшись с ее стаканом.

– Ты готов выпить за что угодно, – отозвалась она, но все равно поднесла стакан к губам.

Он пожал плечами. Доля правды в этом была.

Внезапно она рассмеялась и прижала ладонь к губам.

– Кажется, Райан открыл для себя новую профессию.

Касл обернулся и увидел, что его друг протирает стойку, а Хавьер танцует с Лэйни.

– Допустить, чтобы ирландец заведовал виски – очень храбро со стороны Хавьера.

Она рассмеялась этой шутке.

– Может, присоединимся к друзьям? Я люблю эту песню.

Письмо от матери лежало в ее сумке. Она мельком прикоснулась к нему сквозь ткань; торопливо записанные мудрые советы были давно выжжены в ее памяти. За один только первый день она прочла его, должно быть, сотню раз. Несколько долгих мгновений она смотрела на Касла, а затем допила свой напиток, одарила его самой светлой улыбкой в его жизни, и протянула ему руку.

– Почему бы и нет?

 

Прошло три недели после убийства Кунана. Они наблюдали за Алексис. Сидя за кухонным столом, она заканчивала домашнее задание и болтала ногами под стулом.

– Мередит была актрисой, – заговорил он без какого-либо намека с ее стороны. – Мы встретились, когда я еще учился в колледже – она играла на Бродвее с моей матерью. Мы поженились, когда Соединенные Штаты вступили в войну. Через шесть месяцев я получил письмо, из которого узнал об Алексис. О, как я был взволнован. Все надеялся, что, может быть, во Франции меня ранят, что успею вернуться до рождения ребенка. Через четыре месяца мне написала мать. Мередит оставила Алексис и сбежала с каким-то режиссером. – Он крутил обручальное кольцо в кармане. – С тех пор я о ней ничего не слышал.

– Мне очень жаль, – сказала Кейт, коснувшись его руки.

– Нет, не стоит. – Он сверкнул довольной улыбкой, и она поспешно отдернула руку. – Если бы не она, я бы не начал топить свое горе в притоне, где мы встретились, милая.

– Не называй меня так, – возмутилась она, шлепнув его по плечу и сжав губы.

Он ехидно улыбнулся.

– Тебе это слишком нравится.

– Это чудовищно неуместно.

– Может, тогда Кэтрин?

– Только наедине у тебя дома или среди друзей, – предупредила она. – Значит, твоя мать присматривала за Алексис, пока ты не вернулся из Европы?

– Да. – Он поправил воротничок рубашки. – Ну, по крайней мере, я так думаю. С моей матерью так сразу не скажешь. Алексис могла легко провести первый год жизни за кулисами.

Кейт покачала головой.

– Мистер Касл, вы ее любили?

– Мне был двадцать один год, конечно я ее любил. – Его расфокусированный взгляд уставился куда-то вперед, и Кейт испытала укол совести за то, что своим любопытством заставила его вновь вспомнить эту боль. 

– Так, как мог, – продолжил он, вынырнув из воспоминаний, и встретился с ней взглядом. – Но жизнь меняется, люди становятся взрослее.

– Некоторые из них, – беззлобно ухмыльнулась она, скосившись на него.

– Многое изменилось после войны.

– Я знаю, – многозначительно ответила она.

– Да?

– Уилл служил в пехоте. Мы… перед уходом на фронт он сделал мне предложение.

– Но когда он вернулся, все изменилось?

– А могло быть иначе?

– Но не настолько же, – задумчиво проговорил Касл, не обращаясь к ней. Она с любопытством оглядела его.

– Ну, ты же вышла за него замуж. Ты любила его. Любишь его.

Чувствуя себя крайне неуютно, она прочистила горло.

– Как вы сказали, мистер Касл, люди взрослеют.

Он вдруг резко сменил тему.

– Я приготовил для тебя подарок.

– Что? Нет. Не надо было. Я не могу его принять.

– Подожди, пока его увидишь. Давай, закрой глаза.

– Нет.

– Это же сюрприз. Откажешься – я сам это сделаю.

– Ну, хорошо. – Она зажмурилась, и он провел ее за рукав в соседнюю комнату. Там было холоднее, чем в гостиной. Он оставил дверь открытой, чтобы сюда проникало тепло от камина.

– Можешь открыть, – сказал он.

Кейт стояла перед двумя меловыми досками, которые он установил у левой стены своего кабинета. Они были разделены на ровные колонки, заполненные всей информацией, которую им удалось добыть, включая фотографии с соответствующими подписями: свидетели, подозреваемые, жертвы. С открытым от изумления ртом она пробежалась взглядом по собранным ими фактам.

– Ой, подожди, я забыл вторую часть. – Касл нагнулся к столу, покопался в верхнем ящике и извлек коробку с белыми мелками, перевязанную красной ленточкой, которую тут же сунул ей в руки. – Для твоих поправок и критических заметок к моей работе, которых, я уверен, будет тьма.

Она коснулась доски подушечками пальцев.

– Поверить не могу, сколько труда ты в это вложил. Это потрясающе. – Она обернулась к нему. – Спасибо.

– Всегда, – коротко ответил он.

– Но это не значит, что ты прощен за имя. – Она попыталась вернуть себе строгий вид.

– Правда?

– Я бы хотела, чтобы ты его сменил. Я помогу придумать новое.

Кейт попыталась развязать плотный узел, который затянула Марта. Рик потянулся помочь, и их пальцы встретились. Она замерла, дыхание ее участилось. Очень скоро он оставил ленту и взял ее за руки. Она с любопытством подняла взгляд: он завороженно смотрел на нее. Кейт не отшатнулась, и он провел большими пальцами по ее запястьям. 

Когда Касл поцеловал ее, она не пошевелилась. Поначалу прикосновение губ было легким, его рот был открыт, и она выдохнула в него, чувствуя, как колотится в груди сердце. Он запустил одну руку в ее волосы, она уронила мел на пол и сжала кулаки, врезавшись ногтями в ладонь. Тонкий голосок где-то в глубине приказывал ей возразить, кричал, что он сомнет ее локоны, но вес его руки на талии, его язык у нее во рту затмевали голос разума. Закрыв глаза, она ответил на поцелуй, пока не загорели от недостатка воздуха легкие, не вспыхнули щеки.

Касл отстранился, провел большим пальцем по ее щеке.

– Боже, Кейт, прости. Не стоило этого делать.

Кейт отступила назад, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Коснувшись пальцами губ, она перевела на него короткий озадаченный взгляд.

– Я не хотел, я просто… – Он покачал головой. – Мне нет прощения. Прости. Это не повторится.

– Мне нужно идти, – наконец выдавила она, спеша к двери.

– Подожди. – Он бросился за ней в коридор, но она уже натягивала пальто и перчатки. С умоляющим взглядом он сделал два шага к ней, но Кейт покачала головой – и исчезла. Несколько мгновений он смотрел на входную дверь, пока рука матери не легла на его плечо.

– Дорогой, – спросила она, – что случилось? Кейт так быстро ушла…

– Ей нужно было вернуться домой, – рассеянно проговорил он. – Ничего… страшного.

– Обычное ничего или то самое ничего? – Марта вздернула бровь. – Глоток спиртного все исправит. Идем, у меня под половицей припрятана бутылочка.

Он усмехнулся и двинулся на кухню. 

– Ну, разумеется. Не надо, мама, все в порядке.

Он нагнулся и поцеловал Алексис в щеку.

– У меня есть все, что нужно. Как дела с домашним заданием, милая?

– Почти готово, – светло улыбнулась она. – Почитаем потом?

– Конечно.

Его мать улыбнулась, наблюдая за ними от двери.

– Я собиралась по делам, но пускай. Что мы читаем?

Они остановили выбор на « _Алисе в Стране Чудес_ », сгрудились на одном диване в гостиной и принялись читать по очереди.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * «Мужчина с мужчиной» (итал.)  
> ** Оуни Мэдден – один из самых влиятельных гангстеров Нью-Йорка начала 1900-х годов. Его арестовывали более 50 раз, но снова и снова благодаря политическим связям и «неожиданному» исчезновению свидетелей он выходил на свободу.  
> *** Адская кухня – район Манхэттена, также известный как Клинтон. Своё название район получил из-за высокого уровня преступности, делавшей Адскую кухню одним из криминальных центров Нью-Йорка с середины 1800-х до конца 1980-х годов.  
> **** Брэндон Хёрст – английский актёр театра и кино. Играл на Бродвее, а в 1915 году начал сниматься в кино. Наибольшей популярностью пользовался в 1920-е годы, играя в основном отрицательных героев.  
> ***** Пять Углов – небольшой район в Манхэттене. Своё название получил из-за необычного месторасположения. В начале XIX века здесь пересекались сразу пять улиц – Энтони, Оранж, Малберри, Кросс и Литл Уотер. Человек, стоящий в центре перекрёстка, мог увидеть пять углов четырёхэтажных кирпичных зданий. Именно сюда прибывало большое количество иммигрантов, решивших поселиться в Нью-Йорке.  
> ****** Коктейль на основе джина с просекко и лимонным соком.


	4. Часть III - Лето

_Нью-Йорк. Июль 1925 года._  
Хотя ее растили в христианской семье и она привыкла читать пустые молитвы, Кейт не верила, ни в судьбу, ни в бога. Скептицизм родился от необходимости: единственным способом оправдать и осознать войну и трагическую потерю в юности было поверить, что вселенная беспорядочна и жестока. Она не была одинока в своем горе. В январе 1919 года многие потеряли отцов и братьев. Она тоже потеряла отца, хоть и не из-за войны. Она была единственным свидетелем этой трагической истории любви, и только она одна видела, как та его изменила. Она верила в любовь и боялась ее, потому что видела, как она сломала Джима Беккета. Когда ее мать умерла, жизнь в доме отца превратилась в сосуществование с целым ворохом призраков. Уилл послужил хорошим выходом из положения, хотя и вернулся с фронта усталым и растерянным – война создала, сформировала его заново. Она чувствовала то, что, как ей казалось, должна была чувствовать, но между ними не было ни слепого безрассудства, ни неконтролируемой страсти. Их чувства были безопасными, и иметь хоть какую-то часть жизни, которую не изменила смерть Джоанны, было облегчением.

Но шесть лет – долгий срок, особенно шесть лет между семнадцатью и двадцатью тремя годами. Она раньше времени повзрослела, обрела опыт, ее исказила смерть матери. Алкоголизм отца, кошмары мужа. Они оба по разным причинам грезили о мире до войны. Ее до сих пор удивляло, как два человека, делившие постель и дом, могли так отдалиться. Наверное, дело было в общем количестве ждавших у них за плечами демонов. Уилл никогда не говорил о войне, но Кейт видела, что он оставил во Франции часть того замечательного мальчика, которого она полюбила, а долго любить воспоминание о нем оказалось трудно, даже несмотря на появившиеся привычки.

Она знала, что мужчины это делали – заводили любовниц, романы на стороне. Джоанна вырастила ее во мнении, что женщины и мужчины должны быть равны, хотя общество и не было согласно с этими убеждениями. Никому не было дела до женатого мужчины, гуляющего с молоденькой дамочкой, но подобный поступок со стороны женщины считался наказуемым преступлением. Часть ее желала восстать против подобных двойных стандартов, но другая, принципиальная ее сторона требовала соблюдения обещаний. Она все еще верила, что Уилл – хороший человек. К тому же, примешивался и страх. Ситуация во многом была волнующая, она снова могла почувствовать себя шестнадцатилетней девочкой, со всеми причитающимися глупостями. Касл был веселым, а она долгие годы не позволяла себе беззаботности. Но дело было далеко не в этом, хотя она и старалась регулярно убеждать себя в обратном. Иногда, ловя на себе его пристальный взгляд, она узнавала выражение его лица. Это была беспрекословная, безумная любовь, которую ее отец испытывал к ее матери, и это пугало Кейт. Ее отталкивала сила притяжения и неизвестные границы этого чувства. Слишком близко к одержимости, к помешательству. Она всегда умела держать себя в руках. Но это непрошенное чувство все же преследовало ее, и, рано или поздно, оно превозмогло бы разум. Она не знала, как с ним бороться, когда оно придет. Любовь – настоящая любовь – часто делала людей слишком храбрыми или слишком глупыми, в зависимости от точки зрения. По больше части, она представляла себе второе.

А еще был Уилл.

Эта сказка стара, как жизнь. Она лишь боялась принять в ней участие.

Мораль Касла в этой области всегда была очень удобной. Он с самого детства экспериментировал с правилами, пытаясь подстроить их под свои цели, а так как в его воспитании принимала участие дюжина танцовщиц, правила изначально были шаткими. Даже оказавшись в колледже, он осознал, что сверкающая улыбка и несколько правильно и талантливо подобранных слов могут излечить любые недуги и решить любые проблемы. По его мнению, произошедшее было лишь простой неосторожностью, и, если они не будут об этом заговаривать, он вполне сможет избежать угрызений совести. Он изо всех сил старался подавить все чувства, которые вызывали воспоминания о поцелуе, хотя подсознание упорно изливало их в его романе. Все чаще приходилось вырывать страницы и вычеркивать строки из диалогов между Никки и ее помощником. Без нее июнь тек медленно, и Касл каждый день пытался ей писать. Его письменный стол был засыпан заброшенными черновиками. Он так и не смог подобрать правильных слов.

А затем четвертого июля она получила письмо, и лишь на середине улицы очнулась, с трудом осознавая, куда направляется и сколько собственных недавно установленных правил нарушает. В последний раз по этому маршруту она шла светлым весенним днем. Солнце нежно грело ее и сходящий снег, сквозь асфальт пробивались тонкие зеленые ростки и мелкие бутоны на подоконниках лишь начинали распускаться. Теперь же стояла невыносимая жара, и вместо того, чтобы греть, солнце обжигало. Пот стекал у нее по шее, завитые локоны давно распрямились от влажности. Она крепко скрутила их и закрепила выше обычного, позволив слабому ветерку хоть немного овевать кожу. Улицы были полны народу, люди праздновали, размахивая зведно-полосатыми флагами*. Путь был тяжелым. Кейт прорезалась сквозь толпу, пытаясь как можно дольше держаться в тени.

Они не разговаривали больше месяца, шесть недель – длинных жарких недель, – когда она постучалась в дверь. Обычно летом он увозил мать и Алексис на море, но в этом году ему не хотелось покидать город на случай, если она все же простит его. Униженная и смущенная произошедшим, не зная, как к этому относиться, Кейт изначально собиралась больше никогда с ним не встречаться. Но, в конце концов, желание найти убийцу матери превозмогло обиду.

Он открыл дверь навстречу порыву влажного полуденного зноя и ее светящемуся лицу.

– Касл, – поприветствовала она. – Могу я войти? – нетерпеливо спросила она после нескольких минут изумленной тишины.

– Да, – ответил он. – Да, конечно. Входи.

– Знаю, должно быть, ты удивлен меня видеть, – сказала она, следуя за ним в кабинет. – Но в нашем деле, в расследовании убийства моей матери кое-что всплыло. – Она поймала себя на том, что мнет конверт в руках. – Прости, вот. Прочти. Джон Рэглан хочет встретиться.

– В конце концов, ты все-таки пробилась, – удивленно проговорил он, вынул письмо из конверта и пробежался по нему глазами. – Отлично. Я рад, что ты пришла. – Он кивнул на кресло напротив, она села. – Ты хочешь ехать сейчас же?

– Думаю, он сам доставил это письмо, – сказала она. – На нем нет почтовых марок, значит, он принес его сегодня. Я бы хотела отправиться как можно раньше, не дать ему возможности передумать.

Их детектив жил в двухкомнатной квартире в недавно отстроенном арендуемом доме времен Гражданской войны, в Ист Виллидж**, рядом с 14-й улицей. Взобравшись на пятый этаж, она подняла было руку, чтобы постучать, но тут дверь зловеще скрипнула. Кейт бросила косой взгляд на Рика и приложила палец к губам. Он кивнул и толкнул дверь.

– Э-эй? – осторожно позвала она.

Ответа не было.

Причина выяснилась, когда они прокрались в комнату. В поисках Рэглана Касл нырнул в спальню в дальнем конце коридора, а Кейт направилась на кухню. Но, не дойдя до двери, она замерла, поднеся руку к губам. В центре комнаты в одиноком кресле сидел Джон Рэглан, из пулевого отверстия в его груди сочилась кровь. Медленно капая на половые доски, она собиралась густой лужицей, в которой плавал ворох гусиных перьев.

– Касл! – позвала Кейт. – Ты не найдешь его там.

– Почему? Ох. – Он умолк, выглянув из-за ее плеча и оказавшись практически лицом к лицу с трупом Рэглана.

– Он мертв? – спросила она. – Он оставил записку только сегодня, не могло пройти так много времени. Хотя трогать его не стоит. Тут повсюду кровь.

– Нет, он мертв. – Касл указал на глаза. – Зрачки расширены, учитывая количество крови, это, должно быть, произошло быстро.

Она отвернулась.

– Нужно тут осмотреться прежде чем звать полицию. Детектив Райан обычно предоставляет нам всю информацию, но что если в этот раз у него не получится? Рэглан связался со мной неожиданно, именно сегодня. Почему? Где-то в этом беспорядке должна была остаться зацепка.

Он кивнул и пошевелил пальцами. 

– Главное – не оставлять отпечатков. На них обязательно будут проверять. Начни в соседней комнате, а я останусь здесь.

Она понимала, что Рик пытается уберечь ее от немигающего взора мертвеца. В любой другой ситуации она сочла бы это глупостью, суеверием и непрактичностью, но это был Рэглан – человек, который всего за несколько часов до смерти хотел о чем-то ей рассказать. Поэтому она была благодарна. Ее терзало смутное ощущение, что его невидящий мертвый взгляд преследовал ее.

– Неужели это было так важно, что ради этого стоило убить? – пробормотала она, проходя мимо тела. Касл уже принялся разгребать кучу газет и почтовых конвертов, которые, по-видимому, собирал покойный.

Она перешла в спальню в поисках любого намека, любого выделяющегося предмета. По сравнению с гостиной, здесь было удивительно, педантически чисто. Кровать аккуратно застелена, словно в ней вовсе не спали, полный порядок вокруг, если не считать тонкого покрывала пыли на ночном столике. На всю комнату нашлась лишь одна фотография – с женщиной и двумя детьми. Перевернув ее, Кейт прочла дату – 1915-й год. Вряд ли они жили здесь сейчас или вообще последние несколько лет. 

Ни на туалетном столике, ни в шкафу не обнаружилось ровным счетом ничего полезного. Она нашла полицейский жетон и пистолет Рэглана в обувной коробке. Ящики ночного столика были пусты, если не считать пары странных рисунков и одежды. Подняв матрас, Кейт едва не пропустила ее. И пропустила бы, если бы ей не пришлось опуститься на колени, чтобы удержать такую тяжесть. Из небольшой трещины в обивке матраса вылезло немного наполнителя. Подперев его плечом, Кейт сумела просунуть руку внутрь и нашарить нечто спрятанное внутри. Это была всего лишь небольшая записная книжка, едва ли размером с ладонь, и еще одна блеклая фотография. На ней была изображена та же самая женщина, только на этот раз ее плечи были обнаженными, а она сама завернута в простыню. Кейт вернула на место фотографию и матрас и нагнулась, чтобы выудить записную книжку, провалившуюся между перекладинами. 

Внутри обнаружились заметки, имена и числа, представлявшие собой, судя по всему, денежные переводы. Смысла их она определить не смогла, но все равно опустила книжку в карман юбки и отряхнула ладони. Белоснежно-белые перчатки были серы от пыли, но, несмотря на грязь, она не стала их снимать.

Когда она вернулась, Касл сидел, склонясь над грудой смятых писем.

– Он писал ответ на каждое твое письмо, – сказал он. – Предупреждал тебя не продолжать расследование все настойчивее с каждым разом, но, очевидно, так и не послал ни одного из них.

– Да, и смотри, что с ним стало, когда он это наконец сделал, – тихо проговорила она, махнув рукой на тело в кожаном кресле.

– Увы, кроме вот этого, я не нашел больше ничего полезного. – Он поднял несколько газетных вырезок. – Они были спрятаны в томе « _Преступления и наказания_ ». Я заметил их только потому, что книга выглядела гораздо более старой, чем остальные.

Кейт пролистала их.

– Значит, он тоже следил за Кунаном. Он хранил сообщения обо всех смертельных ножевых ранения в городе, начиная с 1921-го года.

– А последнее ты видела?

Она выудила листок и уставилась на него. Это была та же женщина, что и на фотографиях в спальне.

– Миссис Джон Рэглан, – прочла она подпись под изображением. – Они убили его жену?

– Похоже на то.

– Я видела ее фотографии в спальне. – Обдумывая новую информацию, Кейт сама того не замечая водила кольцо матери вверх и вниз по цепочке. Она вернула Каслу стопку газетных вырезок и выудила из кармана записную книжку. – И еще это.

Она опустила свою находку в нетерпеливо ожидающую ладонь, внимательно наблюдая за его лицом, пока он пробегал глазами по строчкам.

– Тебе знакомы эти имена? – спросил он.

– Ни единого, – покачала она головой. – Ты смотрел на кухне?

– Нет, не успел, читал эти статьи. Давай, оглядись, а я позвоню Райану.

Кейт удалилась на кухню, краем уха слушая, как он сообщает детективу об убийстве. Открывая одну за другой дверцы шкафов, она внимательно осмотрела пространство между банками с забытой едой, но, так ничего и не найдя, вернулась на место преступления. Касл вытирал телефонную трубку.

– Нужно уходить, – сказала она.

Он кивнул.

– Люди Райана будут тут через двадцать минут.

Они оставили дверь такой, какой ее обнаружили, и не останавливались, пока не выбрались на середину улицы. Толпа под палящим солнце немного поредела.

– Я заметила, что ты сохранил доски, – проговорила она, прижимая к себе локтем том « _Преступления и наказания_ ». – Нужно их обновить, перебрать всю полученную информацию.

– Муж тебя не хватится?

– Он работает. Он всегда сильно занят в праздники. У тебя, наверное, есть планы с Алексис?

– Подождут. К тому же, она, пожалуй, слишком мала для бенгальских огней.

Когда они вернулись к нему домой, Марта корпела на кухне над каким-то блюдом с экзотическим запахом, а Алексис сидела в гостиной, прижавшись носом к окну в ожидании первых уличных фейерверков.

– Мама задумала освоить китайскую кухню, – пояснил Касл витающий в воздухе запах. – Одна из служащих ее театра – иммигрантка, она дала ей рецепт. Надеюсь, ты любишь приключения.

Она уже собиралась ответить, когда Алексис яркой волной рыжих кудряшек и белых гольф бросилась на него, сцепив руки поперек его тела.

– Папа, папа, папа, – пропела она. – Ты дома, дома. Я хочу посмотреть фейерверки.

– Еще даже не стемнело, тыковка. – Он крепко обнял ее, притянув к себе и, оторвав ее от земли, повернулся вокруг своей оси. – И я должен поработать с миссис Соренсон. Поздоровайся.

Алексис деловито кивнула и проговорила с чисто детской честностью и прямотой:

– Здравствуйте, миссис Соренсон, пожалуйста, проходите.

Кейт пришлось бороться со смехом.

– Здравствуй, Алексис.

– Обещаешь, что после ужина мы зажжем бенгальские огни? – снова повернулась девочка к отцу. Он опустился на уровень ее глаз и твердо кивнул.

– Только если ты будешь хорошо себя вести.

Алексис мило улыбнулась.

– Я всегда себя хорошо веду.

Рик рассмеялся и взлохматил ее огненно-рыжие волосы, окончательно уничтожив аккуратно уложенные Мартой кудри.

– Вот, это моя девочка. За словом в карман не лезет. Иди, спроси у бабушки, не нужна ли ей помощь на кухне.

– Уже спрашивала. – Она скрестила руки на груди. – Она меня прогнала.

– Ну, тогда… – Касл потянулся ей под мышки, где, как он знал, она больше всего боялась щекотки, и угрожающе зашевелил пальцами. Она со смехом забрыкалась. – Если обещаешь сидеть очень тихо, можешь сесть с книгой в кабинете у окна и ждать фейерверков.

Почти спотыкаясь от счастья, что ее допустили в комнату, куда вход был обычно запрещен, девочка сорвалась с места, торопясь найти свою последнюю книжку.

– Все дома, – повернулся он к своей спутнице и виновато пожал плечами. – Так что нас будут отвлекать.

Кейт задумчиво смотрела вслед его дочери.

– Ничего, – тихо проговорила она, а затем последовала за ним в темный кабинет. Касл щелкнул переключателем, и комнату залил свет. У стены стояли их доски, совершенно не переменившиеся с того дня, когда он в последний раз показывал их ей. Кейт решительно направилась к ним и внимательно оглядела результат общего труда. Он мудро решил остаться за столом.

Работа закипела. Кейт играла роль писца и аккуратно вносила информацию, полученную в квартире Рэглана под его именем, соединенным одной линией с убийством Джоанны Беккет, а другой – с отдельно вписанным именем его напарника. Алексис унаследовала от отца немалую толику любопытства, граничившего с надоедливостью, и, хотя вела она себя на порядок вежливее, вопросы сыпались один за другим. И, прежде чем Касл сумел-таки придумать подобающие ее возрасту ответы, Марта позвала всех за стол.

Кейт хотела придумать повод уйти, но они завершили работу лишь наполовину, да и дома ее никто не ждал. К тому же, Марта была чертовски убедительна, а впереди еще ждало привлекательное испытание: еда палочками. (Их Марте подарила подруга, и актриса казалась опытной в таких делах). Прямо посреди обеда с улицы донеслись первые хлопки петард, и, несмотря на ворчание бабушки, Алексис тут же исчезла из-за стола и прильнула к окну.

Чуть позже Касл выудил из тайника коробку бенгальских огней, позвал дочь на крыльцо и принялся показывать ей, как нужно держать их, чтобы не обжечься. Продемонстрировав, он зажег палочку в руках Алексис. Та вспыхнула у нее в руках, от удивления девочка уронила ее на землю. Касл подал ей вторую. В этот раз держа ее крепко, на вытянутой руке, Алексис скатилась по ступенькам и побежала играть с другими детьми.

Кейт наблюдала за этой сценой из дверей, и ее силуэт ярко выделялся на фоне ярко освещенного коридора.

– Давай, тебе тоже можно, если хочешь.

Она покачала головой, но присоединилась к нему на лестнице. Они сели на уважительном расстоянии друг от друга и стали наблюдать за его дочерью, бегавшей с шлейфом цветных искр за спиной.

Когда сразу на нескольких улицах начали грохотать фейерверки, Касл позвал Алексис, и та нетерпеливо потащила его за руку вверх по лестнице. Марта подтолкнула Кейт вслед за ними, и они вошли в ее комнату на втором этаже. Касл уже открыл окна и сидел на подоконнике с дочерью на коленях. Ноги Алексис болтались из окна, возбужденно стуча пятками по кирпичу, руками она выжидающе сжимала уши. Рик оглянулся на Кейт и хлопнул ладонью по подоконнику рядом с Алексис. 

– Я вторглась в вашу традицию? – нерешительно спросила она.

– Вовсе нет, – улыбнулся он поверх головы Алексис. – Мы всегда тебе рады.

И тут первая римская свеча вспыхнула на соседней улице, и следом за ней воздух разорвали громкие хлопки и яркие золотые искры, медленно меркнущие и превращающиеся в белесый дым на фоне темного неба. Кейт села, сначала очень аккуратно. Они смотрели, как праздничные огни расцвечивают небеса. Через несколько выстрелов она наконец расслабилась и уселась поудобнее, подтянув колени под юбкой к себе. Касл чаще смотрел на ее лицо, чем на небо, расцвеченное огнями, но она не замечала этого. Он смотрел на нее с тем же изумлением, с каким Алексис смотрела на улицу. Почти полчаса район купался в свете, одну ракету даже пустили прямо под их окнами, и она разорвалась над крышей дома.

Когда остались одни петарды, он поднялся, держа Алексис на руках, и провозгласил, что ей пора спать. Девочка слабо запротестовала, уже сонливо клюя носом у него на плече. Он извинился и оставил Кейт с матерью, обмахивавшей их обеих бумажным веером, который она стащила из театра. Несколько долгих минут они дружелюбно беседовали о всякой всячине, пока актриса не вспомнила о шоу, в котором играла в далеком прошлом, с бродячей труппой.

(– Я называла их «ДК», – пошутила она мельком. – «До Касла».

Кейт усмехнулась).

Один рассказ легко перетек в другой, и Кейт вдруг осознала, что эта женщина и ее удивительная жизнь полностью ее очаровали. Марта оставила дом в пятнадцать лет, не желая выходить замуж за отпрыска богатой семьи из Коннектикута, с которым ее отец вел дела. И почти что собственными руками построила всю свою жизнь. Тридцать лет спустя она вернулась в Нью-Йорк, имея за плечами два брака, столько же разводов, с небольшим состоянием, повзрослевшим сыном и более престижной труппой. Кейт Соренсон поймала себя на том, что рассматривает Марту Роджерс как примерную активистку за права женщин: она прожила свою жизнь так, как хотела, и не собиралась ни перед кем за это извиняться. В этом было нечто, достойное восхищения. Это требовало большой храбрости.

Кейт обещала посетить следующее выступление Марты, когда Касл вновь возник в дверях. Увидев сына, Марта тактично извинилась и ушла. Но, прежде чем он успел войти и сказать хоть слово, она вытянула его в ярко залитый светом коридор и стукнула веером по голове. Он повернулся к ней с изумленным лицом, чтобы спросить, что послужило причиной такого нападения, но не успел.

– Если ты думал использовать свою семью, чтобы очаровать ее, у меня для тебя новости, малыш: эта женщина умнее тебя, никогда об этом не забывай.

– Я и не думал! – возмутился он подобному подозрению. – Я… Мама! Она замужем.

Марта покачала пальцем.

– И _об этом_ тоже не забывай.

– Я и не думал.

– Ричард, ты так на нее смотришь… я знаю этот взгляд.

– Взгляд еще никому не вредил.

– Постарайся смотреть только глазами, а не руками.

Ему в голову пришла крайне театральная фраза о том, чтобы смотреть сердцем. Его мать наверняка оценила бы нечто подобное, но он решил оставить ее при себе. Он не был настолько бездарным и не собирался становиться.

– Иначе и не бывает, – твердо сообщил он, пытаясь сохранить на лице оскорбленное выражение, и вошел в комнату.

– Прошу прощения, что отвлекся от улик из квартиры Рэглана, – сказал он, снова присоединившись к ней на подоконнике. В этот раз он сел еще дальше. Кейт рассеянно водила ладонью по образовавшемуся промежутку.

– Ничего не поделаешь. – Она взглянула на него с легкой улыбкой. – К тому же, тут красивый вид.

Она указала на небо, еще время от времени освещавшееся редкими взрывами цвета. Ее пальцы вновь вцепились в кольцо матери. В душе он гадал, осознает ли она, что делает.

– Что это? – спросил он, подчинившись порыву, и потянулся, чтобы вынуть кольцо из ее пальцев. Прикосновение затянулось, и на мгновение она замялась, но вскоре поспешно отдернула руку, оставив в его ладони маленький золотой ободок с одним-единственным бриллиантом.

– Оно принадлежало моей матери, – сказала она. – Оно… оно передается в семье отца по наследству. Старший сын всегда дарит его своей жене, так было заведено в далекие времена. Я разрушила эту традицию. 

Голос ее звучал меланхолично. Касл поднял вопросительный взгляд.

– Тем, что родилась девочкой, – пояснила она. – И была единственным ребенком. Появились… осложнения. После моего рождения мама больше не могла иметь детей. Но отца это, кажется, не волновало. Он продолжал свои традиции, словно я была его сыном.

– Вот как ты научилась стрелять?

Она рассмеялась.

– Помимо прочего. Мама собиралась отдать его мне в день свадьбы. – Она наклонилась и провела пальцем по ободку. – Но умерла до того, как мы с Уиллом поженились.

– Почему ты его не носишь? – Он позволил ей забрать кольцо, то повисло на цепочке.

– Не знаю, – ответила Кейт, прижав его ладонью к груди. – Наверное, потому что она должна была его мне отдать, она должна была присутствовать на свадьбе. В то время мне казалось, что оно лишь станет напоминанием о том, что ее там не было.

– А теперь?

– Ну, а теперь у меня есть это, – весело отозвалась она под последний залп фейерверка с улицы. Воздух был полон дыма и пороха, они жгли глаза и горло. Она махнула у него перед лицом рукой, и он заметил блеск бриллианта в кольце у нее на пальце.

– Уже поздно. – Он поднялся и протянул ей руку. – Можем закончить с уликами завтра.

Она поднялась и пригладила юбку, удивленная и смущенная этим неожиданным прощанием.

– Хорошо. Доброй ночи, Касл.

– Доброй ночи.

Кейт не хватало его привычного « _до завтра_ », и она думала об этом всю дорогу до дома.

 

Следующий день был воскресеньем***, а воскресенье означало церковь. Церковь значила светло-голубое, практически белое, платье с пристойным подолом и длинным рядом пуговиц на спине, требовавших при застегивании изрядных акробатических навыков. Погрузившись в размышления, она не слышала службы. Затянутыми в перчатки пальцами она рассеянно сжимала молитвенник. Деревянные скамьи казались невыносимо жесткими, как бы она ни ерзала и перемещала вес тела. Ее преследовало острое ощущение, будто за ней наблюдают. Кейт раз украдкой оглянулась – не стоило давать пожилым дамам повода для сплетен, – но не заметила ничьего взгляда. Она перевела взгляд в сторону и изучила лицо Уилла, но он был сосредоточен на речи пастора. Почувствовав укол совести, она снова замерла, закрыла молитвенник, сложила руки и постаралась расслабиться. Даже страх перед божьим гневом – который скорее был продуктом привычки, чем искренней веры – не мешал волосам у нее на затылке встать дыбом. Впрочем, это изучающее внимание было не таким уж неуютным – оно казалось знакомым. Осознав это, Кейт резко развернулась вокруг своей оси и поймала его взгляд – Касл сидел на противоположном конце зала, в шести рядах от нее. Встретившись с ней глазами, он подмигнул и едва заметно кивнул.

Она ответила ненавидящим взглядом и несколько минут отказывалась оборачиваться.

Когда их взгляды встретились во второй раз, она ощутила, как краснеют щеки. Десяток минут она просто злилась и ненавидела все вокруг: его – за преследование, себя – за предательскую биологию, выдавшую ее смущение, свою гордость и дурацкую службу, неторопливую, словно обленившаяся улитка. Кейт сделала несколько глубоких вдохов и нетерпеливо постучала по полу ногой.

Затем, окончательно решив игнорировать Касла, она постаралась сосредоточиться на словах священника, а не просто в нужный момент бормотать подходящие слова. Оказалось, что упорство было для нее куда лучшим мотиватором, чем вера. Интересно, что это говорило о ней как о христианке. Тем не менее, ей удавалось избегать взгляда Касла до окончания торжественного песнопения. Уилл повернулся к членам семьи, сидевшим позади, и поприветствовал какого-то друга. Кейт бросила на Касла один последний, особенно обжигающий взгляд и твердо покачала головой.

Смысл, как ей казалось, был ясен: « _Не говори со мной здесь_ ».

Она мысленно молилась, чтобы он понял. В конце концов, где еще молиться, как не здесь.

Большинство обменов любезностями и прочих социально необходимых разговоров происходило снаружи, так что вскоре они присоединились к толпе людей, потянувшейся к проходам. Она почти достигла дверей, как вдруг почувствовала прикосновение к руке, и ее потянули прочь.

Она огляделась. Уилл уже ушел вперед: Касл удачно вытащил ее в одну из боковых ниш собора. Витражное окно у них над головой рассеивало солнечные лучи. Кейт вырвала руку из его ладони.

– _Что_ ты тут делаешь?

– Ты злишься. – Он выглядел смущенно. – Я надеялся, что ты не будешь злиться.

– Касл, что если нас увидят? Ты что, не знаешь, как быстро информация расходится среди церковных служительниц? Они могут начать и закончить войну в течение нескольких месяцев!

– Ну, я просто… – Он нащупал пару свечей на стойке перед ними и принялся возиться со спичечным коробком. – Притворись, что зажигаешь свечу. Говорят, люди так делают. Сделай вид, что ставишь ее своей матери.

Она бросила на него косой взгляд, ощущая странную и небывалую смесь раздражения и умиления, которую он всегда умудрялся внушить. 

– Ладно. Но мой вопрос остался без ответа. Что ты здесь делаешь? Только не говори, что пришел на службу, я тебя раньше здесь не видела.

– В том, что касается религий, мы семья равных возможностей, – пожал он плечами. – То есть, мы обычно равно игнорируем их.

– Так что?

– Я пришел поговорить, – сказал он как ни в чем ни бывало, зажигая свечу и ставя ее рядом со свечой Кейт. – Мы вчера не закончили с Рэгланом.

– Ну, меня ведь так быстро выпроводили. – Касл сложил руки и опустил голову, словно бы молясь, и Кейт повторила за ним. Впрочем, они вряд ли смотрелись естественно и точно выглядели нелепо. Его попытка конспирации ее немного успокоила.

– Прошу прощения, – с искренним сожалением сказал он. – Это было грубо.

– Все равно не стоило тебе сюда приходить. Это не время и не место для разговоров об убийстве.

Он покачал головой.

– Может, я поставил свечу за Рэглана.

– Если ты решил почтить память каждой из наших жертв, тебе понадобится пара четвертаков. К тому же, тот факт, что его убили, определенно означает, что он был причастен.

– Даже убийцы – если Рэглан им был – заслуживают поминания, миссис Соренсон.

– Сказано очень по-христиански, особенно для признанного секуляриста****, мистер Касл.

– Да нет, просто порядочно. Впрочем, ты права, не стоит говорить об этом здесь и сейчас. Но вот о чем я думал: МакАллистер был напарником Рэглана. Велика вероятность, что они выполняли вместе и выходную работу тоже. Но даже если это не так, он, пожалуй, единственный, кто может рассказать побольше о Рэглане, пока Райан занят своими делами.

– И как нам найти МакАллистера?

– Ну, я тренировался держать лицо.

– Снова это _место_? – Кейт постучала по полу мыском туфли. – Сегодня не могу. Уилл уезжает в конце недели.

– Кстати об этом, тебе лучше идти. В конце недели… значит, увидимся в субботу?

– Я… – Она мгновение поколебалась. – Хорошо. Но не забывай держать меня в курсе, если Райан что-нибудь найдет, хорошо?

– Разумеется.

Она помедлила в арке, погладив ладонью каменную кладку.

– Что ты будешь делать?

– Я постою здесь еще немного.

Она оставила его склоненным над свечами.

 

Гнетущий жар дневного солнца немного спал, оставив на траве, листьях, перилах и крышах машин тонкий слой влаги. Ему пришлось протереть лобовое стекло. Блестящий туман запотевшего стекла обрамлял открывшийся вид на темную улицу. Аллея была пуста, как и предыдущие два часа, в течение которых они наблюдали за выходом из дома МакАллистера.

На ней было сине-зеленое платье, обрамленное розовыми цветами. Из-за стильного подола невозможно было сидеть одновременно удобно и прилично. Она поправила юбку, и кожаное сиденье под ней скрипнуло.

– Кажется, он не выйдет. – Кейт рассеянно потянула нитку, торчавшую из шва на бедре.

– Еще немного, – пообещал Касл.

Он повторял это уже полчаса. Она начинала всерьез сомневаться в его словах.

Она повернулась, чтобы высказать ему это, но запнулась: он выглядел невероятно комично с дамским театральным биноклем у лица. Кейт позволила себе испустить короткий вздох, подозрительно напоминавший смех.

– Что? – скосился он на нее.

– Ничего. – Она вновь перевела взгляд на окно, которое, как они решили, принадлежало МакАллистеру. Несмотря на включенный свет, ничего в окне видно не было. – Он вообще помогает?

– Более или менее. – Касл отвел от глаз бинокль и взглянул на нее. Их лица оказались гораздо ближе, чем он представлял, и на мгновение Кейт показалось, что он вот-вот сократит расстояние. Эта мысль заставила ее отшатнуться, но сердце выдало ее, неожиданно ускорив свой ритм. Она поморщилась, и он расценил это на свой счет.

– Прости, что заставил скучать, – сказал он, сумев придать голосу оттенок обиды.

– Это необходимое зло, – ответила она. – Я просто подозреваю, что МакАллистер делает то, что я сама хотела бы сделать сейчас.

– Да? И что же? – Касл одарил ее уже привычным дерзким взглядом. Ей не хватило мужества объяснить, что в этом плане его воображение было чересчур бурным. К тому же, пусть лучше поломает голову. В принципе, она и не врала: Касл гораздо лучше нее переносил скандальные ситуации.

– Читает в кровати, – бросила она через плечо, повернувшись к окну.

– Я могу что-нибудь рассказать, – предложил он.

– Еще одну теорию?

– Нет, она пока в работе. Но я зарабатываю историями. Могу что-нибудь придумать.

– Ну что ж, давай.

– Ясным утром после долгой ночной грозы в пригородном поместье обнаружили тело…

– Вечно у тебя убийства, – перебила она. – Откуда?

– Что откуда?

– Откуда это литературное и иногда вполне реальное увлечение убийствами?

– А о чем еще писать? – спросил он. – Нет, серьезно. Есть любовь – но что нового я могу написать о любви? Есть секс – но цензоры это не пропустят. И есть смерть.

– А как же жизнь?

– Никто не хочет читать о жизни, – сказал он. – Такое случается, если писатели невнимательны. К тому же, я пишу об убийствах не потому, что меня привлекает смерть, совсем напротив. Я пишу о смерти, потому что это мой способ показать, как живые справляются с напоминанием о неизбежной судьбе.

– А любовь?

– Все истории – это истории любви. – Он умничал, но при этом был раздражающе _прав_. – Неизбежная судьба, помнишь?

– Ты правда думаешь, что все так просто?

– В нашем существовании, мой маленький детектив, есть свои истины. – Он взял за привычку называть ее так. Впрочем, думала она, это было куда более приятное прозвище, чем « _милая_ ». – И первая из них – ничто не бывает просто. Но любовь – настоящая любовь, – конечно, неизбежна. Даже когда она кажется невозможной, ты можешь оглянуться и увидеть, что судьба ставила тебе препятствия и посылала подсказки в самый нужный момент, чтобы твой жизненный путь привел тебя к этому моменту.

– И что это за момент?

– Мы все управляем своей судьбой. – Касл пожал плечами и отвернулся. – Как можем. В жизни всегда есть момент, когда мы вынуждены делать выбор. Иногда он кажется неизбежным – думаю, это особенно заметно, когда ты искренне влюблен. Но все может быть сложнее. Есть и другие варианты, среди них – честь, долг, справедливость.

– И что бы ты выбрал?

– О. – Он казался задумчивым. – Я никогда себя не ограничивал. Я слишком часто выбирал любовь, может быть, даже когда это того не стоило.

– Мать Алексис?

– Ммм, наряду с остальными. Рассказывать не стану. Эта история оскорбит твою принципиальность, а моя гордость будет уязвлена, когда ты начнешь читать мне нотации. Скажем так: даже Райан не просто так дразнит меня сентиментальным.

– Правда? – Он смерила его неверящим взглядом.

– Странно, да? Это унизительно. Это Райан-то, носящий позорную кличку «медовое молочко», считает меня романтиком.

– Это так?

– О, нет, – покачал он головой. – Дорогая моя, так просто из меня это признание ты не вытянешь.

– Не искушай, – отозвалась Кейт, снова выглядывая на улицу и высматривая хотя бы тень в окне МакАллистера. Ничего не изменилось.

Касл одобрительно усмехнулся. Ему всегда нравилось слышать от нее подобные маленькие намеки.

– Не надо притворяться поверхностным, – заметила она, откидываясь на спинку сиденья.

– У всех есть своя броня, что-то, за чем мы прячемся от света.

– Я… – она запнулась и прикусила язык. Слова « _Не нужно прятаться от меня_ » рвались с него. – Что дальше случилось в твоей истории, Касл?

Он продолжил умело разворачивать свой сюжет. Тот был немного шекспировский – большую часть сюжета он явно позаимствовал из « _Макбета_ », – но когда с ее стороны не послышалось возражений, Касл понял, что она засыпает.

– Может, отвезти тебя домой? – спросил он, мягко разбудив ее.

– Нет, нет, что если он уйдет? – она моргнула и посмотрела на окно – все такое же освещенное и пустое.

– Я подожду, – предложил он.

– Нет, я просто посплю. Разбуди меня, когда устанешь.

Она вынула из сумки шаль и обернула вокруг обнаженных плеч. 

– Продолжай рассказ. Мне не терпится узнать, раскроет ли дочь президента предательство мужа.

– Конечно раскроет, ты же знаешь.

Он продолжал говорить, пока голова Кейт не опустилась на спинку сиденья, а затем, не задумываясь, наклонился, не в силах воспротивиться желанию убрать локон волос с ее лица. Он сразу же отдернул руку, но она не пошевелилась. Минутный испуг исчез, и Касл снова вернулся к наблюдению за улицей и квартирой МакАллистера.

Он пришел к поразительному осознанию, что влюблен в нее по уши. Он не знал точно, когда это произошло. Конечно, она ему нравилась с самой первой встречи. Она была загадкой – прекрасной головоломкой с острым умом и не менее острой на язык, и именно эти качества от так ценил в женщинах. Но это чувство было гораздо больше увлеченности, больше дружеской теплоты, и родилось оно некоторое время назад. Он осознал это, когда она убрала локон волос за ухо. Он даже открыл рот, чтобы сказать это, но затем все вспомнил: ее мужа, убийство ее матери и, что важнее, реальность их отношений, которая будет куда болезненнее пощечины, которая, он был уверен, последует за любым признанием. Вместо этого он решил угождать ей в мелочах, посвятив себя расследованию смерти Джоанны Беккет и написанию книги, коль скоро Кейт превратилась в столь алчного читателя.

Она выдавила тихий удовлетворенный звук и пошевелилась, та что голова ее упала Рику на плечо. Он взглянул вниз, оценил варианты и решил, что перспектива быть убитым, когда она проснется, определенно стоила того. Он опустил свою голову сверху и замер, пока в окне МакАллистера не погас свет.

 

На следующее утро она проснулась, моргнула, чтобы прогнать остатки сна, потянула затекшую шею – и лишь тогда почувствовала вес его головы. В изумлении она осторожно отпрянула, стараясь не разбудить его, и отодвинулась на почтительное расстояние. Лобовое стекло вновь запотело. Кейт разбудила Касла ударом в плечо.

– А, что? – Он резко сел с искренне укоризненным видом. – Это за что?

– Ты храпел, – мстительно ответила она.

– Неправда.

– Тебе откуда знать? К тому же, ты должен был меня разбудить.

– Прости. Думаешь, он еще там?

У Кейт зарычало в желудке.

– Не знаю, но я умираю с голоду.

– В конце улицы есть пекарня. Подожди здесь, я на секунду.

Он вылетел из двери прежде, чем она успела возразить, но вдруг вернулся, чтобы оставить ей что-то. Кейт обернулась и увидела маячащий перед носом бинокль.

– Да уж, сильно он поможет, – пробормотала она себе под нос, выходя из машины, чтобы протереть шалью лобовое стекло.

Он вскоре вернулся, уморительно удерживая в руках две керамические чашки с черным кофе и бумажный пакет.

– Боже, что ты там принес? – спросила она через окно.

– Завтрак, – усмехнулся Касл. – Давай, открой дверь.

Она подчинилась и приняла у него чашку.

– Напротив пекарни обнаружилась столовая, – рассказал он, нырнув на водительское сиденье и положив пакет между ними. – За щедрые чаевые они позволили мне оставить посуду себе.

Она критично изучила результат его короткого путешествия и осторожно выудила из пакета засахаренный пончик.

– На завтрак? Серьезно?

Он вынул второй и окунул его в кофе.

– А что?

– Это все равно что есть попкорн на обед, – заявила она, но все равно откусила. – Но я слишком голодна. МакАллистера я не видела. Может, он поздно встает.

Впрочем, они очень быстро убедились, что она ошиблась. Полицейский показался вскоре после того, как они окончили завтрак. Касл завел мотор, Кейт сложила чашки из-под кофе в бумажный пакет и опустила его себе под ноги. Машина тронулась с места, следуя за МакАллистером на мучительно малой скорости, чтобы сохранить положенное расстояние. К счастью, дорога была пуста и за ними никто не ехал. Кейт нестерпимо хотелось поерзать, но она лишь крепко сцепила пальцы, а через мгновение вновь вернула себе самообладание.

Они оба ломали головы, пытаясь понять, куда направляется МакАллистер. Кейт нашла в толпе его спину и представила себе улицу.

– Станция! – одновременно воскликнули они.

– Значит, придется бросить машину, – сказал Касл.

Она быстро собрала вещи на коленях и, как только машина остановилась, выскочила и помчалась вслед за МакАллистером. Касл торопливо следовал за ней. Эта комичная трехслойная погоня была достойна собственного немого фильма. Продираясь сквозь толпу, Касл живо представлял себе грохочущего клавишами пианиста. Спускаясь по лестнице в метро, он потерял Кейт из виду, но продолжал двигаться вперед, пока кто-то не схватил его за край пиджака и притянул к стене. Кейт ткнула пальцем по направлению к МакАллистеру.

– Он покупает билет на четвертый поезд, – сообщила она. – Но нужно быть осторожнее. Он может нас узнать.

– Прибрежная линия? Я куплю билеты. И даже если он нас узнает, пускай, лишь бы не понял, что мы его преследуем.

– Конечно, ты ведь такой же незаметный, как слон в посудной лавке, так что никаких проблем, – пробормотала она себе под нос, но Касл уже направился к кассе. Он возвратился с двумя билетами до конечной станции и газетой, за которой можно было спрятаться.

– Почувствуем себя настоящими детективами, – пояснил он.

Кейт закатила глаза.

МакАллистер доехал до самого Кони-Айленда*****. Вслед за ним они пересекли Стилвелл Авеню, вышли на Сёрф Авеню, мимо ресторана Фэлтмана****** и оказались в Бауэри. Затем их цель обошла жуткую рекламу какой-то интермедии и скрылась в Стиплчейз-парке*******. 

Ярмарка была шумной, земля усыпана попкорном и сигаретными окурками. Дети с липкими от сахарной ваты пальцами, перекрикиваясь, носились под ногами. Веселая музыка привлекала внимание к каждому аттракциону по очереди. Обойдя большую карусель, МакАллистер остановился у крупной тележки с хот-догами. Он курил. Касл и Кейт остановились, следя за ним в щели между металлическим ограждением, вращающиеся лошадки время от времени перекрывали обзор. Кейт прислонилась к ограждению, вцепившись в перекладину, и вытянула шею, но Касл оттащил ее назад за верхний край платья.

– Осторожнее, так лица можно лишиться, – сказал он. – А мы же этого не хотим, лицо это очень хорошенькое.

Поддавшись неожиданной ребячливости, она высунула язык на всю длину.

Он почти рассмеялся.

– Слушай, отсюда все неплохо видно. Подойдем ближе – можем его спугнуть.

– Да, наверное, ты прав, – недовольно согласилась она.

– О, смотри, что это у нас тут? – заметил он, вернув все ее внимание к цели. МакАллистер встречался с мужчиной. Они оба были напряжены.

– Что-то явно нехорошо, – прокомментировал Касл.

Кейт кивнула. Что бы ни услышал знакомый МакАллистера, выражение его лица вдруг похолодело, и мороз пробежал у нее по спине. У него были жесткие черты, короткие рыжие волосы подстрижены на военный манер, узкая бородка. Он казался неспособным испытать и выразить радость. Через пару минут он все же улыбнулся МакАллистеру, но улыбка эта была больше похожа на оскал. Кейт напряглась, когда он потянулся к пиджаку. То же сделали Касл и МакАллистер. 

Когда он побежал, она рванула следом. Касл вновь несся позади. Они грубо протолкнулись сквозь очередь на карусель, крича поспешные извинения. За поясом у мужчины был заткнут пистолет: Кейт заметила это, когда его пиджак подхватил ветер. Его рука лежала на рукояти, но он пока не вытянул оружие.

Чтобы каблуки не тонули в мягкой земле, ей приходилось бежать на мысках. Это значительно снижало скорость. Касл вскоре нагнал ее и чуть замедлился. Она удвоила усилия.

МакАллистер и его преследователь вдруг резко забрали вправо, миновали несколько палаток с игрой в кольца и клоунами с открытыми ртами и вращающимися головами. Когда Кейт пробегала мимо, ее окружила громкая музыка, доносившаяся из крошечных динамиков. Мужчины оттолкнули в сторону детей, ждавших очереди на вход в дом с привидениями. Когда Кейт и Касл добрались до входа, они исчезли из поля зрения. Касл по-девчачьи вскрикнул, когда в виде приветствия с потолка на них обрушился скелет. Она оглянулась, скривив губы, но удержалась от комментария. Отмахиваясь от паутины, под хриплый лающий смех и довольно грозную брань, послышавшуюся снаружи, они выбрались в соседнюю комнату. Оказавшись на мосту посреди вращающегося цилиндра, Кейт вскинула руки, чтобы удержать равновесие. Цепляясь за все подряд, они кубарем скатились по лестнице и наконец вышли в зеркальный зал. Кейт двинулась вперед, но руки ее нащупали стекло. Сбитая с толку, она еще раз коснулась поверхности, посмотрела под ноги, а затем нашла взглядом спутника. Касл растерянно глядел на из искаженные отражения.

– Куда они делись? – рассеянно спросил он.

Она схватила его за рукав.

– Сюда.

Они кое-как добрались до конца лабиринта, наконец отыскав ступеньки, ведшие через тяжелый занавес на свет. Когда они спускались, Касл тронул ее за плечо и указал себе за спину, намекая, что ему стоит пойти первым. Кейт смерила его взглядом и высунулась из-за покрывала. Лабиринт выходил на травянистую улицу, полную закрытых аттракционов. Здесь было пустынно и на удивление тихо. Она подняла руку, чтобы загородить глаза от солнца, и оглядела тянувшиеся в оба конца ряды палаток.

– Куда теперь? – спросил ее спутник.

Где-то наверху вскрикнула чайка, вдалеке послышался мягкий шорох океана.

– Не знаю. Кажется, это выход из парка, – сказала она. – Давай туда, а я пойду сюда.

– Не думаю, что разделяться разумно, – возразил он.

– Я… – собиралась было запротестовать она, причем довольно решительно, но тут из-за холма раздался громкий хлопок выстрела.

Касл приложил палец к губам. Она кивнула. Прижимаясь к молчаливым аттракционам, закрытым или, напротив, лишь готовящимся к работе, они подкрались к источнику звука. Довольно театрально завернув за несколько углов, они так никого и не встретили и наконец оказались перед дырой в ограде. Касл оттянул проволоку и помог ей перебраться на другую сторону. Дорога в этой части деревни была тише. Большинство развлечений для туристов располагались ближе к главной улице или к станции метро. В этой неожиданной тишине стук ее каблуков казался оглушающим.

От него им обоим стало не по себе.

Они пересекли улицу и остановились, гадая, куда направиться, как вдруг Кейт указала на следы крови. Они вели вниз по улице, в переулок, совершенно пустой, если не считать тела МакАллистера в самом его конце. Он сполз на землю рядом с мусорным баком, оставив на стенке драматичный след крови. Это произошло только что: кровь еще не высохла. Кейт прикрыла ладонью рот, но не дрогнула. Она подошла ближе, чтобы рассмотреть тело. Касл медлил у нее за спиной.

– Не надо, – сказал он. – Он явно мертв.

– Знаю, – согнувшись, она обернулась через плечо. – Я хочу посмотреть, нет ли при нем чего-нибудь интересного.

– Ты испачкаешь перчатки кровью.

Она торопливо стянула перчатки и аккуратно приподняла пиджак МакАллистера. Пока она обыскивала тело, из его мертвых легких донесся последний выдох. Касл отвернулся. Впрочем, ее старания не были напрасны: она поднялась, сжимая в руке огрызок бумаги с адресом.

– Как думаешь, что это? – спросила она.

Он взял у нее записку, глядя, как она вытирает пальцы о воротник погибшего. Затем она надела перчатки.

– Не знаю. Хотя это в Нью-Йорке.

– Ну что? – Кейт взглянула на него. – Назад?

– Успеем на следующий поезд, – согласился он.

Спрятав записку в ее сумочке, они торопливо двинулись обратно к ярмарке.

Позади раздался выстрел. Кейт подскочила. Пуля просвистела у нее над головой и разбила окно. Касл толкнул ее на землю, они тяжело рухнули. Она ощутила возмущенную боль в коленях от вонзившегося в кожу сквозь чулки гравия.

Он потянул ее за руку.

Вскарабкавшись на ноги, Кейт мысленно отмахнулась от боли и помчалась следом, прижимаясь к краю дороги.

– Скорее! – подстегнул ее Касл.

Она вслепую следовала за ним. Все еще пригибаясь, они неслись во весь опор.

– Я не видел, откуда стреляли, – сказал он. – Но когда доберемся до отрытого пространства, как только я скажу, беги так быстро, как можешь. 

Они замедлились под прикрытием машины, и он выглянул через стекла, пытаясь обнаружить стрелка.

– Вряд ли он сможет стрелять издалека, – продолжил он, рассуждая вслух. – МакАллистера убили из ручного пистолета, не из снайперской винтовки. Я его не вижу. Вперед. Давай.

Он отпустил ее руку, и на пару мгновений она упустила его из виду, с мятущимся сердцем несясь через дорогу к отверстию в ограде, через травяное поле, на территорию ярмарки. Позади послышалось несколько выстрелов. Одна из пуль промчалась так близко к уху, что она почувствовала ее жар, но Кейт не остановилась. Когда они вновь оказались рядом с заброшенными аттракционами, Касл догнал ее и, потянув за плечо, вывел на многолюдную улицу. Там они остановились, прижавшись спинами к лестнице, ведшей в дом ужаса, через который они пробегали минутами раньше. Она почувствовала, что задыхается, и сделала несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы успокоиться.

Часто дыша, Касл опустил на нее взгляд распахнутых глаз.

– Должно быть, он нас заметил.

– Но за нами не пошел, – сказала она, рискнув выглянуть назад.

– Да. – Согласился он. – Думаю, когда мы бежали через улицу, он стрелял издалека. Судя по МакАллистеру, глазомер у него хороший, так что, наверное, только это нас и спасло.

Она кивнула. Страх все еще сжимал ее в тисках, она не могла оторвать рук, прижатых за спиной к неотшлифованной древесине аттракциона.

– Кейт! – вдруг испуганно воскликнул он. – У тебя кровь!

– Я… – Она прижала руки к животу. – Это не моя. Наверное, МакАллистера.

– Ты уверена? – Он потянулся, чтобы ощупать ее корсаж. – Голова не кружится?

– Я _в порядке_ , – повторила она, когда Касл притянул ее к себе в быстром объятии. Его рука скользнула по волосам, подбородок лег на голову, и Кейт застыла, не зная, как на это реагировать. Впрочем, он отпустил ее так же быстро и отошел на пару шагов.

– Прости, – сказал он, уставясь себе под ноги. – Не знаю, что бы со мной было, если бы ты пострадала из-за меня.

– Не говори глупостей. – Кейт сложила руки на груди. – Я оказалась бы здесь с тобой или без тебя. Ты, наверное, только что спас мне жизнь.

– Нужно убираться отсюда, пока этот парень не решил нас найти.

– Точно, – согласилась она. – Я очень хочу попасть домой.

Он взглянул на кровавое пятно на ее платье.

– Придется купить тебе новый костюм. Ехать в этом в метро нельзя, люди обязательно заметят.

Она покачала головой и выудила из сумки несколько ярдов ткани, заставив его задаться вопросом, как они туда вообще влезли.

– Я захватила шаль. Можно накрыться ею.

Кейт кое-как завернулась в шаль. Выглядело это неаккуратно, но, по крайней мере, пятно было прикрыто. Она кивнула, приглашая Касла оценить дело ее рук. Касл перевел на нее рассеянный взгляд, и она щелкнула пальцами у него перед глазами. 

– Расслабься, все идет как по маслу. Самое страшное, что здесь случилось – я порвала чулки. Хватит переживать.

– Нас едва не застрелили, – сказал он. – Как ты можешь быть такой спокойной? Как же моя мать и Алексис?

Кейт вдруг ощутила острый укол стыда. Она так старалась отвлечь его от переживаний на ее счет, что даже не подумала ни о его семье, ни о нем самом. Она коснулась его ладони.

– Мы живы. Могло быть хуже, но повезло. Давай порадуемся этому и поедем домой.

Путь в метро до города прошел в молчании. Кейт подыскивала слова, Касл мысленно выстраивал их на странице. Он непреодолимо хотел увидеть дочь, это читалось у него на лице, и она сказала, что пойдет домой пешком. В квартире было пусто. Кейт разулась у входа, стянула чулки, босиком прошла на кухню и бросила их в мусор. Перебравшись в ванную, она пустила воду и подождала, пока та не стала обжигающей. Шаль еще можно было спасти, рассудила она, развернув ткань и изучив внутреннюю сторону. Пятно можно вымочить. Однако платье… она повертелась из стороны в сторону, осматривая нанесенный урон в зеркале. Что ж, хуже уже точно не будет. Проверив температуру воды в ванне рукой, она ступила внутрь прямо в одежде. Вода окрасилась в цвет ржавчины. Кейт откинулась назад, чувствуя, как покалывают содранные колени, как отяжелевшее платье тянет вниз, и закрыла глаза.

 

Хэл Локвуд допивал свой виски в темном углу более приличного заведения, чем те, к которым он привык. Мужчина напротив, одетый в безукоризненный дорогой костюм, был неразговорчив. Он него веяло властью, уверенностью: он был здесь главным. Из-под пиджака его выглядывал край белого воротника, откуда на Локвуда смотрел сверкающий глазок значка Республиканской партии. Виски был хорошим, прямо из Канады. У города на озере******** были свои достоинства. 

– Сколько вы пробудете в городе? – спросил его босс.

– До вызова, – пожал плечами он, пробегаясь ладонью по рыжим волосам. – Не более. Когда дело будет кончено, Пулгатти останется единственным необрубленным хвостом. Для завершения работы меня нужно будет отправить в Синг-Синг.

– Значит, должно быть преступление на улицах Нью-Йорка. – Сенатор изогнул губы в улыбке, сжав в пальцах позолоченную телефонную трубку, словно повелевая ей позвонить.

– А затем дерзкий побег, – кивнут тот. – И, как договаривались, уютный отпуск где-нибудь на Карибских островах.

– Пулгатти – серьезная проблема, – ощерился мужчина. – Нужно было отправить его на электрический стул, пока была возможность.

– Он бизнесмен, – возразил Локвуд. – И он в долгу у вас за то, что до сих пор жив. Может, его удастся убедит пересмотреть вопрос. Я слышал, он встречался с этой надоедливой женщиной и ее писателем.

– Это слишком рискованно. К тому же, меня уверяли, что вы способны решить проблему.

– Если это необходимо. – Локвуд посмотрел на янтарную жидкость на дне стакана. – Моя задача также держать вас в курсе любых возможностей и делиться опытом в этой области.

– Мой опыт показывает, что у воров нет чести, – прямо заявил ему мужчина.

Звонок телефона оборвал разговор. Прозвучало несколько слов: это был вызов. Цель пришла в движение. Он кивнул боссу и ушел.

Ветреный город********* отвечал своему прозвищу. Возвращаясь к съемной квартире, служившей ему временным убежищем, Рою Монтгомери приходилось придерживать шляпу рукой. Он знал, что за ним охотятся. Услышав об убийстве Рэглана, он решил бежать из страны. Оставалось выждать всего неделю и улизнуть в Канаду, подальше от сенатора и его людей. Жена и дети отправились раньше, но у него оставалось еще одно важное дело, которое должно было обеспечить им комфортную жизнь за северной границей. Он с трудом выудил ключ из кармана пальто, бросил взгляд через плечо. Он был уверен, что никто за ним не следит, но лишняя осторожность еще никому не вредила.

Покачав ключ в замке, он открыл дверь и взлетел по лестнице, перепрыгивая через одну ступеньку, не останавливаясь, пока не оказался в небольшой, бедно обставленной комнате. Он сбросил пальто, уронил его на кровать и вынул свое приобретение из нагрудного кармана. На столе в углу лежал конверт, уже надписанный и содержащий несколько предметов. Он запихнул свое главное сокровище в конверт и лизнул клей. На языке остался химический привкус. Когда он запечатывал конверт, раздался стук в дверь.

Глазка в ней не было.

Он открыл ее, держа оружие наизготовку, ожидая одного из своих коллег или их посыльного. Но глаза его встретились со стальным взглядом Локвуда. Он толкнул дверь, но опоздал. Локвуд распахнул ее.

Они стояли, молча разглядывая друг друга.

– Хочешь, чтобы я застрелил тебя в коридоре, Рой? – спросил Локвуд. – Я ведь это сделаю.

– Я собирался задать тот же вопрос. – Рой отступил внутрь и впустил наемника в комнату, несмотря на яростный протест инстинкта самосохранения. Он отмахнулся от чувств. Босс хотел крови. И если прошедшие десять лет хоть чему-нибудь его научили – это тому, что кровожадность босса игнорировать было непросто. На краткий миг он вспомнил о своей семье и том дне, когда видел их в последний раз, как они махали руками из окна поезда. Он велел жене не писать писем, но надеялся, что они добрались до границы.

Напряженная тишина трещала по швам.

Его палец беспокойно сжимал курок.

В конце концов, все случилось быстро. Локвуд ожил первым, сделав два выстрела в живот. Рой умудрился выпустить два патрона, один из которых нашел цель и впился в плечо Локвуда. Другой вонзился в деревянную дверь. Он упал на пол. Мир вокруг начал плыть. Он увидел, как Локвуд навис над ним и попытался сосредоточить все оставшиеся силы, направив их в палец на спусковом крючке. Казалось, это заняло целую вечность, но итог был молниеносным. Он выпустил всю обойму в сторону Локвуда. Судя по последовавшей громкой ругани, он не промахнулся. После этого наступил покой: он ощутил, как ускользает сознание и вспомнил знакомые слова Писания. Они умерли вместе с ним.

Локвуд переступил через тело, пытаясь не наступить в лужу крови, собиравшейся под мертвецом, и, качаясь, подошел к открытому окну. Он цеплялся рукой за грудь, пытаясь остановить кровотечение, но все было бесполезно. От крови подоконник стал скользким. Локвуд сумел перебраться на пожарную лестницу, оставляя на перилах кровавые отпечатки рук, и с глухим ударом вывалился на улицу. Наверху раздался голос управляющего, колотящего в дверь, которую он запер за собой. Он попытался встать, но перед глазами все темнело. Он расстегнул рубашку, осмотрел грудь и увидел ее – темнеющую дыру в прежде нетронутой плоти. Вынуть пулю было невозможно. Вокруг него начала собираться толпа. Он молился о том, чтобы скорее умереть. Босс никогда не простит подобного спектакля. С этой мыслью, Локвуд откинул голову назад и потерял сознание.

В маленькой комнате на первом этаже управляющий наконец сумел открыть дверь.

– _Mio dio_ **********. – Он возвел глаза к небу. – Еще один.

Он крикнул помощнику звонить в полицию и проследил кровавый след до окна. На улице лежал еще один труп. Он вздохнул, оглядывая заливающие комнату багровые пятна: кровь так трудно было вывести из ковров. Он нагнулся, убедился, что жилец в самом деле мертв, а затем присмотрелся к содержимому комнаты. Ценностей не обнаружилось, никаких сюрпризов, но он все еще жил надеждой. Беглые гангстеры должны заранее платить за уборку, подумал он. У них никогда не было ничего, что могло бы сделать их безвременную кончину ценной для него. Совсем рядом на столе лежала посылка, адресованная Кэтрин Соренсон, Нью-Йорк. Он сжал ее под мышкой и направился вниз встречать полицию, по дороге оставив конверт с остальной почтой.

 

Адрес, который она нашла на теле МакАллистера, оказался адресом офисного здания в рабочем районе. После долгих обсуждений и споров они решили, что совершать взлом с проникновением будет лучше в темноте. После стрельбы на Кони-Айленде они все еще были на взводе и не хотели брать на себя риск и шпионить среди бела дня. Оба надели перчатки, и Кейт даже спрятала волосы под шарфом. В коротком гипотетическом разговоре Касл спросил у Райана, что чаще всего губит преступников. Райан сказал, что это наглость. Вряд ли это могло стать для них проблемой.

Их приветствовала табличка на двери, сообщавшая, что офис закрыт до возвращения сенатора Уолтера Роберта Брауна. Под легким нажатием шпильки замок поддался и открылся. Касл уставился на Кейт.

– Однажды ты расскажешь мне, где ты этому научилась, – прошептал он, когда она толкнула дверь.

– Не дождешься. – Кейт бросила улыбку через плечо. – Кажется, мы одни.

Он закрыл за собой дверь, дождался, пока она задернет шторы, и лишь тогда включил свет. Когда они проморгались, и глаза привыкли к свету, одно стало предельно ясно: не только им пришла в голову мысль заглянуть в кабинет сенатора Брауна, пока он был в отъезде. Повсюду валялись разбросанные бумаги. Ящики столов были выдвинуты и перекопаны, а в одном из углов лежал сейф. Дверца его была открыта, а содержимое пропало.

– Ох, – удивленно выдохнула она.

– По крайней мере, нам не придется быть аккуратными и оставлять все как было. – Касл всегда видел положительную сторону в любой ситуации, даже в преступлении.

– Верно. – Кейт запустила пальцы между половинками разодранной кожаной обивки кресла. – Кто-то хорошо постарался, чтобы _что-то_ здесь найти. Смотри.

Он кивнул. Опустившись на стул, она принялась копаться в том, что осталось в ящиках, а он занялся остальным.

– Беда в том, что мы не знаем, нашли ли они то, что искали, – сказала Кейт. – Или вообще что-нибудь полезное. 

– Судя по виду сейфа, тот, кто забрался сюда до нас, был скорее заинтересован в материальной прибыли, чем в информации. – Он пробежался по разбросанным бумагам, но, закончив, сложил их все в одну кучу. – Похоже, в этих документах нет ничего противозаконного. Нашла что-нибудь?

Она коснулась пальцем фотографии на столе, изображавшей мужчину, женщину и трех детей. Затем вдруг перевернула ее и покачала головой.

– Нет. Здесь его личная переписка, но ничего примечательного. Хотя должно что-то быть. Я посмотрю.

Касл оставил в покое бумаги на полу и переключился на книжные полки и сейф. Книги в основном были правоведческие, посвященные законодательным актам, напечатанные, сшитые и покрытые слоем пыли. Он подумал, означало ли вообще звание сенатора необходимость их читать. Пролистнув одну из них, он окончательно убедился в том, что чтиво было невыносимо скучное. Он продолжил осмотр, но, казалось, ни одну из них уже давно не снимали с полки. Он очень старался не оставлять в пыли следов пальцев. Сейф, как ему показалось при первом взгляде через комнату, был пуст. Маленькая коробочка, в которой, скорее всего, лежали деньги, была перевернута, чековая книжка сенатора лежала на полу. Если что-нибудь ценное и хранилось в дыре в стене, оно уже исчезло, а Касл не имел ни малейшего представления, что сенаторы обычно хранят в сейфах. Он коснулся основания и провел руками по краям, пытаясь найти скрытые отсеки. Легонько постучав, он наконец обнаружил место, где звук отдавался несколько иначе. Предыдущие воры, должно быть, торопились, раз пропустили его. 

– Ага. – Касл осторожно опустил скрытую панель и выудил небольшую записную книжку.

Кейт разглядывала книжный шкаф в противоположном конце комнаты. Касл обернулся и увидел, что она пристально изучает заглавия, и глубокая тень лежит у нее на лице. Она не подняла взгляда.

– Что ты нашел?

– Пока не знаю. – Он повернулся к записной книжке и открыл ее. Страницы развернулись сами, наконец остановившись на середине. Он пробежался пальцем по колонкам с текстом – имена, даты, числа. Это были записи транзакций. Среди имен значились некоторые наиболее известные бутлегеры города. Он уже собирался объявить, что они нашли доказательства криминальных связей сенатора, когда увидел его. Это была последняя запись на странице: _Уилл Соренсон, 18 марта, 150_. Несколько секунд Касл смотрел на него, а затем услышал ее шаги. 

Кейт изучила взглядом сейф и осторожно прощупала пальцем дыру в металле, стараясь не порезать перчатку о край. 

– Это работа профессионала, – заметила она.

– Да, они не использовали нитроглицерин, а значит, боялись повредить содержимое.

– Кстати, ты что-нибудь нашел?

Он уже захлопнул книжку и спрятал ее в кармане пальто. Она заглянула в пустой сейф через его плечо.

Касл опустил на нее взгляд, увидел вопрос в ее глазах и неожиданно принял решение.

– Нет, – торопливо ответил он. – Там есть скрытая панель, но, наверное, они и ее нашли, там ничего нет.

Она пораженчески вздохнула.

– Что ж, значит, зря потратили время.

– И твои навыки взломщицы, – согласился он. – Думаю, нужно убираться отсюда.

– Расскажем Райану, что тут все перевернули?

– Не стоит никому знать, что мы тут были. – Он придержал для нее дверь. – К тому же, что-то мне подсказывает, что, если сенатор Браун как-то связан с МакАллистером и компанией, он не захочет, чтобы полиция лезла в его дела.

– Если сенатор связан с МакАллистером и компанией, он может купить несколько копов, разве нет? – возразила она, снимая перчатки и надевая вместо них более подходящую пару. Они вышли через боковую дверь в переулок позади здания. Ночь была влажной, и навстречу им пахнуло запахом мусора. Кейт поморщилась.

– Верно. Знаешь, я думаю, нам стоит вернуться к тому, с чего все началось. – Он незаметно для себя коснулся записной книжки, спрятанной в нагрудном кармане. Если расследование связей сенатора с этим делом должно было раскрыть причастность Уилла Соренсона, Касл не хотел, чтобы подозрения помешали ему видеть ясно всю картину. Это значило, что он должен был направить расследование в сторону и поручить Райану изучить этот вопрос. К тому же, им в самом деле было полезно вернуться к убийству матери Кейт и рассмотреть его еще раз, в свете новых фактов.

– Ты имеешь в виду дело моей матери, – полувопросительно, полуутвердительно проговорила она.

Он кивнул.

– Да.

Повисла тишина, показавшаяся ему гораздо длиннее, чем в реальности, а затем она кивнула.

– Начнем завтра с утра.

 

На следующее утро они сидели перед досками в кабинете Касла, глядя на собранную информацию. Работа текла медленно, и прежде чем им удалось хоть немного продвинуться, время перевалило за полдень.

– Это бессмысленно, – задумчиво проговорила она, стуча пальцем по фотографиям вскрытия, связанным с убийством ее матери двумя меловыми линиями, обозначенными « _Национальная Женская партия_ ». – Я могу понять убийство моей матери и мистера Мюррея. Это логично. Они были нужны, чтобы скрыть убийство Армонда. Но эти две женщины… какое они имеют к этому отношение?

– Не представляю. По всем данным, они не были знакомы, хотя и работали в офисе в одно и то же время. Конечно, партия – только наиболее очевидная связь. Мы что-то упустили. 

– Нужно поговорить с кем-то, кто активно участвовал в жизни партии в то время, кем-то, кто знал, как работали Диана и Дженнифер.

– И почему я думаю, что ты точно знаешь, кого спросить?

Она усмехнулась ему через левое плечо.

– Знаю. Правда, она ушла в отставку, и я не уверена, будет ли она рада видеть нас. Но она активно работала на партию и жила в Нью-Йорке. Это только догадка, но она знала обе наши жертвы. С мамой она была знакома точно.

– Да?

– Их однажды вместе арестовали, я тогда еще училась в школе. Мама хорошо о ней отзывалась. Но она оставила движение и политику, когда женщины победили в голосовании. В последний раз я слышала, что она переехала обратно в Бруклин, чтобы заботиться о недавно осиротевшей племяннице.

– И ты знаешь, где ее найти?

– Есть догадка.

– Тогда веди.

Для августа день был необычно холодным, и ветер ледяным порывом подталкивал ее в спину, когда они вышли со станции на улицу. Церковь находилась всего в паре шагов от метро, но, когда они достигли лестницы, солнце уже начало опускаться за горизонт, заставляя шпили отбрасывать на дорогу длинные тени. Церковь была католическая, но пахла знакомо – полированным деревом скамей, воском горящих свечей и слабым ароматом ладана. Касл следовал за Кейт и был необычно тих. Солнечные лучи падали внутрь сквозь витражные окна, расположенные вдоль западного предела, и длинные разноцветные тени лежали вдоль стен здания. Кейт прикрыла глаза рукой, чтобы защитить их от слепящего многоцветия, и попыталась сосредоточить взгляд на редких посетителях, читающих вечерние молитвы. Одной из таких верных христианок была та, кого она искала: невысокая, скромно одетая женщина в шляпке, под которой волосы были затянуты в строгий пучок. Ее руки были сложены, голова наклонена в молитве. Кейт указала на нее Каслу одним забранным в белую перчатку пальцем. Мисс Лора Бернз перекрестилась, поднялась и прямо направилась ко входу, где они остановились. Она их не заметила, и Кейт пришлось торопливо догонять ее. 

– Мисс Бернз? – позвала она, следуя за женщиной на ступеньки церкви. – Мисс Бернз?

Лора Бернз с раздражением обернулась, но когда она увидела Кейт, на лице ее отразилось нечто среднее между шоком и ужасом.

– Джоанна? – спросила она, моргнув от изумления.

– Нет, простите, если напугала. – Кейт спустилась на разделяющие их несколько ступенек, оставив Касла на верхней площадке. – Меня зовут Кэтрин Соренсон. Я дочь Джоанны Беккет.

– Ну конечно. – Пожилая женщина мотнула головой и растянула губы в доброй улыбке. Лицо ее было строгим, и разглядеть радость в нем мог лишь тот, кто знал, где его искать. – Я уже забыла, что у Джоанны была дочь. Насколько я помню, вы очень хотели вступить в партию, но ваша мать не хотела, чтобы вы протестовали вместе с нами, пока не подрастете.

– Да. И мой муж тоже не оценил эту идею. – Кейт поморщилась. – Хотя меня это не остановило. К счастью, после нашей свадьбы не было поводов для пикетов. 

Лору Бернз*********** ее слова, похоже, не обрадовали.

– Это он там, наверху? Я бы перемолвилась с ним парой словечек о том, что мужчинам не стоит влезать туда, куда не просят.

Кейт рассмеялась.

– Нет. Это Ричард Касл. Касл, – позвала она, махнув рукой. – Иди сюда.

Прикрывшись той же рукой, она добавила:

– Как видите, он очень послушен.

Касл пожал руку их знакомой и послал ей самую обворожительную свою улыбку. Рядом с самыми боевыми суфражистками он всегда чувствовал себя невероятно неловко. Ему всегда казалось, что они ненавидели его просто за то, что он был мужчиной, что было не совсем честно. Некоторые участницы движения были не так верны своей цели, как он. Он всегда ценил и уважал женщин и со многими наиболее интересными из них встречался за кулисами или под столами в гримерках. Но дело было скорее в том, что движение за права женщин привлекало в основном серьезных людей, а он был взрослым с душой ребенка.

Лора Бернс пару секунд пристально разглядывала его, а затем на долю секунды милостиво приподняла уголки губ в намеке на улыбку. Он расценил это как одобрение.

– Если я правильно помню, семья Джоанны была протестантской. – Лора выпустила руку Касла. – Что привело вас в католическую церковь?

– Вообще-то, – начала Кейт. – Я надеялась, что мы можем задать вам пару вопросов о времени, которое моя мать провела в партии.

– Я не очень люблю обсуждать те времена, – тихо вздохнула Лора Бернз. – Но у вас явно какая-то важная цель, и я вижу, что вы не отступитесь, даже если я вежливо попрошу.

– Простите за беспокойство, – с искренним сожалением отозвалась Кейт. – Мы расследуем смерть моей матери, и мы заметили, что примерно в то же время были убиты еще две женщины из партии, а также адвокат, с которым она дружила. Мы думаем, что эти смерти как-то связаны с другим делом и пытаемся понять, имели ли к нему отношение эти две женщины.

– У Джоанны были свои цели, – сказала мисс Бернз. – Некоторые из них другие женщины разделяли, но тогда нас интересовала одна и только одна задача – получить право голоса. Но Джоанна была другой: не такой ограниченной, но такой же увлеченной. Однако она боролась за справедливость, за честность. Скажите мне имена тех двух убитых женщин.

– Диана Кавано и Дженнифер Стюарт, мэм, – ответил Касл. – Мы не уверены, что они были прямо знакомы с Джоанной Беккет, но, может быть, они наткнулись на какую-то важную информацию.

– Ну, Дженнифер была отважной юной девушкой, и ключевое слово – юной. Она едва окончила среднюю школу, но уже хотела участвовать. Обычно она отвечала на телефонные звонки в нашем нью-йоркском офисе, собирала корреспонденцию и перенаправляла важные письма в штаб-квартиру в Вашингтоне. Я хорошо ее помню. Она писала мне в тюрьму. Хотя не знаю, как она могла быть связана с убийством.

Касл глубоко задумался. Это было легко прочесть по выражению его лица.

– О чем думаешь? – спросила Кейт.

– Ну… – Он повернулся к мисс Бернз. – Вы говорите, Дженнифер Стюарт работала в офисе и перенаправляла почту? Значит, она открывала все получаемые письма.

– Так и было, особенно если они были адресованы участницам, сидевшим в тюрьме. Мы с вашей матерью попали в заключение примерно в одно и то же время, хотя она получила куда меньший срок. Ее адвокатом был Скотт Мюррей. Он уговорил судью проявить снисходительность. Вы правы, мистер Касл: пока она находилась в заключении в Исправительной тюрьме Оккокуан************, мисс Стюарт пересылала всю адресованную ей почту в тюрьму или семье. 

– Значит, она могла прочесть мамины письма? – вслух рассудила Кейт.

– Именно, а значит, она могла что-то знать. Мы можем это подтвердить, достаточно взглянуть на адреса на письмах Скотта Мюррея.

– А Диана Кавано? – обратилась Кейт к мисс Бернз.

– Признаюсь, этого имени я не помню, но я знала не всех девушек. Возможно, она тоже работала в офисе.

– У нас остались записи расследования, – напомнил Касл. – Можем пробежаться по ним еще раз.

Кейт кивнула. Повернувшись к мисс Бернз, она протянула ей руку и тепло улыбнулась.

– Благодарю вас за помощь. Простите, что побеспокоили.

– Нет, нет, дорогая. То, что случилось с вашей матерью, было ужасно. Она была моей подругой. Надеюсь, я смогла вам помочь. Если что-то понадобится, звоните по этому номеру. – Она продиктовала телефонный номер, и Касл торопливо записал его в записную книжку, которую всегда носил с собой. Кейт предполагала, что в ней содержались сотни идей для следующего творческого набега на ее достоинство. Несмотря на ее возобновленные протесты, рукопись первой книги отправилась к редактору, и то он позволил ей прочесть текст только после долгих споров о правах и законах. Кейт ворчливо призналась, что книга ей понравилась, хотя роль вдохновительницы ее все еще не радовала. Помимо всего прочего, ее книжный двойник был слишком разговорчив.

Лора Бернз крепко пожала ладонь Кейт, затем Касла, и удалилась.

Ее спутник был погружен в размышления. Несколько секунд Кейт наблюдала за ним, а затем уткнула руку в бедро и смерила его взглядом, ожидая объяснений.

Наконец заметив это, он пояснил:

– Я просто пытался восстановить в памяти наши записи, вспомнить, что мы знаем о Диане Кавано, что могло бы связать ее с убийствами. Теперь я, кажется, знаю, какая у них роль во всем этом. Дженнифер Стюарт передавала письма, содержавшие информацию о заговоре по покрытию убийства Боба Армонда. Кто-то нашел эту корреспонденцию или, по крайней мере, знал, что мистер Мюррей и твоя мать состояли в переписке. Любой, кто знал, как в то время функционировала партия, мог понять, что Дженнифер открывала почту и могла знать то, что знали Скотт Мюррей и Джоанна Беккет. Диана Кавано работала секретарем в суде, где проходило судебное разбирательство над Джо Пулгатти. Готов поспорить, Скотт Мюррей перед смертью подавал в суд апелляцию или пытался это сделать. Возможно, сенатор послал своих людей вломиться в здание суда и украсть документы прежде, чем их увидит судья. А Диана Кавано погибла, чтобы апелляция никогда не увидела света дня.

– Это хорошо продуманная теория, – выслушав его, проговорила Кейт. – Она вполне логична. Но беда в том, что у нас нет никаких доказательств.

– Доказательства есть, – уверенно ответил он. – Надо просто их найти.

 

Прежде чем их расследование успело продвинуться дальше, настал день публикации романа Касла. Он пригласил Кейт на вечеринку по случаю выхода книги. Праздник проходил в узком кругу, и она чувствовала себя здесь чужой, но Райан, Эспозито и даже Лэйни приняли приглашение, так что вечером она оказалась на улице у главного входа в их привычный спикизи. Кейт спустилась по шаткой лестнице в заведение Хавьера, держась за перила и ожидая увидеть хорошо знакомый сигаретный дым и потертые скатерти, покрывающие кое-как установленные столы. К ее удивлению, оказалось, что в баре водилось действительно хорошее освещение, в котором немного устаревший, но неожиданно стильный интерьер становился заметнее. Дорогое красное дерево барной стойки было отполировано, столы пестрели хрустящими чистыми льняными скатертями и сверкающими хрустальным бокалами. Гостей было меньше, чем она ожидала, хотя знакомых лиц все равно оказалось немного. Она застенчиво коснулась волос, проверяя, в порядке ли укладка, и оглядела толпу. Лэйни сидела в дальнем конце зала, тихо хихикая в компании Эспозито и детектива Райана. Мать Касла развлекала служащих Эспозито театральными жестами. Сам Касл старательно разыгрывал гостеприимного хозяина, никого не обделяя хотя бы парой реплик. Когда Кейт вошла, он был занят разговором со стареющей дамой, которую она не узнала.

Словно повинуясь какому-то шестому чувству, он поднял голову и увидел ее в дверном проеме, в темно-красном платье, обтянувшем бедра так же крепко, как ему захотелось сделать это, как только он увидел ее в этом наряде. 

Она приветливо улыбнулась.

Касл извинился перед своими собеседниками и двинулся к ней через комнату.

– Ты пришла. – Он казался приятно удивленным.

– Ну, меня заверили, что я буду почетной гостьей, – ответила она, пока он помогал ей снять пальто. Он осторожно положил его рядом с остальными за барной стойкой.

– Так и есть. – Он протянул ей локоть. – Идем, я представлю тебя. Уверен, кое-кто здесь тебе понравится.

Когда представления закончились и они оказались у столика Хавьера и Лэйни, Касл вдруг заметил, что Райан машет ему из темного угла. Он извинился, взял два стакана виски с подноса проходившего мимо официанта и присоединился к полицейскому.

– Что ты нашел? – спросил он, предположив, что тот хотел поговорить об Уилле Соренсоне.

– Ну, сам понимаешь, я не мог копаться в официальных полицейских отчетах, не возбудив подозрений, и еще ты понимаешь, что дракон, на которого ты охотишься – зверь опасный. Без протокола, его пару раз видели в Чайна-тауне с людьми, которые тебя заинтересуют. – Он выудил из кармана пальто несколько портретов полицейских художников. Те имели определенное сходство с Рэгланом, МакАллистером и их таинственным наемным убийцей. 

– Хэл Локвуд. – Касл ткнул пальцем в портрет человека, стрелявшего в них на Кони-Айленде. – Это он в нас стрелял.

– У меня есть сводные братья, черные овцы в семье, они держат пару бутлегерских заведений в Бауэри. Они говорят, что Уилл Соренсон уже многие годы находится на зарплате у сенатора. Он приходит к ним, но никогда не пытается закрыть.

– Может, дело просто в защите бизнеса. – Касл торопливо спрятал портреты в карман. – Он же работает в Бюро Международных Доходов, сенатор получает много денег из интересных проектов, большинство из которых включает алкоголь… может, это совпадение.

– А я думал, что писатели не верят в совпадения, Рики, – подколол его Райан и, проследив за взглядом Касла, заметил Кейт Соренсон, которую в данный момент очаровывала его мать. – Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь. Если бы я был уверен, что мы хоть в чем-нибудь ошиблись, я бы велел тебе ничего ей не говорить, но ты же ее знаешь. Если она подумает, что мы обманываем ее, пытаясь поберечь ее чувства, она выйдет из себя. К тому же, мои братья уверены, что Соренсон оказался под пяткой у сенатора еще до сухого закона.

– Как вообще можно сообщить такую новость? – буркнул Касл. – «Привет, надеюсь, вечеринка тебе нравится. Кстати, твой муж как-то связан с той заварушкой, которую мы расследуем»?

Райан хлопнул его по плечу.

– Это ты у нас мастер слова, Рики. Не могу не порадоваться, что это бремя легло на тебя, а не на меня.

– Спасибо, Райан.

– Без проблем. Если я что-нибудь услышу, я дам тебе знать. Так, а теперь я должен перебраться вон туда и пригласить Дженни на танец, пока этого не сделал кто-нибудь другой.

– Флаг в руки, – кивнул Касл, глядя в свой виски. Кто-то вдруг навис над его плечом.

– Привет, незнакомец.

Он инстинктивно улыбнулся и взглянул в идеально выдержанное лицо Кейт.

– Знаешь, ты водонепроницаема, – сказал он.

– Может быть, – отвернулась она. – Это стиль такой.

– Я ни на что не намекал. Ты, как всегда, выглядишь прелестно.

– Тогда почему ты не достаешь меня приглашениями на танец? – полунасмешливо проговорила она, хотя он заметил в ее тоне отголосок искреннего желания услышать ответ.

– Я думал, у тебя не осталось для меня танца.

Она с удовольствием поджала губы и легонько засмеялась.

– Я могу кого-нибудь подвинуть.

– Правда? – Касл оглядел ее в поисках любого намека на насмешку. – Обычно, чтобы уговорить тебя выйти на танцпол, уходит куда больше усилий.

Кейт улыбнулась, поднеся бокал с шампанским к губам.

– Мммм, и правда. Возможно, я сегодня просто податлива.

– Возможно, ты выпила слишком много шампанского.

– Я уже забыла его вкус, – призналась она, поворачивая между пальцами ножку бокала. – Он приятный.

– Без шампанского и праздник не праздник.

– Ну так что? – Она с надеждой протянула ему руку.

Касл помедлил.

– Уверена? Обычно ты читаешь мне целую лекцию по поводу городских слухов.

– Касл, что запрещает нам потанцевать? – Кейт вытащила его на маленькое пространство, освобожденное от столов.

– Да, – согласился он. – Пожалуй, ты права.

Она положила руку ему на плечо и опустила голову под подбородок, остановив ее в сантиметре от его груди. Другой рукой она сжимала его ладонь. Их ноги едва двигались. Это было больше похоже на прогулку, чем на танец. Это завораживало. Окружение померкло, остался лишь умиротворяющий гул пианино, вес его руки на ее талии и их мерное, ритмичное покачивание. Кейт прикрыла веки.

Когда песня кончилась, она немного отстранилась, но не выпустила его рук. Открыв глаза, она заметила, что Касл смотрит на нее.

– Что? – она смущенно закусила нижнюю губу.

– Ничего, – слишком быстро ответил он.

– Ты смотришь на меня. – Она толкнула ногой мысок его ботинка. – И мы больше не танцуем.

– Да, – согласился Касл. Он вдруг осознал ее близость, как легко было бы сейчас ее поцеловать. Лишь пара дюймов. Он вспомнил прошлый раз, ее мягкие губы, ловкий язык, идеальную гармонию между его поцелуем и ее ответом, которую ей удалось создать в тот день в его кабинете. От этого воспоминания что-то сжалось в груди.

Музыка заиграла снова, уже веселее, но Кейт не попыталась высвободиться. И, кажется, она совсем не возражала, что он проигнорировал танец и стоял, просто глядя на нее.

– О чем это вы с детективом Райаном там шептались, как заговорщики? – тепло улыбнулась она.

При этих словах его приятные обольстительные мысли застыли. В голову пришла совсем другая идея: если здесь и сейчас он расскажет о причастности ее мужа к постепенно раскрываемом ими заговору, у нее уже не будет повода противиться поцелую. Это скорее всего вызовет любопытную смесь гнева и обиды, и она выплеснет их на первого, кто попадется под руку. Он внимательно наблюдал за ней с первого дня встречи, но так ничего и не узнал. И, все же, он понимал, что должен ей рассказать. Если она узнает, что он что-то скрывал, она никогда не простит его и не станет ему доверять.

Момент был неподходящий, или, напротив, слишком подходящий, и он не хотел его испортить.

Он широко улыбнулся.

– Ни о чем. – Он сжал ее пальцы и отпустил руку. – Прости, я пойду наведаюсь к бару.

Кейт оскорбленно моргнула, глядя ему вслед. Секунду назад ей казалось, что между ними что-то происходило, и теперь она чувствовала себя глупо. Кэтрин Беккет Соренсон не любила чувствовать себя глупо. Она как можно глубже затолкала эти мысли и, решив продемонстрировать ему свое раздражение, утопила переживания в еще одном бокале шампанского.

 

В конце концов, подтвердить его теорию о причастности Дженнифер Стюарт оказалось очень просто. Просматривая письма Джоанны Беккет и Скотта Мюррея, Кейт заметила, что адреса в письмах мистера Мюррея к ее матери отличались от того, что был написан на конвертах. Сравнив их с документами из архива Национальной Женской партии, они убедились в том, что это был почерк Дженнифер Стюарт. Вдохновленный успехом своей теории, Касл решил попытать удачи в раскрытии других тупиков в их расследовании. Его теории с каждым часом становились все безумнее. День перешел в вечер, что само по себе ничего не значило, потому что Уилл снова уехал в Атлантик Сити, но Кейт уже начинала утомляться.

Она коснулась прохладной поверхности доски, стараясь не смазать их перемешивающиеся почерки, и раздраженно постучала пальцами.

Касл смущенно запнулся на середине фразы и посмотрел на нее.

– Прости, я знаю, ты думаешь, что я зря трачу время.

– Потому что так и есть, – зло заявила она.

– Возможно, – признался он. – Думаю, теперь связь между этими женщинами очевидна, хотя доказательств у нас нет. Не имею представления, как нам найти улики, доказывающие причастность Дианы Кавано, но это и неважно. Любой может сложить вместе все косвенные улики, как это сделали мы: она участвовала в той же политической партии, что и твоя мать и Дженнифер Стюарт, работала в суде, кода Скотт Мюррей пытался подать апелляцию о пересмотре дела Джо Пулгатти. Этим людям, похоже, не нужны крепкие доказательства, чтобы заказать убийство.

– Верно. – Кейт подобрала белый мелок и подчеркнула имя сенатора Брауна. – Я хочу знать, что со всем этим связывает сенатора. Он знал МакАллистера и, возможно, Рэглана. Вопрос в том, кто дергает за ниточки? Он был их боссом или только сообщником? И зачем убивают участников заговора: ради сохранения тайны или из мести?

– Может, стоит сконцентрироваться на самих убийствах. – Он снова попытался отвести внимание от сенатора. Он тратил все силы (и борьба с собственной натурой была довольно болезненной), чтобы его попытки не вызывали подозрений, но прекрасно понимал, что очень скоро она его раскроет. Вообще, его удивляло, что она до сих пор этого не поняла.

– Но мы ничего не знаем о сенаторе Брауне, – возразила она. – Он очевидная ниточка, за которой мы не следуем. Мы уже много раз обдумывали эти убийства.

– И каждый раз находили что-то новое, – взволнованно заметил он. – Что важнее, ты же понимаешь, что я не меньше тебя хочу понять, какое он имеет к этому отношение, но такой человек, как он? С его связями? Все эти люди умерли не случайно. К тому же, мы вряд ли нароем приличный след.

– Думаешь, он за всем этим стоит? И предлагаешь позволить ему уйти безнаказанным? – Ее глаза гневно сверкнули. В этот раз, понял Касл, ее отговорить не получится.

– Нет, я совсем не это имел в виду. – Он поднялся и попятился к двери. – Слушай, я пойду заварю чаю. Я просто думаю, что нам стоит начать с убийств и от них подниматься к сенатору, а не спускаться от него к убийствам. Мне кажется, так след окажется четче. Ты же видела его офис. Там не было ничего, что связало бы его с криминальной деятельностью. Он умен, так что нам нужно быть умнее.

Когда он вернулся, Кейт листала кожаную записную книжку, которую он спрятал на виду.

– Что это такое? – холодно и резко спросила она.

Он замешкался.

– Это… ничего.

– Касл. Не оскорбляй меня. Мы оба знаем, что я не так глупа.

– Я нашел ее в сейфе, когда мы вломились в его офис. Уверен, кое-какие имена тебе знакомы.

– Да.

– Я думаю… это журнал. Его долги и выплаты.

– Значит, все это время ты говорил, что мы должны заняться убийствами, а сам имел на руках доказательства того, что сенатор вовлечен в серьезные преступления?

– В этой книжке нет ничего, что связало бы его с убийством твоей матери и всех остальных. – Касл поставил чашки, которые принес с кухни, и протянул руки за журналом. – Клянусь. Я никогда не стал бы скрывать от тебя ничего важного.

– Правда? А это ты как назовешь? – Она помахала книжкой у него перед носом. – Это неважно? Почему? Почему ты его скрывал?

– Мне просто было нужно… больше времени. Я… Райан проверяет некоторые имена. Я ждал, пока он закончит и у нас будет больше информации, потом собирался тебе показать.

– Это, – проговорила она, приближаясь к нему по окружности, словно акула, – чепуха. И ты это знаешь.

– Что еще мне сказать? Мне жаль. Правда. Но я не знал, поверишь ли ты мне, если бы сразу тебе показал.

– А теперь? Во что я должна поверить теперь? – Зажав журнал под мышкой, она отшатнулась и принялась собирать свои вещи. – Нет, не отвечай. Я ничего не хочу слышать. Все кончено, Касл.

Кейт подобрала губку и в ярости швырнула ее в доску, смазав половину их записей. Меловая пыль осела в ее волосах и на пальцах. Она снова повернулась к Каслу.

– И что? Тебе больше нечего сказать?

– Ты сама сказала ничего не говорить, – воскликнул он. – Чего ты от меня хочешь? Я уже извинился. Я же сказал, я просто хотел, чтобы Райан проверил, правда ли это.

Она не понимала, о чем он говорит, но была слишком обижена, чтобы спросить.

– Поверить не могу, что доверяла тебе. – Кейт повысила голос достаточно, чтобы он понял всю серьезность ситуации, но не настолько, чтобы разбудить его семью. Она распахнула дверь кабинета и вышла из дома, неся пальто в руке и громко хлопнув входной дверью. Оказавшись на улице, она остановилась, чтобы натянуть верхнюю одежду и перчатки. От мела и слез кололо глаза. Глядя себе под ноги, она попыталась снова разозлиться на него, сморгнуть доказательство того, что ей было не все равно, но без толку. К концу квартала она уже рыдала взахлеб, и свет фонарей помутнел и смазался.

Когда Кейт добралась до дома и открыла дверь ключом, она была благодарна, что квартира пуста, что Уилл уехал и не станет задавать вопросов. Она скинула пальто и перчатки в коридоре, вместе с журналом ушла в спальню и там засунула его под матрас. Отступив назад, она скинула платье и уставилась на круг ткани под ногами. У нее не было сил подобрать его. Пнув его в сторону, она упала на кровать и натянула одеяло. Прижав к себе подушку, она стерла остатки слез. Это не должно было приносить такую боль. Он был… кем? Ее сообщником во множестве преступлений, совершенных во время этого расследования, преступлений, которых он не стыдился и не жалел средств, чтобы их покрыть? Ее друг? Тот, кто вымаливал, одалживал и крал полицейские отчеты ради того, чтобы стать частью ее жизни? Тот, кто, несмотря на все протесты и предлоги, чтобы держать его на расстоянии, превратился в ее наперсника, равного, кого-то, кого она считала надежным и вечным? Все вместе, с жалостливым вздохом осознала она, и еще многое, многое, гораздо больше, чем она была готова признать. Она почти с самого начала знала, что и грает в опасную игру, и та стала только опаснее, когда его поддразнивания и флирт стали серьезнее. Так же, как и ее. И когда он ее поцеловал, боже, она ощутила это до самых кончиков пальцев. Иногда воспоминание о том дне возвращалось само собой.

Кейт уже некоторое время знала, что хочет его сильнее, чем стоило. Это был импульс, побудивший ее к самоизгнанию, причина, по которой она придумывала различные предлоги, чтобы он подольше танцевал с ней у Хавьера. Это было тянущее ощущение, которое она испытывала, когда они оставались одни. Уже не раз она думала, что эта безудержная страсть была более чем просто интеллектуальной и физической. Но его тайны и болезненный уход заставили ее осознать кое-что важное. Возможно, она была влюблена в него так, как никогда не любила Уилла или кого бы то ни было еще. Это было плохо. Она была замужем и всегда гордилась тем, что оставалась девушкой одного мужчины. Если отложить в сторону мораль, он был… он был Каслом. Она не должна была его любить. Любить его было невероятно глупо. Она всегда так думала. Но вот она, как на ладони: любовь в ее сердце, которое разрывалось сильнее, чем ей представлялось возможным.

Какую страшную кашу она заварила, решила Кейт. Хотя это и было чудовищно, это был лучший исход из всех возможных. Она вцепилась в подушку и стала ждать сон. Завтра, подумала Кейт, она снова будет его ненавидеть. Завтра она упорно отмахнется от раздирающей ее боли. Но сегодня она была слишком истощена, чтобы бороться с ней.

 

Вялый август наконец уступил место сентябрьской прохладе, и Кейт Соренсон проводила почти все свое время в общественной библиотеке, копаясь в старых газетных заметках в поисках любого упоминания сенатора Брауна. Выяснилось, что он был избран в 1913 году, после коррупционного скандала, раздутого прессой. Некоторые из этих заявлений делали весьма уважаемые издания, но все слухи сошли на нет после публичного ареста Джо Пулгатти. Когда Пулгатти отправили в места не столь отдаленные, все обвинения с сенатора исчезли вместе с ним – у публики была привычка терять доверие к журналистам, особенно если они уже раз ошибались. И с тех пор сенатор стал любимцем прессы. Он позировал для фотокамер перед детскими домами и школами, рядом с героями войны и суфражистками. Он был объектом бесчисленных похвал. Кейт это приводило в ярость. Прочитав одну из таких статей о его кампании по вступлению в должность руководителя на выборах 1920-го года, она сжала руку в кулак и тяжело опустила его на столешницу красного дерева. Грохот эхом промчался по библиотеке, которая, по большей части, пустовала. Библиотекарь, расставлявший книги по полкам и студент, занимавшийся за столом напротив, зыркнули на нее. Запихивая статьи обратно на место чуть сильнее, чем было необходимо, она старалась казаться виноватой. 

Ее биографические розыски, объективно, не могли принести никакой пользы для расследования, ведь их окончательной целью было привлечь сенатора к ответу. Этот человек использовал криминальные предприятия как средства на пути к законодательной власти. Повесив убийство Роберта Армонда на Джо Пулгатти, он провел на своем посту несколько успешных лет, но будущее его вновь встало под угрозу, когда ее мать начала задавать неприятные вопросы. Кейт знала свою мать: на нее не действовал финансовый стимул, ее совесть не позволила бы ей оставить в тюрьме невиновного. И потому она была убита. Когда ее смерть заинтересовала Скотта Мюррея, пришлось избавиться и от него, и вместе с ним от всех остальных, кто мог стать слабым звеном в этой цепи. Все это было устроено для прикрытия, чтобы сохранить карьеру и власть одного политика. Кейт тошнило от этой мысли.

Она не могла вынести больше ни одного факта. У сенатора была жена и двое детей. Они жили в Верхнем Ист-Сайде. Он повсеместно считался самым уверенным и надежным политиком в стране. Вспоминая каждую крупицу этой информации, Кейт чувствовала все возрастающее давление в висках.

Она вышла из библиотеки раньше, чем обычно, еще до полудня, и оттирала газетные чернила с рук, когда пришла Лэйни с посылкой. Кейт открыла подруге дверь и подождала, пока та войдет, прежде чем спросить, откуда она взялась.

– От Хавьера, – осторожно ответила она. – Прежде чем ты выкинешь ее в мусор, позволь мне сказать: я уверена, что ты захочешь ее открыть.

Кейт посмотрела на знакомый почерк, которым был написан адрес, и гордо, упрямо покачала головой.

– Не хочу, Лэйни. Не хочу, клянусь. Он скрывал от меня улики, расследовал их у меня за спиной. Я не доверяю ему и не хочу больше его помощи.

– Будет легче, если я скажу, что это не только от него? Детектив Райан сам положил туда пару вещей. Ты же не хочешь в приступе нелепого гнева выбросить документы, которые он украл ради тебя, рискуя всем?

– Ладно.

Кейт выглядела крайне недовольной, но все же опустилась рядом с Лэйни на диван и медленно распаковала посылку. Оттуда она выудила пачку документов и рисунков и одну газетную вырезку.

– Они сказали тебе, что это такое? – спросила она, разбирая бумаги по кучкам на коленях.

Лэйни покачала головой.

– Только что это очень важно. Что такое? – Она вдруг заметила перемену в лице Кейт.

– Лэйни, – выдохнула она. – Они все про Уилла.

– О чем ты, милая?

– О том, что… Касл пишет, что ему очень жаль, но он должен был проверить эту информацию прежде, чем сообщить мне. 

Она поднялась и перешла в другую комнату. Лэйни следовала за ней по пятам, безуспешно пытаясь разобрать ее бормотание.

– Журнал! – воскликнула Кейт, вороша стопку бумаг на столе у окна. – Где он?

Наконец, она нащупала небольшую кожаную записную книжку. Пролистав несколько страниц, она беглым взглядом просмотрела записанные имена. И там, 18 января 1925-го года значилась оплата Уиллу Соренсону в размере ста пятидесяти долларов. Кейт перевернула страницу на следующий месяц. В феврале и марте она присутствовала тоже, как все последующие месяцы.

– Лэйни, он скрывал эту книгу, потому что увидел в ней имя Уилла.

– И что это за книга?

– Это… это журнал менее приемлемых расходов сенатора. Касл нашел его в прошлом месяце в его офисе. Я… он скрыл его от меня, а когда я узнала, я так разозлилась.

– А теперь выходит, что он прятал его по уважительной причине? – Лэйни заглянула ей через плечо и осторожно толкнула в бок. – Девочка моя, ты должна извиниться.

– Черта с два, – воскликнула Кейт и тут же закрыла рот рукой, ужаснувшись своим выражениям. – Он должен был сразу мне сказать.

– Ему было нужно время. – Лэйни похлопала ее по руке. – Я понимаю. Я бы тоже не хотела без доказательств обвинять твоего мужа в преступлении. Знаешь, у тебя тяжелый характер, – кисло улыбнулась она. – Что было в посылке?

– Полицейские отчеты. В них говорится, что многие преступники видели Уилла в месте, которое я знаю, в «Золотом драконе» в Чайна-тауне. Он встречался с людьми, которых мы подозреваем в связях с сенатором. Дик Кунан тоже был с ними знаком. Они все входят в ирландскую организованную преступную группу. Райан задерживал одного из них. Я… я не знаю, что и думать.

Лэйни многозначительно щелкнула языком.

– Нет, скорее ты знаешь, что думать, но не уверена, как с этим поступить.

– Так как мне поступить?

Лэйни взяла ее за руку.

– Милая, я не имею ни малейшего представления. Но я не верю, что ты способна продолжать жить с ним, не потребовав правды.

Они так давно знали друг друга. Они были знакомы, сколько себя помнили, и всегда были рядом. Повзрослев, они собрали свою историю по кусочкам. У Лэйни не было отца. Ее мать оказалась в затруднительном положении, и недавно забеременевшая Джоанна Беккет, узнав о том, как все это случилось, уговорила мужа позволить их служанке остаться жить в их доме в качестве постоянной горничной и няни для их будущего ребенка. За всю свою жизнь Лэйни не видела в лице Кэтрин Беккет страха, ни когда ее в десять лет отправили в школу, ни когда Уилл Соренсон после тяжелого боя с немцами на две недели был признан пропавшим без вести, ни когда ее мать была жестоко убита.

– Ты же помнишь, как говорила миссис Беккет. – Они редко говорили о Джоанне, но Лэйни выросла в восхищении перед ней и ее мудростями и, возможно, помнила их лучше, чем ее собственная дочь. – Она говорила, что Господь всегда дает нам сил превозмочь любые испытания.

Кейт сжала ее руку и кивнула.

– И ты же знаешь, что я рядом, что бы тебе ни понадобилось. И твой отец тебя любит. И, не сомневаюсь, стоит лишь попросить, и мистер Касл сделает ради тебя немыслимое. Хавьер и Райан помогут ему. Мы все тебя любим.

– Спасибо. – Кейт высвободила руку и прижала книжку к груди. – Я знаю, мне повезло, что вы есть.

– Расскажи, как все выйдет, – повелительно сказала Лэйни. – А мне нужно вернуться к твоему отцу.

– Лэйни, как он?

– Кажется, ваш последний разговор помог, или, может, дело в предупреждениях доктора. Он с тех пор не пил.

Эта новость на некоторые время подняла ее дух, и всю вторую половину дня Кейт провела, перечитывая все, что прислал Касл. Она даже начала писать записку с благодарностью, но остановилась после первого же дурно сложенного предложения. Как можно было отблагодарить его в записке? Казалось, любых слов было недостаточно.

Уилл вернулся домой ближе к ночи. Ожидание прошло в хождении по комнате и ненужной уборке.

Весь вечер она пыталась успокоиться, уравновеситься и решить, с чего начать. В конце концов, слова просто вырвались. Она даже не ответила на его приветствие и очнулась уже на середине фразы.

– Ты знаешь сенатора Уильяма Брауна? – спросила она.

– Кого? О чем ты, дорогая?

– _Уилл_. Ты его знаешь?

– Да. – Муж прошел мимо нее в гостиную, где на кофейном столике были разложены документы. Несколько минут он молча смотрел на них. Кейт стояла в арочном проходе, сжимая пальцами деревянную коробку и трясясь всем телом. Боясь сказать что-то, о чем пожалеет, она прикусила язык. Она думала о том, как надавить на него, как вдруг он поднял голову, осознав вес разложенных перед ним бумаг.

– Что это все такое?

– Доказательства, – сказала она. Он был зол, она это видела. Но это выражение разожгло в ней то же чувство. Как это было похоже на него: перевернуть все с ног на голову, перевести вину на нее, хотя она имела полное право злиться. – Когда ты стал часто уезжать, я начала искать убийцу своей матери.

– Что? Кэйти. Мы же говорили об этом. – Он сделал шаг к ней. Кейт твердо стояла на месте, и в глазах ее был написан вызов и вопрос, осмелится ли он подойти ближе.

– Нет, – холодно ответила она. – Мы не _говорили_ об этом. Ты _сказал_ мне, чтобы я больше этим не занималась. И много лет назад, когда я была моложе и глупее, когда я была поглощена своим горем, я это допустила.

– Значит, я должен был поверить людям, которые говорили мне, что ты носишься по городу с этим писателем?

– Он помогал мне, Уилл. Мы… У него есть связи, он помог найти зацепки.

– Думаю, ты знаешь, что еще они говорили? Что в любое время дня и ночи тебя видели выходящей из его дома? Что он водится с подозрительными людьми?

– Не стоит верить всему, что слышишь.

– Полагаю, это он рассказал тебе об этом. – Он указал рукой на письмо. – Что сенатор причастен к убийству твоей матери, что я имею к этому отношение.

– Ему не нужно было ничего говорить. – Она побагровела: как он смел предполагать, что она не способна сама сделать выводы? – Он нашел в офисе сенатора журнал. А в офис мы попали благодаря адресу, который нашли на трупе человека, которого убил тот же, кто не очень метко стрелял в _меня_ , между прочим. Он пытался убить меня, Уилл. А ты брал его деньги.

Ее одолевало отвращение, она едва не плюнула ему в лицо.

– А как, по-твоему, я мог себе позволить эти твои любимые побрякушки? – спросил он, повысив голос. У Кейт всегда был взрывной темперамент, хотя она и умела держать себя в руках. Но то, как он сказал это – и то, что он сказал, – было последней каплей. Кейт хватила вазу и ближайшего стола и швырнула ее через комнату.

– Он убил мою мать! – Не тише его крикнула она. – И ты знал, все это время ты знал и не сказал мне!

– Какая разница? Тебе его не достать.

– Если придется, я убью его голыми руками, – поклялась она.

– Кэйти, успокойся. – Он сделал еще один шаг, вытянув вперед руку, и она сжала кулаки.

– Ты поэтому на мне женился, Уилл? Чтобы скрыть от меня правду? Он попросил тебя об этом?

– Разумеется нет, я люблю тебя.

– Ты брал деньги у человека, который пытался меня убить, – отозвалась она. – Прости, но мне трудно тебе поверить.

– Ничего этого не случилось бы, если бы ты не начала совать свой нос в чужие дела.

– В чужие дела? – Она едва не набросилась на него, совсем как делала в детстве. В те годы у нее была привычка любую не согласующуюся с ее желаниями ситуацию решать кулаками и вырванными волосами. Когда ей было пять лет, мама предельно строго объяснила, что леди не должны себя так вести. Что ж, думала она тогда, все это, конечно, хорошо, но она не позволит никому над ней насмехаться. Все же, она удовлетворилась тем, что вызывающе вздернула подбородок, когда он угрожающе шагнул вперед.

– К тому же, это ты решила, что я не люблю тебя. Я сделал все это ради тебя, потому что знал, что иначе ты изведешь себя. Я взял его деньги, чтобы мы могли иметь свой дом. Я сделал это для _тебя_ , Кэйти – и ради чего? Чтобы ты отвернулась от меня и нашла другого?

– Как ты _смеешь_ меня в этом обвинять? – Она восприняла оскорбление ее добродетели ничуть не мягче, чем оскорбление ее интеллекту. – Я знаю, где ты встречался со своими преступными дружками. Я знаю, какие женщины крутятся в том месте. И я почти уверена, что ты знаешь каждое заведение с дурной репутацией в Атлантик Сити. Так что не смей стоять здесь и читать мне нотации о верности.

– Ты спала с ним?

– А даже если и так, что с того? – прорычала она. – Что если я скажу, что это было лучшее самостоятельное решение в моей жизни? В конце концов, меня некому винить: ты едва притронулся ко мне с тех пор, как вернулся из Европы с триппером. Я всегда думала, что ты просто чувствуешь себя виноватым, но, может быть, ты просто находил удовлетворение в другом месте.

Он ударил ее лишь раз, но достаточно, чтобы перед глазами все завертелось. Щеку обожгло, но, судя по треску в костяшках, его рука пострадала куда больше. 

Прямо там, стоя спиной к стене и лицом к ошарашенному мужу, она сняла обручальные кольца. Он тряс рукой.

– Мне жаль, – сказал он.

– Мне тоже, – ровным голосом ответила она. – Я ухожу, Уилл, и уже не вернусь. И дело вовсе не в тебе и с кем ты был, и не во мне и с кем была я. Дело в том, что ты много лет знал, кто убил мою мать, и ничего не сделал. Ты, именно ты всегда так красиво говорил о справедливости и законе… представь мое удивление, когда я поняла, что ты лицемер.

– Мне жаль, – повторил он с видом человека, не понимающего, как он сумел дойти до этой черты.

– Приложи к ней лед, – в последний раз посоветовала она и удалилась в спальню, заперев дверь, где принялась слепо укладывать свои вещи. 

Кейт вышла за дверь и прошла половину квартала, прежде чем осознала, что не знает, куда ей идти. Она прикоснулась пальцами к горящей щеке и уронила сумку на мокрую дорогу. Только тогда она позволила себе заплакать. На улице бушевала настоящая гроза, и под ледяным дождем слезы казались обжигающими. Через минуту она стерла их, сделала несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы взять себя в руки и продолжила путь, сжимая пальцами письмо матери в кармане пальто.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 4 июля – один из главных государственных праздников в США – День независимости.  
> ** Ист-Виллидж – микрорайон Округа 3, расположенный в Нижнем Манхэттене.  
> *** Нельзя не отметить педантичность автора: 5 июля 1925 года в самом деле было воскресеньем.  
> **** Секуляризм – концепция, согласно которой правительство и другие источники права должны существовать отдельно от любого типа религий и религиозной веры.  
> ***** Кони-Айленд – полуостров на южной оконечности Бруклина. Когда-то был самым большим центром развлечений в США.  
> ****** Ресторан Фэлтмана – один из самых известных ресторанов на Кони-Айленде.  
> ******* Стиплчейз-парк – один из трех крупнейших парков развлечений на Кони-Айленде, функционировавший до 1964 года.  
> ******** «Город на озере» - одно из расхожих в конце XIX – начале XX века названий города Чикаго.  
> *********«Ветреный город», пожалуй, самое популярное обиходное название Чикаго.  
> ********** «Боже мой» (итал.)  
> *********** Любопытный факт: одну из предводительниц суфражистского движения в США звали Люси Бернз. Описание и религия персонажа полностью совпадают с данными о реальной активистке.  
> ************ Исправительная тюрьма Оккокуан, также известная как Исправительная колония Лортон – тюремный комплекс, построенный в штате Вирджиния.  
> ************* В ряде европейских и западных стран, в том числе в США, принято, чтобы женщина носила два кольца: помолвочное и обручальное. Сегодня эта традиция не обязательна, но некоторые все еще ей следуют.


	5. Часть IV - Осень

_Нью-Йорк. Октябрь 1925 года._  
Она постучалась в его дверь перед рассветом. Раз, потом другой, и лишь на третий Касл осознал, что это не плод его фантазии. Он поторопился к двери, пока стук не разбудил его мать и дочь.

– Миссис Соренсон, – изумленно проговорил он.

Она поморщилась от этого формального обращения. Впрочем, если бы он проигнорировал его, она все равно была бы недовольна, и ему пришлось бы выслушать очередную лекцию на тему «что подумают соседи». Возможно, оно просто казалось излишним, учитывая то, что она стояла на его пороге в четыре часа утра, выглядя так же дико, как и ночь, из которой она вышла. 

– Впусти меня, – выдавила она, глядя себе под ноги. – Пожалуйста.

Он отошел в сторону и проводил ее в холл. Кейт сбросила пальто, перекинула его через руку и обернулась, глядя на него с немым вопросом, относившимся к его бездействию. Касл замер в дверном проеме.

– Ты не мог бы занести мой чемодан, Рик? – жалко попросила она, стирая затянутым в перчатку пальцем смазанную слезами тушь.

Он молча подчинился, закрыл дверь и запер замок.

После нескольких предыдущих визитов Кейт хорошо знала его дом, или, по крайней мере, несколько основных комнат. Она миновала вход в кабинет и двинулась к лестнице. Словно любопытный щенок, Касл послушно следовал за ней.

– Кейт, куда ты? – тихо спросил он, как вдруг она резко остановилась, увлеченно разглядывая один из рисунков Алексис, висевших в коридоре.

– Как мило, – выдохнула она, касаясь карандашного наброска кончиками пальцев. – Она очень талантлива.

– Ммм, – кивнул он. – Кейт.

– Я ушла от Уилла. – Она вынула из кармана обручальные кольца и показала ему на ладони. – Я спросила его о найденных нами документах, и он страшно разозлился. Это на него не похоже. – Она осторожно коснулась лица. – Но будь я проклята, если сложу руки и позволю ему бить меня.

– Ох, милая, – он обнял ее за плечи свободной рукой, но Кейт стряхнула ее.

– Я ушла не поэтому, – спокойно сказала она. От ее тона он немедленно забыл все свои привычные умные шуточки. – Знать, что он причастен, знать, что все эти годы он скрывал это от меня – я не могла остаться. Я никогда его за это не прощу, я знаю. Я поняла этот в тот момент, когда он признался.

Касл чувствовал, что она еще не закончила, так что позволил ей выговориться, а сам тем временем обдумывал сказанное.

– Прости меня за все, что я сказала, – извинилась она, словно это было необходимо. В отличие от ее ситуации с Уиллом, он был готов простить ей все, что угодно.

– Я не должен был ничего от тебя скрывать, – ответил он. – Я просто хотел подождать, убедиться во всем.

– Ты не хотел, чтобы я убила курьера, – с легким оттенком юмора укорила она его.

– Я не хотел, чтобы это оказалось правдой. – В его голосе смех отсутствовал полностью. – Я знал, что это тебя ранит.

Она потянулась и обхватила пальцами ручку небольшой дорожной сумки. На мгновение их руки переплелись, но Кейт удалось вырвать багаж из его хватки.

– Прости, что побеспокоила. Я даже не подумала… такой поздний час. Я просто не знала, куда пойти.

– Мы всегда тебе рады, – ответил он. – Ты же знаешь. Можешь оставаться, сколько захочешь.

– Я знаю, о твоей репутации можно особенно не заботиться, но я все еще хочу сохранить остатки своей, – сделала она последнюю отчаянную попытку пошутить. – Я поживу у отца, но сейчас мне просто нужен отдых.

– Конечно. – Касл проводил ее вперед по коридору. Под его рукой ее платье было сырым и липло к спине.

– Это гостевая комната, – провозгласил он, остановившись у темного дверного прохода справа и ища выключатель.

– А я надеялась поспать с тобой, – сказала она. Свет залил комнату как раз вовремя, чтобы она увидела, как изменилось выражение его лица. Она искоса взглянула на него. – Ты, кажется, растерялся.

Свет резко погас.

– Просто удивлен, вот и все.

– Хотите сказать, мистер Касл, все это время вы просто дурачили меня? – Голос ее звучал откровенно хищно. Именно это он полюбил в ней: если она решила что-то сделать, боже храни любого, кто попытается встать у нее на пути.

– Просто… – Он провел ее в комнату и закрыл дверь. – Я привык слышать, что банк закрыт, особенно от тебя. 

Она легко, воздушно рассмеялась рядом с его правым ухом.

– Ну так что? Наличными или чеком?

– О, определенно наличными, – ответил он, держа ее за плечи и наклонившись, чтобы коснуться ее губ. Он целовал ее, руководствуясь лишь инстинктом и воспоминаниями. Ее губы были мягкими. Но Кейт была настойчивее: она приоткрыла рот, и ее язык скользнул по его языку. Ее руки сцепились у него на шее, потянувшись, она прижалась к нему бедрами. Рука Касла скользнула по ее платью, погладила обнаженное плечо, пробежалась по ключице и поднялась к линии челюсти.

Он повернул голову, чтобы прервать поцелуй, замер, прижавшись щекой к ее коже, пальцами все еще поглаживая другую сторону лица. Его щеки коснулось тяжелое горячее дыхание.

– Ты в порядке? – спросил он, касаясь губами ее кожи.

Она, задыхаясь, кивнула.

– Весьма.

– Ты уверена, что хочешь этого?

Она медленно прижалась к нему бедрами, вцепившись руками в рубашку.

– Почему ты пытаешься меня отговорить?

Она скользнула языком по его голой коже, и он задрожал.

– О, поверь, я не пытаюсь. Но у тебя была тяжелая ночь, – все еще неуверенно, смущенно проговорил он.

– И потому я этого хочу.

– Ну, это плохая причина. – Он остановил ее руки, прижав их ладонями к своей груди. – Я не хочу быть заменой, не хочу, чтобы завтра ты начала об этом жалеть.

Кейт смущенно прикусила губу.

– Ну и ну, у писателя появилась совесть, – лишь с легким оттенком сарказма заметила она.

– Ты знаешь, что дело не в этом, – ответил Рик. – Ну, отчасти. Но еще и в самолюбии. Не знаю, смогу ли дальше жить, если после ты меня возненавидишь.

– Обещаю, я никогда тебя не возненавижу, – выдохнула она, сжимая его пальцы и глядя на него, хотя в темноте он едва мог различить черты ее лица. Эти слова несли множество смыслов. От скрытого в них подтекста у него в груди вспыхнуло неугасимое пламя. Он улыбнулся против воли.

– Просто… – Кейт отпустила его руки и положила ладони на его рубашку, поглаживая пальцами плечи. – Просто я ни о чем не могу сейчас думать. Все так сложно, Рик. Понятия не имею, что мне делать завтра или послезавтра, просто сейчас я не хочу ни о чем думать.

Она притянула его к себе за воротник рубашки.

– Может, отвлечешь меня? – прошептала она рядом с его щекой, как следует разбавив слова поцелуем. – Я буду так благодарна.

Она обладала либо большим опытом, либо талантом соблазнения – Касл не хотел знать, чем именно. Но именно ее последние слова подействовали на него сильнее всего, хотя он не собирался это признавать: тогда она поняла бы, какую власть над ним имеет, и это был бы конец. Кейт переместилась к другой его щеке, поцеловала ее и проговорила:

– Я так хочу, чтобы именно ты меня отвлек.

– Кейт, скажи, если захочешь остановиться, хорошо? – спросил он.

При этих словах ее руки вдруг исчезли и принялись возиться с застежками платья. Оно с шорохом и стуком упало на пол.

– Мы оба уже это делали, – с проказливым смехом отозвалась она. – Я почему-то сомневаюсь, что дело зайдет дальше, чем я хотела бы.

Она подчеркнула свои слова легким щипком, и он молча подскочил от боли и одарил ее недовольным взглядом.

Она сладко улыбнулась и стянула лямку белья с плеча. Шелк скользнул на пол. Она сделала шаг вперед. Касл отшатнулся, но при этом потянулся к ней. Ее кожа была холодной после высохшего дождя, его пальцы на ее обнаженном теле казались горячими. Отступив немного назад, он легко погладил изгиб ее талии. Она вздрогнула от прикосновения, сердце в предвкушении колотилось, отдаваясь в ушах. На миг весь мир и все его беды стихли, ее разум, все еще не успокоившийся после откровений этой ночи, наконец замер. Касл скользнул большими пальцами под ее грудями, прикрывая ладонями линию ребер. Она застыла. Его большие пальцы переместились выше и задержались. Кейт задохнулась.

Он приблизился, наклонился и легко поцеловал ее, повернувшись и шагнув назад, так что ее бедра уткнулись в край матраса. Она добровольно опустилась на кровать, руки вцепились в его пояс, но он накрыл их ладонями и покачал головой.

– Что-то не так? – спросила она чуть тише, чем обычно.

– Ничего, – пообещал он, присев рядом и помогая ей переместиться чуть выше на кровати. – Просто не сейчас.

– Почему? – Она ощутила его руки в своих волосах, снимающих заколки, чтобы локоны спустились по спине. Одна его рука запуталась в волосах, он притянул ее к себе, но, прежде чем поцеловать, ответил:

– Я хочу еще немного насладиться тобой.

Он снова опустил руки на ее грудь, медленно рисуя ладонями круги вокруг сосков. Ее напряженное тело наконец расслабилось, пальцы на ногах впились в простыни, когда его губы скользнули по шее. Его язык провел влажную дорожку по ямочке между ключицами, левая рука скользнула к бедру, и на смену ей полной груди коснулся его рот. Кейт прикусила нижнюю губу, чтобы сдержать изумленный вдох.

– Все в порядке, – прошептал Рик, выдыхая на ее кожу. – Не нужно сдерживаться. Ну… Не слишком.

Она молча кивнула в ответ. Он легонько провел ногтями по бедру, щекоча языком сосок. Ее захлестнула волна ощущений, мгновенно смывшая все мысли. Это было то самое облегчение, которого она так хотела, неспособность делать что-либо, кроме как желать и чувствовать. Его пальцы гладили внутреннюю часть ноги, и она не могла сказать, чего в этом прикосновении было больше – неуверенности или дерзости. Кейт одним резким движением сместилась под ним, так что они оказались в более удобном положении. Он удивленно замер.

– Коснись меня, – тихо попросила она, откинувшись назад на локтях, чтобы видеть.

Он с готовностью подчинился, направив пальцы во влажную горячую ложбинку между ее ног. Его исследование было осторожным и неторопливым. Он подвинулся выше, чтобы поцеловать ее и изучить ее лицо на предмет подсказок. Он каталогизировал ее реакцию. Один палец внутри выдавил из нее стон, два – вздох. Большой палец, скользнув по клитору, заставил ее приподнять бедра и промычать что-то в его губы. Свободной рукой он коснулся ее лица, поглаживая большим пальцем скулу, едва касаясь подушечками линии челюсти.

Она растянулась под ним, и Рик провел губами по шее, легонько сжимая зубами чувствительную плоть – слишком легко, чтобы причинить ощутимую боль. В ответ послышались воодушевляющие слова. Он скользнул губами по плечу, по изгибу груди, по животу. Небритый подбородок царапал кожу, но следовавшие за ним поцелуи были легче перышка. Он задел чувствительное место, и она заерзала, смеясь от щекотки и опустив руку на его голову, с легким вздохом зарываясь пальцами в волосы.

Когда он вынул руку, Кейт недовольно зарычала и приподнялась, чтобы взглянуть на него.

Он засмеялся.

– Терпение, дорогая. – Он поцеловал обнаженную внутреннюю часть ее бедра, казавшуюся белоснежной по сравнению с линией чулок. – Но я ценю твой энтузиазм.

Он опустил руки ниже, скользнув ладонями по шелку, и раздвинул ее ноги. Кейт с любопытством следила за ним в тусклом свете уличного фонаря за окном.

Он потянулся, взял ее за руку и дотронулся ртом между ее ног. Это выдавило из нее нежеланный стон, и она вцепилась в его ладонь. Его язык тронул клитор, два пальца свободной руки свернулись внутри нее, и Кейт накрыло удовольствием с головой. В тело хлынуло тепло, она содрогнулась, откинувшись на матрас и прижав подушку к лицу, чтобы заглушить крик.

Несколько минут она пролежала так, пока он не остановил пальцы и не опустил голову на бедро. Поцеловав кожу, он заговорил ей в живот:

– Кейт?

– Ммфф, – выдохнула она в подушку.

Касл тихо рассмеялся, и дрожь его тела вновь возбудила в ней желание.

Она осторожно убрала подушку с лица.

– Что такое, дорогая? – спросил он, с беспокойным видом поднимаясь на уровень ее глаз. Она покачала головой и свернулась, прижавшись к его боку, поглаживая пальцами его грудь.

– Это было ново.

– В хорошем смысле или в плохом?

Она рассмеялась. 

– Думаю, ты знаешь ответ. И теперь на тебе слишком много одежды.

Пока он торопливо сбрасывал одежду, она стянула чулки. Она заползла под одеяло, и он скользнул вслед за ней, мягко поглаживая изгиб талии.

– Так лучше?

Она попыталась поцеловать его, но в темноте поцелуй пришелся на нос. Она сместилась и открыла рот навстречу ему, руками ощупывая грудь и изучая результат.

– Гораздо, – шепнула она, наклонившись к его уху, и нашла рукой его член. В ответ Касл подался вперед, прижался к ней, тихо шепча слова одобрения. Она моргнула, глядя на него из-под ресниц и наконец чувствуя себя на своем месте.

Он схватил ее за запястье и остановил руку, прижал губы в болезненном поцелуе и повернул на спину. Ощутив его внутри, Кейт выдохнула и неторопливо дернула бедрами. Он помедлил.

– Все в порядке?

Она кивнула, затем подумала и добавила:

– Только будь осторожнее. Я не хочу заводить ребенка.

– Ты такая романтичная, правда? – Он поцеловал ее в лоб.

– Хватит тянуть кота за хвост давай уже, – сказала она. Касл придавил ее руки к подушке, переплетя их пальцы.

Вначале он двигался медленно, но долго сдерживаемое желание вскоре пересилило его сдержанность. Он любил ее дольше, чем мог вспомнить, но никогда так сильно, как в этот момент. Все было в этом моменте, в том, как она двигалась вместе с ним, в едва заметной дрожи в ее дыхании, когда они стали ускоряться, в том, как она высвободила одну руку и скользнула ею между ними, доводя себя до оргазма, зажмурившись и прикусив нижнюю губу. Когда толчки стали резче и реже, она сжалась вокруг него и застонала в его губы. Наконец, тело его напряглось, он поднялся выше и торопливо кончил. Кейт подняла руки и притянула его к груди, поглаживая по затылку. Когда его дыхание замедлилось, она отпустила его и перевернулась на спину, растянув по простыням многоговорящие следы секса.

Рик свернулся рядом и положил руку ей на бедро, рассеянно рисуя пальцами круги.

– Ты теперь будешь хуже думать обо мне? – тихо спросила она, лежа с ним на одной подушке и чуть отвернувшись.

– Рано говорить, но, полагаю, теперь я буду думать о тебе лучше, милая. Подумать есть о чем.

– Ну смотри у меня, если я увижу это в одной из твоих книг, Рики. – Она накрыла его ладонь своей, остановив эти танцы по коже, переплела их пальцы и прижала свитые вместе руки между грудей.

– Я и думать не смел. – Он поцеловал ее в шею, слегка царапнув кожу плеча зубами.

– Тебе пора, – прошептала она, не показывая, однако, никакого желания его отпускать. – Это будет трудно объяснить твоей дочери.

– Или матери. – Он зарылся лицом в ее волосы. – Хотя она делала вещи и похуже. Но ты права: я все еще пытаюсь притворяться святым, хотя бы ради Алексис.

– И каковы успехи? – По тону Касл практически мог определить, на какую высоту взлетели ее брови.

– Переменные, – рассеянно ответил он. – Ты пахнешь вишней.

Она сдвинулась в его руках, чтобы оказаться с ним лицом к лицу. Несколько долгих мгновений они смотрели друг на друга в бледном свете, пробивавшемся сквозь шторы. Тишину прерывало лишь пение первых птиц, объявлявших о начале нового дня. Что-то изменилось: он чувствовал себя одновременно тревожно и уютно и впервые в жизни потерял дар речи. Тыльной стороной ладони он погладил ее щеку, думая, что, возможно, слова здесь были и не нужны.

Глаза Кейт начинали закрываться. Она зевнула и опустила веки, потянувшись к его рукам.

– Останешься со мной, пока я не засну? – спросила она, вытягивая ноги под одеялом.

– Всегда. – Касл коснулся губами ее лба, и она свернулась, прижавшись к его плечу.

 

Ее не сразу разбудил легкий стук дождя по крыше. Кейт инстинктивно зарылась в чужие теплые простыни и, словно кошка, вытянула ноги. Прижав к себе подушку, она вздохнула, и тут уютное неведение сна прервало физическое напоминание о прошедшей ночи. Она робко коснулась языком внутренней части щеки и сжала пальцы на ногах, ощущая более приятную боль между ног. Решив, что эти конкретные последствия могут подождать до утреннего кофе, она села и прижала локтями одеяло к груди. Покопавшись в наспех упакованном чемодане, она нашла ночную рубашку и халат. Натянув их, она выбралась из-под одеяла. Чуть дольше, чем можно было признать, Кейт простояла перед зеркалом у туалетного столика, пытаясь хотя бы приблизительно прилично уложить волосы. Ей нужно было помыться и как следует одеться. Тогда она решила отправиться на поиски ванной, в душе молясь, чтобы избежать встречи с Каслом, пока не приведет себя в порядок. Ее преследовало настойчивое предчувствие, что он многое захочет ей сказать, а сфокусироваться на словах в белье было трудно. 

Когда Кейт осторожно высунула голову в холл, там обнаружилась Марта.

– Доброе утро, дорогая, – улыбнулась она. – Ричард попросил дать тебе поспать, но раз ты проснулась, давай я покажу вам ванную.

– Да, – благодарно улыбнулась Кейт. – Спасибо, миссис Роджерс.

– Дорогая, мы уже об этом говорили.

– Марта, – скромно поправилась Кейт.

– И я никогда не была «миссис», – закончила за нее Марта, пафосно взмахнув рукой. Кейт подумала, что, если бы кто-нибудь сказал ей, что Марта Рождерс была первой в истории женщиной нового поколения, она бы поверила, хотя все современные имитации были лишены ее стиля и шика. 

Женщина взяла ее за руку и повела через коридор.

– Ну вот. Я попросила домработницу оставить пару лишних полотенец. – Палец Марты коснулся подбородка Кейт и заставил ее слегка наклонить голову. – Девочка моя, как же он тебя обработал.

Чувствуя себя неуютно, Кейт поморщилась.

– Это пройдет. – Она задрала нос, сама того не замечая.

– Конечно, – похлопала Марта ее по ладони. – Но за годы работы в театре я набралась кое-каких навыков, мы все это скроем, никто не заметит. Как закончишь здесь, я принесу свои вещи.

– Марта, я не хочу никого утруждать, – запротестовала она.

– Глупости, никакого труда. Если что-нибудь понадобится – зови.

Кейт неохотно кивнула и скрылась в ванной. Марта начала ей нравиться: поначалу, благодаря силе своей личности и жизнелюбию, она могла показаться угрожающей, но, стоило привыкнуть к этим качествам, как на первое место выступала преданная любовь к семье и друзьям. Кэтрин Беккет редко принимала чью-либо помощь, но эта актриса идеально гармонично сочетала в себе качества матери и подруги.

Кейт наполнила ванну приятно обжигающей водой. Стянула и заколола на затылке спутанную копну вымокших под дождем и высохших на подушке волос. Повесив халат на крючок на двери, она ногами вперед скользнула в теплые водные объятия. Мыло оставило на коже _его_ запах, и, помывшись, она откинулась на край ванны и прикрыла глаза. Она даже почти заснула, но тут в дверь постучалась вернувшаяся проведать ее Марта.

Кейт оделась, и следующие двадцать минут они провели, пытаясь придать ей надлежащий внешний вид. По части косметики пожилая актриса была чудотворницей. В зеркало Кейт видела, как медленно исчезал растянувшийся по левой стороне ее лица синяк. В итоге она выглядела накрашенной чуть больше, чем обычно, но зато след удара был скрыт от любопытных глаз. Марта также пробежалась по ее волосам гребнем с лосьоном, осторожно заколов пряди и соорудив на затылке аккуратный шиньон. Когда она закончила, Кейт чувствовала себя практически респектабельно. Актриса отвела ее вниз, на кухню. Они готовили кофе, когда вошел ее сын.

– Доброе утро, – оповестил он всех о своем появлении.

– Касл, – испуганно подскочила Кейт. – Твоя мать сказала, что ты работаешь.

– Я писатель, – улыбнулся он. – Я работаю в кабинете в соседней комнате.

Увидев, что о ней забыли, Марта незаметно кивнула в их направлении и покинула комнату.

– А. – Кейт понимающе кивнула Каслу в ответ. От его неожиданного появления ее сердце застучало чаще. Она понимала, что им нужно поговорить, но совершенно не знала, что сказать. Она поспешно повернулась к Марте, надеясь на небольшую паузу, но с удивлением обнаружила, что той нет. Кейт моргнула и сделала глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться. Повернувшись к Каслу, она уже улыбалась, указывая на чайник.

– Кофе?

– Ммм, спасибо.

В затянувшейся тишине, которую даже Касл не мог заполнить словами, она разлила кофе по двум чашкам. Бросив на него беглый взгляд, она увидела, что он не отрываясь смотрит на нее. Он выжидающе вытерпел ее взгляд, и Кейт вдруг почувствовала, как краснеет под густым слоем косметики. Что обычно говорят в такой ситуации? Прошедшая ночь нависла над ней всей своей тяжестью. От этого слова были беглыми и непродуманными.

– Если ты решил сегодня поработать, – начала было она, – мы можем ненадолго отложить расследование. Я пока перевезу вещи к отцу и устроюсь.

– Ты можешь оставаться столько, сколько захочешь, – сказал он поверх своей чашки.

– Спасибо, Касл, но я не могу.

– Я просто подумал…

Ее брови взлетели.

– Нет, я не хочу давить, – он поспешно нахмурился. – Я просто подумал, что ты передумала. Ты вольна это сделать, когда захочешь, мое предложение остается в силе.

Она вдруг ощутила острую необходимость объясниться.

– Я все еще замужем, – тихо сказала она, положив ладонь ему на руку.

– Да, знаю, – ответил он тем же тоном. – Но…

– И нам, партнер, все еще нужно раскрыть убийство, – легко продолжила она, хотя выражение ее глаз было молящим и пальцы ее стиснули его руку слишком крепко, чтобы поверить в легкомыслие ее слов. 

Кейт видела по его глазам, какая буря мыслей царила в его голове. Несколько раз, казалось, он собирался возразить, но спустя минуту молчания Касл все же отвернулся, глядя в окно поверх чашки. 

– Знаешь, я тебя люблю, – запоздало проговорил он.

Она улыбнулась и поднялась на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать его в щеку.

– Я знаю, – прошептала она ему в ухо.

Тон ее был озорным и так и просил неприятностей, которые Касл не преминул ей доставить: обвив рукой ее талию, он притянул ее к себе и, прежде чем на успела отшатнуться, повернул голову. Его поцелуй был диким, яростным, одной рукой он придерживал ее лицо. Когда он оторвался от нее, Кейт почти задыхалась.

– Для меня это не игра, Кэтрин, – почти прорычал он, сверля ее взглядом. 

Его свежий, манящий запах, но главное – этот поцелуй, – не оставляли никаких сомнений относительно его намерений, и Кейт сдалась на волю пронизывающей ее предвосхитительной дрожи, начала _желать_ его, слепо и всецело. Его губы скользнули с линии ее челюсти к шее, зубы коснулись кожи под воротником блузки. Приоткрыв рот от удовольствия, она подняла руки к его предплечьям и откинулась на столешницу.

Когда губы Касла оторвались от ее шеи, и он отступил на шаг, Кейт издала протестующий звук.

– Не начинай того, чего не захочешь закончить, дорогая, – серьезно сказал он, опустив руки ей на плечи.

– Я так и делаю, – уверила его она, облизнув припухшие губы. Румянец с ее щек начал расползаться по шее. – Думаю, мы хотим одного и того же, Касл.

– Так останься хотя бы на пару дней, – попросил он, когда она приблизилась и, обвив руками его талию, положила голову на плечо.

Кейт покачала головой.

– Я должна уйти. Но мы будем работать здесь, как всегда.

Он притянул ее к груди.

– Мне нравится, когда ты здесь.

– Ох, Касл, – вздохнула она. – Что скажут люди?

– Наверное, то же, что уже говорят, – заискивающе прошептал он.

На эту шутку она ответила недовольным звуком, но не отпрянула. Возможно, он был прав. Но почему-то она уже не могла из-за этого переживать.

 

Всю вторую половину дня она провела, располагаясь в доме отца, в той же комнате, где она спала в детстве. Касл работал над романом. Новость о том, что первая книга привела издательство в такой восторг, что они сразу заказали вторую, одновременно радовала и ужасала Кейт. От мыслей о драматическом повороте в их отношениях ее отвлекла Лэйни, потребовавшая подробного пересказа всего, что произошло с Уиллом. Они сидели на только что застеленной кровати. Кейт откинулась на покрывало и рассказала все, с ужасом ожидая завершения. Добравшись до него, она умолкла.

– Ты должна пообещать, что дальнейшее не дойдет до Хавьера, – предупредила она.

– Даю слово, – смущенно проговорила ее подруга. – Хотя и не понимаю, какое Хави имеет к этому отношение.

– Ну, после ухода я… каким-то образом оказалась у Касла. И осталась у него. Вы с папой живете так далеко, я не хотела вас будить в такое время. – Она запнулась. – И не хотела давать вашим соседям повода для сплетен.

– Понимаю. – Лэйни сощурилась, давая понять, что она действительно все поняла, даже то, что Кейт не говорила. – Ты осталась у Касла. И я не могу сказать Хавьеру. Потому что… Я _знала_ , что он тебе нравится. И он же явно _сходит по тебе с ума_. 

– Как бы я хотела, чтобы ты перестала так выражаться, – предостерегла ее Кейт. – Все вокруг ведут себя так, будто знают это лучше меня.

– Ну, может, потому что издали лучше видно любую картину, – мудро заявила Лэйни. – Расскажи, что случилось. И в деталях. Я несколько месяцев донимаю тебя рассказами про Хави, это твой шанс мне отомстить.

– Не думаю, что тут есть что рассказывать, – Кейт намеренно юлила, и Лэйни это видела. – Ты уже предположила, что случилось, уверена, твое воображение опишет это лучше, чем было на самом деле.

– Так я права? – настойчиво спросила она.

Кейт уставилась на свои руки.

– Да. Но, Лэйни… Я сама не знаю, что делаю. Я не подумала. Я… мы с Уиллом еще женаты.

– Технически.

– Реально, – надавила она. – Я думаю, тот факт, что я оказалась с другим мужчиной через минуту после того, как бросила мужа, не говорит в мою пользу. Прошу, только не говори, что это простительно, потому что я уже несколько месяцев была им очарована. Даже если это правда, это делает ситуацию только хуже.

Лэйни успокаивающе похлопала ее по плечу.

– Сердцу не прикажешь.

– Если бы желание исходило из одного сердца.

Это дерзкое замечание вызвало у Лэйни довольный каркающий смех.

– Ты иногда можешь быть такой испорченной, – сказала она. – И это хорошо, потому что зачастую ты слишком правильная. В такие минуты ты невыносима. Ну, и как это было?

– Не знаю, стоит ли говорить. Ты будешь меня дразнить.

– Клянусь, не буду.

Кейт перевернулась на бок.

– Ты не устоишь. Я не могла даже представить такого. Все было по-другому. И, даже зная, что это неправильно, отчасти я рада, что это сделала.

– Кэтрин Беккет, – ухмыльнулась Лэйни. – Осмелюсь сказать, я тобой горжусь.

– Не думаю, что стоит.

Повисла пауза. Они лежали на спине и смотрели в потолок, совсем как в детстве, несмотря на риск, потому что за подобное им грозило наказание.

– Ты правда уходишь от Уилла? – неожиданно серьезно и тихо спросила Лэйни.

– Даже если бы не было тех денег, которые он тайно брал у человека, убившего мою мать, я бы ушла за то, что он сделал с моим лицом, – ответила она так же тихо и без тени улыбки. – Да, я знаю, что ты скажешь. Это было бы странно. Но мы уже не дети, Лэйни.

Это были простые слова, но они погрузили комнату в молчаливые воспоминания, сохранившиеся даже после того, как Лэйни ушла, и преследовавшие Кейт в ночной темноте. Сон был прерывистым, полным полуправдивых снов о Уилле, Касле и ее матери, чье лицо она сознательно начала забывать. Кейт проснулась с утренним светом, чувствуя себя тревожно, но целеустремленно. Неуверенность в личных делах сделала ее еще тверже в намерении найти недостающее звено в цепи между обнаруженными бесчисленными преступлениями и их руководителем. Кейт пропустила завтрак и прибыла к дому Касла куда раньше общепринятого времени.

Он не возражал. Он так и не переоделся со вчерашнего дня, и в кабинете царили следы того, что она уже начала распознавать как ночь продуктивной писательской работы. Касл оставил ее на некоторые время, которое она провела, склонившись над собранными фактами, и вскоре вернулся, опрятный и одетый. Когда он склонился над ее плечом, Кейт старательно пыталась не думать о том, как соблазнительно он пахнет.

– Что привело тебя к моему порогу в такой ранний час? – проговорил он ей на ухо, чуть ближе, чем она себе представляла.

На мгновение смутившись, Кейт отступила и не ответила, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.

– Нужно узнать, за что платили Уиллу, – заявила она, стягивая перчатки, чтобы вписать имя мужа в крошечное пространство, оставшееся на доске. Она подчеркнула его и отряхнула ладони.

– В этом точно нет ничего хорошего, – предупредил он. – Ты же знаешь, не стоит задавать вопросы, ответ на которые не хочешь слышать.

– Я отчаянно хочу услышать ответ на свои вопросы, – заверила она. – К тому же, не зная этого, мы, возможно, не сможем раскрыть дело.

– Ну, я попросил Райана помочь. – Касл откинулся на спинку стула, копаясь в нижнем ящике стола. – Он мало что нашел, но… – Он протянул Кейт тонкую архивную папку. – У него было несколько обычных контактов, некоторые из которых работают с Хавьером, так что, возможно, ему платили, чтобы он закрывал глаза на некоторые их операции.

– Может быть. – Она задумчиво закусила нижнюю губу. – Ты можешь устроить нам встречу?

Он кивнул.

Остаток дня они провели, встречаясь с различными преступниками, большинство из которых занимались нелегальным ввозом спиртного. За это время Кейт немало узнала об искусстве пивоварения и о репутации ее мужа, закрывавшего глаза на одни заведения и винокурни и обращавшего пристальное внимание на другие. Сделка с сенатором, заключавшаяся в поддержке его личных предприятий, теперь казалась очевидной.

– У каждого бутлегера и самогонщика есть свой коп, – сказал Касл. – Это необходимость. Но они все считают себя особенными. 

Она рассмеялась.

Допросы оказались не слишком информативными, так что к ужину Кейт вернулась в дом отца. Они ели вместе. До этого момента у нее не появилось возможности объяснить свое присутствие здесь. Хотя в ее детские годы они с отцом были очень дружны, смерть матери и ее последствия на много лет встали между ними. В конце концов, Кейт не смогла заставить себя рассказать, что Уилл каким-то образом был причастен к расследованию. Она объяснила только, что они разводятся, и этим ограничилась. Отец посмотрел на нее и сказал, что сожалеет об этом и что ей здесь всегда рады. Это была оливковая ветвь с его стороны, и он все чаще протягивал ее с тех пор, как перестал пить. Хотя Кейт и не знала, как принять ее.

Она попросила его передать картофель, и на этом разговор окончился.

 

С этого момента расследование потекло медленно и тянулось до октябрьской субботы, незадолго до Хэллоуина. Кейт договорилась встретиться с Каслом у Хавьера и обсудить все, что они обнаружили за этот день, хотя в действительности ей было это нужно не для работы, а скорее для того, чтобы увидеть его. Они больше не заговаривали о перемене в их отношениях. Кейт была не готова думать об этом, а Касл боялся на нее давить. И, хотя она, технически, была почти разведена, они все еще пытались сохранить тайну. Она опоздала и, соскакивая с лестницы, выискивала его взглядом.

Он, как всегда, сидел за столом в углу, скинув пальто на соседний стул, чтобы занять ей место. Спикизи был забит больше обычного, и по дороге от лестницы к столу ей пришлось пробиваться сквозь толпу. Она опустилась на стул и приветственно наклонилась к его плечу. Он улыбнулся и подтолкнул ей заранее приготовленный джин.

Она сделала глоток.

Касл взял ее за руку под столом. Она позволила ему, напустив на себя безразличный вид, но в глубине души чувствуя облегчение. Она чувствовала себя в безопасности. Внешне они выглядели как обычно: обсуждали дело с привычной смесью дружеского трепа, заканчивая друг за другом предложения. Но под столешницей его пальцы переплетались с ее, и время от времени он описывал большим пальцем круги по ее коже. Кейт едва заметно заговорщически улыбнулась, и он в ответ стиснул ее ладонь. Что ж, теперь они держались за руки. Она старалась не давать мыслям забредать слишком далеко. В такой ситуации, как эта, лишние мысли могли привести к переутомлению.

Райан появился час спустя и подошел, неся новую порцию напитков. Он выгрузил их на стол и плюхнулся на стул рядом с Каслом.

– Беда, – проговорил он тоном, походившим на тихую панику. – Кажется, кто-то в полицейском департаменте начал задаваться вопросами о гангстере, найденном около забегаловки Сполано. Не знаю, откуда у них информация, но через пару дней они, возможно, решать допросить вас обоих.

Кейт выругалась. Касл в изумлении раскрыл рот. Она ответила, традиционно закатив глаза и сделала большой глоток джина.

– Что? У тебя есть другой способ выразить это покороче?

– Дорогая моя, краткость – определенно твоя сильная сторона, – покачал он головой. – Но ты права. Это плохо.

Райан пожал плечами.

– Не убивайте курьера.

Кейт потянулась и похлопала его по руке.

– И не думали.

– Насколько я могу судить, никаких прямых доказательств вашей причастности у них нет. Я не стал особо любопытствовать, потому что в отделе все знают, что я дружу с Рики, но, судя по всему, они не смогут построить дело, если вы не заговорите.

– Когда подобные вещи в этом городе шли в расчет? – спросил Касл, допив свой виски. – Сенатор – могущественный противник, и мы уже знаем, как он подкупал суд.

– Ну, сегодня из-за этого переживать не стоит. – Райан отпил из своего стакана. – Они не придут за вами минимум до утра.

– Если это последняя ночь свободы… – Как всегда, Касл подошел к ситуации с литературным пафосом, который сам он любил называть стилем, а Кейт – мелодраматизмом. – То я бы хотел потанцевать с тобой.

Она усмехнулась, но позволила вытащить ее из-за стола. Самодельный танцпол был забит танцующими парами – в эту ночь играла хорошая группа, – и они остановились в темном углу.

– Все подумают, что у тебя совершенно благие намерения, – подколола его Кейт.

Позади Райан исподтишка занял их стол в твердом намерении дать им побыть наедине. В последнее время он часто так делал, когда они увлекались оживленным разговором, или когда Каслу удавалось уговорить ее потанцевать. Насмешки сыпались на Касла как из мешка, но Кейт начинала подозревать, что детектив начинал чувствовать себя пятым колесом. Лэйни и Эспозито только усугубляли дело. Даже Каслу их поведение казалось слащавым.

– Может, так и есть, – прошептал он, наклонившись к ее уху.

Кейт позволила ему притянуть ее ближе. К концу песни, технически, они уже не танцевали, и она радовалась сумраку. Он целовал ее вдоль линии челюсти, когда она пробубнила какой-то нерешительный протест.

– Касл, это не похоже на танец.

Он тяжело выдохнул ей в ухо.

– Это что, возражение?

– Скорее против места, чем против действия, – прошептала она, внезапно оказавшись запертой между стеной и теплом его тела. Их губы встретились в горячем поцелуе, она обвила руками его шею.

– Ты удивительна, – сказал он. Кейт откинула голову к стене и притянула его губы к своим за воротник рубашки.

– Нужно остановиться, – снова сказала она. – Или начать в другом месте.

– Веди. – Он отступил на шаг и прислонился к стене рядом с ней. – Подожди. Через минуту.

Она бросила через плечо самодовольную улыбку, вернулась к столу и повесила их пальто через локоть. Затем взяла его за руку и мягко, но настойчиво потянула. Они остановились у бара, чтобы пожелать доброй ночи Райану и Хавьеру, но перед этим Кейт отпустила его ладонь. Вместо этого, правда, Касл прижался к ее спине, так что ей все равно пришлось терпеть понимающие взгляды друзей. Когда они повернулись к лестнице, она легонько вздохнула.

– Что? – спросил Касл.

Она покачала головой и снова взяла его за руку, таща его по лестнице к одному из многих выходов, где украдкой сорвала с его губ поцелуй. Его рука скользнула по нижней части ее спины, и сердце ее заметалось в предвкушении.

– Идем, – прошептала она. – Отвези меня домой.

Он кивнул, на мгновение потеряв дар речи, она вытянула его на улицу.

Но когда они торопливо выходили из двери, рука Кейт вдруг вырвалась из его ладони. На его лицо опустился мешок из-под картошки. Касл слепо потянулся – сначала за ней, затем за руками, которые схватили его. Он слышал, как Кейт борется рядом с ним, только с гораздо большим успехом: ее каблук вонзился в ребра нападавшему, и мужчина взвыл, крича о помощи. Она угрожала закричать и даже попыталась это сделать: тонкий визг прорезал переулок, эхом отдаваясь от стен, но тут чья-то рука зажала ей рот. Послышался глухой удар, и она стихла.

– Кейт? – крикнул Касл. Чья-то сильная, необоримая хватка сдавила его руки за спиной.

– Кейт? – позвал он снова. – Что вы с ней сделали?

– Тихо, – зашипел кто-то ему на ухо.

– Скажите, что она не ранена. – Он тянулся туда, откуда слышался ее крик. Мешковина царапала его щеку.

– Она не ранена, – подчинился голос. – Боссу вы нужны живыми. К счастью для меня, он не уточнял, чтобы вы должны быть в сознании.

И затем, прежде чем он сообразил, что происходит, Касл ощутил глухую боль в виске, и все вокруг почернело.

 

Когда она пришел в себя, он не мог пошевелить запястьями, а голова пульсировала болью. Утренний свет бил в глаза сквозь грязное окно склада, и он сощурился, отвернувшись от яркого квадрата. Моргнув, он вдруг осознал, что его запястья связаны за спиной вместе с руками Кейт: он чувствовал знакомый запах ее волос. Он схватил ее пальцы, даже в таком неудобном положении сумев их сжать. Она пошевелилась.

– Кейт? – прошептал он.

– Ммм, Касл? – прохрипела она. – Где мы?

Его глаза постепенно привыкли к свету, головная боль улеглась и стала почти выносимой. Он бегло огляделся.

– Нас кладе, который используют как перегонный завод, – заключил он. – Этот запах – это самодельный хмель.

Она содрогнулась.

– Какая вонь. У меня голова гудит, – она подавилась. – Меня сейчас стошнит.

– Кажется, они серьезно тебя оглушили.

– Как думаешь, кто они? – она откинулась назад, положив голову ему на плечо, и Касл вдохнул запах ее волос. Аромат вишни успокаивал.

– Не знаю, – покачал он головой. – Прежде чем мешок закрыл обзор, я ничего не успел увидеть.

– _Твою мать_ , – воскликнула она сквозь зубы, раздраженно дергая связывавшие их веревки.

– Знаешь, я начинаю подозревать, что твой словарный запас гораздо обширнее, чем я предполагал, – тем временем заметил он.

После пары попыток, осознав их бесполезность, она наконец сдалась, откинулась ему на спину и вздохнула, сдувая локоны волос с лица.

– Не поддаются, – без особой надобности сообщила она.

Он кивнул, поглаживая ее ладонь большим пальцем.

– Не волнуйся. Мы выберемся.

– Как? У тебя есть какой-то план? – спросила она, с легкостью перенося свой гнев на него и его банальные высказывания. Поймав себя на том, что стискивает зубы, она расслабила челюсть и сделала глубокий вдох.

– Нет, но… – начал было защищаться Касл, звуча устало, расстроенно и не менее сердито. Он не любил оказываться в ситуации, из которой не мог вывернуться благодаря своему обаянию, лести, деньгам или выдумкам. 

– Касл, когда мы начинали, я говорила: не нужно нянчиться со мной и держать за руку, и шептать на ухо всякие глупости. Я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, будто должен защищать мои женские чувства, и прочую чепуху.

– Я не пытался тебя успокаивать. И даже если я хочу тебя защитить, это не ради твоих чувств, если такие и есть, это потому что я тебя люблю.

– Не вижу связи.

– Отлично. Раз ты такая обидчивая, я лучше помолчу.

– Я… – выдохнула Кейт и замерла на середине предложения, внезапно осознав, как глупо все это выглядит. Она прикусила губу и сжала кулаки. Он стиснул их пальцами, как мог.

– Я не хотел, чтобы это прозвучало, как слепой оптимизм, – сказал он. – Я бы сказал то же самое, если бы оказался связан с Райаном или Хавьером. Ты же знаешь, милая, как я тебя ценю. Просто… Я должен думать, что мы выберемся. Альтернатива настолько ужасна, что я не в силах о ней думать.

Она расслабила руки, обхватила его ладонь мизинцем и прошептала:

– Прости.

Он вздохнул и переплел пальцы с ее.

– И ты меня.

Их пленение не прошло для него незаметно. После первых двух небогатых на события часов Кейт начала время от времени клевать носом, но его разум кипел, перерабатывая варианты событий медленнее, чем он придумывал новые. Солнце давно поднялось над окнами, и, по его расчетам, перед появлением первого посетителя время приблизилось к раннему вечеру. Это был один из мужчин с предыдущей ночи. Он развязал их и дал воды, но оружие в его руке давало мало надежды на попытку побега.

– Босс хочет вас видеть, – было все, что он сказал.

Кейт ждала знакомое лицо, но когда гангстер вошел через дверь склада, которую она не заметила раньше, она с удивлением осознала, что он не тот, кого она ожидала. Разминая мускулы, Чарли Пулгатти подошел к ним. Кейт развела плечи и краем глаза заметила, как Касл едва ли не сполз на пол от облегчения. Что ж, решила она, возможно, и так: Чарли Пулгатти с меньшей вероятностью собирался их убить. И все же, похищение посреди улицы она не оценила.

– Мистер Пулгатти, – заговорила она первой, бросив его имя через весь склад, так что оно эхом отозвалось от стен.

– Здравствуйте, мисс Беккет, – ответил он. – Или правильнее миссис Соренсон?

– Теперь мисс Беккет, – не дрогнув, ответила она.

– Ясно. И мистер Касл, – кивнул он писателю, остановившись прямо перед ними. Они с трудом поднялись. Веревки все еще лежали у их ног. – Вижу, вы познакомились с моими ребятами.

– Так и есть, – подтвердила она. – Прошлой ночью. Хотела бы сказать, что встреча была приятной.

– Ну, мы услышали, что у вас есть информация, которая могла бы быть мне интересна, – сказал он. – Информация, которая может оправдать моего брата.

– У нас есть зацепки, – ответила она. – Но ничего конкретного.

– Мне не нужна конкретика, дамочка, – сказал он, уткнув кулак в бок, и наклонился вперед, вторгнувшись в ее персональное пространство. Кейт не отвернулась. – Мне нужно имя.

– А взамен? – спросила она. – Что получу я?

– Правосудие? – отозвался он. – Для вашей матери. Разве вы не этого хотели?

– Не уверена, что меня интересует ваш вид правосудия.

– А как насчет защиты? – продолжил он. – Я слышал, закон повернулся против вас. Вы же не хотите, чтобы и я сделал то же.

– Это верно, – торопливо заверил его Касл.

Кейт резко развернулась и смерила его взглядом. Он пожал плечами. Это была правда: он действительно не хотел, чтобы за ними охотился Пулгатти или кто бы то ни было другой, если уж на то пошло.

– Ну, если я не получу имя цивилизованным способом… – Пулгатти сцепил толстые пальцы. – Уверяю вас, есть и другие пути. Просто вы – самый простой способ добыть то, что мне нужно, мисс Беккет. Не усложняйте ситуацию.

– Мне нужно время. – Она думала вслух, но Касл знал это по своим наблюдениям. Незнакомому человеку ее слова могли показаться такими же уверенными и решительными, как обычно. – Я знаю, вы хотите убить человека, который ложно осудил вашего брата на заключение в тюрьме, и я не могу с этим примириться. Это не поможет освободить вашего брата.

– Я знаю. Но он заплатит за то, что сделал с моей семьей.

– Дайте мне пару дней все обдумать, – умело условилась она. – Послезавтра я дам вам ответ. Вы узнаете имя, а мы поймем, как обстоят наши дела с законом. Тогда вы наверняка сможете дать мне взамен то, что мне нужно.

– А если нет?

– Если нет, – Кейт встретилась с ним взглядом. – Значит, за мной будут охотиться закон, очень могущественный человек и второсортный гангстер.

Он расхохотался.

– Да, я вспомнил, как вы остры на язычок. – Он вдруг схватил ее за воротник платья. Кейт дернулась.

– Но ни во мне, ни в моих парнях нет ничего второсортного, усекла? Если я не получу информацию, я вас убью.

Она вырвалась из его хватки и расправила платье.

– Я не боюсь. Мы договорились?

Пулгатти протянул ей ладонь.

– Договорились.

 

Для гангстеров люди Пулгатти были крайне любезны. Они выкинули Касла и Беккет из машины на тротуар всего в квартале от его улицы. Кейт поправила юбку и грациозно поднялась, пока Касл кое-как вскарабкивался на ноги. Он повернулся, чтобы предложить ей руку, но Кейт уже шла вниз по улице в противоположную сторону от его дома.

– Кейт, – он пробежал несколько шагов, чтобы догнать ее.

Она замедлилась, обернулась и замерла, увидев его. Касл остановился рядом. Она улыбалась.

– Что? – спросил он.

– Просто ты выглядел забавно, вот и все.

– Если не возражаешь, куда ты собралась?

– Касл, ты шутишь? – рассеянно потирая запястья, наполовину усмехнулась, наполовину вздохнула она. Руки у нее болели от долгой неподвижности. – После такого дня мне нужно выпить.

– Значит, к Хавьеру.

Она кивнула.

Он провел их через другой вход. Тот выходил в зал с противоположной стороны бара, около сцены. Играла музыка, на танцполе кружились пары. Касл взял ее за руку, и они прорезались через танцующих. Он усадил ее на стул за привычным столиком. Райан уже сидел там с недопитым пивом.

– Смотрите, кто тут, – крикнул он, заглушая музыку. – Вы двое что-то хорошо тут устроились.

Кейт покраснела и провела рукой по волосам, проверяя, на месте ли шпильки.

– Простите. – Она встала. – Мне нужно освежиться.

– Конечно, – кивнул Касл. – Я введу Райана в курс дела.

Как только ее поглотила толпа, Касл ткнул Райана кулаком в плечо.

– Ай. – Потирая ушиб, Райан скорчил гримасу. – Ладно, ладно, прости, что подкалывал твою девочку.

– Хорошо. – Касл сел рядом. – К тому же, все не так, как ты подумал.

– Да ладно, ты правда ждешь, что я поверю, что ты не…

Касл скорчил гримасу.

– _Нет_. То есть, да. То есть, джентльмен не распространяет детали.

Райан расхохотался.

– С каких это пор Рик Касл стал джентльменом?

– С таких, когда леди…

– Оказалась на самом деле леди?

– _Эй_. Это перебор.

– Ну, ты же должен признать…

– Что признать?

– Она – дама приличная. – Райан допил свою порцию в многозначительной тишине, говорившей: « _в отличие от остальных_ ». – И достаточно умна, как я думал, чтобы не повестись на такого, как ты.

– Что-то никто не жаловался, – с уязвленной гордостью фыркнул Касл.

– Кто, танцовщицы и девушки легкого поведения? – приподнял бровь Райан.

– Чтобы ты знал, Джина тоже была вполне приличной, по-своему.

– У Джины было воспитание гарпии и нос не лучше. Ее спасала только фигура, и мы оба это знаем.

– Она была начитанной, – попытался защититься Касл.

Райан усмехнулся.

– Ну, конечно.

– К тому же, Кейт приличная женщина, и именно поэтому я не думаю, что таким, как ты, стоит разглагольствовать о ней по всему городу.

Райан едва увернулся от еще одного удара в руку, выскочил из-за стола и замахал руками в сторону бара.

– Ладно, ладно. В будущем буду держать рот на замке и, в качестве извинений, куплю даме выпить.

– Да, погоди, пока ты не ушел, я должен тебе кое-что рассказать.

Касл сделал знак, и Райан наклонился поближе.

– Вчера вечером на пути отсюда на нас напали люди Пулгатти, – рассказал Касл. – Нас связали и целый день продержали на складе у причала. Он немного расстроен тем, что мы неохотно делимся информацией по расследованию.

– Так вот почему дама была так чувствительна, – заметил Райан. – Обычно мои замечания встречались хорошей отповедью.

Они тепло улыбнулись.

Касл усмехнулся.

– Это она умеет.

– Это точно. Значит, я скажу Хави налить лучшего виски и джин для дамы?

– Пожалуйста. И попроси у него чего-нибудь поесть, ладно? Мы не ели с прошлого вечера.

– Сделаю, – кивнул Райан. – Этот гангстер, он доставляет серьезные проблемы?

– Думаю, мы справимся.

– Ну, если ситуация изменится, дай мне знать.

– Хорошо.

Когда Райан удалился к бару, появилась заметно посвежевшая Кейт. Она приземлилась на место Райана и бросила на Касла извиняющийся взгляд.

– Я не хотела сбегать. Он просто напомнил мне, что мы большую часть дня провели в плену у гангстеров, и вид у меня для этого места был не слишком презентабельный.

– Глупости. – Он потянулся и приподнял ее подбородок указательным и большим пальцами. – И ему стоило промолчать.

– Ты рассказал ему о Пулгатти? – спросила она, склонив лицо в его ладонь.

Он кивнул.

– Он сказал дать ему знать, если начнутся неприятности.

Ее улыбка слегка погасла.

– Думаешь, они будут?

У нее на виске начинал наливаться едва заметный синяк. Касл притянул ее к себе, обвил рукой и аккуратно поцеловал в темнеющий ушиб.

– Мы купили себе немного времени, но ты же знаешь, что в конце концов нам придется дать ему ответ.

Кейт прильнула к нему, кивнула и закрыла глаза, глубоко дыша. Несмотря на шумное окружение, этот момент был тихим и спокойным. Касл снова ее поцеловал.

– Как себя чувствуешь?

Она оттолкнулась и усмехнулась.

– С чего бы начать?

– Я говорил про голову. – Он ослабил хватку, и ладонь его сползла по ее руке и опустилась на талию. Кейт смерила ее взглядом, подняла взгляд и еще раз слабо усмехнулась, но ничего не сказала. Он про себя победно улыбнулся.

– Голова болит, я устала, но, кажется, повреждения не серьезные. Все исправит глубокий ночной сон.

Он поморщился.

– Пулгатти точно прервал нечто, что я надеялся завершить.

Кейт вздернула бровь, но отповедь застряла у нее на языке, когда появился Райан, умело удерживавший в руках сразу три стакана.

– Виски, – сказал он, поставив высокий стакан перед Каслом. – Пинта. И, – он с извиняющимся видом толкнул третий через стол, – джин для леди.

– Спасибо, Райан, – улыбнулась она.

– Не за что. Да, Хави говорит, наверху ждет еда и открытая бутылка вина. Можете подняться. Еще он хочет услышать подробности, когда освободится… по соображениям бизнеса.

– Передай ему, что он душка. – Касл сделал глоток виски. – Вообще, Райан, не возражаешь, если мы поедим сейчас? Можешь присоединиться.

Райан покачал головой. 

– Нет, нет. Вы идите. Я буду здесь.

Касл проследил за его взглядом, устремившимся куда-то вдаль, и увидел входящую в зал Дженни в новом платье.

– А, – усмехнулся он. – Теперь все ясно.

Райан почти покраснел.

– Может, я хочу потанцевать.

– Ну, конечно.

– Касл, – осекла его Кейт. – Хватит дразниться. Идем, я умираю с голоду.

Она отвернулась от Райана прежде, чем успела заметить, как его губы растягиваются в самодовольной ухмылке. Он изобразил хлыст в руке.

Касл закатил глаза и побежал вслед за Кейт. Он догнал ее в толпе завсегдатаев, перемещавшихся в узком пространстве зала, и положил руку ей на спину. Она резко развернулась, и испуг на ее лице быстро сгладился, когда она его узнала.

– Квартира Хавьера вверх по лестнице, – сказал он ей на ухо.

Его теплое дыхание у ее уха заставило мурашки пробежаться по хребту. Чувствуя провожающую ее руку на пояснице, Кейт прошла через практически невидимую дверь в стене у бара. Добравшись до двери, он бросил взгляд по сторонам, придержал ее для Кейт, и они проскользнули в коридор в глубине здания. Впереди виднелась лестница, еще более шаткая, чем та, что снаружи. Кейт вцепилась в перила и сделала первый неуверенный шаг. Наверху она открыла дверь в небольшую темную квартиру, пахнувшую экзотической кухней. Касл догнал ее на верхней ступеньке и потянулся к выключателю. На одно мгновение они оказались рядом, лицо к лицу в узком коридоре, и Кейт неожиданно откинулась назад на каблуках и поцеловала его. От изумления Касл отшатнулся спиной в стену. Подняв руки и нащупав ее тело, он обернул одну руку вокруг ее талии, другой убрал локоны волос с глаз и осторожно обхватил ее лицо ладонью. Когда она отстранилась, он прижал ее к себе, мягко поцеловав в лоб.

– Мы в порядке, – тихо сказал он.

Она молча кивнула, пробежавшись пальцами по груди, проворно расстегивая пуговицы на рубашке. Распахнув ее, она потянула майку, прижимая пальцы к его животу. Они были ледяными. Кейт положила ладонь на его грудь, чувствуя его трепещущее сердце. Этот ритм успокаивал, свидетельствовал о продолжении их жизни.

– Просто… побудь со мной, пожалуйста, – прошептала она ему на ухо, когда он нагнулся, чтобы поцеловать ее в шею.

В ответ Касл мягко прижался губами к ее губам. Она ответила с каким-то острым нетерпением, немедленно вызвавшим в нем пронесшееся по всему телу желание. Он толкнул ее через дверь в крошечную квартиру Хавьера, к кровати в углу. Цепляясь за одежду друг друга, они рухнули на матрас. Кейт рассмеялась ему в губы, наблюдая, как он мучается с мелкими, запрятанными в ткань пуговицами ее платья. В ответ он прикусил ее нижнюю губу, но не сумел этим оборвать вибрацию в ее груди. Тогда он оставил свои тщетные попытки, нажал большим пальцем на сосок прямо через ткань, и тогда смех мгновенно обратился во вздох. Кейт вывернулась из его рук и стянула платье через голову. 

Комната тонула в тени. Ее бледная кожа отражала желтоватый свет уличных фонарей. Касл снова притянул ее и коснулся губами шеи. Она обхватила его голову ладонями и прижала к себе в неуклюжем, влажном от сплетения языков поцелуе. Его рука вновь вернулась к ее груди, потягивая сосок. Он заметил, что иногда, при правильном настроении, она хорошо отзывалась на грубые ласки. Кейт застонала, он замер и содрогнулся, когда рука ее скользнула по его члену.

Они хорошо знали тела друг друга. Под едва слышные поощрения и лихорадочные поцелуи они двигались вместе, несмотря на его слепые прикосновения и ее неуютную позу. Она застыла, вцепившись в его пальцы и лихорадочно выдыхая в его губы. Еще несколько раз Касл подался в ее ладони и наконец излился на ее пальцы. Тяжело дыша, они неподвижно лежали в тускло освещенной комнате. Кейт отстранила его липкой рукой, вытерла ее о его майку и, свернувшись, прижалась к его груди. Его сердце колотилось. Она прислушалась к этому торопливому, успокаивающему ритму его пульса, ее собственный крик все еще висел в памяти, и все это говорило о том, что они еще живы.

Он пригладил ее волосы.

– Нужно прибраться.

Кейт кивнула, села и потянулась, подняв руки над головой.

– Иди первым.

Касл поднялся, стянул майку через голову и кинул ей на грудь.

– Этим теперь вполне можно вытираться.

Ожидая, когда он выйдет из маленькой ванной, Кейт протерла руки и собрала свою одежду. Вскоре он появился, одетый ниже пояса, остановился перед ней и нагнулся, чтобы мягко поцеловать, положив ладони ей на плечи.

– Я приготовлю ужин.

Помывшись, она накинула его рубашку и встала у дровяной печи. Касл помешивал в кастрюле остро пахнущее мясо. Кейт подняла руки, согревая их над огнем.

– Что это? – спросила она, с любопытством заглянув во второй котелок, с рисом и черной фасолью.

– Рецепт матери Хавьера, – ответил он, протянув ей деревянную ложку. – Моя одежда тебе идет.

Она подозрительно оглядела предложенное блюдо и неуверенно проглотила кусочек.

– Ого. Острое.

– Держи. – Касл предложил ей бокал вина.

Она оставила его заканчивать приготовление обеда и уселась за небольшой стол в углу, разглаживая ладонями скатерть и вертя ножку бокала между пальцами.

– Поблагодари Хавьера, – попросила она, – за помощь. И Райана. Я знаю, он часто смеется над тобой, но он очень помог.

– Обязательно. – Он подошел, балансируя в руках двумя плошками и собственным бокалом. Поставив их на стол, он с галантным жестом придвинул к Кейт ее порцию. 

– Мадам.

Она тихо улыбнулась.

– Благодарю.

Они ели в полной тишине. Еда отличалась от всего, к чему она привыкла, но Кейт была слишком голодна, чтобы даже почувствовать вкус. Она выскребла со дна плошки последние крохи и откинулась на спинку стула, наблюдая за Каслом. Закончив, он встал и отнес посуду в раковину. Она пустила воду, сделав ее почти обжигающе горячей, и помыла тарелки. Тем временем, Касл обнял ее сзади за бедра и наклонился, поцеловав в щеку.

– Я люблю тебя, Кейт, – предельно серьезно проговорил он, притягивая ее к себе. Кейт в ответ вздохнула, погрузившись в его объятия, и закрыла глаза, не вынимая рук из воды.

 

На следующий день она проспала и проснулась, лишь услышав шум в прихожей. Натянув халат, она незаметно выглянула вниз с балюстрады, и увидела Лэйни, хмуро уставившуюся на Райана и Касла, ходящего из угла в угол. Заинтересовавшись, она торопливо оделась и спустилась вниз, на ходу закалывая волосы и держа во рту шпильки, торчащие во все стороны. Лэйни подошла помочь ей подобрать оставшиеся локоны, и Кейт благодарно улыбнулась.

Она вежливо поприветствовала всех присутствующих и сразу поймала взгляд Касла.

– Что происходит?

Он открыл рот, но так и не смог подобрать слов. Ответил ей Райан.

– Прошу прощения, что пришлось разбудить, но я решил, что вы оба должны об этом знать. Этим утром новая информация об убитом гангстере подняла участок на уши. Парни скоро придут, чтобы отвезти вас на допрос.

Касл ступил вперед и остановился рядом, словно готовясь поймать ее, если Кейт упадет в обморок. Она метнула на него взгляд, и он немного отступил назад. Мгновенно остыв, она придвинулась, пока их рукава не соприкоснулись.

– Что будем делать? – спросила она его.

Райан громко объявил, что был бы не прочь выпить чаю, Лэйни неохотно подчинилась и повела его на кухню, оставив их наедине.

– Я уже позвонил своему адвокату. – Касл обнял ее. Она вздохнула всем телом вместе с ним. – Объяснил ситуацию, и можешь не беспокоиться: я ничего не говорил о твоей причастности. Он далее мне неофициальный совет: исказить правду. У них нет вещественных доказательств. Никто, кроме нас, не видел, что произошло, и единственная причина, по которой обычных подозреваемых до сих пор не повязали и не отправили в места не столь отдаленные, – это потому что наш приятель сенатор Браун тянет за ниточки. В любом случае, ситуация была проста: профессиональный наемник держал меня на лезвии ножа. Наш поступок более чем оправдан.

– И что теперь? Мы просто соврем? – Она отстранилась и подняла на него взгляд. – Касл, мой отец – юрист. Я знаю, что это уже само по себе преступление.

– Ну, если сказать правду и ничего кроме правды, они ни за что тебя не отпустят. А тюрьма, моя дорогая, будет лишней для тебя. Или ты для нее. В любом случае, именно этого хочет убийца твоей матери – настроить публику против тебя, заставить их потерять к тебе доверие и запереть там, где никто не станет тебя слушать. Если до этого дойдет, я скажу, что это сделал я. Тсс. – Он приложил палец к ее губам, заметив, что она собирается возразить. – Я не хочу ничего слышать на этот счет.

Она чувствовала, что мир рассыпается вокруг них – вокруг нее. Внезапно ощутив острый приступ клаустрофобии, она оттолкнулась прочь и принялась ходить взад-вперед, заворачивая в гостиную и возвращаясь. Остановившись у рабочего стола матери, она погладила пальцами столешницу. Кажется, он понял, что ей было нужно время осознать происходящее, и решил на время дать ей побыть одной, – то есть, остановился в дверном проходе, внимательно за ней наблюдая.

Наконец, Кейт повернулась и с грустью посмотрела на него.

– Прости за весь этот бардак, – сказал она. – Я знаю, я не просила тебя об этом, но мне не стоило тебя во все это втягивать.

– Все пока не так плохо, – сказал он, положив ладони ей на плечи. – Это ерунда, рутинная проверка. Они не задержат нас, если мы не скажем ничего важного. Райан говорил, что они до сих пор не озаботились тем, чтобы сфабриковать материальные улики. Если ты сломаешься и признаешься, им же будет проще.

– Ты сломаешься раньше меня, – вызывающе бросила она.

– Возможно, ты права. Кейт. – Он приподнял ее голову большим пальцем за подбородок. – У нас получится, мы выберемся.

– А потом что? – вздохнула она. – Что потом? Как скоро они в самом деле нас арестуют? А как же твоя семья? Я не могу позволить тебе признаться во всем. Хотя бы ради Алексис.

– О том, что случится после, подумаем позже, – пообещал он, коснувшись губами ее лба. – Будем делать по шагу за раз. Это не партия в шахматы.

Она кивнула.

– Хорошо. Ты прав. По шагу за раз. Но, Касл? Когда все кончится… Нужно найти способ прижать его раз и навсегда.

Касл согласно кивнул и отпустил ее. Райан решил удалиться, пока его коллеги не приехали и не поймали его с поличным. В ожидании Кейт позавтракала без особого аппетита. Ожидание, впрочем, было недолгим.

Полицейский прямо пояснил, что их не арестовали, а просто задержали для допроса. Их отвели в подвал полицейского участка, где развели по разным комнатам. Ее комната была ярко освещена, металлический стул под ее ладонями казался холодным. Она ждала, не зная, как долго. Живого дневного света здесь было немного. Кейт нетерпеливо стучала мыском по полу.

Начали допрос они с событий того вечера, когда был убит Кунан. На эти вопросы ответить было легко. С того дня прошло много времени, и, хотя она ясно помнила каждую секунду, Кейт притворилась, что помнит крайне мало. Если бы она не убила человека, тот день был бы таким же обычным, незапоминающимся. Поняв, что таким образом ничего из нее не вытянут, они сменили тактику. Вопрос о разводе удивил ее, но она отмахнулась от него, приняв за случайность. Позже стало ясно, что это было не так, ее стали забрасывать все более и более личными вопросами, ее терпение иссякало с каждой минутой. Кейт скрестила руки на груди, стала давать все более короткие и резкие, односложные ответы.

Допрос стал жестким и крайне личным. Она чувствовала себя невероятно унизительно. Затем ей рассказали нечто, что, как оказалось, она не ведала о своем напарнике. Она знала, что когда-то он был женат, но не ведала, что его арестовывали дважды, что у него была целая толпа женщин, и каждая из них известна публике. Это заставило Кейт усомниться во всем, что она о нем знала. Ей хотелось заплакать, но гордость не позволила, и в конце концов ее обуял гнев. Она прикусила язык, удерживая рвущиеся с него слова, и крепко вцепилась в края стула. У них не было на это права, только и могла думать она. Они не могли задавать столько не относящихся к делу вопросов.

В конце концов, Кейт отказалась отвечать на вопрос об Уилле, который так оскорбил ее чувства, что она все же не сумела сдержать выражение своего лица. Она была уверена, что по нему можно было прочитать все, что она думает по этому поводу. Потом долгое время она сидела в ярко освещенной комнате, а они перебирали бумаги, пока, наконец, не были вынуждены ее отпустить. Она забрала свои вещи на стойке регистрации и твердо натянула перчатки. Касл уже сновал по холлу, выглядя ничуть не менее несчастным, чем она.

– О, Кейт. – Его пепельно-серое лицо по привычке осветилось, когда он увидел ее. Касл обнял ее за плечи, и она промолчала, что в обычное время развеселило бы его, но в этот раз лишь больнее укололо в сердце. Он поцеловал ее в висок и прошептал:

– Прости, милая. Это было ужасно?

Она покачала головой.

– Мы не будем говорить об этом здесь. Пожалуйста, давай уйдем, пока они не передумали.

Машина ждала их у дверей участка. Касл кивнул водителю и открыл перед ней дверь. Он держал ее за руку, помогая сесть, когда позади послышался первый выстрел. Они рухнули на землю, Кейт распахнула дверь, чтобы создать некое подобие прикрытия. Первая пуля разбила окно у них на головой, осыпав обоих осколками стекла. Три других врезались в кожаные сиденья, оставив в обивке зияющие дыры. Водитель ошарашено смотрел на повреждения.

В тот же миг из здания хлынули полицейские и принялись оглядываться по сторонам, пытаясь определить, откуда прилетели пули и в кого они были направлены. Воспользовавшись воцарившимся хаосом, Касл потянул Кейт за руку.

– Вы в порядке? – крикнул кто-то из сгрудившейся толпы.

Кейт оглянулась, но среди собравшихся не было ни одного знакомого лица. Она стряхнула с волос и плеч стекло и, едва не переходя на бег, двинулась за Каслом. Он спустился по улице и замедлился, снял шляпу, чтобы стряхнуть с нее остатки стеклянных сувениров. Затем оглядел ее, крепко прижал к себе и руками подтвердил результаты визуального наблюдения. Поцеловал ее в лоб.

– Ты не ранена.

Она попыталась отшутиться, но шутка вышла плоской.

– Если бы я была ранена, я давно уже начала бы жаловаться.

– Прости. – Не отпуская ее плеч, Касл шаркнул ногой по земле. – Я не мог упустить такую возможность. Проведя там весь день, я совсем не хотел еще несколько часов помогать служителям закона разбираться, что там произошло. Мы знаем, кто это сделал. По крайней мере, полагаю, выбор кандидатов невелик: либо Пулгатти, либо сенатор Браун. Раз мы это знаем, думаю, лучше всего залечь на дно хотя бы до заката.

Она кивнула, все еще пытаясь отдышаться.

– К Хавьеру, – сказала она.

– Что?

– К Хавьеру. Бар в подвале, он откроется только через несколько часов. И он всего в паре кварталов отсюда. Можем переждать там, потом послать за Райаном. У тебя дома будет безопаснее, чем у моего отца. В запасных комнатах больше места, к тому же, из твоей матери актриса куда лучше, чем из Лэйни. Она не сможет соврать убедительно, если заявится полиция или еще кто похуже.

Касл кивнул.

– Гениально. Ты гениальна.

Он быстро обнял ее, и они торопливо двинулись вниз по тихой улице. Через несколько минут они вошли в переулок, где был убит Дик Кунан, и Касл принялся колотить в дверь и орать, пытаясь привлечь внимание Хавьера. Окна квартиры бармена выходили в переулок, и вскоре он появился в одном из них.

– Касл, – велел он, – хватит орать.

– Прости, что разбудил, – крикнул Касл с улицы. – Но мы попали в переделку. Впустишь?

– Можно подумать, у меня есть выбор. – Голова бармена исчезла, но голос все еще доносился из окна. – В противном случае ты вышибешь дверь.

Через секунду Хавьер явился из-за двери.

– Ну, заходите.

Касл жестом предложил Кейт заходить первой и, бросив последний взгляд в переулок, закрыл за собой дверь.

– Что вы двое опять затеяли? – Хавьер был одет в простые брюки и майку, которые были на нем прошлой ночью. Волосы его были взлохмачены, словно со сна. На барной стойке уже стояла бутылка приличного виски. Он вынул пробку и разлил напиток по двум стаканам. Касл взял один из них и выпил залпом, словно вышел из пустыни.

– Ты не говорил с Райаном?

– Я до шести утра расставлял товар по полкам. – Хавьер протянул второй стакан Кейт, но она покачала головой. Тогда он пожал плечами и глотнул сам. – Выкладывай.

– Фараоны. Похоже, кто-то проболтался насчет того, как был убит Дик Кунан, и они решили задать нам пару вопросов. Само по себе это было крайне неприятно, но когда мы покидали участок, кто-то в нас стрелял.

– Судя по всему, не слишком метко, – заметил Хавьер, оглядев их на предмет ранений.

– Мы решили до конца дня не высовываться, – сказала Кейт. – И отсидеться здесь, если ты не против.

В этот момент из-за двери за барной стойкой показалась Лэйни. Она была полностью одета, если не сказать плотно уложена. Кейт смерила ее взглядом, радуясь возможности наконец отомстить за все подшучивания, которые ей довелось претерпеть за эти годы.

– Лэйни, – проговорила она, притворившись удивленной.

– У меня выходной. – Лэйни уперла руку в бок, дерзко вызывая ее сделать какой-нибудь комментарий.

– Ну, конечно, – с удовольствием улыбнулась Кейт.

– Неважно. Что это я тут слышала про то, что в вас с твоим мальчиком стреляли? – Лэйни обняла ее за плечи и отвела за дальний столик, где они могли поговорить наедине.

Касл сам долил себе виски.

– Ну и денек у тебя был, – сказал Хавьер, поднимая свой стакан. – Черт, ну и неделька.

– Или целый год, – выдохнул Касл в стакан. – Я уже почти не помню, с чего все началось. 

Хавьер ухмыльнулся и принялся протирать бокалы из стопки под стойкой.

– Прекрасная дама вскружила тебе голову. У тебя все всегда начинается с этого.

Касл плюхнулся на табурет и печально уставился в янтарную жидкость.

– Не напоминай. Они зачли ей мою историю. Я все еще отчасти боюсь, что, как только она придет в себя и все обдумает, она не захочет со мной говорить. Учитывая то, как долго они мурыжили меня по поводу Джины, я уверен, она об этом теперь тоже знает. И это еще самое лучшее.

– Касл, я встречался с бандитами, убийцами, ворами. Ты не того поля ягода, и она это знает. И она далеко не наивна. Она должна была понимать, что у тебя были другие.

– Ну, одно дело знать и совсем другое – когда тебе это вот так выкладывают. И, Хави… – Он повертел стакан в руках. – Я не знаю, что буду делать без нее.

– Ты бы не налегал на спиртное, дружок, – насмешливо заметил Хавьер. – Иначе еще до пяти вечера будешь пускать слюни. 

Несколько минут они молчали, наконец бармен заговорил снова:

– Насколько я вижу, ты любишь эту дамочку гораздо более терпеливо и честно, чем любил всех остальных, а я видел очень многих.

– Это правда. – На губах Касла появилась тень лукавой улыбки, но она почти сразу уступила место серьезному выражению лица, и тон его был точно таким же. – Все правда.

– Рики. – Хави перекинул полотенце через плечо и наклонился над барной стойкой, хлопнув его по плечу. – Иди и скажи ей это, и она забудет все, что слышала.

Касл потер лицо ладонью.

– Хорошо бы.

– С другой стороны, можешь сидеть и дуться у стойки, а я тем временем вспомню и расскажу ей что-нибудь, чего полиция не знает.

– Только попробуй – и я точно припомню пару случаев, о которых Лэйни будет интересно узнать. Говорят, из меня вышел хороший рассказчик.

– Да, но в этом наши девочки различаются. – Бармен нырнул за стойку, уворачиваясь от брошенной в его сторону горсти льда. – Моя относится к нарушению закона с юмором.

– Мальчики, вы чем тут занимаетесь? – протянула Лэйни, остановившись рядом с Каслом и оперевшись локтем на столешницу. – Хави, детка, налей нам выпить. Знаю, сейчас только четыре часа дня, но, по-моему, стрельба в тебя или твоих друзей заслуживает некоторых послаблений. По-твоему, наверное, тоже. – Она похлопала Касла по плечу. – Спасибо, что присмотрел за моей девочкой.

– Не знаю, кто там за кем присматривал, Лэйни, – честно признался он. – Но всегда пожалуйста.

– Что вы будете делать теперь? – спросила она.

– Если честно, – начал он, осторожно выбирая слова. – Я знаю, что ей это не понравится, но я не знаю, что еще можно сделать. У нас нет ни власти, ни влияния сенатора. За нами охотится или Пулгатти, или они оба. Думаю… нам нужно уехать из города.

– Ты прав. – Лэйни глотнула новый коктейль Хавьера. Он был на основе джина, терпкий, с приторным вкусом коктейльной вишни. – Во всем. Ей это не понравится, но, все же, это самая лучшая идея. Не уверена, что убийство миссис Беккет стоит ваших жизней. Но знаю, что ее отец со мной согласился бы.

– Правда? – Неожиданно Касла осенила мысль. Он нырнул в карман, выудил ручку и небольшой блокнот. – Лэйни, будь другом, передай ему письмо от меня? Вот так, я напишу его и оставлю у Хавьера на стойке. Когда мы уйдем, отнеси его, хорошо?

– Разумеется, – кивнула Лэйни и взяла второй стакан, который Хавьер только что поставил на столешницу. – И, детка, вкус прелестный.

Бармен усмехнулся.

– Для тебя – только лучшее.

Касл скривился.

– Слушать невозможно.

– Молчи. Стоит тебе начать, ты звучишь еще хуже, – подколол его Хавьер. – Сахарная, приторно-сентиментальная проза.

– Это вряд ли. Она бы надо мной посмеялась. Или хуже.

Лэйни еще дважды возвращалась к барной стойке прежде, чем их с Кейт разговор окончился. С серьезных вопросов о попытке убийства и расследовании они постепенно перешли к менее значимым – например, дням, которые Лэйни проводила в постели Хавьера Эспозито.

– Ох, не суетись ты так, Кэйти, – ухмыльнулась она, насмехаясь над неожиданно вновь проявившейся принципиальностью подруги. – То, что ты появляешься в доме Касла каждый день после одиннадцати, вовсе не значит, что вы не играете в эти игры. Я видела, как вы двое обжимаетесь в коридоре, когда думаете, что твой отец спит.

– Лэйни! Не смей за мной _шпионить_!

– Это моя маленькая месть за то, что ты в детстве выболтала все моей матери про меня и Сэма Джонсона, – отозвалась Лэйни. – Но, все-таки, забавно, что рядом с твоим отцом он начинает вести себя как ребенок. Думаю, это потому что ты ему нравишься, – насмешливым шепотом добавила она.

Кейт закатила глаза.

– Ну да, он тоже так думает.

– А ты нет? – подруга толкнула ее ногу под столом, когда Кейт опустила внимательный взгляд в свой стакан. – Кейт, ты шутишь? Он же тебя _боготворит_. Это за милю было видно еще в первый день нашей встречи.

– Секс – еще не любовь, Лэйни. – Кейт погладила кончиками пальцев шероховатую деревянную поверхность. Хавьер еще не накрыл столы скатертями. 

– Верно, – согласилась Лэйни. – Но он любил тебя задолго до того, как начал действовать.

Кейт вздохнула, стараясь не казаться угрюмой.

– Мне теперь кажется, что я вообще ничего не знаю. Я во всем неуверенна. – Наткнувшись на вопросительный взгляд подруги, она пояснила: – Я не представляла, что моя мать умрет. Когда это случилось, я верила, что ее убийцу привлекут к ответственности, но теперь этого, кажется, не случится. Когда я вышла замуж за Уилла, я думала… – Она запнулась, подыскивая слово. – Ну, _этого_ я не ждала.

– Разве это плохо? Что твоя жизнь пошла по такому неожиданному пути?

– Наверное, нет. – Кейт провела пальцем по поверхности стакана. – Но сегодня в участке я узнала о Касле пару интересных вещей. 

Лэйни дала ей выговориться. Многолетний опыт показывал, что это был лучший способ узнать все ее секреты.

– Полагаю, мне не стоит _удивляться_ , что у него были другие – другие женщины. Но просто то, как они об этом говорили… словно из-за этого я потеряла уважение окружающих, потому что он водился с танцовщицами, актрисами, с девушками с дурной репутацией, словно я делала что-то дурное. – Она вздохнула. – Может, так и есть. Разводиться нельзя. Нельзя… ну, мой разрыв с Уиллом не был так уж внезапен. Мне хотелось бы думать иначе. Но это не так. То есть… между нами не было ничего, кроме того поцелуя в мае. – Она на миг умолкла. – Я так старалась не дать им сломить меня, Лэйни. И теперь злюсь на себя, потому что им это удалось.

Лэйни сжала ее руку.

– Ты же ничего плохого не сделала. Ты это знаешь.

– Знаю. Просто… тебя это не беспокоит? Ты не боишься, что будет ребенок?

Лэйни рассмеялась.

– Не то чтобы боюсь. Но мы осторожны. И, даже если это случится, мы поженимся. 

Кейт вздохнула.

– Если бы все было так просто.

– Ну, в меня с Хави не стреляют. – Тон Лэйни был предостерегающим. – Милая, тебе надо быть осторожнее. Райан считает, что вам нужно бежать, как можно скорее.

– Я еще не готова. – Алкоголь и разговор с подругой немного ее развеселили.

Лэйни вновь удалилась к стойке, чтобы наполнить их стаканы. К последнему глотку она начала улыбаться, а бар – заполняться завсегдатаями. У нее за плечом появился Касл.

– Пора идти. Хавьер послал Райана за машиной. Он будет ждать нас у заднего выхода через пару минут.

Она приняла его руку и повернулась, притягивая ее к себе, затем вздохнула.

– Я правда хотела бы остаться здесь сегодня, но, прежде чем ты это скажешь: я знаю, что нельзя. Идем.

– О чем вы с Лэйни говорили? – спросил он, обняв рукой ее плечи, чтобы оградить ее от осенней прохлады. Дни становились все короче, и, несмотря на ранний час, на улице темнело. Касл прислонил свою голову к ее.

Кейт завернула одну руку в его рукав, другую обернув вокруг его пояса, и подняла на него лукавый взгляд. Она ткнула его пальцем в грудь. 

– О преступниках в кругу знакомых. У вас, сэр, интересный послужной список.

– Он не _настолько_ длинный, – кротко запротестовал он.

– Кража полицейского коня?

– Я его одолжил.

– Голышом?

– На мне были носки.

– Стоит спрашивать?

– Думаю, мы оба этого не хотим.

– У них был еще один интересный список, – легко продолжила она. – Женщин. И он как раз был очень длинным.

– Кейт.

Когда алкоголь развязывал ей язык, она могла быть довольно злой.

– Нет, нет, все нормально. Полагаю, мы оба были в браке, и я не идиотка. Я знала, что у тебя были другие. Просто не ожидала, что полиция зачтет мне полный список и станет сравнивать меня с каждой. Особенно мне понравилась та, которую они называли «серьезной». Они говорили, она была танцовщицей, предлагавшей дополнительные услуги.

– Ох, милая. Прости. Поверь, о сравнении и речи быть не может. И _это_ было недопонимание. Джина никогда… не брала денег. Боюсь, для меня все сложилось не лучше. Они напомнили мне о нескольких ошибках прошлого, которыми я не особо горжусь.

Кейт вздохнула.

– Вот оно как получается, как все _будет_?

– Нет. – Касл вновь погладил ее по волосам. Это входило у него в привычку. – Почему ты так говоришь?

– Потому что сегодня меня назвали изменщицей и шлюхой и сообщили, что моего… – Лучшего друга? Парня? Любовника? – …партнера арестовывали дважды по разным поводам, а между этими событиями он успел перебрать половину одиноких женщин Манхэттена. 

– Я же сказал, я этим не горжусь. Но ты другая. Ты интригуешь и вдохновляешь меня, и никто еще не был мне так близок. Даже Мередит. Ты потрясающая. И я люблю тебя. Прошу, не переживай из-за этого.

– К счастью для тебя, меня сейчас волнует нечто другое, – многозначительно проговорила она, притянув его ближе и опустив голову на плечо, прежде чем отстраниться. Когда Райан подъехал, они уже молча стояли в шаге друг от друга. Когда они забрались в автомобиль, детектив оглянулся и внимательно их оглядел.

– Вы выглядите ужасно, – решил он. – Я слышал, что случилось, но пули обычно вас обоих только подстегивают.

– Ну, – проговорил Касл, глядя на пролетающий мимо город. – Эти пули оказались чересчур близко к зоне комфорта.

– Ага, – кивнул Райан. – На мой профессиональный взгляд, вам пора бежать. Отправиться в какое-нибудь тихое безопасное место подальше от Нью-Йорка.

– Но мы так близко, – возразила Кейт, оторвавшись от окна и уставившись на затылок Райана. – Мы не можем сдаться сейчас. 

– Нет стыда в том, чтобы слиться в нужный момент, – мудро провозгласил Райан. – К тому же, у этих гангстеров свой способ решать проблемы. Поверьте, Пулгатти все сделает за вас.

Он высадил их у узкой аллеи рядом с домом Касла. Там находилась редко используемая дверь, ведшая в прачечную прямо за кухней. Марта тут же ответила на стук. Она привычно улыбалась, но лоб ее прочертили взволнованные морщины. Когда дверь за всеми тремя гостями была крепко заперта, она яростно притянула к себе сына.

Райан снял шляпу и слегка поклонился.

– Марта, – улыбнулся он. – Вы с каждым днем все прекраснее.

– О, хватит, – легко стукнула она его по руке. – Не думайте, что сможете отвлечь меня от того факта, что сегодня в моего сына стреляли. Ох, Ричард. Ты сведешь меня в могилу.

– Мама, – похлопал он ее по ладони. – Не будь так драматична. Мы с Кейт в полном порядке.

– Хотя ситуация и правда серьезная, мэм, – вклинился Райан. – Ими заинтересовались очень нехорошие люди. Мне кажется, оставаться в городе небезопасно.

– Ричард, послушай своего друга.

– Ну… – Касл поймал прямой и твердый взгляд Кейт через плечо матери. – Это нам нужно обсудить.

Райан провел в доме несколько часов, анализируя каждую деталь разговора с полицией. В конце концов, он был убежден, что они идут по следу. Иначе такой серьезный допрос был бы бессмыслен. Все же, он порекомендовал им быть осторожнее: когда были вовлечены приличные деньги, «улики» могли найтись даже значительно позже преступления, когда, казалось бы, что-либо найти было уже невозможно. Касл был готов поставить целое состояние на то, что такие улики обнаружатся уже очень скоро, и тогда их обоих точно арестуют. Райан также рассказал нечто полезное о пересечении канадской границы, как этого добиться и что им понадобится организовать или купить. Ушел он после десяти. К тому времени Марта уже удалилась, пожелав им доброй ночи.

Закрыв дверь за полицейским, Касл вернулся к Кейт на кухню. Тогда и начались настоящие споры. Они обсуждали варианты за сигаретами, при тусклом свете свечи. На случай, если за ними следили, они зашторили окна. Он держал ее за руку так крепко, что через некоторое время та начала болеть. Но Кейт не замечала: ее мысли были далеко.

– Не думаю, что они придут за нашими друзьями и родственниками, – прошептала она. Полный голос в пустом доме казался слишком громким, к тому же, Алексис и Марта спали прямо у них над головой. – Единственное, чего они могут таким образом добиться – это выманить нас, а этот человек хочет оставаться невидимым. Тебя в этом городе знают, пойдут разговоры, а, учитывая его преступное прошлое, этого он хочет меньше всего.

– Может быть, – тихо сказал он. – Но я уже попросил Райана купить им два билета в Париж на утро. Мама мечтает о Париже и его креативной сцене, а Алексис сможет доучить французский. Если уедем, они не смогут поехать с нами. – Это было утверждение, но она заметила слабый отголосок боли, которую приносили ему эти слова. – И я не хочу оставлять их одних в городе.

– Может быть, мы сможем их навестить, – успокаивающе проговорила Кейт. Она оставила окурок тлеть в пепельнице и потянулась погладить волосы на его затылке. – Через некоторое время, когда в городе все вернется на круги своя.

– Может быть, – эхом отозвался он, на секунду опустив голову на руку. Он молчал, но она слышала его невысказанные слова: «это случится очень нескоро». Не было слов, которыми можно было смягчить ситуацию, так что она просто сильнее сжала его пальцы и толкнула в плечо. Кейт было больно видеть его таким надломленным; она знала, как он любит свою дочь, и сердце ее разрывалось. Разум подсказывал: она не просила его об этом, и вообще, большую часть времени ей казалось, что он вторгается в ее личное пространство. Но сейчас гнев уступал место чувству вины. Не стоило втягивать Касла в ее личную битву. Она едва снова не извинилась за свою непредусмотрительность. 

– Кейт, нужно уезжать, чем быстрее, тем лучше. Нужно попросить Пулгатти о защите и помощи в пересечении границы. У меня есть знакомые в Канаде, бизнес-приятели Хавьера. Когда доберемся, они нам помогут.

– Я еще не закончила, – возразила она. – Мы так близко. Еще немного времени – и мы сможем передать это дело Райану и полиции… просто еще совсем немного времени, Касл.

Он покачал головой.

– Он знает, что мы наступаем ему на пятки. Человек, который стрелял в нас на Кони Айленде, видел нас. Должно быть, он узнал кого-то из нас и доложил боссу. Сегодняшняя стрельба не была предупреждением: нам просто повезло, что он послал такого слепого стрелка.

– Значит, ты предлагаешь сдаться? – Взгляд, которым она его одарила, полностью выдавал ее мысли на этот счет. – Она была моей _матерью_ , Касл.

– Кейт, он убьет тебя, так же как убил всех, кто вставал у него на пути. Ты для меня слишком много значишь, чтобы я это допустил. Есть другой путь. Пусть Пулгатти с этим разберется.

– Смерть – это слишком просто. – Она пару лишних раз яростно ткнула окурком в дно пепельницы. – Я хочу, чтобы он жил с этим. Я хочу, чтобы его жизнь рассыпалась в подворотне. Чтобы он пытался собрать ее заново. Это правосудие. Убийство – слишком быстро, слишком легко для него. И оно опускает меня до его уровня.

– Тсс, – предупредил он. – Разбудишь маму и Алексис. Правосудие не стоит твоей жизни, Кейт, ничто не стоит. Я не позволю тебе это сделать.

Она вырвала руку.

– Да черта с два. Я тебе не принадлежу, Касл. Мы не женаты. Мы даже не… – Она отодвинула стул, встала и принялась ходить взад-вперед по комнате. – Несколько ночей в моей постели не дают тебе права указывать мне, что я могу делать, а что – нет.

С яростной страстью, удивившей их обоих, Касл подошел к ней, сдавил ее запястья, прижимая их к ее груди. Взгляд его глаз, пылающих в тусклом свете, испугал ее. Кейт отступила назад и ткнулась в раковину, пытаясь успокоить трясущиеся ноги и не зная точно, что испытывает: страх или предвкушение.

Он поцеловал ее, царапая зубами нижнюю губу, приглаживая руками кудри, вынимая шпильки из волос. Они зазвенели о столешницу, и локоны Кейт рассыпались по плечам. Он потянул за них, и их губы снова соприкоснулись в более яростном, жестком поцелуе. Ее руки остановились на его лице, поглаживая пальцами линию волос. Его руки закрались под платье, стягивая панталоны, царапая ногтями чулки. 

Касл легко поднял ее, смяв юбку. Он опустил Кейт на стойку и стянул платье через ее голову. Ткань упала на пол под стук жемчуга. 

Кейт склонила голову набок, открывая шею. Его обычно нежные прикосновения были жестче и с большей вероятностью грозили оставить синяки. Она вонзила ногти в его руки, зубами прикусив мочку уха. 

Они оба чувствовали себя собственниками. Кейт вытащила его рубашку из-за пояса и начала бороться с ремнем, но он остановил ее и гораздо быстрее сделал все сам, тем временем как она стянула нижнее платье через голову.

Туфли оставались на ней и, когда она обернула ноги вокруг него, вонзились каблуками в его кожу. Кейт ободряюще прижала их еще ближе. Его ладони, массируя, легли на грудь. Кейт откинулась назад, уперевшись руками в стойку и еще ближе притягивая его к себе скрещенными ногами. 

– Давай, – часто дыша, попросила она. – Пожалуйста, давай.

Он дразняще вошел в нее лишь ненамного и остановился. В ответ Кейт прикусила его нижнюю губу. Тело Касла приняло боль за желание. Он грубо вжался в нее, одной рукой придерживая бедра. Он вонзался снова и снова, выдавливая громкие стоны. Их лбы с силой столкнулись. Не прекращая движения, он надавил большим пальцем на клитор, другой прикрыв ее рот, чтобы заглушить все возрастающие стоны удовольствия. Содрогнувшись всем телом, она кончила, вонзив зубы в его ладонь. Касл ощутил это всем своим существом, как ее ногти царапают спину, ее влагу и жар, и еще раз подался вперед, ударившись лбом в ее голову, разряжаясь и выпуская свой гнев. Ее обожгло между ног, но Кейт удержала его скрещенными ногами и подняла руки, поглаживая его щеки.

– Прости, если сделал тебе больно, – прошептал он, пробегаясь невесомыми поцелуями по линии волос.

– Не сделал, – прошептала она в ответ. – Или я этого хотела. Прости, если сделала больно _тебе_.

Он вдруг осознал, что ладонь начала ныть там, где она ее укусила.

– Ничего. – Касл провел рукой по ее волосам, поглаживая место, где дернул за них.

Он отступил назад и застегнул брюки, оставив рубашку распахнутой. Пока она решала, не слишком ли сильно ее ноги тряслись, чтобы стоять, он, нагнувшись, подобрал платье и белье, которое она швырнула через комнату, и протянул ей. Кейт тихо поблагодарила его, но прежде чем она успела вновь натянуть платье, он приподнял висевшую у нее на груди цепочку.

– Я не хочу указывать тебе, что делать. – Он положил кольцо ее матери на раскрытую ладонь. Цепочка повисла между ее грудей. – Знаю, что не могу. Но я могу попросить тебя не делать этого, быть реалисткой, остаться со мной. Пожалуйста.

– Прости, – тихо сказала она, глядя на кольцо в его руке. Затем подняла глаза и коснулась ладонью его щеки. – Я не могу.

 

Она вернулась в дом отца уже после полуночи, ожидая, что тот будет темным и тихим. Но в гостиной мерцало пламя камина. Половица в холле скрипнула у Кейт под ногой, она помедлила.

– Кэйти, – позвал ее отец из соседней комнаты. – Иди сюда.

Она остановилась у зеркала в холле и постаралась заколоть в пучок несколько упрямых локонов. Вид у нее был далеко не самый презентабельный: по чулкам, где Касл порвал их ногтями, тянулась дорожка, помада была смазана в уголке губ. Кейт торопливо прикрыла ее пудрой и в последний раз безнадежно пробежалась рукой по волосам. Больше сделать ничего было нельзя.

– Отец? – тихо позвала она, стуча каблуками по полу.

Джим Беккет сидел на диване перед камином, сложив руки на коленях c печально-задумчивым видом. Он не всегда был глубоким мыслителем – из двоих родителей самой задумчивой была ее мать, – но после ее смерти Кейт все чаще и чаще видела это выражение его лица. В первое мгновение она испугалась, что он снова пил, но, наклонившись поцеловать его в щеку, не почувствовала запаха.

– Я думала, ты уже спишь, – заметила она.

– Я думал, – ответил он.

Он похлопал по подушке рядом с собой, и Кейт села, приглаживая юбку.

– Ты поздно, – спокойно заметил он, но Кейт приняла это за критику.

– Не тебе судить, – мягко съязвила она.

– Я не жду от тебя объяснений. – он тронул ее ладонь. – Но будь осторожна. В некоторых районах города после наступления темноты становится опасно.

– Я была у Касла, – сказала она. – Это всего в четырех кварталах отсюда.

– Я так и думал, – улыбнулся он. – Недавно он заходил за тобой, и мы поговорили. Он очень тобой увлечен, Кэйти. 

Она немного смутилась.

– Лэйни рассказала мне, что случилось, – тихо признался он. – Я беспокоился, не смог уснуть. Ты могла бы позвонить, дать мне знать, что все в порядке.

– Не надо было ей этого делать, – почти оскалилась она. – Я не говорила тебе, потому что не хотела пугать.

– Но я должен обеспокоиться, так ведь?

Кейт уставилась на свои руки.

– Не знаю. Касл так думает. Человек, убивший маму, – он знает, что мы преследуем его.

– Он стрелял в тебя.

Она кивнула.

– Но, если бы только мы нашли какие-нибудь вещественные доказательства, которые можно было бы показать полиции, я уверена, мы смогли бы его поймать.

– Если в деле участвуют пули, можно с уверенностью сказать, что этот человек серьезен в своих желаниях. И, кажется, он всерьез вознамерился тебя убить. Кэйти, я уже потерял твою мать, я не хочу потерять и тебя. – Он притянул Кейт к себе и сжал в быстрых объятиях.

Она положила голову ему на плечо. Пара тихих слез скатилась у нее по щекам, но она изо всех сил попыталась их спрятать.

– Касл говорит то же самое. Он хочет уехать, вдвоем, в безопасное место.

Отец вежливо проигнорировал ее слезы.

– А ты не хочешь?

– Я сказала ему, что не могу. – Она яростно вытерла щеки. – Не могу, пока не добьюсь для мамы правосудия. Так что я ушла.

– Однажды, когда тебе было шестнадцать и Уилл Соренсон стал часто появляться в этом доме, твоя мать велела мне не лезть в твои отношения с мужчинами. Она сказала, что ты способна сама во всем разобраться и решить, кого тебе любить, и что, попытавшись запротестовать, я только подтолкну тебя к ровно противоположному решению. Я поверил ей. И верю до сих пор. Я понимаю, что времена изменились и что юные леди теперь могут встречаться с мужчинами, не выходя за них замуж. Но, Кэйти, я должен спросить: ты его любишь?

– Не знаю, – призналась она. – Наверное, я должна, могу, если позволю себе. Но мне страшно.

– Ох, дочка, – рассмеялся он, крепче прижимая ее к себе и кладя подбородок ей на затылок. – В жизни многого стоит бояться – например, вооруженных людей, желающих тебя убить, – но ты выбрала то единственное, что может принести истинное счастье.

– Ты высоко отзываешься о любви, – ответила она. – Но когда мама умерла, она тебя изменила.

– Разумеется. – Он отстранился и посмотрел ей в глаза. – Я любил твою мать, и ее гибель принесла чудовищную боль. Пережить это было самой трудной задачей в моей жизни, да я с ней особо и не справился. Но я честно могу сказать, что никогда, ни на одно мгновение, не жалел, что любил ее.

– Почему?

– Потому что, даже несмотря на боль от ее потери, если бы мы не встретились, моя жизнь не была бы и наполовину такой счастливой. Впереди тебя ждет боль, хочешь ты того или нет, ты сама знаешь. Но еще понимаешь, что не можешь предсказать, что станет с тобой завтра или послезавтра. Я бы что угодно, _все, что угодно_ отдал хотя бы за одну лишнюю секунду с твоей матерью. Не трать это драгоценное время на страхи.

– Если мы уедем, то никогда не сможем вернуться. – Кейт снова прильнула к отцу и обняла его поперек пояса, совсем как в детстве.

– Но ты будешь жива и в безопасности, – ответил он, поглаживая ее по волосам. – И ты будешь писать.

– Обещаю.

– А что насчет ваших находок?

– Ну, у Касла есть знакомый в полиции. Он сделает все, что сможет, но, учитывая политические связи преступника, надежды на официальное возмездие мало.

– Звучит так, будто ты нашла альтернативу.

– Я рассказывала: когда мама умерла, она помогала Скотту Мюррею по одному делу. Невиновного человека посадили в тюрьму. Он был… ну, его семья владеет несколькими незаконными предприятиями. У них свой взгляд на правосудие. Я сказала, что помогу им его добиться в обмен на защиту.

– Месть порождает одну лишь месть, – сказал ей отец. – Ты же знаешь.

– Разумом я это понимаю. Но сердцем? Если такова цена нашей безопасности? – Она вздохнула. – Все не так просто.

– Я хочу кое-что тебе отдать. – Он отстранился, и Кейт села. Он выудил из кармана часы и положил на ее раскрытую ладонь. – Они будут напоминать тебе обо мне. И еще, Кэйти, если бы не ты, я утонул бы на дне бутылки.

Несколько мгновений она смотрела на часы и наконец сжала их в кулаке, чувствуя, как наворачиваются на глаза слезы.

– Спасибо.

– Да. И это. – Он вынул конверт из нагрудного кармана пиджака. Заглянув внутрь, она увидела толстую пачку банкнот. – На твой побег. Я знаю, у мистера Касла есть деньги, но вдруг их не хватит.

– Я не могу их взять, – сказала она, протянув конверт обратно. – Здесь же трехмесячная рента, не меньше.

– Я все равно потратил бы их на выпивку, – ответил он. – Они твои по праву. Мне они не нужны. К тому же, я решил, проводив тебя, уехать к сестре в Олбани.

– Откуда ты знал, что я собиралась уехать? – вдруг заподозрила она.

– Мистер Касл прислал письмо с Лэйни. Он подумал, что ты не расскажешь, как плохо обстоят дела.

– Покажи мне, – потребовала она.

– Еще он велел сжечь его после прочтения. Теперь я понимаю, что он не преувеличивал.

– У него не было права, – буркнула она.

– Он говорил тебе то, о чем писал мне в письме? Как ты ему дорога?

– Он говорит, что любит меня, – отмахнулась она. – Если ты об этом.

– Еще он писал, что женился бы на тебе, если бы имел хоть малейшую надежду на твое согласие.

– Иногда он не так туп, как кажется, – сухо проговорила она.

– Ну не будь такой. Он просто хочет тебя уберечь. И я тоже. Прошу. Ты моя дочь, позволь мне защитить тебя, пока есть возможность. Я никогда не просил и не требовал ничего против твоей воли, Кэтрин, но я прошу тебя сделать это.

– А если я не хочу ехать с ним?

– Я сам тебя отвезу. – Он похлопал ее по ладони. – Если ты этого хочешь. Но что-то мне подсказывает, что это не так.

Кейт посмотрела в умирающее пламя, на медленно затухающие и чернеющие угли.

– Да. Пожалуй, ты прав.

Он ждал внизу, пока она собирала чемоданы. Кейт выбирала вещи разумно и большую их часть оставила дома, сказав отцу, чтобы Лэйни забрала все, что ей понравится. Какое-то время им придется изрядно помотаться по стране, а это трудно сделать с большим багажом. Они попрощались у дверей и крепко обнялись. Кейт ощутила острое желание остаться. Он старел. Ему понадобится забота и уход.

– Будь помягче с Лэйни, – велела она. – Пусть она тебе помогает.

– Хорошо, хорошо.

– Обещаешь?

– Да, да, обещаю.

Она снова его обняла.

– Не забывай, Кэйти: я люблю тебя. Ты моя любимая дочь.

Это была старая шутка. Она рассмеялась, хотя слезы застилали ей глаза. Кейт оглядела дверь своего родного дома; перила вдоль лестницы, по которым соскальзывала в детстве; ковер с пятном, где она пролила горячий чай; зеркало в холле, в которое смотрела в день свадьбы; небольшой письменный стол за проемом деревянной арки, под которым она скрывалась в бесчисленных играх в прятки или, еще чаще, за которым сидела на коленях у матери и слушала увлекательные истории и сказки. Как много воспоминаний она задавила в себе, потому что они причиняли боль. Казалось, забыть их теперь будет еще больнее. 

– Я твоя единственная дочь, – ответила она, поддерживая традицию, и он снова кивнул.

Кейт поцеловала его и на мгновение задержала ладонь на дверной ручке. Он поторопил ее, махнув одной рукой, и она неохотно вышла в прохладное раннее утро.

Когда солнце взошло, она уже стояла на пороге дома Касла, сжимая в руке в белой кружевной перчатке ручку чемодана. Когда дверь открылась, он появился, одетый все в ту же рубашку, в которой был прошлым вечером. Рукава были закатаны до локтей, он был небрит, на щеке рядом со ртом красовалось небольшое чернильное пятно. Ей так хотелось поцеловать это пятно. Касл смотрел на нее, словно не верил, что она реальна, думая, может быть, что снова уснул за столом, и это ему снилось. Кейт кивнула в ответ на вопрос, повисший в его глазах, и прошла в дом.

Как только она опустила свой чемодан в холле рядом с растущей кучей вещей Марты, Касл оказался сзади, схватил ее за плечи, развернул к себе и прижал к стене. Она сцепила руки у него на шее, стащила перчатку с одной руки и осторожно большим пальцем стерла чернильное пятно с его щеки. Он обнял ее за талию, зарылся лицом в ее волосы и вдохнул их запах.

– Не думал, что ты вернешься, – сказал он, касаясь теплыми губами ее уха.

– Я не собиралась, – призналась она. – Я хотела написать тебе и сказать, чтобы ты уезжал со своей семьей. Ты не должен был в этом участвовать. Так нечестно. Мне так жаль. – Она легонько коснулась ладонью его лица. – Но я не хотела тебя бросать. Хотя бы раз. Думаю, я побуду эгоисткой.

– Нет. – Он поцеловал ее за ухом. – Именно этого я и хочу.

– Это потому что ты неразумен, – сказала она.

– Нет, это потому что я люблю тебя, Кейт.

– Это то же самое, – возразила она, поворачиваясь, чтобы поцеловать его.

– Я позвонил Пулгатти и попросил прислать за нами сюда, сегодня ночью, – сообщил Касл. – На всякий случай. Я надеялся, что ты придешь.

– Ну, вот она я, – отозвалась Кейт, приподняв юбку в своеобразном реверансе. – Что удалось организовать?

– Завтра после полуночи он совершает какую-то покупку за морем, где-то вне американских вод. За небольшую доплату капитан судна согласился взять нас с собой в Канаду. Надеюсь, у тебя нет морской болезни – дорога, скорее всего, будет тяжелой. Потом будем путешествовать по земле, на машине или на поезде. Выбирать тебе. У Хавьера есть друзья на западе, в Британской Колумбии. Я бы хотел с ними встретиться. Это хорошие люди, им можно доверять.

Кейт кивнула.

– Хорошо.

Он еще раз провел ладонью по ее щеке, притянул ее лицо к себе на расстояние поцелуя и мягко коснулся губами ее губ.

– Я почти не верю, что ты здесь.

Кейт тихо, напевно рассмеялась.

– Как мне тебя убедить?

Он поцеловал ее в лоб.

– Я что-нибудь придумаю.

Алексис и Марта должны были уехать поздним утром. Проплывшая мимо Марта прервала этот интимный разговор. Когда она вернулась с двумя чашками дымящегося кофе, Касл наконец перестал хмуриться. Кейт благодарно поднесла кофе к губам. Касл сделал глоток и вернул чашку матери.

– Алексис проснулась? – спросил он.

– Она собралась, – заверила его Марта. – Я проследила за этим вчера вечером. 

Он повернулся к Кейт и коснулся ее руки.

– Будь как дома. Я пойду проведаю ее.

Она кивнула и проводила его взглядом вверх по лестнице. Она выглядела задумчиво. Марта осталась рядом.

– Не волнуйся за него, Кейт. Мой сын любит эту девочку больше всех на свете, кроме разве что тебя, и знает, что должен ее защитить.

Марта наклонилась и прислонилась к ее руке. Ощущение ее близости было ободряющим. 

– Хотела бы я, чтобы он мог поехать с вами. – Она ответила тем же. – Не знаю, что будет дальше, но, надеюсь, скоро мы со всем разберемся и присоединимся. Мне не нравится разлучать вашу семью.

Марта фыркнула, переплела их руки и похлопала Кейт по плечу.

– Дорогая моя, настоящую семью не разлучить даже океану. Делай то, что считаешь нужным, и даже не думай приезжать, пока не будешь в безопасности. Давай, пойдем наверх, поможешь мне решить, какие вечерние платья оставить. Это решение меня убивает.

 

Тем временем, в спальне Алексис Касл смотрел на свою спящую дочь. Ее сонное дыхание шевелило локон земляничных волос. Когда она успела так вырасти? Он помнил первый день, когда положил ее в первую настоящую кровать. Ей было всего три года, и ноги ее едва доставали до середины матраса. Она пинала одеяла, громко требуя сказку. Касл потянулся и погладил ее по волосам. Ему будет так не хватать последних лет ее детства, и от этого становилось грустно, но он также с озорной злорадностью предвкушал, как его мать будет справляться с растущим организмом внучки. Алексис пошевелилась, как обычно, пнула одеяло и перевернулась на бок к нему лицом.

– Папочка? – в полусне зевнула она.

– Доброе утро, тыковка, – сказал он, положив руку ей на плечо. – У меня сюрприз.

Его дочь моргнула.

– Какой? Какой?

Она стряхнула его руку и села в постели.

– Мне закрыть глаза?

– Нет, нет, это не такой сюрприз. Вы с бабушкой едете в путешествие.

– Куда мы едем? – Ее вмиг захлестнуло возбуждение и вместе с тем задумчивость. – И почему ты не едешь с нами? И почему это сюрприз?

– Ну. – Он протянул руку и поднял ее на ноги прямо на кровати, встал сам, чтобы оказаться с ней на уровне глаз. – Это сюрприз, потому что я придумал его только вчера вечером. А я не еду, потому что…

Он взял ее за обе ладошки, поощряя попрыгать на кровати. Она подпрыгнула.

– Да, папочка?

Касл отпустил ее с грустным взглядом.

– Ну… – Он опустился на матрас и похлопал рядом с собой. Алексис подпрыгнула еще раз, упала в кровать и с любопытством уставилась на него.

– Понимаешь, – неуверенно начал он. – Давным-давно маму Кейт убил очень плохой человек, и теперь он хочет убить и Кейт тоже. Поэтому я хочу, чтобы вы с бабушкой уехали в Париж и пожили там немножко, там будет безопасно. Я не могу поехать с вами, потому что поеду с Кейт, отвезу ее в другое место, где мы тоже будем в безопасности.

– Куда вы поедете? – нахмурилась его дочь.

– Это секрет, я тебе не скажу. – Касл обернул рукой ее плечи и повалил себе на колени. – Однажды к тебе могут прийти плохие люди и спросить об этом. Если ты будешь знать, они могут сделать что-то ужасное, чтобы ты им сказала.

– Я бы никогда не сказала, – решительно заявила она. – Мне одеваться?

Он кивнул.

– Ты заплетешь мне волосы? – спросила Алексис.

– Бабушка делает это лучше, – сказал он, растрепав ее локоны.

Она сощурилась и укоризненно посмотрела на него.

– Но я хочу, чтобы ты это сделал.

– Тогда сделаю, – пообещал Касл. Давай, иди одевайся. Будь добра, в платье.

Наконец, разложив вечерние наряды Марты по двум чемоданам – один отправлялся в хранилище, другой в Париж, – Кейт прошла по холлу к комнате Алексис. Осторожно открыв дверь, она заглянула внутрь. Ее глазам предстал Касл, ведущий неравный бой с волосами дочери и пытающийся заплести их во французскую косичку. Он с улыбкой обернулся, то ли услышав ее, то ли просто почувствовав.

– Прости, – сказала она, отступая в коридор. – Я не хотела мешать.

– Нет, заходи.

Алексис дернула головой и издала протестующий звук.

– О, нет, постой. – Касл наклонился через плечо дочери. – Она права. Это ее комната, это она должна тебя приглашать. Как глупо с моей стороны.

– Алексис, можно войти? – спросила Кейт, повинуясь молчаливой просьбе подыграть в глазах Касла.

– Да, да. – Алексис похлопала в ладоши. – Конечно.

– Могу я помочь твоему отцу с этой косой? Кажется, у него возникли трудности.

– Да, пожалуйста, помогите.

Касл обижено пискнул.

– Но ты же умоляла меня ее заплести.

– Как когда я была маленькой, – подтвердила его дочь. – Но иногда твои косички немного кривые, папочка.

– Это точно. – Кейт накрыла руками ладони Касла и расплела несколько локонов. – Потому что ты слишком сильно тянешь этой рукой. Давай.

Вместе они затянули волосы Алексис в гладкую косу.

– Жаль тебя не было рядом, когда она была маленькой, – прошептал он, когда она завязывала косу крепким бантом. Касл обвил руками ее талию и поцеловал в щеку.

Алексис закинула голову назад и посмотрела на них.

– Готово?

– Да, – ответила Кейт, отпуская ее волосы. – Ты готова.

– Как и должно быть. – В комнату грациозно вплыла Марта и, подняв внучку на руки, покружила ее. – Только посмотрите. Ты выглядишь ре-и-тел-но великолепно.

Она обернулась к взрослым.

– Как же вы хорошо смотритесь.

Касл широко улыбнулся.

– Давайте, все, завтрак на кухне. Особенно вы двое, – махнула она в сторону Кейт и Касла. – В такие неопределенные времена очень важно поесть, пока есть возможность.

Марта не совсем подходила на стереотипную роль матриарха, особенно в разноцветной юбке и блузке, но внушала определенное уважение и охотно делилась неожиданными мудростями. Все в комнате развернулись и подчинились. 

Алексис первой скатилась по лестнице и дожидалась взрослых, сидя на своем обычном месте и качая под столом ногами. Кейт помогла Марте подать яичницу. Закончив завтрак, Марта немедленно поднялась и сложила тарелки в раковину.

– Не хочу вас торопить, но нам скоро нужно быть в порту. Я уже вызвала такси. Ричард, пожалуйста, помой посуду _сам_. Кейт все еще гостья в твоем доме.

– Странные моменты она выбирает, чтобы побыть матерью, – таинственно прошептал он. Кейт улыбнулась в ладонь.

– Денег вам хватит? – спросил он. – Днем мне придется заскочить в банк, но в Париже у вас будет доступ к остаткам счета.

Марта похлопала сумочку, свисавшую с ее запястья.

– Хватит на путешествие и еще ненадолго. Я уже написала подруге. Мы остановимся у нее, пока не найдем постоянное жилище. И, как только мы устроимся, я обязательно запишу Алексис в школу. Может, сначала поездим по стране. Я всегда говорила: путешествие – лучшая в мире школа.

– Мне ли не знать, – возвышенно проговорил Касл.

– И ты ведь вырос _неплохим_ человеком, не так ли? – отозвалась Марта. – К тому же, ты же знаешь Алексис: нас будут окружать кондитерские, театры, выставки, опера, французский прованс, а она все равно будет требовать, чтобы я почитала ей книгу. Уж не знаю, откуда это в ней. Мередит никогда не была книжным червем, а ты ни грамма знаний не получил с какой-либо определенной целью.

К тому времени они дошли до холла. Касл придержал пальто дочери за воротник, помогая ей всунуть руки в рукава. Поправив воротник, он мягко коснулся ее затылка. Алексис тут же бросилась прочь, играть среди багажа, а он повернулся, чтобы проститься с матерью.

– Береги ее, сынок, – велела Марта, похлопав его по щекам. – И не делай глупостей.

– Я тоже тебя люблю, мама. – Он поцеловал ее в щеку.

Марта крепко его обняла.

– Ох, мальчик мой. Женись на этой девочке как можно скорее и привози ее в Париж. 

Алексис дернула Кейт за юбку.

– Берегите папочку, – прямо попросила она.

Кейт кивнула.

– Обещаю.

Касл обернулся и сзади сгреб Алексис в объятия. Он поцеловал ее в висок, и его небритый подбородок защекотал ее щеку. Она рассмеялась. Он опустился на колени и, вывернувшись из его хватки, она развернулась и закинула ручки ему на шею.

– Папочка, я не хочу уезжать без тебя.

– И я не хочу. – Касл отстранился и взглянул в ее родные голубые глаза. – Обещай, что хорошо будешь себя вести с бабушкой.

– Обещаю.

– И тренировать французский.

– Конечно. Каждый день, постоянно.

– И не забудь повеселиться. Снаружи, а не уткнувшись в книгу.

– Но читать весело, папочка.

Он рассмеялся.

– Знаю, но бывает полезно попробовать что-нибудь новое.

– Ой, обязательно, обязательно. И я каждый день буду писать тебе и рассказывать, что нового я узнала.

– Умница. Люблю тебя, милая. – Он поцеловал ее.

Тем временем, Марта притянула смущенную Кейт к себе.

– Прощай, дорогая. Надеюсь, мы увидимся очень скоро.

– Я тоже, – честно ответила та. – Легкой дороги.

– Не сомневаюсь. Знаешь, пообещай мне кое-что. Нет. Не _кое-что_. У меня есть целый список. Первое: не будь слишком гордой, не отказывайся от денег Ричарда. У него их более чем достаточно и, к тому же, он заработал их не таким уж тяжелым трудом. Второе: присмотри за моим сыном. Он хороший человек, Кейт, но иногда ему нужен рядом кто-то сознательный и разумный, кто-то, кто убережет его от неприятностей. И последнее… – Она похлопала Кейт по ладони. – Он любит тебя, дорогая. И иногда большое сердце приносит ему несчастья, так что будь с ним помягче.

Кейт так и не смогла придумать достойный ответ и лишь молча кивнула. Марта выпустила ее руку. Касл уже усадил Алексис на плечи и нес ее вниз по лестнице. Он поставил ее на тротуаре перед подъезжающей машиной, помог водителю погрузить чемоданы, едва поместившиеся в багажник, и пообещал отправить остальное почтой. Машина отъехала, и Кейт остановилась рядом с ним. Касл махал дочери, развернувшейся на сиденье и глядевшей на них в окно. Толкнув его в плечо, Кейт взяла его за руку. Он улыбался ради Алексис, но стоило машине исчезнуть за поворотом, улыбка сошла с его губ. Кейт потянула его за руку и молча отвела в дом.

После отъезда его семьи там стало совсем тихо. Большие комнаты, опустевшие после ночных сборов Марты, казались слишком просторными. Он чувствовал такую же пустоту в сердце. Внезапно ощутив тяжелую усталость, Касл сжал руку Кейт и обнял ее, удрученно вздохнув у самого ее уха. В попытке поддержать его Кейт погладила его по спине.

– Прости, – прошептала она, – за все это.

– Я не мог тебя оставить, – сдавленно ответил он. – Я никогда бы тебя не оставил.

– Я знаю. И я этому рада.

Они долго простояли так в холле у закрытой двери. Наконец, Касл отстранился, взял ее за руку и повел наверх. Кейт на мгновение замерла в дверях его спальни. На спинке стула у окна висел забытый галстук, покрывало было смято, но в общем и целом здесь было чисто прибрано. Она почему-то ожидала, что его личное пространство окажется более хаотическим. Касл опустился на матрас и принялся расшнуровывать ботинки.

– Я не спал, – признался он. – Не смог уснуть после твоего ухода.

– Я тоже, – ответила она. – Всю ночь паковала вещи.

– Нужно отдохнуть. – Он стащил носки. – Подчиненные Пулгатти приедут за нами после заката, а потом нас ждет долгая ночная поездка на том буксире.

Кейт кивнула, чувствуя странную смесь эмоций: с одной стороны, в этом не было ничего особенного, но с другой, эта совершенно домашняя, обыденная перспектива приводила ее в восторг и ужас. Она еще не до конца осознавала всю интимность этого момента. Им нечего было больше скрывать – по крайней мере, физически. Но она боялась мелких, каждодневных секретов. Однажды Касл сказал, что она была для него тайной. Кейт не могла не думать: будет ли он такого же высокого мнения о ней, когда разгадает эту тайну? Когда между ними не останется неизвестности? Глупая мысль. Она упрекнула себя за нее, но не смогла полностью выбросить ее из головы.

Он похлопал по матрасу рядом с собой.

– Давай, не стесняйся.

– Я не стесняюсь, – поморщилась она, быстро пересекла комнату, села на кровать и принялась снимать туфли. Она стянула чулки, расстегнула платье, сбросила его через голову и аккуратно сложила поверх его галстука. Касл обошелся со своей одеждой менее уважительно и просто кинул рубашку и брюки на пол рядом с ботинками. Кейт остановила на нем долгий, внимательный взгляд.

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты считал, будто должен оставаться со мной, – после продолжительной паузы сказала она, сохраняя почтительное расстояние между ними. – В смысле, я… Я не хочу, чтобы ты делал _это_ , – она указала на них, – потому, что чувствуешь себя обязанным или словно нас свели обстоятельства.

Касл рассмеялся. Кейт это задело, но он покачал головой, пересек разделявшее их расстояние и заставил ее расцепить сложенные на груди руки.

– Нет, нет, дорогая, не злись на меня. Я ничего не хотел этим сказать. Может, нас в самом деле, как ты говоришь, свели обстоятельства. Помнишь, что я говорил тебе о неизбежной судьбе?

– Значит ты _и правда_ безнадежный романтик, – усмехнулась она. В тоне ее сохранялся легкий укор: она все еще злилась на него за смех над ее серьезной и с трудом взлелеянной честностью.

– А что, если и так? – с вызовом спросил он, сцепив ее руки у себя за спиной и сжав ее лицо в ладонях. – Я здесь не из чувства долга. Я уже говорил, я люблю тебя, Кейт. Но, похоже, тебя нужно убедить. Ничего, я буду рад это сделать.

Он поцеловал ее.

– Поверь мне. – Он погладил большими пальцами ее щеки и еще раз поцеловал. – Я нигде не хочу быть больше, чем здесь.

Кейт кивнула и последовала за ним к кровати. Касл откинул одеяло, улегся под него и притянул ее к себе.

– Спи, мой прекрасный маленький циник. Я бы отвел тебя в постель, как подобает, но слишком уж устал.

Словно вторя его ощущениям, Кейт зевнула и теснее прижалась к нему. Уснула она уже через мгновение, чувствуя под ладонью успокаивающее тепло его груди. В конце концов, он подстроился под ее ровное дыхание. Солнечные лучи, пробиваясь через шторы, танцевали на его веках.

 

Проснулись они поздно днем. Кейт открыла глаза первой и стоически попыталась выскользнуть из кровати, не разбудив его, но тщетно: во сне Касл крепче обернул руку вокруг ее талии. Увидев, что он проснулся, она встретилась с ним взглядом и наклонила голову.

– Что такое?

– Ничего, – заверил он, сжав ее ладонь. – Просто… привет.

– Доброе утро, – Кейт легонько поцеловала его. – Хотя… наверное, уже день.

– Пожалуй. Если хочешь, можешь освежиться в ванной. Помнишь, где она?

Кейт кивнула, выползла из кровати, повесила платье на локоть и, крадучись – без особой надобности, – направилась в коридор. Когда она вернулась, он брился над тазиком в углу.

– Голоден? – спросила она.

– Не особо. – Касл вытер руки о полотенце, висевшее у него на плече. – Но я бы умер за чашку кофе.

Она кивнула.

– Заканчивай, а я сварю.

– Мать меня убьет, – усмехнулся он, встретившись с ней взглядом в зеркале. – Но что поделаешь?

Кейт улыбнулась в ответ.

– Ты же сказал, что готов умереть за кофе.

Десять минут спустя он появился на кухне, такой же свежий и аккуратный, как и всегда. Кейт колдовала над кофе на плите, полностью сосредоточившись на своем занятии, и не слышала, как он подошел сзади. Его пальцы легли на знакомое и полюбившееся ему слабое место под мышками, и Кейт, в совершенно несвойственной ей манере, подпрыгнула и остро взвизгнула. 

– Касл! – возопила она, бросив на него строгий взгляд. – Я чуть не разлила кофе!

Он поцеловал ее в нос.

– Это _точно_ была бы катастрофа.

– Ох, брысь, уйди, – велела она, отгоняя его полотенцем. – Иди жди в кабинете. Принесу через минуту.

Он кивнул, но тут в коридоре зазвонил дверной звонок. Они синхронно повернулись к звуку.

– Ты ждешь кого-то? – спросила она.

Касл покачал головой.

– Райан должен зайти после смены, хорошо бы, если до ребят Пулгатти, но если не выйдет… Я собирался оставить ему инструкции по ведению моих дел, заплатить ставку в пари, которое мы держим у Хавьера, все такое. Но у него есть ключ.

– Не открывай дверь, пока не узнаешь, кто это, – напомнила она.

– У тебя случайно второй пистолет не припрятан? – легкомысленно протянул он.

– Где-то в сумке, – ответила она. – Если надо, поищу.

– Это была шутка, – махнул рукой он. – Уверен, это пустяки.

Он исчез в другой комнате, и на несколько секунд Кейт задержала дыхание. Наконец, он открыл дверь, послышались голоса – оба были знакомы. Она неожиданно узнала второй и, совершенно забыв о кофе, ринулась в коридор.

– Уилл! – воскликнула она. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

Касл отступил ей за спину, неуютно переводя взгляд от одного к другому.

– Пойду доварю кофе, – сказал он.

Кейт рассеянно кивнула, не сводя глаз с мужа. Уилл казался слишком крупным для дверного прохода – и так было всегда. Это напоминание оказалось болезненным. Однако она вскоре оправилась и крикнула вслед Каслу, что они будут в гостиной. Она не хотела, чтобы Уилл увидел их работу в кабинете. Он так и не объяснил природу своих отношений с сенатором, но это было неважно. Она ему не доверяла.

Они уселись на диваны Касла друг против друга, Кейт скрестила лодыжки и сделала глубокий вдох.

– Уилл, что ты здесь делаешь?

– Кэйти, – начал он тем же тоном, которым всегда успокаивал ее. – Не надо так. Я дал тебе развод и, если позволишь, я бы хотел помочь.

– Меня не интересует твоя помощь, – сощурившись, ответила она, хотя его слова и вызвали привычное ощущение в груди. Годы привязанности между ними никуда не делись и исчезать не собирались, но сохранилась и отстраненность. Она разрывалась между этими чувствами.

– Дорогая моя, ты всегда была такой вспыльчивой, – тепло улыбнулся он. – Обидевшись, ты становишься такой резкой. И у тебя есть на это право, поверь мне, я очень сожалею. Но ты не дала мне возможности объясниться.

– А что ты можешь сказать? – Она переплела пальцы. – Я никогда тебя за это не прощу, Уилл.

– Ну, может, как жена – нет, – признал он. – Но, послушав меня, может быть, ты найдешь в себе силы простить меня как старый друг.

– Может быть, – сдалась она. – Я тебя выслушаю.

– Умница моя.

Кейт состроила гримасу.

– Не говори этого перед Каслом. Он очень ревнивый.

– Ну, – на миг задумавшись, протянул он. – Пожалуй, он имеет на это право.

– Уилл, – произнесла он с молящим взглядом. – Мне тоже жаль. Я… не ты один натворил дурного. То есть, ты ошибся насчет нас: до той ночи… когда я ушла, между нами ничего не было, по крайней мере, физически. Но я…

– Ты влюбилась в него, Кэйти. Да, я знаю. Я вижу.

Кейт зарделась, смутившись сильнее, чем за все это время.

– Ну, да, наверное.

– Но я пришел сюда не затем, чтобы проливать прощальные слезы или осуждать твое поведение. Что сделано, то сделано, и я уверен: ты не хотела причинять мне боль, а я не хотел причинять боль тебе. Я пришел рассказать, почему сделал то, что сделал, почему я брал его деньги. Это началось сразу после нашей свадьбы. Как раз тогда ты вбила себе в голову, что найдешь убийцу своей матери, помнишь? Ну, он был не слишком рад этому решению. Он пришел ко мне, сказал, что, если я люблю тебя, если ты мне дорога, я должен это прекратить. И если сделаю это, он меня вознаградит, и очень щедро. Деньги, о которых ты узнала, – это одно. Но еще были рекомендации и другие, менее вещественные подношения. Кэйти, он много лет помогал нам. Я знаю, это не извиняет его поступки. Но он пытался, хоть и по-своему, все исправить.

Кейт смерила его взглядом.

– Уилл, ты, может, и хороший человек. Я верю, что ты брал его деньги и молчал, чтобы защитить меня. Но не пытайся меня убедить, что у сенатора Брауна есть хоть толика морали. Он убил слишком много людей, некоторых из них – прямо у меня на глазах, так что я в это никогда не поверю. Он жаждет власти и богатства, больше ничего.

– Зло и добро не так просты, – напомнил он. – Но, тем не менее, наш договор действителен, только пока я способен помешать тебе разоблачить его преступления. Так как недавно я потерпел неудачу, я вряд ли стану подчиненным месяца. Он зол, просто в ярости. Он наверняка попытается убить тебя, если уже этого не сделал. Я подумал… ну, я _надеялся_ , что ты решишь покинуть страну, позвонил и попросил о паре услуг. Вот. – Он протянул Кейт белый конверт. Внутри обнаружились билеты, документы и немного канадских денег. – С этим вас не остановят на границе. Документы дипломатические. Вас не задержат и не станут задавать слишком много вопросов. Так вы попадете в Канаду. Имена, конечно, ненастоящие, так что ваш отъезд официально не зарегистрируют. Как только пересечете границу, не используйте их. Придумайте новые. И никому в Нью-Йорке не пишите, хотя бы какое-то время. Он будет следить за вашими друзьями и семьями, пока не поймет, что вы пропали навсегда.

Кейт изумленно уставилась на конверт.

– Спасибо, – наконец выдавила она. – Это… поможет. Ты невероятно находчив, Уилл.

– Люди разводятся, – пожал плечами он. – Я видел, какими скандалами это иногда заканчивается. Не думаю, что, перестав любить друг друга, мы должны начать ненавидеть. 

– Я… – Кейт отняла взгляд от своих руки посмотрела на него. – Отчасти я все еще тебя люблю, Уилл и всегда буду. Мы выросли вместе, я знала тебя всю свою жизнь. И я так долго и так сильно тебя любила, я никогда этого не забуду.

– Спасибо за эти слова. – Уилл поднялся и прошелся взад-вперед по ковру, тем временем, она пришла в себя, небрежно оправила юбку и тоже встала. – Я знаю, ты говоришь искренне, но я не это имел в виду. Можно это признать. Мы были молоды и не слишком хороши в роли женатой пары, по крайней мере, рядом друг с другом.

Его ладонь легла на ее плечо.

– Мне пора. Кое-кто будет возражать, если я задержусь.

– Он справится, – ответила Кейт. – Может, хочешь кофе?

– Нет, спасибо. Мне пора на работу. Да, пока не забыл, после твоего ухода это пришло по почте.

Уилл протянул ей пакет с отметкой Чикаго. Обратного адреса не было. Кейт положила его на стол, решив не открывать на глазах у Уилла, и проводила его до выхода. Закрыв за ним дверь, она прислонилась к деревянной поверхности, обеими руками вцепившись в ручку.

Сжав пакет в руке и отправившись искать Касла, она обнаружила его в кабинете. Ее кофе еще дымился на противоположном конце стола. Касл торопливо черкал что-то в блокноте на колене, закинув ноги на стол темного дерева. Подняв взгляд, он пошевелил бровями.

– Неожиданный гость.

– Да уж, – согласилась она.

– Чего он хотел?

– Объясниться и помочь.

– И?

– Сенатор обратился к нему сразу после нашей свадьбы – как раз тогда я еще расследовала дело матери, хотя и с меньшим успехом – и сказал, что Кунан убьет меня, если Уилл меня… не остановит.

– Удивительно, как ему это вообще удалось. 

– Я сходила с ума от горя. – Кейт подняла кружку и, обойдя стол, оперлась рукой о его стул. Он похлопал ее по ноге.

– Не сомневаюсь, милая. Но не думаю, что мне удалось бы заставить тебя сделать что-то против твоей воли.

– И даже не пробуй. – Кейт обняла рукой его плечи и наклонилась, пытаясь прочесть, что он написал. Касл убрал блокнот.

– Нет, еще не готово. Ты все прочтешь, как только я закончу. Обещаю.

Кейт пожала плечами и глотнула кофе.

– Как хочешь. Еще он принес билеты и документы. Забудь про корабль: мы можем в любой момент законно пересечь границу.

– Ты не думаешь, что это ловушка?

Она ошарашенно отшатнулась и беспокойно скрестила руки на груди.

– Я… _да_. Что бы там ни было, я никогда не поверю, что он сделал это из простой жадности. Я верю ему.

– Не обижайся. – Касл погладил ее бедро и коснулся колена. – Если ты веришь ему, я доверюсь тебе. Просто хотел узнать, что ты думаешь о такой вероятности.

– Ну, инстинкт подсказывает, что он говорил искренне, но сейчас я вообще с трудом верю себе. – Кейт прислонилась к его плечу и взяла его за руку. – Наверное, ты прав. Это может быть западня.

– Или, – возразил он, – может, я просто смотрю в рот дареной лошади.

– Насколько опасно путешествовать со знакомым Пулгатти? – спросила она.

– Без понятия, – ответил Касл. – Но я бы предпочел поезд. Ты давно знаешь Уилла Соренсона. Никто лучше тебя не разберется, был ли он искренен. 

– Тогда давай сядем на утренний поезд вместо ночного корабля. – Она провела ладонью по его волосам. А затем, вспомнив о пакете, махнула в его сторону. – Да, кстати, оказывается, после моего ухода это пришло по почте. Из Чикаго.

– Ну так давай, открывай, – воодушевил он.

Так она и сделала.

Внутри оказалось письмо и около двадцати маленьких черных записных книжек, в точности таких же, как журнал, который они нашли в кабинете сенатора. Содержимое пакета рассыпалось по столу.

Кейт развернула письмо, а Касл принялся листать блокноты.

« _Кэтрин. Ты не можешь меня знать. Я работаю в полицейском департаменте Нью-Йорка и в молодости совершил чудовищную ошибку. Ошибку, которая в конце концов стоила жизни твоей матери. Когда в начале года я услышал, как ты расспрашиваешь об убийстве в том заведении, я подумал, что это судьба посылает мне шанс искупить мои грехи. Я хочу помочь всем, чем смогу. Внутри ты найдешь полностью задокументированную историю криминальной деятельности сенатора_ ».

– Касл, – выдохнула она, отрывая взгляд от подписи (« _С уважением, Рой Монтгомери_ »). Она сложила письмо. – Вот оно.

– Что?

– Доказательство. – Она подняла и пролистала ближайшую записную книжку. – Все здесь. Годы вымогательств, поставки алкоголя, наемные убийцы. Письмо все объясняет.

– Вопрос: что мы будем с этим делать?

– Запакуем все обратно и спрячем там, где его найдет Райан, – ответила она. – Давай скорее, пока кто-нибудь не узнал о нем или не явились люди Пулгатти.

Касл спрятал конверт за ложной панелью в стенке письменного стола и оставил Райану шифрованную записку.

– Он поймет. Я написал, чтобы он передал документы прокурору города из рук в руки.

– Это безопасно для него?

– Он сумеет замаскировать его так, что никто не обратит внимания. Но, даже если это не пройдет, он может послать кого-нибудь вместо себя. Кого-нибудь, кто слишком мало знает об этом деле, чтобы быть купленным.

Казалось, Кейт это удовлетворило.

– Но нам все еще нужно разобраться с Пулгатти.

– Его семья тоже пострадала от рук этого человека, – напомнил Касл. – К тому же, ты не отвечаешь за то, как он распорядится информацией. Ты пообещала, что все ему расскажешь в обмен на защиту. Я бы предпочел, чтобы этот гангстер был на нашей стороне – особенно, когда мы пытаемся сбежать разом от закона и от человека, убившего больше людей, чем можно сосчитать на пальцах.

– Ты хочешь сегодня назвать ему имя, – скорее утвердительно, чем вопросительно проговорила она, не сумев скрыть в голосе укора.

– Да, – ответил он, встав рядом и взяв ее за руки. – Но выбор за тобой. Если не назовем, кто знает, что он сделает?

Кейт коротко кивнула, опустила руки и подошла к окну. Заходящее солнце отбрасывало на дорогу длинные тени. Светило все дальше и дальше уходило на юг, знаменуя наступающее солнцестояние. Взрослеющие деревья усыпали тротуар бронзовыми и оранжевыми листьями. Кейт коснулась стекла кончиком носа. Тихий район полнился признаками приближающейся зимы. Обняв себя руками за плечи, она спиной ощутила его присутствие – как всегда. Она вздохнула.

– Все меняется, – сказала она.

– Иногда – к лучшему, – напомнил Касл.

– Моя жизнь словно рассыпается у меня в руках. – Кейт задернула штору и отступила от окна. Самоанализ – не повод для легкомысленности. Она развернулась, но он не сдвинулся с места. Они стояли лицом к лицу. Кейт опустила взгляд, когда он взял ее за руки.

– А что, даже если и так? – спросил Касл. Каждое его слово было наполнено смыслом, как в любом их разговоре.

– Не знаю. – Кейт попыталась освободить руки, но он не отпустил. Тогда она отвернулась. – Я устала чувствовать себя щепкой в море. Это мой _дом_. Я не хочу уезжать.

Касл прижал ее ладони друг к другу.

– Мы можем построить новый дом, Кейт. Я знаю, ты не хочешь бросать отца, семью. Но через несколько месяцев, может быть, через год, если захочешь, он приедет к нам. Лэйни и Эспозито смогут навещать нас. Хавьеру все равно придется заниматься делами за границей. Поверь, я знаю, что ты чувствуешь. Это тяжелая ноша. Я тоже здесь родился и тоже люблю этот город. Самый большой город в мире, где каждый думает, что владеет им. Знаю, это не твой _выбор_. Тебе кажется, что тебя загнали в угол с одним-единственным выходом, и ты не веришь в судьбу. Ты всю жизнь с ней боролась. Я все понимаю. Но если твоя жизнь рассыплется, ты сможешь отстроить ее заново, такой, какой хочешь. Обещаю.

– И ты останешься в ней таким, каким я захочу? – вызывающе спросила она, надеясь обидеть, это было слышно по голосу. Это была проверка. Он знал это и проигнорировал брошенную перчатку.

– Даже если ты вообще не захочешь, чтобы я в ней был, – кивнул он. – Все, что захочешь, это я тоже обещаю.

Кейт повернула руки и сжала его пальцы.

– Спасибо.

– Всегда. 

 

Когда за ними пришли гангстеры, уже стемнело. Они, распластавшись, лежали на дне грузовика под покрывалами, придавленными с двух сторон их двумя небольшими чемоданами. Касл ожидал, что Пулгатти встретится с ними в логове, где, кажется, проводил все свободное время, но, конечно, их снова привезли на заброшенный склад в доках. В этот раз подчиненные Пулгатти были вежливее, но все же держались очень близко. Касл был уверен, что предмет, время от времени тыкавшийся ему в спину, был пистолетом. В глубине души он был перепуган, но внешне сохранял холодное спокойствие. Кейт, как всегда, казалось бесстрашной. Мельком он подумал, пугает ли ее хоть что-нибудь. Конечно, свои страхи у нее были: она ненавидела терять контроль над происходящим, но в любой неподвластной ей ситуации сохраняла упорство. Кейт поймала его взгляд, и лишь тогда Касл осознал, что слишком долго на нее смотрел.

В ответ на короткий, едва заметный кивок он пожал плечами.

Их провели в другую часть склада, в кабинет, залитый теплым светом керосиновой лампы. Вдоль книжных полок, на которых не обнаружилось ни одной книги, стояло два потертых кресла. Чуть выше уровня глаз скрывалось несколько подозрительных свертков. Младший Пулгатти, сидевший за столом в углу, поднялся и поприветствовал их, как старых друзей. Он был харизматичным, прирожденным лидером. И люди, сопровождавшие их, достаточно уважали его, чтобы сдерживать свои преступные порывы. 

Касл отступил назад и подождал, пока Кейт сядет первой. Пулгатти пожал его руку и кивнул на нее.

– Прошу прощения за прошлый раз, – сказал он, коснувшись пальцем своего лба. – Я велел им слегка вас припугнуть, а не вырубить. Поверьте, я не имею ни малейшего желания портить такое прекрасное личико, мисс Беккет.

Кейт сложила руки на коленях.

– Я в порядке.

– Слышал, у вас есть для меня кое-какие сведения. – Он бросил на нее хитрый взгляд и усмехнулся, демонстрируя нездоровые зубы. – В обмен на безопасность.

– Насчет этого. – Проговорила она. – Я дам вам информацию, но мы хотели бы, чтобы вы выделили охрану, которая проводила бы нас до границы на поезде. У нас есть документы, к которым не станут придираться, а Касл хочет осесть в Британской Колумбии. 

– Друзья, – пояснил тот.

– Гангстер перевел взгляд с одного из них на другого, торопливо взвешивая варианты. В воздухе ощутимо повисло напряжение. Касл не считал хорошей идеей смущать людей, у которых чесался палец на курке пистолета под столом. Он запоздало подумал о том, что стоило сесть между Кейт и Пулгатти. Впрочем, ничего не случилось. После долгого молчания тот хлопнул ладонями по столешнице и ухмыльнулся.

– Отлично, отлично. Мне нужно только имя.

– Сенатор Браун, – холодно проговорила Кейт. – Христианское имя – Уолтер Роберт. Теперь, будьте добры, велите своим людям проводить нас в гостиницу. Поезд в Чикаго уходит утром, и я хотела бы на него попасть.

В числе прочего, именно эту простоту, с которой она раздавала приказы опасным мужчинам, Касл любил в ней. Как только они оказались в крошечной комнате в одном из наименее престижных отелей города, он так и сказал. Люди Пулгатти остались в коридоре охранять дверь. Кейт вынула из сумочки пистолет, положила его в верхний ящик комода и лишь тогда принялась раздеваться. Мысли о том, что им предстояло провернуть в ближайшие пару дней, не желали оставлять их, и они оба были напряжены. Иметь бумаги, билеты и план – одно дело; совсем другое – попытаться ему последовать. Кейт видела его беспокойство. Он стянул галстук и ботинки и принялся в носках расхаживать по истертому ковру. 

Растянувшись на простынях в одном белье, она наконец привлекла его внимание и улыбнулась, когда его взгляд скользнул по всей длине ее тела и поднялся к глазам. Она похлопала по матрасу рядом с собой.

– Нужно отдохнуть.

– Знаю, – ответил он, потерев ладонью лицо. – Но не уверен, что смогу.

– Тогда иди сюда, – прошептала она, умудрившись звучать одновременно соблазнительно и успокаивающе. Касл сел рядом, Кейт подползла ближе на коленях и обняла его сзади, вытаскивая рубашку из-за пояса. Заговорила, касаясь губами кожи за ухом:

– Есть множество способов провести время.

– О, дорогая. – Он скатал носки, и Кейт отползла на свою половину кровати, давая ему возможность развернуться и взглянуть на нее. – Я никогда не устану слышать это от тебя, но, боюсь, сегодня плоть бодра, дух же немощен. 

Эта отсылка к Шекспиру* вызвала у нее на губах улыбку – скорее веселую, чем заигрывающую.

– Ну, есть и другие способы отвлечься. – Она подобралась ближе, свернулась у него под боком, положив голову на плечо и потянувшись к его рту. Он понял намек и поцеловал ее.

– Что ты задумала?

– Расскажи мне историю, – просто попросила она, водя ладонью по его груди. – Настоящую историю, что-то о тебе. Расскажи, каким ты был в детстве, или как впервые поцеловал девушку, или секрет, который никогда никому не рассказывал. Если мы собираемся вместе убежать, я хочу побольше знать о тебе.

Он рассмеялся.

– То есть, до этого момента мы могли без проблем оставаться незнакомцами?

Она улыбнулась.

– Ты же понимаешь, о чем я. Ты все время рассказываешь сказки о людях, которых мы встречаем, но редко говоришь о себе.

– Это потому, что выдуманные мной люди и истории гораздо интереснее того, что происходило со мной, за исключением недавних событий, – ответил Касл, рассеянно рисуя пальцем круги на ее плече. Он поцеловал ее в висок и заговорил, все еще касаясь губами волос, чтобы она чувствовала его дыхание. – Ладно. Я расскажу тебе историю, но не о себе. Я расскажу тебе о тебе. Если я ошибусь, ты меня поправишь. А потом сможешь проделать то же со мной.

Кейт сдвинула его рубашку и майку под ней и подсунула под них руку, касаясь его живота холодными пальцами.

– Хорошо, – согласилась она.

Касл немного поерзал.

– У тебя руки ледяные.

– Это не история обо мне, – усмехнулась она.

Он стерпел. Касл начал с того, как она встретила Уилла, – это оказалась трогательная, но слегка драматизированная история детского увлечения. Она была чудовищно неправдоподобной. Кейт перекатилась на спину и рассмеялась в потолок.

– Нет, нет, – возразила она. – Впрочем, ты прав, мы действительно встретились детьми, но это Лэйни была в него влюблена. Он жил по соседству. И подружились мы только после того, как я выручила его мяч из дома страшной старухи, жившей в конце улицы.

– Лэйни была в него влюблена? – Касл повернулся на бок, вглядываясь в ее лицо. – И это ничего не усложнило?

– Нет, нет. – Она покачала головой, чувствуя, как шпильки вонзаются в кожу, напоминая о том, что перед сном обязательно нужно будет их вынуть. – Скажем так: Лэйни всегда быстро охладевала к мужчинам. К тому же, в будущем его родители такого не допустили бы. Впрочем, она, наверное, разбила ему сердце, – добавила она, пожав плечами. – Мы об этом не говорили. Мы были детьми.

– Твоя очередь, – подтолкнул он. – Расскажи мне обо мне, каким ты меня представляешь.

– Ну, твоя мать была актрисой, – начала Кейт. – И ты упоминал, что рос за кулисами. Полагаю, ты сидел в гримерке у нее под ногами, наверное, в обнимку с плюшевым животным, рисовал и рассказывал своим игрушкам сказки. И нередко попадал в неприятности, – добавила она. – Эту склонность ты не утратил.

Касл пробежался пальцами вдоль ее бока и остановился пощекотать выпирающие ребра. Она поежилась и отскочила в сторону, хлопнув его по ладони.

– Ты права, – сказал он. – Хотя друзья у меня все-таки были. Театральные кошки, каждую из которых я хотел оставить себе. К тому же, у некоторых танцовщиц тоже были дети. Я был самым старшим, а значит, имел право в своих сложных, тщательно продуманных играх отдавать им наиболее скучные роли. Но, по большей части, все свое время я проводил у колен танцовщиц…

Кейт смерила его взглядом.

– Не смей заканчивать эту фразу.

– И там и оставался. – Он наклонился поцеловать ее. – Слишком долго. Через какое-то время мама взялась за более достойную работу. Она правда талантлива, но забота обо мне требовала стабильного дохода, так что ей приходилось браться за любую работу.

– Я ею восхищаюсь, – сказала Кейт. – Она великая женщина. Большинство женщин, участвующих в движении, любит поговорить, что, конечно, хорошо, даже _необходимо_. Но твоя мать по-настоящему _живет_ этими убеждениями – я имею в виду равноправие. Она всегда делает то, что считает нужным.

Касл усмехнулся.

– Твои слова ей бы понравились. Думаю, она немного опередила свое время. Знаешь, она ведь очень высокого мнения о тебе. Кажется, она считает, что ты для меня слишком хороша, – шутливо заметил он.

Наконец, ей стало неудобно лежать со шпильками в волосах. Кейт села и принялась распускать их, вынимая шпильки и держа их во рту.

– Может, она права, – слегка шепелявя, проговорила она. – Но, с другой стороны…

Она выудила последнюю заколку. Он потянулся и погладил ее пальцы по всей длине. Кейт обернулась и взглянула на него. 

– Думаю, и так сойдет.

Она снова легла рядом, он подвинулся, чтобы ей было удобнее.

– Пожалуй, что так.

Они взглянули друг на друга при свете прикроватной лампы. В этой ситуации было нечто загадочное. Они нашли друг друга среди сотен тысяч людей, населяющих этот мир. Касл назвал бы это судьбой, подумала Кейт, каким-нибудь чудом. Сама же она гордилась своей практичностью и стремлением верить лишь вещественным доказательствам, фактам. Но, стоило признать, путь, на который повернула ее жизнь, казался невероятным и в то же время предопределенным. Она ощущала это вечное притяжение между ними, странную гравитацию, связь. Глубоко выдохнув, Кейт подалась вперед и погладила пальцами его подбородок.

– Кейт. – Его голос вырвал ее из размышлений. – О чем ты думаешь?

Она покачала головой и улыбнулась. Это была легкая, таинственная улыбка, которая уже давно сводила его с ума. Он ненавидел чего-то не знать.

– Ничего, – ответила Кейт, приглаживая волоски у него на шее. – Я просто рада, что ты здесь, вот и все.

– И я рад. – Касл коснулся ее носа своим. Она почувствовала себя до глупости сентиментально и, тихо смеясь, отвернулась.

– Что? – спросил он, скользнув руками по ее талии и свернувшись позади. – Почему ты смеешься?

– Потому что я… – Она на миг задумалась, как лучше это выразить. – Потому что здесь и сейчас я счастлива рядом с тобой, хотя по всем законам должна быть в ужасе. Нас пытаются убить, другой убийца нас защищает, мы собираемся незаконно удрать из страны, используя поддельные паспорта. Такое ощущение, что мы герои одной из твоих книг, хотя вот они мы – живые, настоящие.

Касл прижался головой к ее шее, мягко царапая кожу зубами.

– Может, это одна из постельных сцен, – сказал он.

– И чем она закончится? – спросила она.

– Думаю, я выключу свет, свернусь рядом с тобой, и мы уснем, – проворковал он.

Неожиданно ощутив безумную усталость, она издала ленивый удовлетворенный звук.

– Звучит идеально.

Но Касл не уснул. Он дождался, пока выровняется ее дыхание, пару раз провел ладонью по волосам и поднялся. В углу комнаты стоял стол. Касл вынул из кармана блокнот, поправил лампу так, чтобы в ее свете можно было писать, и поднял ручку.

С тех пор, как Пулгатти похитил их, он чувствовал невероятный приток вдохновения и писал при каждой возможности. События последних дней, увы, не были щедры на минуты досуга, но сюжет строился быстро – ведь музы наконец сотрудничали. Касл мгновенно погрузился в страницы, в другой мир. Творчество успокаивало разум куда лучше сна или секса. Оно заставляло его мировосприятие сужаться и фокусироваться исключительно на цели, и всю его жизнь это раздражало окружающих. Мать жаловалась на его избирательный слух, Мередит не терпела, если хотя бы на минуту пропадала из центра его внимания. В такие минуты любая помеха воспринималась как нервирующая надоедливая мошка. К счастью, Кейт проспала почти весь процесс, и слова лились на бумагу с почти божественной грацией. 

Однако незадолго до рассвета она пошевелилась. Кейт позвала его по имени, но он не ответил. Обернувшись к свету, она подняла руку к глазам, чтобы защитить их, и увидела его в углу. Улыбнувшись, Кейт встала, потянулась и прилежно выудила пачку бумаг из-под его локтя. Она ждала привычных возражений, Но Касл промолчал, и Кейт отнесла бумаги на кровать, легла под покрывало и принялась читать, время от времени делая исправления в местах, где его замечтавшийся разум располагал слова в неправильном порядке. Когда она закончила, солнце уже начало выглядывать из-за горизонта, и ночной холод стал почти невыносим. Кейт завернулась в покрывало и вернулась к Каслу, мягко сжав пальцами его плечо.

Он обернулся и, удивленно моргая, поднял на нее взгляд.

– Доброе утро, – тихо сказала она.

– Уже, – заметил он, положив ладонь поверх ее ладони. – Прости, что разбудил.

– Без тебя я вообще бы не уснула, – заверила она, наклонившись и поцеловав его в макушку. – То, что я прочла, прекрасно, – кивнула она на бумаги на кровати. – Даже гениально. До смерти хочется узнать, что будет дальше. Расскажи.

– Нет. – Он откинулся на спинку так далеко, как только мог, внимательно изучая ее лицо. – Это жульничество. Придется подождать, пока я допишу.

Она состроила гримасу.

– А я-то думала, раз мы делим кровать, мне положены кое-какие бонусы.

Касл хитро улыбнулся.

– Хочешь сказать, их нет?

Она проигнорировала это замечание, показывая свое неодобрение, хотя и не так строго.

– Давай. Опоздаем на поезд. 

Они оделись в относительной тишине. Он умылся и вымыл руки в ледяной воде, оттирая чернила с кожи. Рассвет принес с собой облегчение. Впереди их ждал долгий путь, и Кейт снова и снова напоминала себе об этом, сидя перед зеркалом и закалывая волосы. Но самое страшное, казалось, было позади. Никто не знал, где они. Она попрощалась с Лэйни вчера днем, отец ничего не знал, семья Касла уехала. Даже Уилл, подаривший им возможность сбежать, не знал, где и когда они ею воспользуются. Эта анонимность казалась Кейт безопасной. Люди Пулгатти постучали в дверь, когда они уже заканчивали одеваться. Путь до станции также был молчаливым.

Единственный опасный момент представляла собой посадка на поезд, и чтобы удостовериться, что горизонт чист, им пришлось просидеть в машине до самой отправки, так что они едва не упустили состав. Они взошли на поезд последними и увидели лишь кондуктора. Стоило им занять свои места, как паровой двигатель рывком ожил. Гангстеры сели у двери, из-под пальто у них выглядывало оружие. Кейт сидела рядом с Каслом, низко натянув шляпу на лицо. Лишь когда они выехали из города, она сняла ее и положила голову ему на плечо.

 

Чикаго они достигли к сумеркам. Сменив поезд, они оставили сопровождение на перроне. Касл принес вечернюю газету, на первой странице которой виднелся громкий заголовок: « _Нью-Йоркский сенатор застрелен у своего дома в Манхэттене_ ». Кейт провела по нему пальцем, оставляя на коже чернильные пятна, но ничего не почувствовала. Не на такое правосудие она рассчитывала, и не такого правосудия хотела бы ее мать, но это был по-своему библейский конец. Она лишь надеялась, что присланные Роем Монтгомери доказательства, при должной помощи Райана, сумеют вытащить старшего Пулгатти из тюрьмы.

Касл быстро проглядел и сложил газету. Кейт положила ее себе на колени.

– Значит, всё, – сказала она, смахивая с нее невидимые пылинки.

– Я даже разочарован. – Он, конечно, шутил, она видела это по его хулиганскому взгляду. – Я всегда думал, что попаду на первую страницу, если подамся в бега.

– К счастью, ты, кажется, избежал этой чести, – заметила она.

– «Все хорошо, что хорошо кончается». Не думал, что это будет так просто, – после пары минут молчания проговорил Касл. – Особенно после того, как мы поняли, насколько глубоко пролегла эта сеть.

– Знаешь, все не так просто, – возразила она.

Поезд дернулся, скрипнул и остановился. Кейт вытянула шею, пытаясь выглянуть в окно.

– Мы на границе, – пояснил он.

– Пора устроить спектакль. – Кейт нырнула в сумочку за документами. Он кивнул, развернул их, внимательно изучил и спрятал в карман пиджака.

– На ближайшие десять часов ты моя жена, – ухмыльнулся он.

– Не привыкай, – предупредила она. 

Касл закинул руку ей на плечо.

– Неужели это было бы так ужасно?

– Не знаю, – усмехнулась она. – Я еще не была за тобой замужем. Я слышала, отзывы довольно спорные.

– То же я могу сказать и о тебе, дорогая моя.

Кейт рассмеялась.

– Пожалуй, что так.

Через полчаса их документы проверили, их выдуманные имена записали в путевой лист, окончательно закрепив их преступление, и паровой двигатель потащил поезд в Канаду. Когда они тронулись, Касл сжал ее ладонь, ухмыляясь от уха до уха. Кейт тоже улыбнулась и ответила на его торжественное объятие.

– У нас получилось. – Он расслабленно откинулся назад и, притянув ее к себе, поцеловал в макушку.

– Но все равно надо быть осторожнее, – предупредила она. – У нас есть фора, но это не значит, что те, кого он за нами послал, не придут. Да, он мертв, но у него были связи во многих преступных организациях, и все они рухнут, как только наши доказательства попадут в нужные руки. Но сейчас, – сдалась она, не желая сокрушать его дух ради простой осторожности. – Да. Полпути пройдено.

– Теперь это приключение, – сказал он.

Уголки ее губ поползли вверх.

– С тобой это всегда приключение, правда?

– Если я постараюсь, – заверил он, убирая выбившуюся прядь ей за ухо. – Не возражаешь, если я немного попишу? 

Кейт покачала головой.

– Только если я смогу это прочитать, когда ты закончишь.

– Мой самый строгий критик и самый верный фанат, – драматично вздохнул он. – Ну, кроме Алексис. Конечно, я дам тебе прочитать. Но дай мне небольшую фору.

Кейт улыбнулась и повернулась к черноте за окном. 

– На старт, внимание, марш, – тихо пропела она. Касл уже черкал что-то в блокноте.

Кейт запустила руку в карман, выудила письмо, которое ее мать так и не закончила, и вновь прочла ее совет. Звезды моргали в небе над ними. Кейт прислонила голову к окну, глядя на их древний свет, все еще касаясь пальцами привычного почерка матери. Она задавалась вопросом, что ее мать подумала бы о такой ее жизни. Конечно, Кейт знала, что она гордилась бы ее приверженностью правде, но всем остальным? Что насчет Касла и Уилла, Пулгатти и их преступлений? Она постаралась стряхнуть с себя это ощущение, пока оно не закрепилось в душе.

На глаза попали последние слова Джоанны Беккет: « _Дорогая моя дочь, тебе нечего бояться. С тех пор, как тебе была неделя от роду, я знала, какая ты сильная. Ты упрямая, направь это качество на свою пользу, а не против себя. И береги свое сердце, Кэйти, но будь храброй_ ». Кейт аккуратно свернула лист и убрала его в карман. Она взглянула на Касла, все еще поглощенного работой, и ощутила, как слова рвутся с губ, но промолчала. Он бы все равно не услышал. Не то чтобы это было какое-то невероятное откровение – скорее, нарастающее осознание того, что она уже давно знала. Пока этот секрет казался уютным. Можно подождать.

– Напомни мне, – сказала она, – что я должна тебе кое-что сказать.

– Ммм? – недоуменно отвлекся он.

Кейт неожиданно для себя потянулась и убрала волосы с его глаз.

– Ничего, дорогой. Прости, что помешала.

– Нет, нет, ничего, – проговорил он, затихнув на середине фразы, и Кейт снова повернулась к темному пейзажу за стеклом.

Она слушала скрип его ручки по бумаге, поезд качался в темноте из стороны в сторону, и вскоре Кейт погрузилась в сон, чувствуя, как вслед закрывшейся главе ее жизни, с каждой новой милей приближается новая.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * К какому произведению Шекспира отсылается автор, не совсем ясно. Однако данная фраза – перевернутая цитата из Евангелия от Матфея 26:41: «Бодрствуйте и молитесь, чтобы не впасть в искушение: дух бодр, плоть же немощна».


	6. Эпилог

_Канада. Июль 1926 года._  
В пятидесяти милях от городка располагалось глубокое озеро, добраться до которого можно было лишь по неровной дороге, пролегавшей вдоль лесоповала. Когда они только прибыли сюда, местная легенда полностью захватила Касла. В небольшой забегаловке на главной улице какой-то незнакомец рассказал ему это предание. Двое влюбленных, мужчина и женщина, встретились на берегах озера, и его красота обворожила обоих. Однажды вечером она переходила озеро вброд по небольшой отмели и, глядя на звезды, думала о своем кавалере, как вдруг ее сердце, до краев переполненное любовью, выскочило у нее из груди и ушло на дно озера. Женщина не умела плавать, но в отчаянии попыталась нырнуть за ним, уходя все глубже и глубже, пока поверхность воды не стала неотличима от неба. Поймав свое сердце, она так утомилась, а дно озера было таким мягким. Не в силах устоять, она прижала сердце к груди и отдалась на волю течения. Мужчина же обезумел от горя. Глубина забрала его величайшее сокровище – ее сердце. Долгие годы он искал, но так и не смог достичь дна озера. Даже когда он утонул, волны и закон физики вернули его тело на поверхность. Эта история мгновенно подействовала на врожденную писательскую мелодраматичность Касла, и он принялся раскручивать перед проезжающими путешественниками множество ее вариаций. Какая-то правда в ней все же была: никто никогда не измерял глубину озера*. Пытались многие, но оно было таким глубоким, что ломалось оборудование. Создавалось ощущение, что современные технологии просто на это не способны. 

Зимой Великий Белый Север активно подтверждал свое имя. Холод был пронизывающим, а снег таким глубоким, что делал передвижение по улицам практически невозможным. Весь первый год Кейт никак не могла по-настоящему согреться. Но этого стоило ожидать. Больше всего, однако, ее удивила летняя погода. В их крошечном городке в долине жар был всепоглощающим, и, казалось, воздух никак не мог остыть. Атмосфера была душной и гнетущей, словно они плавали в горячем меду.

Однажды, в особенно тяжелый, жаркий день, они решили съездить к озеру. Машину пришлось оставить на полпути вниз с холма, потому что дорога стала слишком каменистой. Кейт уже начала подумывать, что направление, которое им указали в бистро, было неправильным, как вдруг из-за крутого склона показался гребень горы, под которым открывался невероятный вид. Вдалеке мерцало озеро, и солнечные лучи отражались в его сине-серой поверхности. На горизонте из самой воды выстреливал вверх высокий горный пик, выше, чем тот, с которого они спустились. Пейзаж за ним сливался в большое зеленое пятно.

Путь к берегу устилал ковер сосновых иголок, растительность по мере приближения становилась все реже, переходя в большой, в полмили, луг, постепенно перетекавший в песок. Когда они вышли на открытое пространство, их глазам предстал небольшой самодельный пирс, собранный из связанных веревкой бревен. В его конце виднелась деревянная лодка с двумя веслами.

Касл отвязал ее, пока Кейт скидывала обувь. Набегающие и отступающие псевдо-волны давно стерли камень на берегу в песок. Он мигом проник между пальцами ног и принялся хрустеть под ее шагами.

Самодельный док был хлипким и шатался под каждым порывом ветра. Касл протянул руку, помогая ей спуститься в лодку.

– Йарр, добро пожаловать, м’леди, – проговорил он, старательно изображая пирата.

Кейт рассмеялась, приняла его помощь, вскинув в воздух другую руку, чтобы удержать равновесие, когда ветер и волны качнули деревянный пол у них под ногами.

– Не бойся, – продолжил Касл. – Ты привыкнешь к волнам.

Кейт схватила весла раньше, чем он успел сесть. От неожиданного движения он едва не ухнул за борт головой вперед. Она усмехнулась и вскинула бровь, словно говоря: « _ну и кто тут привыкает к волнам?_ » Он торопливо разместился на скамейке и бросил ей быстрый обиженный взгляд. Кейт ткнула его босой ногой в стопу, и он наконец оставил свой спектакль.

Когда она начала уставать, Касл сменил ее, и Кейт опустила руку в воду. Даже жарким летним днем вода оставалась холодной. Она брызнула несколько капель ему в лицо и тут же изобразила невинный вид. Удивленное выражение его лица вскоре сменилось озорным, и, вновь потянув весла, он сгреб в лодку немного воды и облил ее юбку. Кейт от неожиданности взвизгнула, а затем, смеясь, наклонилась к луже, чтобы вернуть должок. Неожиданно они оказались совсем близко, согнувшись, нос к носу в дюйме друг от друга. Ее смех превратился в улыбку, которая стала только шире, когда он поцеловал ее.

Кейт опустила ладонь на его шею, притягивая к себе его лицо, он обернул рукой ее талию, поглаживая пальцами ребра. Их губы и языки встретились в хорошо отрепетированном танце. Таких поцелуев, как этот, было много: украденные или дареные, тайные и публичные, ленивые, влюбленные, яростные, горячие. Но, в общем и целом, все они были такими же, как самый первый, в тот день, когда он поцеловал ее в своем кабинете, у меловых досок. Все то же учащенное дыхание, колотящееся сердце и мурашки, от которых волоски на руках вставали дыбом, все то же глубочайшее удивление произошедшему. Время превратило их в обыденность, сделало менее невероятными. Но, все же, что-то сохранялось в них, что она не могла объяснить. (Наверное, он мог, время от времени думала Кейт, множеством слов. Мог, но не пытался).

В какой-то момент они оба выпустили весла, и те нырнули в глубину, оставив на поверхности лишь несколько пузырей.

Касл отстранился и посмотрел ей в глаза, поправляя намокшие волосы, хлеставшие ее по лицу под порывами ветра, а затем, осознав, что чего-то не хватает, уставился на их пустые руки.

Их общий смех эхом промчался над озером, отражаясь от горных хребтов. 

Наконец, они умолкли, и Касл сжал ее пальцы.

– Милая, что тебя грызет?

Она улыбнулась.

– Капитан судна может заключать браки на море, так?

Он удивленно взглянул на нее.

– Думаю, на самом деле это просто хорошо укоренившийся миф.

– _Касл_ , – окликнула Кейт, ошпарив его взглядом.

– Если это такой план, чтобы выудить из меня кольцо, ты же знаешь, что я куплю тебе что угодно, – усмехнулся он, и она ущипнула его.

– Хватит меня перебивать, – вспыхнула она. – Я тут пытаюсь сказать нечто важное.

– Есть, мэм, – отозвался он, потирая руку.

Кейт вытянула из-за ворота цепочку и, повозившись с замком, наконец освободила кольцо, которое так долго носила на шее. Она вложила кольцо в его ладонь.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты подарил мне его.

– Ты просишь меня жениться на тебе? – спросил он, глядя на нее распахнутыми глазами.

– Я говорю, что люблю тебя, болван. И хочу, чтобы ты надел это кольцо мне на палец и сказал, что тоже меня любишь.

– Ты и так это знаешь. – Его взгляд наконец посерьезнел. Впервые она использовала так много слов для признания в любви: в былое время ему хватало лишь догадок и подозрений. Он взял ее ладонь обеими руками и надел кольцо на палец.

– И обещаю, что буду любить всегда.

– Другого брака мне и не нужно, – сказала она, наклонившись и мягко поцеловав его. Осторожно перебравшись на другую сторону лодки, она села рядом. Касл прижал ее к себе и осыпал ласковыми поцелуями лоб.

– Ты любишь меня, да? – прошептал он ей в висок. Ее голова покоилась у него на плече, его рука вяло поглаживала ее по волосам. Согретая солнцем, убаюканная его ласками, Кейт зевнула.

– Больше кого бы то ни было, – кивнула она.

– Ну, я, конечно, подозревал, но слышать это приятно.

Повисла долгая тишина, прерываемая лишь шорохом ветра и плеском воды, бьющейся о борта лодки.

– Как мы вернемся назад? – задумчиво спросила Кейт, прикрывая глаза ладонью от солнца и вглядываясь вдаль в поисках берега. Маленький бриллиант на ее пальце поймал солнечный луч, рассеивая его над их переплетенными тенями. Сердце Касла разрывалось от переполнявших его чувств.

Он ухмыльнулся, встал и протянул ей руку.

В глуши, в пятидесяти милях от городка располагалось озеро, такое глубокое, что никто никогда не прикасался к его дну. Его глубину невозможно было измерить, и при взгляде вниз казалось, что оно безгранично.

Кэтрин Беккет приняла его ладонь, глубоко вдохнула и прыгнула.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * В Британской Колумбии существует два глубочайших озера: озеро Адамс (299 м.) и озеро Квенсел (610 м.). Если автор просто не выдумал его, возможно, это отсылка к одному из них. Примечательно, что глубина озера Квенсел до сих пор точно не измерена, но оно считается самым глубоким ледяным озером в мире, а неподалеку от него расположен небольшой поселок Лайкли.


End file.
